Damsels in Distress
by miss uots
Summary: Journey to the Wolfdom is here... be there as Kristin and the Damsels are taken away to the Wolfdom, and their Celestial Warriors must go in to save them!
1. Prolouge

She didn't mean to start it, but she did, and now she was highly regretting it. She had ran down the street, hoping to join her two friends, when they crossed through a parking lot with a row of cars, and passed by an intimidating looking gang, smoking on the roof of their car. The two passed on, to get to the park that stretched out before them, so they could get away from the noise of the party taking place in the house not too far away from there. Caitlin stopped as she watched her friends walk out ahead of her to the swings of the peaceful park. The gang of smokers was enough to turn Caitlin around in her tracks. "So I'll be out of the loop again," she murmred to her self. Unfortunately, upon turning around, she bumped heavily into a tall male figure looking down at her. "Ah, Caitlin," the figure said. "Where are you going? Aren't you enjoying Justin's graduation party?" "Oh, yeah," Caitlin said. "I. I was on my way to join Kristin and Martha in the park just over there, but there was this gang of guys smoking and." She had no time to stop him. She hadn't seen it coming. The eyes of the guy she thought she was friends with opened wide, and said in a booming voice, "What?!" "What's up, Andrew?" said a voice from behind. Caitlin groaned. Oh no, she thought, what's Phil doing here? "The girls!" was all that Andrew could say. "Follow me, Phil!" The two ran from Caitlin towards her friends sitting quite peacefully in the swings. "I hope I haven't started anything," she said to herself, as she made her way back to the party a few feet away. Little did Caitlin know, she had indeed started something. Something very big.  
  
Kristin and Martha were friends. They were peaceful people who liked the nature of the park that sat a few feet beyond Justin's house, just down the street. They liked the quiet that beheld their ears as they swung on the old swing set that sat in the middle of the park. Ahead of them was a slide, and to their right another pair of swings. They were humming to themselves, noticing the white skies above them and the green grass beneath their feet, and most of all, the wonderfully spread woods of green surrounding the park. All in all, it was the perfect setting for getting away from the noise of relatives and many annoying little kids. Then, two dots appeared from the distance, growing closer. "Um," Kristin suddenly said, "What's that?" "Is that.?" "I sure hope that's not." The girls stopped swinging. Their hearts clanged in their chests, and dropped to their stomachs. The park became silent. In the distance, they could see the figures of Andrew and his bud, Phil, getting closer. "Why them?" Martha asked in her little voice. Andrew stalked on over to the girls, walking past the slide. Phil bumbled after him. The girls stopped. They held their breath. And then, Andrew said the words they would never cease to forget. "Did I hear that there were damsels in distress?" 


	2. the birds of a feather have flocked toge...

Disclaimer: I do not own fushigi yuugi. But the song is entirely mine, and sadly enough, this story is based on true events that happened to me and kristin, with most of the characters being friends that found themselves in here solely by the hands and minds of me and my dear comrade, kristin. We are the ones who started the story, and for all of you friends of ours who wish to know why, I'm so sorry that you're out of the loop. (at least you're not out of the loop completely in this one, caitlin ()  
  
Chapter One: The birds of a feather have flocked together.  
  
Kristin and Martha blinked. That was all they could do. The two guys stood before them with grins on their faces. It was not the kind of grin that Kristin wanted to see. "Um. what?" she said, still absolutely shocked at Andrew's message. He strode over to the swings, and immidiately, the girls jumped off. "I heard there was a gang of guys, and thought you needed saving, my dears," he said. The girls frowned at him. Of all the people they needed saving from , they did not need it from him. Andrew was a strange one, who believed he had the power of the werewolf, and everything he wore resembled a wolf. His blonde hair was getting long, and he had pulled it up to a half pony-tail. He wore a white beater, and worn-out jeans. In his hand was a lighter with a wolf on it that he couldn't help sharing with everyone at the party that day. He was that obsessed. He often called himself the Lone Wolf Warrior, what ever that meant. Phil was just. Phil. As Martha looked past Phil, wondering what this gang of guys was that they were talking about, she was sure she heard the sounds of tubas making an Um pa pa music in the back ground. It almost seemed as though the music was coming from Phil himself. It was almost creepy. The two girls made their way to the other swing set as the guys took their previous seats. "Ah, what a day!" Andrew yawned out. "What're you two doing out here? Aren't you enjoying the party?" "How'd he know we were here?" Kristin thought, but aloud she said, "Just wanted some peace, that's all." "Yes," Martha piped up. "Some PEACE." The guys didn't seem to pick up the hint, and the girls rolled their eyes up the skies. "Do you think it'll work?" Kristin suddenly whispered. Martha turned towards Kristin. "What? You mean." Kristin nodded her head. Then, she closed her eyes, ignoring Andrew who was still talking. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but suddenly thought that she could hear the tuba music, too. "Do you hear that?" she said aloud. "You hear it, too?" Martha piped up. "What's the matter?" Andrew said, suddenly over-alarmed. "It sounds like." Martha said, wincing in disgust, ".tuba music!" Phil gave out a hearty laugh. Suddenly, from the forest around them, a swarm of tuba players came marching out, the Um pa pa music getting louder and louder in the girls' ears. "Wha." they managed to say as a spotlight shone down from the sky, and Phil stood up and began to sing a playful tune.  
  
"I am Phil, la la la la la  
  
you can call me bill, la la la la la  
  
I want to eat, la la la la la  
  
Smell my feet, la la la la la  
  
Damsels in Distress O.0 la la la la la  
  
Full of happiness sweat drop from girls la la la la la  
  
Andrew is my bud la la la la la  
  
Let's go play in mud, la la la la la  
  
So I am Phil, la la la la la  
  
Later we can chill! La la LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The girls blinked as the spot light faded, and Phil sat back down in the swing. The tuba players retreated into the woods. "How was that?" Phil asked. The girls couldn't respond. Their hearts were now officially numb. Perhaps it was time to unleash the fushigi yuugi power. 


	3. battle!

Chapter 2 Meanwhile, across the many dimensions of time, in a world representing Ancient China, a lone Emperor sat on his throne, his head in his hand, sighing. A royal magistrate of his came to the Emperor's feet, bowing before saying in a low voice, "Sire, what's wrong? You've been glum all day!" The Emperor sniffed, lifting his head up to look at the magistrate. There was a serious frown on the Emperor's face, and the magistrate knew this to be no good news. He thought to himself, perhaps the enemy nation of Kutuo was going to lead about another war against their nation of Konan? At this point, Konan was waiting for a girl to come from a foreign land to be the priestess of Suzako, the god that guarded their land. So far, the girl had not come. "Sire?" the magistrate asked timidly, bracing himself for the terrible, agonizing news that was almost bringing the great, young Emperor to tears. "My." the Emperor said softly, then, he burst out sobbing, "My shampoo is gone! He stole it again!" A sweat drop rolled down the magistrate's face.  
  
Meanwhile in Kutuo, someone with a deep voice laughed very hard at this spectacle at the Emperor's loss of shampoo.  
  
As the dear Emperor fixed the little music-box on his head, to cover what had once been beautiful, shining hair, a symbol on his neck began to glow. "What's this?" he asked himself. "Why is my symbol of Suzaku glowing so brightly? Has the time come for a priestess?" The bright red glow of his symbol suddenly enveloped him, and the magistrate watched in awe as his beloved Emperor faded from view.  
  
Meanwhile in Kutuo, the same thing happened to the general of the Kutuo army, locked away in a closet stock-full of cheez-its, eating happily. A symbol began to glow on his head, and he watched in dumbfounded shock as a bright blue light surrounded him, and soon, he was no longer in his beloved closet of cheez-its no more.  
  
Back in reality, Kristin and Martha had closed their eyes tightly on the swings, and wished in all hope for two men to land before them, to save them from the friends they knew as Andrew and Phil. Phil gave a guffaw kind of laugh as Andrew politely asked what the two girls were doing. "I wish upon the seven stars of Suzaku," Kristin prayed in her mind. "I wish upon the seven stars of Sieryu," Martha prayed in her mind. The guys watched the girls in shock as a red symbol appeared on Kristin's neck, and a blue one on Martha's forehead. Andrew jumped up in his seat. "How did they know to do that?!" he cried to himself. Phil just stood up, surprised. .or perhaps he wasn't. Blue and red light surrounded the girls, and suddenly, two figures were standing tall before them, facing Andrew and Phil. The Emperor blinked, letting his eyes take in the new surroundings. "Where. where am I?" he asked out loud. "Is this the priestess's world? I thought she was to come to us!" "Uh oh," the general said, spotting the Emperor. The Emperor finally noticed the general, and his eyes glared madly at him. "You! You are the fiend that stole my shampoo! Now I can't dare to get rid of the music box on my head!" "Oh, is that what it's for?" the general said, his voice deep and ready to taunt the young Emperor. "Hotohori!" Kristin cried, amazed to see that her wish had finally come true. "Nakago!" Martha cried, and flung herself at the general. He stiffened himself, muttering, "What.?" "Ah, so the competitors are finally here, aren't they, Phil?" Andrew said, taking a brave stance before the well-armed men before them. "What's going on?" Nakago, the general, asked. "Hm?" "Looks like we've been summoned," Hotohori said, drawing a sword. He turned to see Kristin, shocked on her swing-seat in pure joy. "You must be the priestess of Suzaku." Kristin couldn't say anything. She wasn't supposed to be the priestess, some girl from Japan named Miaka Yuki was going to have that part. but if the Emperor wanted this way, then she'd do it. Anything for the gorgeous Emperor of Konan, Hotohori. "Hm," Nakago said, looking down at the playful lady at his side. "Hm." "Priestess of Suzaku?" Andrew inquired. "So it's happened, then? It's time for the battle. I now have a reason to make Kristin the priestess of Wolfdom, my kingdom which can only be found through a secret link within the dark forests of Maybury Park." "It's not quite a dark forest," Kristin said, "but, yeah, whatever." Andrew pointed straight at Hotohori, saying proudly, "I'll take this pretty boy right here, and you take the dumb blonde!" Nakago gave a growl at Andrew's direction at this, which made Martha squirm even more in delight. Phil looked at the heavily armed Nakago and said, "Duh, I guess that'd be me." He started through punches in the air, ready to fight. "Who are you, " Hotohori demanded, "to even dare to pronounce a fight on my behalf?" Andrew gave a wide smile. He threw open his arms, and lightening flashed madly (to which Nakago muttered, "Soi", under his breath, followed by Kristin muttering "Sauce!" immidiately after) as Andrew gave a triumphant yell, "I AM THE LONE WOLF WARRIOR!!!"  
  
dun, dun, dun..!!!! Hey, the more reviews I get the better the story will become. Kristin, any thoughts on how the story should continue? I already have a place for Kailein. KA KA KA!!! 


	4. the strangled cry of andrewaughguuughg!

Chapter 3 The four men stood facing one another, glaring at his opponent. Where Andrew the man had been standing was now a wolf, big and hairy, growling at Hotohori to bring it on. Phil gave a smug look at Nakago's direction, making the general laugh. Andrew gave a great roar and jumped at the Emperor, knocking to his feet. Hotohori gave a wave of his sword, fighting off the wolf that was now gnawing furiously on his robes. Hotohori swung down his sword against Andrew's head, hitting him hard. Blood flowed down the side of Andrew's wolf face as he staggered to his senses. "You dare defy the Emperor of Konan?!" Hotohori cried. He swung his sword at the wolf, but Andrew dodged, and jumped high into the air. His jaw clamped around Hotohori's shoulder, bringing him down to the ground. In anger, Hotohori swung his sword around, and cut deeply into Andrew's face, damaging an eye. Andrew backed off, whimpering. "Is that all it takes for the Emperor of Konan?!" the wolf cried (in his mind). Out loud, he barked angrily at his opponent. He made a high leap into the air, aiming for Hotohori's face. The sword came up, and stabbed Andrew in the side. The wolf growled in pain, landing on Hotohori's chest, knocking the Emperor down. Then, he slinked off of Hotohori, who got quickly to his feet, and pointed the sword down meancingly at the Lone Wolf Warrior. "The battle is over," Hotohori said, his voice low and grave. Standing besides him, Nakago and Phil had watched the fight, not moving an inch. At the moment of sudden silence, Phil made a strange sound like a tuba, and cried out, "Ah! It's my turn now!" With a smile on his face he ran towards Nakago, his theme music of tubas getting faster and brighter in anticipation of the commencing battle. In two seconds, Phil was fifty feet away from Nakago, hurting all over and laying on his back. He had barely touched the general, and the general had barely touched him. Kristin ran from her swing to Hotohori's side. "Your Highness!" she cried. "Are you alright? Your shoulder is wounded." Hotohori winced in pain, but managed to smile at Kristin. "Everything's alright," he said. "Anything to protect the priestess of Suzaku, Kristin-sama." Then, his face became serious, and he turned to face Nakago. Nakago said, "Hm." "My shampoo," Hotohori said, his voice grave, "This isn't over yet, general. You will see. I will take back my shampoo, and summon Suzaku to stop your crazy antics of war. And, be careful. You might find your-self short a closet of cheez-its!" Nakago growled at this comment. Then, he closed his eyes, and smiled a faint smile. "Hm." He looked down on the head of Martha, who was still clinging on to him as before. She looked up, her eyes bright with concern. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll save one of my wishes for you, and then you'll have all the cheez-its you could ever imagine!" He grinned an evil grin at Hotohori, making sure he heard that last part, and then, his voice became confused and embarrassed as Martha squeezed his sides and pronounced, "He, he, he. love handles are soo cute!" Hotohori tried to hide a smile as Nakago growled, "This isn't over yet," with a red face. He picked up the priestess of sieyru, looking kind of disgusted at her, and then, asked her how to get back to the world of the Four Gods. "Hm," Kristin said, as Martha gave Nakago a blank stare. "I really haven't thought of that yet. We managed to summon you here, but the link to your world is in Japan. and hey, how do you guys know English?" "Taiitskun," Hotohori replied. "Naiidoska*," Nakago said. The four all looked at each other. Hotohori turned his face away from Nakago. "I don't want to be stuck in this world with him. He's the one who took my shampoo, and used it on that mullet of his!" Nakago growled again. Martha shivered in delight, hugging him still. She just couldn't get enough of the beautiful general! Nakago suddenly gave a strange smirk, and strode over to Hotohori, with Martha hanging on his waist, pinching his "love handles". Hotohori backed away a bit, but let Nakago come close up to him, expecting insults, or even a blast of his incredible life force that had put Phil out. Instead, Nakago grabbed the music box on his head, letting the long, black hair of the Emperor flow down. Nakago grunted. "Hm! Your hair is still prettier than mine. What are you complaining about?!" Hotohori frowned, and grabbed for the music box. "Give that back, you big, dumb blonde," he demanded. Nakago took a step back, and wound up the music box. The teddy bear picnic song came up, and Nakago laughed a low laugh. "HA! I always knew you had a weak spot for teddy bears!" Hotohori was just about ready to pounce on him when Kristin got everyone's attention. "Hey. where did Andrew and Phil go?" The men stopped their childish fighting, and scanned the area to see that the wolf and. boy were no where to be seen. The woods were silent, and the park had suddenly turned almost cold. "What.?" Martha whispered in the sudden silence, hugging Nakago tighter. Then, a strangled cry was heard in the distance of the trees. "Ashitare!" Nakago said. "Nope," Kristin said, shaking her head sadly, "Andrew." 


	5. hiding out in the moonjumpthing

Chapter Three In the middle of the park, the four sat down on the grass, thinking out their problem, not sure what was to be done to fix it. Martha sat snuggled up in Nakago's lap, while Kristin sat by Hotohori's side, brushing his long, dark hair. He still believed it to be horrible, but the rest thought otherwise, especially Kristin. Nakago put a hand to his head, and Martha sat up in alarm, seeing his pained expression. "Oh no!" she cried. "You look as though you're going to faint! Is there something wrong, Naki-poo?" "Must have. cheez its," he said in his low voice, fatigue sweeping over him. "Hm," Kristin said, "I guess we could go over to Justin's house. I'm sure they have cheez its. I mean, you can't have a graduation party without cheez its. You can't have any party without cheez its!" Martha cradled the general in her arms, who closed his eyes, forgetting his previous rep, only wanting his precious food in his stomach. He gave a tiny sounding "Hm." and passed out. "He's weaker than I thought," Hotohori said. "Perhaps we should go to your friend's party. Perhaps he will know the answers as to how we can get back to the world of Four Gods." "No," Kristin said, "I don't think Justin has a clue about the world of Four Gods. Let's just hope he has some cheez-its. I think I might faint from cheez-it deprivation as well." The two stood up, and Martha struggled to her feet, hoisting Nakago's body on her back. It was then that they heard the strangled cry from the woods again. "Why doesn't he give it up?" Kristin said, helping Martha to her feet. Hotohori was about to comment, when another more terrible noise wafted towards them. "Tamahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome!" The three froze in their tracks. Hotohori breathed out, "Tama. home? Isn't he one of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku? That sounds like one of the seven constellations of the stars of Suzaku, so it must be him. But who.?" Martha whispered in a meek voice (perhaps from Nakago's weight on her back) "Miaka?" "No," Kristin answered, "Can't be. It can only be her." "You don't mean.?" "Yes," Kristin said, her voice grave. "Katie. She knows. Somehow, she knows!" "Who is this Katie?" Hotohori asked. Kristin shook her head. "We don't have time. Hurry! We've got to get to Justin's house. We'll go hide in the moon-jump thing." "Moon-jump?" Kristin grabbed the Emperor's arm, and they ran out of the park, with Martha running slowly behind. They passed through the lot full of cars, and down the street to the house that belonged to Justin. They ran through the garage, while teenagers and adults looked up from the table of snacks, staring at the strangely dressed man, and the one slung over Martha's shoulder. They ran to the backyard where the relatives and friends of the host of the party were all gathered together, chatting amongst themselves about how it looked as though it were going to rain. They ran for the little moon-walk, full of bouncing children, and forced their way in. The leader of the children's gang tried to prevent the girls from coming in, screaming in their ears, "No adults allowed!" But, when his eyes fell on the claw sitting on Nakago's lifeless shoulder, he panicked, and the moon-walk was free. Martha dropped Nakago, and wiped sweat from her brow. "Gee," she said, "He's heavier than I thought!" "But he managed to scare the kids away, even in unconsciouness," Kristin pointed out. "Perhaps we should get some cheez its," Hotohori said. "But how?" Martha whinned. "If we go out there, then Katie might show up and. and. oh, it would be awful!" Kristin sighed. "What are we to do?" She stared out of the windows of the moon-jump, starring at the unfamiliar faces walking around. And then, she spotted Caitlin. "That's how!" Kristin suddenly cried. She crawled over to the far window and called out, "Caitlin! Caitlin!!" The figure of her friend Caitlin bounded over to the moon-walk. She smiled, and said, "Oh! What are you doing in there? I thought you had gone to the park." "Quick," Kristin said, "I need you to get a bowl of cheez-its, and then come inside. Don't ask questions, just do it!" Looking confused, Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Okay. am I going to be back in the loop if I do this?" "You will never be out of the loop if you can get those cheez-its to us, pronto!" Kristin said. Caitlin ran into Justin's house. A few minutes later, she emerged with a giant bowl of cheez-its, and crawled through the small door of the moon-walk, joining her friends inside. "So, what's this all abou." she started to say, when she spotted Hotohori staring up at her. Kristin took the bowl of cheez-its from Caitlin's hands, and thrust them into Martha's. Martha cradled Nakago's head in her lap, and being to force cheez-its down his mouth. Caitlin sat down in shock. "Okay. What did I just miss?!" she cried out. "We summoned them," Kristin said, "when Andrew and Phil came too near." "Ha!" Martha said, "Damsels in Distress, he says!" Caitlin looked down at the floor of the moon walk, her face going red. "Uh-oh." "What do you mean, uh-oh?" Kristin demanded as Hotohori looked on in amuzement. "I. I was going to follow you guys to the park, when Andrew showed up. I didn't feel like passing that gang of smokers in the parking lot, and I guess he thought you guys were in trouble when I mentioned the smokers, so." "It was you?!" Kristin cried. "You were the reason they came over like that?!" "I'm sorry!" Caitlin said. "I didn't mean to!" Kristin smiled. "Na, it's okay. It wasn't really your fault. I just felt like doing that for an added dramatic effect." "So," Hotohori said, "you are a friend of the priestess of Suzaku?" "Priestess of Suzaku?" Caitlin choked out. "Kristin. did you.?" "Shh," Kristin whispered loudly. A groan came from Nakago, and Caitlin backed away a few spaces. "But of course," Caitlin said. "Martha and Nakago. What a pair." Kristin's eyes darted from window to window in the moon-walk. Caitlin noticed her edginess, and asked, "So, why are we hiding in here? Is there something up? It isn't Andrew and Phil, is it?" "Far worse," Kristin said, and there was a sudden intake of breath from Martha. "What's wrong?" Hotohori asked, alarmed. Martha pointed a shaky finger towards the window behind Hotohori's back; the window facing the back door of the house. All three heads turned in the direction of Martha's finger to see that she was pointing at a skinny little figure taking timid steps out the door, peering about anxiously. "It's - it's," Kristin stammered, "K-Katie!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!! 


	6. the march of tubas

Chapter 4 From within the moon-walk, the girls watched as the figure of Katie made her way into Justin's party, looking for the girls. "How did she know?!" Martha whined. "She must have sensed it," Kristin said. "And she knew of the star called Tamahome," Hotohori said. "Please," Caitlin said, "Don't say that name. I don't want to here that name." "What, Tamahome?" Nakago coughed, sitting up. "Why does that name bother me so much? Don't say it again. I'm warning you." Hotohori smiled, ready to say it again in order to tease the general, when a kid poked his head through the door of the moon walk. His eyes widened when he saw Nakago awake, and ran away screaming. "Oh, that's going to bring attention," Caitlin said. "What are we going to do?!" Martha complained. They sat in the moon-walk, saying nothing for a few minutes. In the distance, they heard Andrew's strangled howl again. They waited, listening. And then, they heard it. Tubas. Getting closer. "First Katie, and now those two?!" Kristin cried, breaking the silence. Tension filled the moon-walk as the five all braced themselves for what was about to come. They watched out the windows to see that everyone had stopped moving, and were all wondering where the sound of music was coming from. Someone announced that a marching band was coming. The tubas got louder, and louder, and louder. Suddenly, they were just outside the house on the other side. They were coming up the drive way, through the garage. and now, streams of tuba players marched out into the lawn, and people ran away with fright as the tuba players bombarded them with Phil's theme song. The moon-walk kept the five quite hidden from the tuba chaos. The tubas ganged up on the people of the party, and circled around them so they couldn't escape. Kristin could see her friends Justin and Kevin fall to their knees, with their hands over their ears. The tubas played louder and louder, and squeezed the circle closer and closer. Then, they suddenly stopped, as from the garage, three figures appeared. Andrew stepped out first, sending a signal with his lighter to the tubas to stop. Behind him came Phil, and then, a wolf with a scar over his left eye. "Ashitare," Nakago said under his breath. "Ashitare?!" the girls cried silently, watching as the three figures approached the frightened people surrounded by tuba players. "Alright," Andrew bellowed. "Hand over the priestesses and no one will get hurt!" "What are you talking about, Andrew?" Justin said. "You're ruining my party!" "This is no time for a party," Andrew said. "I must find those priestesses. The time has come to complete the Wolfdom. Now tell me, where are they?!" Ashitare put his nose in the air, and started sniffing around. "Ah!" Caitlin breathed. "The cheez-its! Hide them, quick!" Nakago grabbed the cheez its, turned around and swallowed them down. The girls restrained themselves not to laugh as he turned around with full cheeks. He growled at them for stiffening giggles. They watched Ashitare sniffing the ground, trying to pick up on a scent. Phil stood behind Andrew, as his friend cried loudly, "Where are they? I won't let you go until I find those girls!" "Make us," Kevin said bravely. The tubas began to play at once, at a very high volume, Phil's theme song. Everyone fell to the ground, shoving their fingers in their ears to drown out the sound, but it was far too loud. People were dying, and Ashitare was getting closer and closer to the moon-walk, when suddenly, the sound waves of the tubas were broken by some sort of sound. "Chiriko?" Kristin breathed under her breath. But, that wasn't a little flute sound that they heard as the tuba's song diminished, and Andrew looked up in terrified surprise. "What's this?!" he cried out. Then, all could hear it. It was a KA KA KA coming from the nearby woods. Everyone froze. "Tomo," Nakago attempted to say, but couldn't through the cheez its jammed in his mouth. Everyone stared at the woods a few yards away from the house. Andrew watched the woods, then, started backing away. "It's coming closer," he said. He grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him away from the party, towards the garage door. Ashitare was barely a foot from the door of the moon-walk, when Andrew got his attention, and they made their way to the garage door. But, before completely going out, Andrew turned around and yelled, "I'm not through with you! I'll see to it that I get those priestesses if it's the last thing I do!!" Suddenly, vines poked up from the ground and strangled the tuba players. Phil cried out in disgust, "My tubas!" as Andrew dragged him away through the door and to his car, with Ashitare as their feet. From the moon-walk, the five watched as the tubas fell to the ground. The vines faded, and the KA KA KA sound was made again. It faded into the distance, as everyone slowly got to their senses. "We have to get to the woods," Kristin decided. "We just gotta make it to those woods." 


	7. KA KA KA

Chapter 5 The five timidly made their way out of the moon-jump, watching the guests of the party slowly come to their senses. Justin immidiately spotted Kristin, Caitlin, and Martha standing around the two strangely dressed men. "What's going on?" Justin said. "Who are those guys? Did you have any clue what Andrew was raving about?" He walked over to them, ignoring his family groaning in the grass below him. "Uh, no," Kristin said, but Kevin was quick, as he came jogging up to them. "You were hiding from him, weren't you?" Kevin said. "I'll bet you're one of those 'priestesses' he was talking about. Who else would he bring to. what ever he said about wolves." "The Wolf-dom?" Justin said, rolling his eyes. "Listen," Caitlin said, "It's been a wonderful party, but I'm afraid we've got to go." Kevin smiled. "Don't worry, we won't tell." "Yeah," Justin said. "Just take it away from my house, okay?" The girls nodded emabrassingly at Justin. Nakago stopped over Martha, and whispered harshly, "Ask him for cheez its." "Uh." Martha squeaked, "can we have a spare box of cheez its while we run away?" Justin reached into his pants back pocket and pulled out a big box of cheez its. Nakago noticed with glee that the box read, "BIG cheez its." He took it from Justin's hands, who stood looking stupefied at the general. As the strange group made their way out the garage and back to the park where it all began, Kevin shook his head. "I wonder which one is the other priestess, Martha or Caitlin?" "Neither," Justin said, "probably the tall woman with dark hair and the music box on her head." "I think that was a guy." "Oh. then it's probably Martha." "Why?" " 'cause she's dumb enough to fall for a trick like that."  
  
Back in the park, the group stared at the woods surrounding them. "It looks as though we may become allies for the sake that we share an enemy," Hotohori sighed, talking to Nakago, who ripped open the box, and started to eat. "May I have one?" Hotohori asked. They were really big and tasty- looking. "No," Nakago said through a cheez-it filled mouth. Martha skipped merrily at his side, and sang, "I'm gonna be a priestess for NA KA GO!!! La, la, la, la, la." Kristin walked at Hotohori's side, explaining to Caitlin about the wonderful coincidence that they had summoned the men before Miaka Yuki, the true priestess of Suzaku, could. Now, Kristin was the priestess, and Martha was the priestess of Seiyru. Caitin whispered to Kristin, "But what about Me?! Don't I get Tasuki?" "I haven't * collected * the seven stars of Suzaku. You know, that's what the priestess has to do in order to summon the god Suzaku and have her wishes made." Caitlin whimpered, "But Tasuki." "Don't worry," Kristin whispered back, as they neared the edge of the forest, "when we find, then he's all yours. I have a plan, you see. My first wish is for Hotohori's empire, of course. Then, I'll make a wish of my own, which you don't need to know about right now, and the third wish I'm gonna ask that everyone be granted one wish of whom I choose." "Wow, what a plan!" Caitlin said. "Why didn't Miaka ever think of that one, huh?" " 'cause it's Miaka." They entered the woods, and Martha drew close to Nakago. In the distance, Andrew gave his call, followed by a similar sounding Ashitare call. "They're calling to one another," Nakago observed. "It's making me sick. Why can't Ashitare have normal friends?" Martha smiled up and Nakago, and pretended to be oblivious by asking, "Oh, who is Ashitare, really?" She couldn't let him know that she really knew all about what was supposed to happen to him, and that she wasn't really supposed to be the priestess of Seiyru. "Hm," Nakago said, "He's one of the seven celestial warriors born to protect the priestess -- that is you." Martha cowered into Nakago's side. "How scary!" she cried, her voice muffled in his long, blue cloak. "That is the same with you, dear Kristin," Hotohori said. "As I am a celestial warrior, bound to protect you, you must find seven others like me. Perhaps you already know of this, you seem rather educated on the matter." Kristin blushed. Then, a noise was heard in the forest.  
  
KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA KA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except for Nakago yelped in surprise as a figure dressed wildly in a gold crown with feathers, face paint and outrageous red, gold and black outfit jumped down in front of them out of nowhere. Kristin and Caitlin both tumbled back, knocking Hotohori to the ground with them. Martha pushed herself tighter into Nakago, then peeked out her head to exclaim in surprise, "T -- OH!" "Tomo," Nakago said in his deep voice. "What are you doing here, scaring your priestess?" "Priestess?" the strange man said, grinning at the people laying on the ground looking at him in utter bewilderment. From somewhere above, a female responded, "MARTHA?!?! PRIESTESS?!" A girl dressed in the same manner as him jumped down from the trees, and stared at the girl peeking around Nakago's cloak. The girls stared at each other, and then, Martha gave a squeal of delight. "I knew it!" she cried. "Ha, ha! Kailein!!" "Martha!" Kailein cried, and the two girls embraced one another, in front of the confused general. "Tomo. who is this?" Tomo smiled. "She summoned me here. How did you get here?" Nakago frowned. "I was summoned here. But this one is the priestess. How did that. girl summon you?" "The power of Naiidoska," Tomo said. (Now, Taiitskun is the controller of the world. But she is the Yang Principle. The Yin Principle never had a name in the anime, so I've named him Naiidoska. He is partially mine and partially not.) "The power of Naiidoska." Nakago mused, as Kristin and Caitlin slowly got to their feet, helping out the Emperor they had fallen upon. "Could it be.?!" "Kristin!" Kailein cried, and hugged the priestess of Suzaku. "Long time, no see!" "We thought you were simply working too much," Kristin said, "Now I know why you're never home when we need you to be, right Martha?" Martha giggled, tugging at her friend's feathers. Hotohori stood behind Nakago, his face very serious. He whispered in the general's ear, "Could this Naiidoska. send us back with the priestesses?" Tomo sneered at the Emperor. "Nakago. what's this? Don't tell me you've made friends with the Emperor of Konan?!" "We're not friends," Nakago growled. "Stop being so jealous." "I'm not being jealous!" Tomo said. "I have another question," Hotohori said, his voice getting grave. The girls suddenly stopped, feeling the tension in the air. The Emperor breathed slowly, then said, "How is it you've already found the other celestial warriors of Seiyru?" Nakago turned and gave an evil smile. "Looks like I'm ahead of you, afterall. Seiyru 1, Suzaku 0." 


	8. mexican hat dance?

Chapter 6 They all sat around in a circle, the woods surrounding them. All the celestial warriors had their hands up as if in prayer. Caitlin, Kristin, Martha and Kailein all sat in the middle, awaiting for the image of two eyes which were known as Naiidoska. The warriors prayed, putting all their life force into the circle they had created, and then, darkness seemed to envelope them all, and two bright eyes like headlights appeared in the sky before. A dark, low voice was heard. "I am Naiidoska. What is it you wish for from me?" "Cheez its," the girls heard Nakago mumble. "I will give you a life-time supply of cheez-its but later. Now, what is it you really wish to know?" "We need a way back to our world," Hotohori said. "We must return with our Priestesses." Naiidoska paused, thinking. Then, he said with a laugh in his voice, "These aren't the girls Taiitskun had in mind, but I guess we'll leave her out of it." "Wait a minute," Hotohori said, and Kristin cringed. Please don't say her name, she thought. "These aren't the Priestess according to the Great Taiitskun?" "Believe me," Naiidoska said, "You don't want the ones Taiitskun picked. The Suzaku no miko will break your heart, and the Seiyru no miko is a bitch. Take these girls; believe me, you'll thank me in the end. As for your wish, all I need to see is Nakago do the Mexian Hat dance for me." Nakago coughed. "Excuse me?" "The Mexican Hat dance," Naiidoska said. "Or do you want to stay in this world forever with Andrew, the Lone Wolf Warrior and Phil, the Tuba Master? Come on, now then! Mexican Hat dance!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" Nakago growled. "I don't know nothing about a Mexican Hat dance!" "It's really simple, actually," Tomo said in his soft, sweet voice. He got up, and put his crown on the ground. "You just dance around the hat like so." And he did a demonstration dance, clapping his hands as he went. Nakago growled. "Would you do it for me?" Martha mused, as the girls all smiled widely at the chance of seeing Nakago do a Mexican Hat dance. Nakago growled and got to his feet. Then, he sulkingly made a dance around the crown of Tomo. "You can do it better than THAT." Nakago put on a wide smile and leaped around the crown. The end of his dance was met by wild applause from the girls and fifty hidden people in the trees. With a red face, Nakago plopped back down on the ground. "I better get cheez-its for this," he muttered. Naiidoska was still laughing. "Brilliant! Okay, I'll send you home now. Oh oh. she's coming. I can see her! Quick, hide?" "What?!" Kristin cried. "Why don't you just send us back quick?" But Naiidoska was gone. "Now what?" Caitlin cried. "We hide," Kristin said, getting to her feet. "From who?" Hotohori asked. But, it was too late. From the bushes emerged Katie, a bit dizzy from the tuba experience of Phil's. She smiled a big smile and cried out, "Hey! I want to join too! Where's Tamahome?" Everyone froze. She then noticed Nakago, screamed and ran away. "I don't have to follow her, do I?" Hotohori asked. "No," the girls choursed together. "Good." 


	9. sparkles galore

Chapter 7 Everyone presumed their positions on the ground. Hands went up as if in prayer and the ceremony was ready to start again. Naiidoska re- appeared, and his loud voice boomed out around them. "Ne shem te roi ozzie ta de rummi!" "What was that." Caitlin said, not asked. "Don't interrupt the great Naiidoska while he is casting his spells!" Tomo cried. "Do you want to find your self bouncing around between dimensions for eternity?! Just let him do his thing!" "Thank you," Naiidoska said. Then, he continued. He rambled a few more nonsense words and finally announced, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home. Now everyone, say it!" They all chanted the secret words of "There's no place like home," three times before a white light enveloped them, and they felt themselves being sucked down through some sort of worm tunnel. Kristin opened her eyes to see sparkling lights all around her. "Ohh," Kristin sighed, "Sparkles." Hotohori glanced at the sparkles and smiled. They landed in his soft, flowing hair, as the group turned and churned within the dimensions. Kristin reached out her hand and touched the softness of his hair. He smiled, and pulled her in. Kristin blushed (as she read this, no da) but let him pull her into the fold of his robe. He whispered in her ear, "You're mine to protect, Priestess. I was hoping. if you could be." "Your Empress? Yes!" she cried, not thinking. Hotohori smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for the day of your arrival. The one girl who was going to come and save my kingdom from another world. I've. I've loved you ever since, knowing you'd be the perfect and only girl for me. That's what I've been hoping and praying for all these long, lonely years as a young Emperor. And now, as I'm turning 18 and my Royal Counsel wants me to be wed, soon, my wish is more than granted. Thank you. I feel like I should scream out your names a few dozen times, but." "Please don't," Kristin breathed. "It won't be necessary. Everything's fine just the way it is." They tumbled in glittering space, waiting to fall back to Konan when they heard the voice of Tomo say, "Uh. why do I have the feeling we're bouncing between dimensions for eternity?" "NO!!!" Caitlin cried. "We can't!! We still haven't found my --!" "Look!" Martha conveniently interrupted Caitlin. "A blue light! And there's a red one!" The group suddenly was separated, with Kristin, Hotohori and Caitlin all falling through to the red light, and Martha, Nakago, Tomo, and Kailein falling through the blue one. As Kristin fell holding Hotohori tight, she thought she heard an unpleasant voice behind them call out, "KKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN N!!!!" As Martha fell, holding tight to Nakago who was getting dizzy from the spinning blue light, she thought she heard a terrible, strangled cry from behind her. "ARRUUUURRRRRRRRRROUGHHHHHHH!"  
  
Soon, Kristin found herself sitting snuggled up in the heavy folds of Hotohori's robe. Several hushed "Ohs!" and "Ahs!" came to her ear, and she blinked her eyes open to see that she and Hotohori had managed to fall right into his head seat at the front of the long table where his Royal Counsel were making plans for the next move on the war with Kutou. "Your highness!" they all exclaimed loudly as one of them was suddenly bombarded by Caitlin falling on his head. "We - we made it," Hotohori sighed. Kristin was shocked. He was speaking in Japanese, and yet she understood! Good old Naiidoska, she thought. Caitlin toppled off of the Royal Official, apologizing like crazy. "Sire!" they all exclaimed again, standing to their feet. "You're back!" "Yes," Hotohori said, holding Kristin ever so dearly to him. "It seems as though the Priestess of Suzaku herself summoned me to her world. But now, we are back." "Praise Suzaku!" one of the Officials cried. "Is this young female the one we are to call, Suzaku no miko?" Hotohori nodded his head, smiling. "I'm also proud to announce that she will also be your Empress once Suzaku has been summoned. The Counsel cheered at the news, but the certain man whom Caitlin had landed on pointed at her as she stood next to Hotohori and Kristin, saying, "But who is that one? Why are there two of them?" "Ah," Hotohori said, "She is, uh." "The Royal Consort of the Priestess of Suzaku," Caitlin lied, make grand gestures with her arms. "You may call me Caitlin." "Oooh," the Counsel chorused together. Hotohori placed Kristin down, who was still blushing hard at the cheeks after the sparkly fall back to the world of the Four Gods. Hotohori ran his fingers through his hair and said in his deep voice, "Please show the Priestess and her Royal Consort to their rooms." And then to Kristin he said, "I shall talk to you a bit later in private tonight. We have some business to attend." The Emperor walked away, and Kristin stared longing at his flowing hair before Caitlin brought her back to reality. well, the reality at the moment, at least. and they were shown down the halls of the great palace to a room where Kristin and her Consort would sleep. "Royal Consort?!" Kristin spilled out. Caitlin smiled. "What else was I suppose to say? Ah, but my dear Priestess, we shouldn't worry about that now. We got to find the other celestial warriors, and fast!" "I know who you want to find," Kristin teased, going over to the small table beside her bed and picking up a brush laying there. She sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her own long hair. Sparkles from the trip were stuck in her hair, and Caitlin giggled. "Oh, look at you," she said. "You and Hotohori are perfect for each other. And you're actually going to be his Priestess, not Miaka." Kristin gave a big gulp. "You do realize that we got to find Tamahome as well?" Caitlin cringed. Then, she suddenly became serious, and said, "Kristin, I think I heard something fall in with us to this world." "You heard it, too?" Kristin said. "It sounded like." "Andrew. I know." The two girls shuddered. Just then, the door to the room opened, and Hotohori strode in. Caitlin immidiately got the hint, and left the room, calling back over her shoulder, "Why don't I leave you two alone? There's so much to explore around this palace anyway. A-ha ha!" And then, she was gone. Hotohori sat down next to Kristin on the bed. "Kristin." "Yes?" Kristin said, giving the Emperor a big smile. "Did you. did you hear that voice follow us through the link to this world?" Kristin frowned. "Yes, I know. It sounded like Andrew." Hotohori suddenly hugged her. "I won't allow that thing to take you to his Wolfdom. I swear to protect you, and soon, you will be joined by the other celestial warriors for protection as well." Hotohori then pulled out the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods. "This is the scroll Taiitskun gave us," Hotohori said. "I realize that you understand that this world is split into four parts. Suzaku for the South, Byakko for the West, Genbu for the North, and Seiyru for the East. The Gods that I mention protect the lands. Suzaku protects this land called Konan. I'm afraid your friend Martha is in Kutou, the East land that is protected by Seiyru. They've. they've been trying to get our land through War. I pray she won't get caught up in it." "Oh, she'll be fine," Kristin said, "Just so long as she's with Nakago." "But he's the enemy," Hotohori said, "aren't you going to cry and wail that your best friend is now the enemy?" "Uh.no," Kristin replied. "Just because she's the Priestess of Seiyru doesn't make us enemies. In any case, I think all the Seiyru Celestial Warriors have been found. So. she's far ahead of me now. We should just focus on getting our warriors. If they get their wishes done first, we can simply cancel them out with our own wishes." "You're so very smart," Hotohori said. "But of course," Kristin said. "You wouldn't want some, dumb, whinning Priestess, now would you?" Hotohori smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the forehead. Kristin felt herself melt into a puddle in the Emperor's arms. "You can spend the night in my room," Hotohori whispered, "if it'll make you feel safer, that is." Kristin hugged the Emperor back. "I'd be a fool not to."  
  
But as for in Kutou. DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
*I hope this chapter made your day, Hoshi! Please keep reading and spread the joy around to all your friends!!* 


	10. Ah Na ka Go!

Chapter 8 Martha stood in front of the Emperor of Kutou, getting dizzy in his Royal Ugliness. Her heart was pounding furouciously, knowing the truth of what he had done to her poor little Nakie-poo. It was a serious matter, and Martha couldn't think lightly about it now, as she always thought lightly about most things almost all the time. This man that sat high on the throne above her right now had butt-raped her precious general when he was only thirteen. She really wanted to hug her little Nakago right now, but couldn't dare to move from the gross expression the Emperor's eyes had fixed upon her. "So." he said, after a long explanation from Nakago with some useless help from Tomo, "this is the Priestess of Seiyru? Fine little specimen she is. I will enjoy having her here. Prepare a room for her. within my own." Martha gulped. The raping Emperor was gonna get her now! Fortunately, Nakago gave a small cought at that moment, and said, "Uh. do remember your Highness that the Priestess must be a virgin." The Emperor scowled. "But of course. she'll be better off in her own room then. Lead her to it, and don't take too long. I need to. talk with her." Martha was lead away from Nakago, with Kailein joining her side. They were led to Martha's room (for it was quite evident that Kailein would be sharing a room with Tomo whatever the reason was). Martha got herself washed and dressed into a supple little nightgown. Kailein sat on the edge of the bed with her as they waited the terrible doom of the Emperor's little talk. "Oh," Martha wailed, "I should have known that this would happen to me as the Priestess of Seiyru! Even though it didn't happen to Yui, of course it would happen to poor little me!" "There, there," Kailein said, patting Martha on the back. "I'm here with you, aren't I? Besides. you got Nakago, and that's your soul reason for being the Priestess, isn't it? To be with him and make yourselves happy?" "But does he even feel the same way?" Martha cried. "Well, he did save you from the Emperor's dirty hands just now, didn't he?" A smile widened on Martha's face. "You're right!" she cried. "He does care for me!" "He was born to protect you, any way. Along with Tomo. though I don't think he's going to be as effective any more." Martha looked up at her friend. "What do you mean by that?" "Well." Kailein said, "you must understand that he isn't gay any more, so he's not going to simply listen to Nakago out of love and he also is going to be quite attached to someone else." Martha giggled. "You two are going to be one funny couple! I can't wait to see you guys when you get married and have kids!" "We're hoping for at least eight," Kailein said. Martha smiled, then she realized something. "Kailein." "Yes?" "How'd you know about Tomo when you've only seen half of Fushigi Yuugi?" Kailein's mouth gave a little twitch as her face became silent. A noise came from the hallway, and she jumped to her feet, crying, "Oh, I think the Emperor's coming, gotta go!" And she jumped out the window, leaving Martha alone with the dread of the Emperor. * shivers running down author's spine * The door opened and the Emperor strode in. He joined Martha on the bed side, and smiled a sickening smile at her. "Well. Priestess of Seiyru. how much do you know of your role?" Martha gulped, and managed to stammer out, "I- I know that I- I must g-gather all the st-stars of Seiyru to g-get my celestial w-warriors. N- Nakago and Tomo are both warriors, and I heard t-that all the others h-have been gathered for me a-already so I- I just need to s-summon Seiyru and I'm h-home free, right?" "Ah, the summoning," the Emperor mused. "You know that you get three wishes, eh? Well, I need two of those wishes for my self, if you don't mind." "T-two?" Martha stammered. "B- but what do you need t-two for?" "Well, I need the first one to win over the land of Konan that lies to the South. My other wish. I need a new Empress and I'd like YOU to be her." Martha's heart fell in her chest. Be the Empress of the dude who butt-raped her man while he was a little kid? She frowned, the stammering replaced with anger. "You can't force someone to feel a certain way," she quoted. "I know," the Emperor said. "I realize you like my general a lot - I do, too * shivers once more * - so I need to force you with a wish to become my Empress. Is that clear?" Martha watched in stunned silence as he left the room. She fell back on her bed, heaving a big sigh. What a stupid Emperor! She thought. Why'd he tell me that awful wish?! Well, now I know I'm NOT going to give him that wish! Nope, I'm saving that wish for Kailein and Tomo, then, I'm gonna use my third wish to wish for more wishes! Then, I'll be able to live here with my Nakago forever! I'm sure I can simply use Kailein's methods of keeping in touch with Tomo to keep Nakago by my side. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Martha buried herself in her bedsheets, and growled at the door, "Come in." Her eyes brightened up as Nakago strode in. He sat on the edge of the bed, as Martha crawled out from under the sheets and into his lap. "Martha-sama," Nakago said, his voice beautifully deep. "Yes, my dear Nakago?" "I realize that you get three wishes from Seiyru, right?" "Yes, my dear Nakago!" "Do you think. you could let me have one of those wishes? After all, I've saved quite a few times already, and I don't want you to feel in debt to me." "Oh, you're so sweet!" Martha cried. "Yes, I'll give you any wish you want!" Nakago leaned over and whispered his secret wish into her ear. Martha barely could pay attention to what he was saying, all she could do was swoon at his lovely voice tickling her ear. He pulled away then, and said in a low voice, "You promise? As I promise to protect you from the Foe?" "But of course, my dear Nakago!" Martha sighed, not bothering to ask what Foe he could be talking about. All she could think of was his smile. "Good," he said, then stood up. He walked out of the room, but before leaving, he looked over his shoulder, and said with hesitation, "Uh. goodnight." And he was gone. Martha flopped back down on her bed, swooning in delight. Outside her window, a voice cackled, and soon, Kailein and Tomo were sitting on the window sill, laughing the way they do. "He could be asking to take over the world for all we know," Tomo said. "She probably doesn't even know what he asked for," Kailein said. "She probably doesn't even realize that we're here," Tomo said. In fact, she didn't. her mind was too busy on Nakago, and her heart was jumping like crazy as she fell asleep with the light sound of cackling just outside her window. KA KA KA KA KA!! 


	11. suzaku no miko!

Chapter 9 Kristin woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed. She took in her new surroundings, realized her parents were probably wondering where she was, and smiled at the dawning of a new day. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms high over her head. This was going to be a good day, she thought. Hotohori and I will be able to spend a whole day together doing cool things in Konan, like a Star Festival, or something of the like. Just then, the door slammed open and Caitlin stumbled in with a scared look on her face. "K-Kristin! You're not going to believe this, but there's someone out in the courtyard who's claimed herself. she's claimed herself. to be. to be the Priestess of Suzaku!" Kristin jumped out of bed. "What?! When and why did this happen?" Kristin ran after Caitlin down the long halls of the Konan palace and found herself panting and sweating at the entrance of the courtyard where Hotohori and his Officials were already standing. Hotohori turned on Kristin's arrival, and said in a soft voice, "There appears to be a problem." Then, he gestured for her to come on out, and Kristin almost screamed at the sight in front of her. A girl in a Japanese school uniform of brown stood there, with two buns on her head. At first, Kristin thought this was a perfect replica of Miaka becoming a real life human, until she realized that she was staring at Katie. "K-Katie?" Kristin stammered. "What are you doing here?" "I'm the Priestess of Suzaku," Katie said. "I guess I accidently was sucked through that link and landed in Taiitskun's palace. She told me that I was the true Priestess, and that I had to remove you from your position before things go wrong. Besides, I want my Tamahome, wah!" Kristin could feel herself go faint. NO, she cried in her mind. Today was not supposed to go like this. She was the Priestess and she was going to make the right wishes and not become enemies with Martha just for being the Priestess of Seiyru! She was going to become the Empress of Konan when she was done summoning! This couldn't be happening! "Kristin," Hotohori said in a soft voice, "is this. true? Are you who you say you are, or is this the one whom is destined to save my kingdom?" Kristin couldn't speak. She felt tears welling up inside, but she was good at keeping them back. It was Caitlin who spoke up. "It's true," Caitlin said, "Katie probably is the more appropriate Priestess, but. she won't become your Empress. Kristin here loves you! Your sire, I think you need to choose who your Priestess is going to be." "I should have to choose?" Hotohori asked. He gave Kristin a big smile and was about to say her name when his Royal Magistrate spoke up. "I don't think this is right," the old man said. "I think these girls should go through some sort of test to prove which one will be the more proper Priestess." The rest of the Officials nodded their heads in agreement, and Hotohori sighed. "You do have a point. But what kind of test should be made?" "Let us see whom Suzaku chooses," the men chorused. They led the girls to the shrine of Suzaku, and burnt candles all around the great shrine of the bird-god known as Suzaku. Hotohori knelt down in prayer, and prayed aloud as everyone grew silent in concentration around him. "Dear Suzaku, great god of our land, we have a crises! Whom of these two girls is the rightful Priestess who will save our land from Kutou?" Suddenly, a choir of voices sang from no where in particular, and the statue's mouth opened and began to talk to Hotohori. "As far as I can see," said the deep voice of the god, "both are suitable as Priestesses to Suzaku." "But how?" Katie interrupted with a whine. "Taiitskun told me that I was the Priestess!" "Yes," the god said, "that's what Taiiutskun says. But Naiidoska says that Kristin is the rightful Priestess of Suzaku. Do you see where I'm getting at?" "No," Katie mummbled in confusion. "He's saying that we're both Priestesses but depending on whose eyes you look through," Kristin explained. "To Taiiutskun, you're the real Priestess (probably because of Miaka) but to Naiidoska, I am the real Priestess. Get it?" Katie thought a moment, then breathed out, "Oh, yeah! But then. who's going to be Priestess?" "That is up for the seven celestial warriors to decide," the god answered. "If they choose to follow Taiitskun's dictation, then Katie will be the Priestess who will summon the great god Suzaku. But, if they decide to follow Naiidoska - which I hope they do -" "What was that?" some of the Officials asked, but the god quickly cleared his throat. "Nothing, nothing," he said before continuing. "If they choose to follow Naiidoska then Kristin shall resume the role of the Priestess." "So, we have to gather all of the celestial warriors, first, then?" Kristin asked. "Yes," Suzaku said. Then, he added as an after thought, "Oh, and watch out for that Lone Wolf Warrior. He may prove to be a greater obstacle in you course than you originally thought." Kristin gulped, then shivered. "I understand." "Wait a minute," Caitlin said, "What about the Priestess of Seiyru? Does this have any effect of her? Like, if Katie becomes the Suzaku no miko, then does Martha continue to be the Priestess of Seiyru?" The god thought for a moment before replying, "I think Taiitskun would probably replace her with some bitch, yes." All eyes looked at the statue as the mouth closed and spoke no more. The choir of angelic voices stopped abruptly, and all was silent. "So, we oughta go find those celestial warriors, no da," Caitlin said. "The mountains will be a good place to start looking for them!" "Oh, are you interested in--?" Katie started before Kristin stomped on her foot. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" Kristin said, as she dragged both Caitlin and Katie out of the shrine. Once out in the hall, Kristin whispered furiously in Katie's ear, "Don't let them know that we know about the whole thing! How do you think they'd react when they realize we've seen what's going to happen to them in bunch of videos?" "Don't forget to stop Nakago from killing Hotohori," Caitlin reminded Kristin. "There's a person I won't mind him killing, though," Kristin muttered through clenched teeth. "Oh, who?" Katie asked. Kristin shook her head. "Never-mind. Listen, it looks like the both of us are going to be searching for the other celestial warriors, but before anything happens I'm going to warn you, that if you even dare to share the same room with Hotohori at night, you are going to find your self dead the next morning!" "And no touching of MY Tasuki when we find him," Caitlin said. Katie nodded her head, whimpering, "I just want my Tamahome." "Then you can have him," Kristin said, taking a step back. "I'm going back to my room now. I need a bath to freshen up." "So. the Priestess of Seiyru is Martha?" Katie asked as Kristin turned to head for her room with Caitlin at her heels. "Isn't she the author of this story?" "Yep," Kristin said as she walked away. "Don't let Tamahome get in the way of Nakago, or this story is going to have a bad outcome for you." Katie flinched as Kristin and Caitlin departed from her in the hall.  
  
Meanwhile in Kutou.  
  
*thanks for reviewing, everyone! Don't forget to spread the news! if this story gets enough fans, I might try to get a midi file down (with help from Kristin) so that all the viewers can hear the wonderful Phil song, if it's possible to put up a midi file in here. Me and Kristin might have a soundtrack coming along.( the more reviews, the more I write, so please spread the joy!! Cheez-its for all, and to all a good box of cheez its!* 


	12. miboshi's fan

Chapter 10 Martha woke the next morning, groggy from sleep. Terrible nightmares had washed over her mind throughout the night of the Emperor. She shivered just now as she woke up, and was not happy to se Kailein's face beaming down at her through the window. "Ka!" she cried, and leapt into Martha's room. "What're you doing?" Martha mumbled. "There's someone you have to meet before you go and collect your warriors," Kailein said, smiling. Martha had a good feeling of what Kailein must have been up to last night. Martha dragged herself out of bed, and followed Kailein down the halls of the Kutou Palace. Kailein skipped in front of her, the feathers in her crown bouncing up and down. Martha sulked behind her, wishing to just grab one of those feathers and tug on it, hard.  
  
Kailein finally got to a certain room and bowed Martha in. Martha stepped into the darkened room, hoping to see Nakago. Instead, a Japanese girl stood there, cradling a baby with a large jewel on his head. Martha's jaw dropped in shock. "You asked how I knew about Tomo last night," Kailein said, "so I thought I'd introduce you to the one who told me about Naiidoska. She knows about this all. She's Japanese, what'd you expect?" Martha took a step forward. "Ma.Makiko?" Her friend smiled at her, cradling the baby that Martha already recognized as Miboshi. "Hi, Martha. Heard you were the Priestess of Seiyru so I decided to come on down." "You mean you knew how to get here all along and never told me before?" Martha cried. "My Nakie-poo could've been mine a long time ago!" "Sorry," Makiko said. "But how did you summon Naiidoska?" Martha asked. "I've got my ways," she said in her low, heavily accented voice. "And they are.?" "Nope, not going to tell you. Nope, nope." Martha growled in the same fashion Nakago did. "I could tell you more," Kailein said, "but I think this should hang the suspense in the story quite nicely." Martha couldn't say anything to that. She did have a point. And she was the one writing the story back in the real world. (woah. out of body experience!) Just then, Nakago strolled into the room. "Martha-sama," he said in his beautifully low voice. "Yes?" Martha said, her eyes and face suddenly brightening up as though she had never had such a bad night as last one's. "I have some news you might enjoy," Nakago said, smirking. "Our spies in Konan tell us that there is a rival Priestess." "Rival?" Martha asked. Kailein jumped aside, giving a confused "Ka?". "Yes," Nakago said. "Apparently, Taiituskun believes that this. Katie is the real Priestess, while Naiidoska thinks other wise." "Katie?!" Martha and Makiko groaned at the same time. "You mean, she's in here, too?" Martha whinned. "Oh, she's gonna mess everything up with Kristin and Hotohori!" "Kristin's down here?" Makiko asked. Nakago suddenly noticed her. "Shouldn't you be at a Temple in Byakko's land?" "Nope," Makiko said. "I don't think so." "Anyways," Nakago said, "Our spies, the Boboshi's, have told us that the two are going to be working together to find their Celestial Warriors, and whomever the Celestial Warrior's decided to follow --Taiituskun or Naiidoska -- then that's how the Priestess shall be picked for the Summoning. That reminds me to tell you that we, your Celestial Warriors, have already been gathered, though not all are here at the moment. You, you girl right there." Kailein gave a small "ka" as Nakago addressed her. "Where's Tomo? Wasn't he with you?" "Uh-oh, good bye!" Kailein suddenly cried, and leapt out the door, skipping and cackling down the hall. Nakago put a hand to his temple. He growled, then noticed Martha's beaming face at his. "Ah, I'm also reminded that. if the Suzaku Seven decide on Taiituskun then you'll have to be replaced." "What?!" Martha cried. No, this couldn't be happening! Not while she had Nakago! "But, you guys follow Naiidoska, don't you?" she whinned. "Yes," Nakago replied, "except for Amiboshi. He's a bit. weird when it comes to this whole Seishi thing. I don't think he wants to fight for you, Martha-sama. But, you can rely on me to help you Summon Seiyru. As I've said, we've already got all." "Lord Nakago!" cried a young solider as he crashed through the paper like wall and into the room. Makiko was simply standing there with Miboshi, not saying a word. "I've got bad news," the solider said. "It looks like. Ashitare's run away! He's on the loose!" Nakago growled again. "Damn that wolf-man! He's gonna make this quite difficult!" Martha moved close to Nakago, and threw her arms around him. "Oh, don't feel sad, my Nakie-poo. how about some cheez -its to cheer you up?" Nakago's brightened, then he quickly hid his child-like expression before the solider could see it for himself. "Yes, that sounds good, Martha-sama. Would you follow me then?" The two left the room where Makiko and the solider blinked at each other. "Cheez-its?" Makiko asked. "Did I miss something?" "Looks like we're out of the loop," the solider said. "Hey, I've got me a fan," Miboshi squealed. "I'm not your fan," Makiko scowled. She waited for the solider to leave before whispering in Miboshi's ear, "You're soo cute, Mi-bibi!" "Yeah, I've got me a fan!!"  
  
*he, he,. Makiko's not gonna like that, but. hey, look. Miboshi's finally got a fan! Don't forget to spread the joy! And a story I must announce. I asked my dad to buy me cheez-its while he went to the grocery store, but he came back with cheeze-nips! Those are not the same thing!! ( oh, well. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! * 


	13. collecting tamahome

Chapter 11  
  
The streets were full of life, bustling of people. Kristin walked besides Caitlin, enjoying the nice weather of the Konan atmosphere. Katie walked behind them, whining and talking a lot. She's was dying to see Tamahome, and with all the complaining she was going through, Caitlin decided not to whine about Tasuki any more. Kristin said that Caitlin's whining wasn't really whining, but Caitlin still wanted to be nice about it.  
  
"I'm surprised none of the Officials decided to accompany us today," Kristin said.  
  
"That's because they believe I'm your Royal Consort, remember? They're leaving you as my responsibility for now," Caitlin said.  
  
"Then don't mess up," Kristin said. "Hotohori would be frantic if anything happened to me. then, again, maybe you shouldn't keep to close of an eye for me. I think I'm in the mood to be saved by the Emperor again."  
  
Caitlin shook her head.  
  
"Why don't I get a Royal Consort?" Katie cried.  
  
"Uh, I promised them double-duty," Caitlin said.  
  
"You did?" Kristin whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well," Caitlin answered. "The guy I landed on was going to be hers, but he was looking daggers at me, so I decided to do the double-duty."  
  
Kristin nodded in understanding. "I see."  
  
Just then, Kristin stopped without warning. Katie bumped in to her, and Caitlin suddenly got serious.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kristin said, "It sounded like. growling."  
  
"Quick!" Caitlin said, grabbing her by the arm. She lead Kristin down an alley way, with Katie running behind.  
  
"What's going on?" she cried.  
  
"I thought I heard the Lone Wolf Warrior," Kristin said. "He's after me, and he knows I'm here! I hope we don't run into him down this dark and deserted alley way."  
  
The three girls suddenly huddled together, sensing the silence draw upon them. The wind whispered in the air, "Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez its," though it could have been saying something else, for that was what was running through Kristin's mind for she hadn't had much of a breakfast that morning, since Katie had devoured her share!  
  
Suddenly, a group of men came out of the shadows, with evil grimaces on their faces.  
  
"Well," the leader of the pack said, "what have we got here?"  
  
"These are some unusual ones," said one of the others. "Their clothes alone will sell a lot."  
  
"Are you guys slave traders?" Katie stammered on que.  
  
"Perhaps we are," they said, growling intensly. They rounded themselves around the girls, pushing them towards the wall. Kristin gave a big gulp, her mind screaming, Hotohori!  
  
Just then, Katie threw off her jacket and started to yell, "See these vacination scars? They've born witness to all your misdeeds! By the name of the heavens I'll punish you! Using techniques I saw on t.v."  
  
Kristin and Caitlin sweat dropped as Katie did an accurate account of Miaka, suddenly growing powerful and slamming her head in to all the guys' guts. She attempted to raise the leader of the gang over her head and throw him back down to the ground, but couldn't seem to do it.  
  
"That's an impossible feat even for Miaka fans," Caitlin remarked. She Kristin were no longer in worry they knew what was going to happen now.  
  
The leader of the gang got a grip on Katie and managed to pull her down to the ground, snarling, "So, you wanna make a fool of us?!"  
  
Katie gave out a horrible scream of "NO -O-O!"  
  
She struggled to get out of the man's grip as Kristin and Caitlin simply looked on.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna help me?!" she cried.  
  
"Oh, come on," Kristin said, "You know what's gonna happen next."  
  
And just then, a little rock hit the man's head, causing him to turn around to catch the source of the rock. Up on the roof of a nearby building a young boy stood, his dark blue braid blowing in the wind.  
  
"Five men against one lady?" he said, completely ignoring Kristin and Caitlin. "And you call yourselves men?!"  
  
The character for ogre lit up on his forehead as he leapt down from the roof top. With eyes wide and bright, Katie watched as her favorite hero beat up the gang of men single handedly. Kristin watched in disgust as Caitlin leaned over and said, "He's such a show-off. And he's one of your Celestial Warriors, if you do become the Priestess."  
  
"Hey, that's just one bad apple out of the gang," Kristin remarked. "Think of the Seiyru Seishi."  
  
"Never mind then," Caitlin said, agreeing. The two looked up to see Tamahome give one final blow to the leader of the gang (whom the author agrees was a pretty cute guy) and look up to meet Katie's bright eyes.  
  
He strolled over to where she lay on the ground, her legs sprawled out in a weird fashion.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes bright with concern.  
  
"Y- you saved me," Katie stammered.  
  
He leant out his hand, and she took it, getting to her feet.  
  
"A girl like you shouldn't be wandering in alleys alone, you know," he said.  
  
"She isn't alone," Caitlin said rather gravely. Tamahome suddenly noticed the two standing there, with looks of pure sickness on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in his nasally voice. He stared at Caitlin's rich robes she'd gotten from the Palace to play her part as the Royal Consort, and then at the elegant robes of Kristin. A smile broadened on his face.  
  
"Well," he said, "since I did save your friend, I guess I should be collecting my money right about now, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Kristin growled. "Forget it," she said.  
  
"Fine by me," Tamahome said, and turned to go away.  
  
"Wait, don't go!" Katie cried.  
  
"Kristin, you got to collect him," Caitlin murmured.  
  
"Hm," she said. "Let Katie collect him. I'll get the rest."  
  
The two watched as Katie ran over to Tamahome, her eyes bright.  
  
"Please," she said, "I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, so I need you."  
  
"You're who?!" Tamahome cried.  
  
"Priestess of Suzaku!" she said. Then, she noticed the dangerous look Kristin was giving her, and added, "Well. I might be the Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
"What do you mean might?" Tamahome asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's a long story," Caitlin said. "Allow me to explain this to you while we head on back to the palace."  
  
* there. I finally spaced out my story. I hope this works for you guys! Please keep reading, I'll keep writing, and spread the joy! Cheez-it power! * 


	14. rumors and Nuriko

Chapter 12  
  
In the blueness of the Kutou palace, two Boboshi spies were walking the halls, rapidly whispering to one another.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with Lord Nakago lately," said one of them to his brother. We'll call them Bob 1 and Bob 2.  
  
"I agree," Bob 2 replied. "He's been rather sluggish ever since that Priestess came by. And she might not be the chosen one, if the rumors about the Taiiutskun / Naiidoska thing are true."  
  
"Yes, he is rather sluggish," Bob 1 remarked. "Hopefully Soi will come back soon. She should cheer him up."  
  
"I heard she's having an affair with Bob 5," Bob 2 said. "Might get a bit nasty."  
  
"Well," Bob 1 said, "all I know is that Priestess never leaves his side and his constantly pampering him! She feeds him all the time, and just the other day. you won't believe what happened just the other day."  
  
"What?!" Bob 2 asked excitingly.  
  
"I caught her giving the General a hot, soapy bubble bath!"  
  
The two stopped in their foot steps, then giggled in a girly fashion.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bob 2 asked.  
  
"Yes!" Bob 1 announced excitedly. "I saw her soothing him down into the tub and she got in with him!"  
  
Bob 2 gasped. "I've got to tell Bob 3 about this!"  
  
"Why him?" Bob 1 asked.  
  
"Cause I heard he has a crush on the Priestess!" The two began to skip down the hallways in glee. "I love Kutou!" sang Bob 2 as they rounded a corner and were out of sight.  
  
Tomo and Kailein popped their heads around the nearest corner and sighed. "I guess we shouldn't have made that rumor, after all." *sweat drop *  
  
Meanwhile, Kristin, Caitlin and Katie arrived back safely at the Konan Palace. Tamahome walked behind them, grinning to himself, knowing he could get money out of this place. And why, his heart told him, did he feel like screaming out Katie's name a few hundred times?!  
  
Hotohori was sitting on a throne in the courtyard as the girls came in, with a young lady distantly related to the Boboshi family holding up an umbrella for him to block the sunlight. She would never let down the umbrella. Her hand was literally frozen in that position.  
  
"Ah," Hotohori said. "You're back with. who is this young man?"  
  
Kristin was going calmly explain the situation when Katie cried out, "Oh, he saved me! He saved me from the gang in the alley way! It's Tamahome, your Highness. THE Tamahome, one of my celestial warriors!"  
  
"Katie." Kristin hissed. Even if she didn't like him, she did want to be Priestess, therefore making Tamahome one of HER celestial warriors. She was sure she had some odd jobs he could do for her. The bathrooms did need some cleaning.  
  
"I see," Hotohori said, glancing down at Tamahome. Tamahome was already on his knees, bowing before the Emperor. "There's no need for that, Tamahome. I'm one of you, a celestial warrior sworn to protect the Priestess so that she may save this country from ruin."  
  
Tamahome gave an embarrassed smirk as he got back up to his feet.  
  
"But a gang in the alley way?" Hotohori asked, looking quite concerned at Kristin. "You could have been in great danger! Thankfully this Tamahome came when he did."  
  
Caitlin blushed, wishing she had done more to protect Kristin -- she was supposed to be acting as a Consort to her.  
  
"But how are we going to find the others?" Katie whined. "Oh! I know."  
  
"Katie." Kristin hissed even louder this time. Then, she cleared her throat and proceeded to say, "I'm sure the scroll that Taiiutskun gave you will explain how to find the other celestial warriors."  
  
"Yes," Hotohori said. "It most certainly does. Official Number 1? Will you tell Number 2 to go fetch me the scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods?"  
  
Number 1 bowed at his highness, then turned to Number 2, who happened to be the one on Caitlin's bad side, and told him to retrieve the scroll. As Number 2 skipped off to get it, Katie began to pout.  
  
"But what about the soliders?!" she cried. "I'm supposed to be the only one who can really find the others, right? Right? I have to go test them!"  
  
"Katie!" Kristin said, now highly ticked off. Hotohori put a finger to his temple, massaging it from the squeaky voice of Katie.  
  
"Here," Katie cried, starting to run away towards one of the raised gathering places held under four strong pillars and a red tiled roof. She ran up the steps of the gathering place and shouted back to Kristin, "I'm going to go get the soliders attention!"  
  
"That's it," Kristin said. She reached into Number 1's robes and pulled out a hammer. She tossed it at Katie, hoping to strike her, but unfortunately the gods seemed to be on Katie's side, and the hammer hit on of the pillars instead. The pillar cracked and the entire roof caved down on her.  
  
Kristin and Caitlin tried to hide a smile as Tamahome ran over to protect Katie and ended up being crushed underneath the rubble with her.  
  
Kristin looked up to Hotohori with as straight a face as she could possibly manage. She was surprised to see a look of relief on his face. "I'm hoping the other celestial warriors will consider following Naiidoska, I really do."  
  
Kristin and Caitlin smiled as a few soliders came round and tried to rescue Katie and Tamahome stuck under the fallen. okay so I don't remember what those things are called! So sue me!! .I'm sure the name will come to mind after I've thought about it long enough.  
  
Anyway, Kristin and Caitlin joined the crowd gathering around the fallen. the pile of rubble which hid Katie and Tamahome. It was then that Kristin heard the remarkably female-sounding voice of Nuriko, another of her celestial warriors, from behind her.  
  
"Oh," Nuriko said, "allow me to handle this, your highness."  
  
"What?" Hotohori asked, blinking himself out of a daydream. "Who. who are you?" But Nuriko had already gotten hold of the. rubble and began throwing chunks of wood and marble, hitting both Numbers 1 and 2 in the head.  
  
Kristin then suddenly remembered. Nuriko loves his Highness! Oh no, Kristin moaned within herself. I'm probably gonna get beat up because of him! Hotohori clearly is not going to hit on Katie but on me (wee!) but that means that I'm gonna become Nuriko's enemy for awhile. I sure hope he ends up choosing Naiidoska. I know Tamahome definitely will pick Taiiutskun, so I need all the other celestial warriors on my side!  
  
Nuriko freed Katie and Tamahome from underneath the rubble. Katie hugged Tamahome desperately, knowing what Nuriko did in the anime show of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
"You saved the. possible Priestess!" one of the Numbers declared, probably Number 3 seeing that Numbers 1 and 2 were knocked out by Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori stood about, amazed at Nuriko's strength. He then noticed something red shinning near his chest (though in Hotohori's veiw, and everyone elses, they thought Nuriko to be a girl). He went forward, reaching his hand out to Nuriko. Nuriko gave a cry, backing away.  
  
"No," Hotohori said in his gentle voice, "I mean. there is something right here. is that. are you?"  
  
Nuriko pulled down his robes a bit to reveal the mark of Suzaku.  
  
"One of the warriors is female?" Tamahome asked, google-eyed on the ground, while his wounds were being dressed.  
  
"Actually." Katie began until Kristin stomped on her foot, trying to keep her silent.  
  
"I am Nuriko," Nuriko said. "Yes, I am one of the seven celestial warriors."  
  
"You saved the possible Priestess," Hotohori said.  
  
"I think she IS the Priestess," Nuriko said, shooting an evil glare at Kristin.  
  
Kristin gulped. Of course Nuriko would have heard everything, he was a consort at the Palace. He was clearly looking daggers at Kristin. Kristin turned red in both anger and embarrassment.  
  
Later that night, Caitlin accompanied Kristin to her room. "Kristin," Caitlin said, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "I noticed that Nuriko."  
  
"Yep," Kristin said. "Katie's won over two of the Warriors thus far. What am I going to do?!"  
  
Angered, Caitlin looked up at the ceiling, and shouted, "Martha! Why are you writing it like this!?! Don't you WANT Kristin to become the Priestess of Suzaku?!"  
  
The author shouted back through her computer (thankfully the house was empty except for the cats ) "JUST LET ME WRITE THE DAMN STORY, WILL YA?!?"  
  
Angered, and not wanting to admit that the story was pretty much writing itself (thanks to the possessed voices in the pantry) Martha concluded the chapter. right NOW. 


	15. uni and the cheez it song

Chapter 13  
  
"You're not in a healthy condition," Hotohori was saying to Katie who was laying in bed with her cheeks flustered.  
  
"But I can't go back now," Katie whined. "Bad things will happen, and Yui will come down to Seyiru and my Tamahome will be taken away from me and WAHHH!!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Katie.sama," Hotohori said as everyone was gathered around her bed. Kristin and Caitlin both had wide grins on their faces while Tamahome and Nuriko seemed deathly concerned. Hotohori was trying to cope with the problem in his Emperorly way.  
  
"But everything will go wrong if I go away," Katie moaned. "I won't come back in two months! Time is different here than back in my world, Hotohori!"  
  
"Call him 'Your Highness'!" Kristin cried, infuriated at Katie's child-like ways. She was too much like Miaka. Just too much. And already they had heard her and Tamahome exchange names far more than normal. On Caitlin's check list, Katie was ahead with 72 while Tamahome had said her name 51 times.  
  
"It's more than Miaka said with Tamahome," Caitlin announced to Kristin earlier that day. This was before Tamahome had gone out to the market place and tried to sell some gum that Katie had given him. Nuriko had not tagged along, rather, he had stayed by the side of Kristin, making sure that she would not get near Hotohori. Kristin had tried to talk to Nuriko about it, and almost wanted to spill the secret of him being a gay cross-dresser, but decided she would do this later. She had to find his trust!  
  
"What are we going to do?" one of the Officials asked.  
  
Number 2 replied, "There's no choice but to send her back to her world, until she is ready to come back. Will it. will it really take two months?"  
  
Kristin and Caitlin smiled at the fact that Katie would be gone for two months. "Oh, she's exaggerating," Kristin said, while Caitlin nodded besides her. "It won't take two months. But truly, poor Katie-sama should be taken back to her world at once! We can't let her go on about with this fever of hers. She needs rest."  
  
Katie's eyes got wide and almost tearful. "You. you guys. You really care for me. I thought." "But of course we care for you!" Caitlin lied. "Just because we don't necessarily LOVE you as a GREAT DEAR FRIEND, doesn't mean we don't care about you! You're our. uh, not comic, but uh. miaka relief."  
  
"I am?" Katie replied, ready to cry in joy. In the background, happy music began to play as Kristin sat down on the edge of Katie's bed and began to talk.  
  
"Katie, it's your miaka relief that keeps us going. It's what keeps us together and makes things brighter. This has nothing to do with friendship, but a deep connection between you and me and the rest of the Suzaku seven," Kristin lied.  
  
"Besides," Caitlin said, breaking the mood, "who the heck is going to come down in your place? There's no Yui in our world."  
  
Meanwhile in Kutou.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!  
  
Martha was mad. She was very mad indeed. She had fed her beloved Nakago and taken care of him by doing simple things like brushing his hair and fixing his clothes, and getting him what he wanted. She was always at his side, and believed in every word he had to say.  
  
She did not have sexual relationships with that man. * Clinton face and thumbs up sign *  
  
Now, the cackling of Kailein and Tomo could not be heard in the palace no more, as they had been punished for the next two months. At least, Martha thought, I'll be able to follow the original story line this way. We'll meet up with them later. It's a good thing there's no Yui. I don't want Nakago to get all stressed out and start acting evil all over again! Plus, I don't want to deal with that Tamahome!  
  
But bad news was about to strike.  
  
During a quiet afternoon in the palace, with several guards still searching for the lost Ashitare, one of the Boboshi's came to Martha.  
  
"Martha-sama," Bob 3 said. "I have news from Konan. The possible Priestess known as Katie has returned to her world due to a terrible sickness."  
  
Martha gave a slight smile, but tried not to show it. She didn't want to be mean about it. She just wanted Kristin to be the Suzaku no miko!  
  
"Unfortunately, someone has come down in her place and Taiiutskun has claimed her as the Priestess of Seiyru."  
  
Martha gasped. "But. but who? I don't want to be replaced! I'm the rightful Priestess of Seiyru, not this new Yui!"  
  
"Yui?" Bob 3 said. "Oh no. You must have heard the name wrong. Please, let me introduce you to Uni."  
  
From behind him stepped a tall, beautiful girl of fair skin and long dark hair. Unfortunately, Martha didn't notice these features as her eyes were fixed directly at the thick, bushy uni-brow on her face.  
  
"NOO!!!" Martha cried. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I wanted to be a Suzaku no miko," Uni said in a dumb, deep voice. "I'm a tamahome fan, too. Aren't you? Isn't the Seiyru no miko supposed to be a tamahome fan?"  
  
"NO!" Martha shouted. "NO! Because I'm a Nakago fan! I love Nakago!"  
  
She stopped as Bob 3 gave a snigger. "So the rumors were true?"  
  
Martha kicked him hard in the groin. Then, she stared at the dumb- looking Uni before her, saying out loud, "Oh, what's my dear Nakago going to say about this?!"  
  
In the distance, echoing through the halls, a deep bass voice could be heard singing:  
  
Cheez-its  
  
Cheez its  
  
So orange are you my little friends  
  
I'm going to bite off your little ends  
  
Cheez its  
  
Cheez its  
  
In your center there's a hole  
  
It cuts into my soul  
  
Cheez its  
  
Cheez its  
  
Can't live with out you  
  
You know how much I love you  
  
Cheez its  
  
Cheez its  
  
You are my only friend  
  
From now until the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend  
  
Of your box. 


	16. more nuriko business the damsels serious...

Chapter 14  
  
Kristin and Caitlin traveled the country side, along with Hotohori, Nuriko, and a very glum Tamahome. Official number 5 was escorting the Royal Highness, making sure nothing went wrong on the seemingly peaceful trip of the country lands of Konan. The fields were gold and the sky was bright blue. They soon passed the fields into the blooming woods of green. Kristin breathed in a sigh, and Hotohori smiled at her. She heard Nuriko growl from behind her.  
  
"You're gonna have to talk to him," Caitlin whispered in her ear. "You can't have him like this forever! Get him on your side or you'll never become the Suzaku no miko."  
  
Kristin sighed. Caitlin was right. But how was she to do such an impossible task? While the group decided to settle down for a bit to rest, Tamahome began to complain loudly, "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Katie-sama to come back before looking for the other warriors?"  
  
"If we don't start now then it might be too late," Kristin said.  
  
"Yes," Hotohori agreed. "Seiyru already has their warriors gathered."  
  
"They do?!" Nuriko and Tamahome said at the same time.  
  
"How do you know this sire?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I know one of them on a personal level," Hotohori admitted. "We consider ourselves foes, of course, but when that Lone Wolf Warrior showed up." Hotohori suddenly stopped. Nuriko, Tamahome and number 5 were giving him weird looks.  
  
"It's true!" Kristin said. "Just like the statue said. My personal enemy is the Lone Wolf Warrior who wants to force me to be his Priestess of his Wolfdom!"  
  
"Wolfdom?" Nuriko asked, suddenly concerned. "And where is this Wolfdom, exactly?"  
  
"In another dimension," Kristin said, "that you can get to only through a secret porthole in the woods of Maybury, back in my world."  
  
"And what'll happen if he finds you?" Nuriko asked. Kristin caught a hint of worry in Nuriko's voice. Inside, she smiled. He was starting to break! "I'll be turned to a wolf, no doubt," she said, hoping it wasn't true. "The Lone Wolf Warrior has been searching for the chance to make me his Priestess, and when I summoned Hotohori and told him I'd be is Priestess, then An--I mean, the Lone Wolf Warrior got mad and decided that this was the time to claim me. He was just looking for opposition! That's why I need to be the Priestess! If I'm not the Suzaku no miko, then I'm going to be the Lone Wolf Warrior no miko."  
  
"But what about Katie!?" Tamahome cried, while Nuriko gave a serious look at Kristin. His guy side was slowly trying to show, and Kristin hoped she wouldn't reveal that yet.  
  
"The Lone Wolf Warrior has no reason to go after Katie," Caitlin said. "He has no attachment to her, whatsoever, and only has eyes for Kristin. though I think I've seen him give the Eye to Martha once in school."  
  
"Twice," Kristin said.  
  
"Thrice," Caitlin corrected.  
  
Nuriko screwed up his female face. "Alright, Kristin. I understand your situation. Perhaps. perhaps I will give you a chance. at least to protect you from this Lone Wolf Warrior."  
  
Kristin gave a big smile and almost jumped up and hugged Nuriko, but this was not something she would do, so she calmly said, "Thank you, so much!"  
  
Nuriko grumbled a bit and went off his way to go rest in the woods as Tamahome wailed a bit about not making money out there and the poor condition of Katie back in her own world. At one point, Kristin was sure he'd called her Miaka for no reason, but shrugged it off.  
  
Later that day, before packing their stuff to go on and search throughout the gorgeous country side for warriors (Kristin was expecting Chichiri the monk anytime soon) Kristin went out to where Nuriko was leaning up a tree, alone by himself. She sat down besides him, heaving a big sigh. Here I go, she thought.  
  
"Look, Nuriko," Kristin said, "I know we got off at a wrong start, because I realize that both of us are in love with Hotohori." Kristin paused for a second. In love? She had never said that out loud before, and it sounded weird to her ears. She thought it was just a crush, but perhaps. it was real love. She shook her thoughts away though and continued.  
  
"I know you're a guy. I know you're gay," she said flatly.  
  
Nuriko sweat dropped, then with a red face, stammered out, "How did you.?"  
  
"Don't ask," Kristin said. "It'll just make you feel worse, trust me. Listen, I just want to warn you because I. care about you. I don't want your feelings hurt. the Royal Highness is not gay and will probably never be. Don't think you can hide your true sexuality from him, because you'll never know when he'll find out."  
  
"You're not going to.?"  
  
"No, I won't tell," Kristin said, though wondering how else it was going to come out. Life would find its way, she was sure of it.  
  
"I know you don't like me, but you'll protect me at least from the Lone Wolf Warrior, right?"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "Of course I will." He sighed. "Though I have to admit. I wish Taiiutskun had picked someone else for the part of Suzaku no miko."  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "That Katie's a baka. I don't understand why Tamahome is so crazy over her. I must admit, it was really hard trying to be on her side. You would make a far better Priestess than her, even if I was. and still am a bit. mad at you."  
  
Kristin shied away. But Nuriko gave a laugh and said, "But that's okay! You're right. I. I don't have a chance with the Royal Highness." His face was very downcast.  
  
"Oh, don't say that," Kristin said. "It's not like he hates you or anything. I won't tell him you're a guy, and I'll let you stay all girly for as long as you like! You can be his personal Royal Consort, you know. Besides, I'm not officially the Suzaku no miko. Not unless I get all the celestial warrior's on my side."  
  
"Good luck with Tamahome," Nuriko said, smiling. "He's already in love with that Katie. Funny, I caught that Caitlin with a 'clipboard'. yes, that's what she called it. She was jotting down all the times they said each others names. So far Katie is in the lead with 55, Tamahome 32. actually 36, if you count all the times he's been wailing about her today."  
  
Kristin laughed, then noticed the happy glint in Nuriko's purple eyes. "Are you," she stammered, "are you still on Taiiutskun's side, then?"  
  
Nuriko became silent for a minute before answering, "No. I think I will be on Naiidoska's side, afterall. I think I'd rather give you the Royal Highness then let that Katie become Priestess."  
  
Kristin was ready to cry in joy. This time she did jump up and hug Nuriko. "Thank you, thank you!" she cried. "You don't realize how happy you've made me!"  
  
But then, Nuriko turned serious on her in a flash and demanded, "But don't you DARE make the Emperor sad! If I hear anything about my dear Emperor's heart being broken."  
  
"Please!" Kristin said, still smiling. "I would never do any harm to the Emperor! I summoned him to save me, did I not?"  
  
Nuriko suddenly became thoughtful. "You're right. you did summon him, as you say. perhaps you truly are the one more meant to be the Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
Just then, the bushes infront of them moved. Kristin hid behind Nuriko, expecting Andrew to step out from the bushes with Phil and his tubas. Nuriko got to his feet, shielding Kristin from view. Just then, Kristin felt hands around her mouth, and she was carried away through the tree tops, away from Nuriko.  
  
* yeah! Chichiri is finally here! And great news for Kristin: I was with Kailein the other day, and apparently she has read this story! She's a bit confused, but says she hasn't finished yet, but will make a review when she can! She's also the first to lay eyes on the Damsels in Distress Poster! Once I learn how to scan, it will be open for the public viewing! YEAH! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing. And don't forget to spread the news! and because it couldn't find it's way in this "serious chapter" of mine, here it is. CHEEZ ITS! * 


	17. no da

Chapter 15  
  
Kristin allowed herself to be carried away into the branches, getting lost in a blur of black. Soon, she was let go of, and she turned around to see a young man with blue hair sitting behind her, crossed-legged with a staff in hand.  
  
"Ch.I mean, who are you?" Kristin stammered out. The monk was quite obviously Chichiri, and he had saved her from. no, it couldn't be. She wasn't in danger, not just yet.  
  
"I'm Chichiri, one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku, no da," he said. "I over heard you talking with that woman. So you are. the Priestess according to Naiidoska, no da?"  
  
"Yes," Kristin said, a clump rising in her throat. Uh-oh, she thought. Chichiri was taught by Taiiutskun, no da. He wasn't going to accept Naiidoska's teaching, never!  
  
Chichiri shook his head sadly. "You seem such a nice Priestess," he said in his high voice, "but I don't know how I could abandon the teachings of Taiiutskun for Naiidoska, no da."  
  
"I know," Kristin sighed. "It's just that, I really need people on Naiidoska's side if I can become the Priestess and escape from the Lone Wolf Warrior, no da."  
  
Chichiri looked straight at her, the mask on his face forever smiling. She could tell he was frowning in thought underneath it all, though.  
  
"I'll have to see to the Priestess that Taiiutskun picked, no da," he said. "I'd have to consider which of you would be the more proper Priestess. We can't have no baka trying to save Konan. It will be hard for me, no da, but I guess this is all I can do for you, no da. Don't be sad, no da? It might turn out good in the end."  
  
"I know," Kristin said, looking a bit down cast. And yet, she couldn't help thinking, Is he really going to like Katie? This wonderfully bright Monk? And who else would agree with her? Tasuki? Mitsukake? Chiriko? And she also needed to get Tamahome back on her side. The statue had told her to get everyone one her side, didn't it?  
  
Kristin's stomach growled for a second, and she tried not to give dizzy eyes to Chichiri.  
  
"Oh, you hungry?" he asked. He took off his hat, and lo! he pulled out a box of cheez-its!  
  
"Cheez-its!" Kristin cried. "Oh, you're the best, Chichiri, no da!"  
  
The monk smiled. "I never go any where with out a box of cheez-its, Kristin-sama. It's the most important meal of the day, no da."  
  
Kristin eagerly ripped open the box and filled herself with cheez- its. Chichiri joined her, and soon, the two were happily munching on cheez- its before Kristin heard the voice of Hotohori calling out for her.  
  
"It's the Emperor!" Kristin cried. "He needs me!"  
  
Suddenly, the darkness around them fade and Kristin was sitting in the crouch of a tree, with Chichiri sitting out on a branch. Kristin leaned forward, careful not to spill her box, and called out, "Your Highness! I'm up here!"  
  
From the trees near by, Hotohori burst forward, sweat forming under his brow, an expression of worry plastered on his face. Kristin's heart gave a leap, seeing his sword glinting in his hand. He was worried for her! He really did love her that much!  
  
"Who are you?!" Hotohori cried up at Chichiri. "What are you doing to the Priestess of Suzaku?"  
  
"She's not officially the Priestess, no da," Chichiri said.  
  
Hotohori paused, catching his breath as Tamahome, Nuriko and Caitlin burst from the trees and came to a halt underneath her tree.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hotohori asked. "Are you.?"  
  
"I've found another celestial warrior, your Highness," Kristin beamed. "His name is Chichiri, no da?"  
  
"You could get hurt being up in that tree like that, no da," Nuriko said, breathless from his run.  
  
"You could share some of those cheez-its with us, no da," Tamahome choked out.  
  
"We've found another celestial warrior, no da!" Caitlin cried to Number 5 as he sombered in after them. He couldn't run quite as fast as the others in his old age.  
  
"But we should have waited for Katie-sama, no da?" Tamahome complained.  
  
"But we'll get so much farther in our search, no da," Hotohori said, putting his sword back in its scabbard.  
  
"This is great, no da?" Kristin cried, allowing Chichiri to float her back down to the ground. She landed lightly, and Hotohori immidiately threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Thank the heavens you're alright, no da," he breathed into her ear.  
  
"And I know exactly where we should be heading next, no da?" Caitlin said, elbowing Kristin in the ribs.  
  
"Fine," Kristin said, "we're heading for the mountains, no da? Uh. it seems like a good place to continue the search, no da?"  
  
"Your face is peeling, no da!" Nuriko said to Chichiri, pointing at his peeling mask.  
  
"Oh, I always keep a spare one on, no da?" Chichiri said, taking off his mask to reveal yet another one underneath. Nuriko fell back in surprise. He wasn't expecting that, no da.  
  
"Sorry for the surprise," Chichiri said. "How about I give you guys some of this for the trip, no da?"  
  
He pulled out a box of cheez-its for them all, and everyone smiled and was happy. A happy version of the Fushigi Yuugi song began to play in the back ground as the group headed for the mountains.  
  
Some where in Kutou, Nakago became very sad.  
  
"I want a hat like that, too, no da!!" 


	18. knock knockis Tasuki there?

Chapter 16  
  
The gang headed through the mountains of Konan, where Cailtin wore a happy face. Under her breath, she was singing, "Tasuki, Tasuki, MYYYYYYYYYYY Tasuki!" All the men thought she was in love with the mountain, and left it at that.  
  
"The air is so peaceful up here at night," Hotohori remarked to Kristin, who sat in front of him on his white horse named Rob. Nuriko and Tamahome rode Bill the horse, while Caitlin, Number 5, and a shrunken Chichiri rode upon Fatima the horse.  
  
Kristin breathed a sigh. "It is, isn't it? Just such a perfect night to find our fellow warriors!"  
  
"Oh, but it is!" Caitlin squealed. Kristin really wanted to bop her over the head. And more outbursts and the guys were going to suspect something.  
  
"Katie," Tamahome sighed. "I wonder what she's doing? Is she really that sick? Why hasn't she come back yet, WHY?!"  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. "we told you time runs differently back in our world. Only a few hours are passing by for her. She's probably taking a nap or something, so stop worrying!"  
  
"But I was sworn to protect her!" Tamahome said, his voice growing loud and echoing against the mountain walls.  
  
"Tamahome." Chichiri warned. "There are bandits in these mountains, no da. Don't be too loud."  
  
"Ha!" Tamahome said, as Nuriko rolled his eyes in the same manner as Kristin. "I'm not afraid of no mountain bandits!"  
  
He forced the gang to stop their horses, and jumped off of Bill. He ran forward into the night a couple feet, put his arms out into the air and shouted, "I ain't afraid of no bandits! I am Tamahome of the Suzaku seven! Come and get me if you can!!!"  
  
Kristin and Caitlin watched with joy as three figures hurtled themselves upon Tamahome, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Tamahome!" cried Nuriko and Hotohori in concern. Just then, more figures of the dark jumped up from infront of them, frightening the horses. Everyone but Number 5 was thrown off into the dirt, and the horses escaped with Number 5. The last thing Kristin saw before pain hit her head accompanied with utter darkness was a smile on Caitlin's face.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Kristin said, woozily. She woke up to find herself bound at the ankles and wrist, laying on her side on a wooden floor. She dragged herself up to a sitting position, and heard the beautiful deep voice of Hotohori exclaim, "Are you alright, Kristin-sama?"  
  
Kristin took in the new scene. They were in a building, with a large table full of men talking and drinking before them. They were obviously the bandits of the mountains. Kristin turned around to see Hotohori shuffle his way over to her, as he was bound by the hands and feet, too.  
  
"Are you alright?!" he repeated, his face flourished with worry.  
  
Kristin smiled shyly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
Just then, Kristin realized that Caitlin was right at her elbow. "Kristin." she hissed.  
  
She and Kristin shuffled away from Hotohori for privacy, noticing that Nuriko and Tamahome were slowly gaining consciousness. Chichiri was still on the ground, knocked cold. Blood trickled down the left side of his mask.  
  
"Kristin," Caitlin whispered. "Do you think it's that time yet?!"  
  
"What time?" Kristin asked.  
  
"That Tasuki saves Miaka from Eiken!"  
  
"Shh!" Kristin said, "not too loud! No one's supposed to know about this, okay?"  
  
"Sorry," Caitlin said, her eyes bright. "I can't help it. finally, I'm going to have my Tasuki!"  
  
"You do remember Tasuki doesn't like girls," Kristin said, hoping to at least calm Caitlin down. The girl was like a bomb, ready to explode.  
  
"I know, I know," Caitlin said, as though she had an itch through out her whole body. "I'll have to work on that my self, you know!"  
  
"No da was the last chapter, Caitlin," Kristin reminded her.  
  
Just then, a loud knock was heard on the door, followed by a nasally accented voice saying, "Knock, knock. Who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji, the leader of these mountain bandits, that's who. Koji? Well, come on in! Thank you."  
  
The door of the room opened, and the leader of the bandits, Koji, strolled on in. He noticed the conscious beings tied up in a corner and immidiately went over to them.  
  
"Knock, knock," he said to them. "who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji, the guy who's gonna get a girl for the boss, that's who. Koji? Well, come on and take your pick! Thank you."  
  
Caitlin pushed herself closest to him, and smiled ever so widely as he grabbed her by the collar, and began to drag her out of the room. Kristin made a half-hearted plea as she left, knowing that Caitlin would probably be alright. Even if it wasn't time for Tasuki to come in, Kristin was sure luck would play her part.  
  
Luck stood outside the building, and decided to go looking for Tasuki. "Raping girls is no fun!" she squealed. "Gotta get him, I'm on the run!"  
  
Caitlin said nothing as she was dragged down the hallways of the mountain building. Koji stopped before a door, and once again, said his lines.  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji with one of the captured girls. Koji? Well, come on in! Thank you."  
  
Koji dragged the beaming Caitlin into a room richly decorated from the many stolen stuff due to the bandits. In the center of the room sat the large boss, Eiken. Caitlin's smile immidiately faded. Oh, no. Not this guy! How could have she forgotten?!  
  
"My Tasuki will save me," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Oh, look at this one," Eiken drawled out, with his nasty sounding voice. He licked his lips, and studied Caitlin's figure, before shooing Koji back out the doors.  
  
"Knock, knock," Koji said glumly. "Who's there. Koji. Koji who. Koji got's to leave the captured girl in Eiken's room, that's who. Koji? Well, go ahead and leave! Thank you."  
  
Caitlin watched as he left her alone. Caitlin sat at the mercy of the giant mountain of man known as Eiken, and wavered a smile. "Uh. I really don't have that great of a figure, really," she stammered.  
  
"That's up to me to decide," he said, his eyes searching her curves. "You're looking plenty fine to me."  
  
Caitlin looked up into those awful, beaded eyes of perversion, before she felt something in her back pocket. A light bulb popped on above her head. It stunned the boss for a moment as she told him, "you know, I have a box of cheez its in my back pocket. Perhaps you'd like those instead?"  
  
"Cheez its?" Eiken said, laughing. "I only take cheez nips!"  
  
Caitlin's face became dead serious. "WHAT did you say?" Her voice was cold and grave.  
  
"Heh, he," Eiken said, enjoying her sudden anger. "Cheez nips are better, so there."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Eiken was found unconscious on the floor, with Caitlin sitting, un bound, on top of his fat stomach. Just then, Hotohori burst through the door, with wild red lipstick on his face and his hair done in braids. Nuriko was in a shimmering black evening gown with his hair up in bows, and loads of make-up caking his face, and Tamahome was dressed up in tight leather with fish-net tights and his hair was an afro. Chichiri had managed to change himself into a Cindy Crawford look-a-like, and Kristin was sparkling all over with tight spandex swim suit.  
  
"Woah, what did I miss?!" Caitlin cried out in surprise. Hotohori was already brandishing his sword.  
  
"Caitlin!" they all cried out as she was suddenly whisked away in a blur.  
  
Everyone turned to see a flaming red haired man standing on the window sill, brandishing his fangs in a great, wide smile. "Ha, ha!" he laughed. "So you want your cap. your. what the HELL?!"  
  
The warrior stopped, realizing that things were seriously wrong. There were strangly dressed people in front of him, and Eiken had already been beat up. He watched slowly as the boss regained consciousness, then, he spat out his lines, holding Caitlin's body tight over his shoulder.  
  
"Gen. genro!" Eiken cried. "How did you. what are you doing back?!"  
  
The gang stared in disbelief as Fang boy talked something about a fan and then leapt out the window, soaring through the air with Caitlin over his shoulder. Kristin watched with happy eyes to see that Caitlin was smiling with tears.  
  
  
  
* ha, if the author could only remember exactly what Tasuki said to Eiken then that last part would have sounded better. But as she didn't feel like pulling herself out from her chair and watching that tape over again, it's just going to stay that way! This one's for you, Caitlin!! *  
  
* * cheez nip fans, beware * * 


	19. tomopikkipoo and his talisman

Chapter 17  
  
All this while, back in Kutuo, bad things were happening. Martha clung on tight to Nakago, glad that Uni was terrified of him. As she found out from her foe, Uni had been writing her fan fic at Fanfiction.net, a story about tense and passionate love between her and Tamahome. She was a very obsessed fan and her room screamed Tamahome! Martha told her to spare the details, and Uni went on to tell her that as she was writing, her screen suddenly changed. Taiiutskun appeared before her in the computer screen telling her that important events were to happen, and she could possibly be the Priestess of Seiyru! (I realize that I've been spelling that wrong. how do you spell it correctly?!)  
  
Uni did not want to be Priestess of Seiyru, and Martha was glad. But she would do it to get Tamahome away from Katie/Miaka, and Martha was sad. but only for a moment. At least it would preoccupy those two and she could easily get the Seiyru on Naiidoska's side. She already had Nakago on her side, and that was the most important thing. As long as she gave him his box of cheez-its, brushed his hair, cleaned his clothes, fed him, rubbed his back (daily massages) and burned his hate mail, then she was totally on the side of her * big sigh from author * beloved.  
  
But bad things were happening. The land of Kutuo had been invaded by Phil's tubas, and no one could stand to go out side and face the music. Everyone was stuck indoors, and people were starving all over the country side. The Boboshi's were now having an extra hard time trying to find he other celestial warriors, who were slow in answering their mail. Tomo and Kailein were no where to be found. Only Miboshi and Makiko were there. Miboshi, too, was on Martha's side, and she found him to be a very interesting, um, demon-possessed child. He made interesting conversation, and almost seemed to talk as if he had an English accent. And of course, Makiko was her best friend now, as Kailein had abandoned her and it was SO darn HARD to get A HOLD OF HER.  
  
So, Martha spent her days locked up in Kutou palace hanging around Nakago (his tickle spot is on the tummy and love-handles!!) or playing card games with Miboshi and Makiko. Uni spent her nights crying about Tamahome. She spent her days whinning about Tamahome. Her unibrow (and Martha) kept Nakago far from, so he didn't go to her bedside at all to tell her it'll be alright. He did have a plan that he could sucker her into being the Priestess so that the beast god Seiyru wouldn't have to devour Martha, his beloved servant. Martha didn't know about this, but the author finds it quite sweet, even if he only takes advantage of my serving him!! Oh * thinks the author * I'll get a way into his heart. it might be hard, but he's just misunderstood. my poor nakie-poo!!!  
  
But that's what's been happening in Kutou. Back to the exciting part of our show. I mean, story. (Friday nights at 8:00 on PBS, Kristin ;) )  
  
Caitlin gazed up into those red eyes and flaming red hair as Tasuki threw her to the ground of his hide out hut hidden in the mountains. "No one will find us here," he growled. "Only me and my buddy know about this place." Then, he crawled over to Caitlin, talking about him taking her as a hostage. Caitlin wasn't paying attention to what he was saying (because the author doesn't remember every single line that's supposed to be said, OKAY!?) but she knew what he was going to do.  
  
Unlike Miaka who pushed the beautifully fanged boy away from her, Caitlin allowed Tasuki to give her that kiss, that moment of sheer delight. She melted into a puddle besides him, grinning. She had nothing to say. Tasuki looked confused.  
  
"Wha. what? Why you look so happy?! What the hell's wrong with you?! You're a hostage!! Be upset! Damn you women!!"  
  
Caitlin wanted to be strong. She wanted to say something. All she could do was blush, giggle, blush some more and turn away.  
  
"Ah, you're like all the rest," he muttered, turning away.  
  
That did it.  
  
Caitlin broke out of her dreaminess and turned on him, shouting, "What?! I'm not like all the rest! Who do you think beat Eiken up, you jerk?!"  
  
Tasuki turned around, face red. "Who you calling a -- wait, did you just say YOU'RE the one who beat EIKEN up?!"  
  
"YES!!" Caitlin shouted.  
  
Tasuki flushed. Woah, he was getting a kick out of this girl!  
  
He stood up, and shouted back at her, "Why don't you women just be quiet and let us do our jobs, huh?! You could have been killed! DO you realize what he owns?! That fan?!! That was our old boss's fan!! DO you realize what it can do?!"  
  
"What?!" Caitlin shouted, forgetting not to spoil stuff for the Suzaku seven, "does it throw out fire or something?!?!"  
  
Tasuki shouted back, "YEAH, IT DOES!" and then stopped himself. "hey, how'd you know that?"  
  
Caitlin backed down, quieting her voice. "Just. guessing. Uh, I looked at your hair and the first thing that came to mind was fire, that's it."  
  
* author says, nice cover up, Cailtin. ;) *  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by:  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji, Genro's buddy. Koji? Well, come on in! Thank you."  
  
The door burst open and there was Koji, smiling his idiotic smile. Caitlin watched with joy as Tasuki and Koji embraced like brothers and did a little dance. A Mexican hat appeared from no where on the ground, and they danced around that, too, doing the Mexican hat dance. Mexican music came up from the back ground, and Caitlin began to clap along, cheering on her man and his. friend.  
  
When all was done, and they took big bows to Caitlin and the invisible audience that had given them tremendous applause, they started talking business.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't gonna come back so early, but something told me that today was my lucky day."  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji wants to know what, really? Koji? Well go ahead and ask. Thank you!"  
  
"Actually, it was Lady Luck herself!"  
  
Caitlin gave a cough, and they both turned on her. They gave her meancing stares, but she simply got to her feet and said, "I know what's going on. Based on what Genro just told me, that is. This fan that Eiken's got, you want it so you can be the new boss, right? Cause this Eiken."  
  
"He likes Cheez-nips," Tasuki growled. "He's gonna turn the rest of the bandits to cheez nip lovers! I gotta keep the cheez it thing going! Haven't you ever seen the commercial where those two people are having a party and every time they open the door a couple hands them cheez nips and they're allowed in, and the there's a couple with cheez its, and they're rejected?! Well, that's how it is here! Eiken is part of that party and he's gonna turn down all the cheez its for cheez nips!! Gotta save the Cheez its Mountain Bandits INC (CMB for short, if you must)."  
  
"That's terrible!" Caitlin said. "No wonder.!! He refused my cheez its!"  
  
"Is that why he was on the ground like that?"  
  
"You better believe it!!" Caitlin shouted, her face growing red in anger. Tasuki was liking this. Someone understood his dilema!  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there. Koji. Koji who? Koji asks well then, what should we do? Koji? Well, go ahead and ask! Thank you!"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
Pretty soon, Koji, Tasuki, and Caitlin were outside in the bushes, looking upon the building of the CMB. Tasuki held up some small strips of paper with writing on them. "These are talisman," he explained to Caitlin. "You write what you want on them, and it'll produce an illusion. I got them from some weird guy with painted face, feathers and a girlfriend who called tomo-pikki-poo."  
  
Caitlin tried not to laugh. Kailein already had a baby name for him?! Tomo-pikki-poo?!  
  
"Here, I know what we should do with them," Caitlin said. She wrote down the character for "wolf" on each of them, and Tasuki smiled.  
  
"Exactly what I was going for! Hey, you're not bad. for a woman," he added in a sort of growl.  
  
Just then, they were bombarded by Hotohori, Nuriko and Tamahome. Hotohori and Nuriko were back in normal dress attire, while Tamahome was still in his tight leather outfit with the fish net tights and the afro. Hotohori held a sword to Tasuki's neck, growling. "What did you do the Priestess's Royal Consort?"  
  
"Royal consort?!" Tasuki cried in surprise. "You didn't tell me nothing about being a Royal Consort for some Priestess!! What is she, the Suzaku no miko?!"  
  
"I just might be," Kristin said, stepping out of the bushes. She still had sparkles in her hair and clothes, but she dressed normally again.  
  
Tasuki went red. Kristin knew he wasn't going to admit to being a celestial warrior. Not just yet.  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there? Koji. Koji who? --"  
  
"Koji I'm gonna PUCNH YOU IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
"Hey, keep your voice down," Tasuki muttered as Hotohori let go. "DO you want Eiken to hear?"  
  
"Whats going on?" Hotohori demanded. "Are you alright, Caitlin?"  
  
"I'm fine," Caitlin said, beaming. Oh, she was more than fine, but we don't need to elaborate on that. "In fact, I was just going to help T- Genro get back into the old bosses' seat."  
  
"Are you sure you want to help this man that just kidnapped you?" Hotohori asked. Kristin put a hand on Hotohori's shoulder.  
  
"If we let it go, we might find a warrior within one of the bandits, Your Highness," she said.  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS?!" Tasuki cried.  
  
"Whoops," Kristin said, realizing she shouldn't have said that just yet. Oh, well. Damage already done.  
  
"Yes, I am Hotohori, Emperor of Konan, and one of the Suzaku Seven. This might be your Priestess of Suzaku if you don't kindly go on your business so that we may gather the rest of our warriors," Hotohori said.  
  
Tasuki growled a bit. Koji tried to speak but got Nuriko's hand in his mouth.  
  
The gang then made their way back into the building. They tried to go in quietly, but the gang of bandits were already standing there, with Eiken, ready to strike.  
  
"Eiken!" Tasuki growled.  
  
"Genro," Eiken said. "So nice to see you again. Were you wanting, perhaps, this?" he brandished out the wonderful fan. Tasuki's fan. "You knw nothing can get by me with this fan!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?!" Caitlin jeered. Tasuki smiled, though prayed to God that she would not try something stupid like run up to the guy and try to yank the thing out of his hands. Instead, though, Caitlin grabbed the Talisman and threw them at Eiken.  
  
They watched as the paper strips turned into wolves. Then, to Kristin and Caitlin's horror, one of the wolves turned into. DUN DUN DUN DA!!!  
  
The blonde guy who was now standing before them gave a sneer, and pronounced in a great, loud voice, "I AM THE LONE WOLF WARRIOR!!"  
  
"AUUGHUHGUUGHHGUH!!!" 


	20. the battle of the Lone Wolf Warrior

Chapter 18  
  
Everyone stood in shock, staring up at the blonde who called himself the Lone Wolf Warrior. Kristin couldn't believe it, and Caitlin felt as though she had just caused another problem. But how would she know that by writing the character for "wolf" on the talisman Andrew would show up as one of them? And wasn't it an illusion?  
  
"I've finally come to rightfully claim MY Priestess," Andrew bellowed. "I shall fight to the death for her!"  
  
Hotohori stepped forward, growling. Tasuki barred fangs in disapproval.  
  
"She isn't yours for claiming!" Hotohori announced.  
  
"Oh, she isn't, is she?" Andrew sneered. "I happen to know all about your misfortunes with the views of Taiiutskun and Naiidoska's Priestesses. You may keep your precious Katie," Andrew pulled aside his cloak, for now he was wearing a long, black cloak with his Lone Wolf Warrior symbol printed on the back, and Katie emerged from within. Tamahome gave a cry of relief, still wearing his costume.  
  
"Tamaho.me?" Katie cried, noticing the costume. She turned towards the ceiling and questioned the author, "why is he wearing that?! Why isn't he back to normal?! I want my Tamahome!"  
  
The author sniggers; she likes Tamahome this way and finds him rathe attractive in afro and leather. So TOO BAD!!! Muh-ha-ha-ha!  
  
"Ha!" Tasuki laughed. "You can't do anything, you're just an illusion from the talisman."  
  
"Oh, I'm just an illusion, am I?" Andrew sneered once more. "Perhaps you haven't noticed that all your talisman wolves are on my side, and that I have my own magic too!" He threw a pound of dust on Kristin, and lo! and behold. she turned into a cheez it.  
  
"Whoops," Andrew muttered, "my bad. Wrong powder." He put his hand into a different pocket of his cloak and threw dust upon the cheez it, and lo! and behold, Kristin was now a wolf, shocked, surprised, scared and mad.  
  
"Kristin-sama!" Hotohori cried. He turned on Andrew, his face full of rage. "Now you've done it! Beware the wrath of the Emperor of Konan!" he shouted. Eiken's gang suddenly became scared.  
  
"Emp.Emperor of Konan?" Eiken stammered. "You mean. you and. and all this. we have." Without further ado, the bandits fled the scene, making it much easier to write for the Author. Eiken also happened to have dropped the fan in his flight, but it was on the other side of Andrew, and Tasuki found he'd have to get through him first in order to get to his fan.  
  
Kristin growled. She found she couldn't speak. Damn that Andrew! How was she to be Priestess now?  
  
"You turned Kristin into a wolf!" Katie cried.  
  
"I thought you'd like that," Andrew said, "weren't you two competing for the role of the Priestess?"  
  
"Yes, but." Katie was too innocent (really she is) to have given an evil laugh about Kristin's misfortunes, and just stared down at the wolf, with a blank, confused stare. Then, a smile brightened on her face. "But Kristin likes wolves, so I guess it's okay!"  
  
Kristin growled louder, ready to pounce. Hotohori moved in front of her, brandishing his sword at Andrew. "Prepare yourself, Lone Wolf Warrior," he said, his voice low and crisp. Nuriko and Tasuki joined him, and Tamahome walked out in front of them.  
  
"Tamahome, what do you think you're doing?!" Nuriko cried. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"I can take care of this fight single-handedly," Tamahome said, grinning wildly. He ran up to Andrew, who posed himself for the fight, flinging Katie to the side. Katie watched and cheered Tamahome on who, naturally, did a great job beating Andrew up. But, at the last moment, Tamahome turned a blind eye, and suddenly, Andrew had his leg, and Tamahome was thrown against the wall.  
  
"One down, three to go," Andrew said, laughing at Katie who was bent over Tamahome, stroking his. afro.  
  
"I'll get you down in one punch!" Nurko cried. He lunged for the Lone Wolf Warrior, and hit him hard on the chin, sending him back into the wall. Nuriko grinned as Caitlin chanted, "One for Nuriko, one for An -- Lone Wolf Warrior! Just one more hit, and we're in the lead!"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "With pleasure," he said, in his sweet feminine voice. He brandished his fist at Andrew, who was straggling to his feet. Andrew managed to move, leaving Nuriko to slam his fist into the wall. A bit woozy, Andrew fell forward, grabbing Nuriko's shirt. Mad, Nuriko gave his womanly scream, "Pervert!" and punched Andrew off of him, sending him a mile down the hall. (well, not literally a mile, but you get the idea.)  
  
Unfortunately, Andew had a tight grip on Nuriko when this happened, and his shirt came off with Andrew. Nuriko stood in shock, his chest bare.  
  
Everyone blinked. Caitlin pretended to look surprised.  
  
"You. you're a guy?!" Tasuki asked, sweat dropping.  
  
Nuriko's eyes welled up, seeing Hotohori red in the face and sweat dropping. Then, he turned around and ran down the hall, crying, "Baka!! You'll pay for this, Lone Wolf Warrior!" He turned a corner and was out of sight, though everyone could still hear him crying and banging loudly on the walls.  
  
Kristin couldn't say anything as everyone was uncomfortably quiet at the moment. But the silence was broken with Andrew, as he got to his feet, laughing. "Two down, two to go."  
  
Hotohori growled. "Enough with your stupid games!" He ran forward, and swung his sword at Andrew. Andrew received a large tear in his shirt, and blood began to form.  
  
"Oh, you're going to get it, now!" he cried. He shouted "Lone Wolf Warrior!" at the top of his lungs, and turned into his wolf form. (oh, and it appears that the other wolves have turned back into talisman, for the ease and comfort for the author.) Then, the two engaged in a terrible battle of gnawing teeth and slashing sword.  
  
It was when Hotohori was greatly winning, that he rose the sword high above his head, ready to take his final strike, and the Lone Wolf Warrior jumped back to life, clamping his jaws around Hotohori's neck. Hotohori dropped his sword, and struggled to get the Wolf off.  
  
Kristin yelped, frightened. What was gonna happen to her Hotohori?!  
  
Tasuki growled. He grabbed the wolf and tried to pry him off. Caitlin put her arms around his waist ( * big blush from Caitlin, big smile. wheee she's holding Tasuki!! * ) and helped in pulling the Wolf off. And what was Kristin to do? Her precious Emperor was in danger!  
  
That was when she spotted the fan. But of course! She ran to the fan, grabbing it in her jaws, and ran back up to Tasuki, trying to give it to him. After poking him for a while with the fan, Tasuki finally noticed her, and let got of the wolf, grabbing the fan instead.  
  
"Hey, Wolf Lone Warrior!" he shouted.  
  
"That's Lone Wolf Warrior," Caitlin corrected him, mad to have let go of his waist. The wolf turned his attention on Tasuki.  
  
"That's it," Tasuki said. "It's my turn now. Let go of him, or you'll be tasting my wrath! Ha, ha, ha, HA!!!!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior dropped Hotohori, and turned to Tasuki. Kristin ran over to Hotohori's side, licking his wounds. (well, what else is she going to do? She's a wolf!) Andrew turned back into his human self, and smiled evily at Tasuki.  
  
"Your hair, it reminds me of a certain special magic I have," Andrew smiled. "It will devour you up, my fire. Prepare for the awesome power of the Wolf Lighter!" He pulled out from his pant's pocket, a cigarette lighter with a picture of a wolf on it, and then, with a wide smile, he flicked it on, brandishing the little flame at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki simply stared at him for a long moment. "That was the power of the Wolf Lighter?"  
  
"Scared, aren't you?" Andrew mused. "And now, to bring you down with the great blow of fire!" Andrew waved the flicker of fire at Tasuki, laughing.  
  
Getting pissed-off, Tasuki shouted out, "REKKA SHINEN!!!" and a great flame burst out of the fan, devouring Andrew. Andrew coughed, looking like a charred piece of toast.  
  
"Wow," he said weakly. "that's some light.er." And he fell back in unconciousness, finally defeated. (for that battle, anyways.)  
  
The group now turned their attention on Kristin, who was still in Wolf form, whining next to the bleeding Emperor. Tamahome got back to his, feet, wondering what had happened.  
  
"That damn warrior's been defeated," Tasuki said proudly, "by ME and MY FAN!!"  
  
Caitlin smiled, saying, "Tasuki, you're so great!!"  
  
Tasuki smiled, closing his eyes. "I know I am."  
  
The four stared down at the terribly hurt Emperor, who was having trouble breathing. Just then, Nuriko showed up, with Chichiri at her side. Apparently, as the gang later finds out, one of the bandits had held on to Chichiri for quite awhile. He had morphed into Cindy Crawford, you know.  
  
Nuriko, still bare-chested, bent down over the Emperor, tears in his eyes. "OH, I shouldn't have let him alone!" he cried, his voice still like a woman's making it strange to look at his masculine body.  
  
"I better take him back to the Palace right away," Chichiri said, taking off his cloak and laying it on the ground. He struck his staff into the ground as Nuriko and Tasuki hoisted Hotohori's body on to the cloak. Kristin whimpered, as the others gave their farewells to Hotohori. He turned and saw her, and managed to say very weakly, "I'll make you the Priestess, Kristin-sama. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just keep your self out of trouble." Then, he and Chichiri were gone.  
  
Kristin began to howl, crying for her dear departed one. She made a beautiful howl, not like the strangled cry of Andrew and Ashitare. It was like music to the ears, that was Kristin's howl. Everyone besides Tasuki were in tears for Kristin. Even Tamahome, which got Katie kinda mad.  
  
He's going to pay for this, Kristin thought to herself. I'll get you, Lone Wolf Warrior. and your pretty little Phil, too.  
  
* for all my fans not at that graduation party that started it all: Andrew indeed was showing of this lgither with a wolf on it, because he thought it was really cool, and he thought Kristin would be very impressed. I think she was rather indifferent to it, especially when he kept lighting it and stuff. just thought you'd like to know! * 


	21. this is called chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Once again, the group was on the move, heading for a nearby city. Caitlin was near to tears when Tasuki said he was staying behind, for he was the new boss of the bandits. Caitlin decided not to ask about the old boss, though Katie was getting squimish about not following the plot line correctly. And now, more than ever, was she complaining about the rest of the gang's decisions.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" she whined. "You were supposed to wait for me so that I could be the one collecting the warriors!"  
  
Kristin was mad. She couldn't say anything but growl, yelp, howl, whine and bark. She gave Caitlin "a look" and the gang stopped to rest as Caitlin pulled Katie aside so the two could talk in private.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?!" she cried.  
  
"Because," Caitlin said, "we want to get things right, not follow the way baka Miaka does things. Look at the situation, Katie. If we had followed the plot line, then Tamahome would be stuck in Kutou and Nakago would be hated by all. Right now, no one has a reason to hate Nakago, no one has a reason, in fact, to hate the Seiyru seven (still can't spell it right, what's wrong with me?!). At this rate, we'll be able to summon Suzaku before Martha can summon Seiryu. (ah, I think I got it that time!)"  
  
"But what about Yui?" Katie asked.  
  
"There is no Yui!" Caitlin said, hoping it was true. "You don't have any reason to go to Kutou, don't you get it? We're going to does this the better way! And if we get the ceremony right, we won't even have to go look for that dumb Shinzaho!"  
  
"But how do I become Priestess," she whined, "Hotohori is on Kristin's side."  
  
Caitlin was going to say that she had to get the warriors on her side, but closed her mouth to that. No, she said instead, "Gee, I don't know that one, Katie." Besides, Katie should have been paying attention to that Statue when it was telling her all of this.  
  
Soon, the gang was moving again. Katie was in low spirits, mad that everyone had started off without her. She hung onto Tamahome's arm, who was still dressed in leather. He liked this new look on himself, and so did everyone else -- especially Nuriko. The gears in Kristin's mind were already turning when she heard Nuriko spectualating on Tamahome's new outfit. Of course! Kristin thought. If Nuriko can win over Tamahome, then that may be the key in getting Tamahome on her side. But Tamahome wasn't gay. could he be forced into it?  
  
He seemed happy, though, with Katie hanging off of his arm. It was a risk, but Kristin was going to try and get Nuriko and Tamahome together. It was her only chance. And poor Hotohori! She thought. He was laying back in the Palace with Chichiri, hurt from that stupid Lone Wolf Warrior. Chichiri decided to stay with him for company, as the Officials, especially number 2, were getting on his nerves.  
  
Caitlin only wished Tasuki was there, and she wished that Kristin could talk, so that she wouldn't have to be stuck with just the company of Katie. So, Caitlin began hanging around Nuriko during the trip to the nearest city.  
  
When they reached it, they found it was deserted.  
  
"This is terrible!" Katie squeaked. "Did we miss something? Aren't we supposed to." a fist to her head from Caitlin shut her up for the moment.  
  
This is perfect, Caitlin thought, knowing that Kristin was probably thinking the same thing. And she was. They had forgotten that this city was where a demon disease dwelled, taking over people's bodies until they wished for death. Apparently there was a doctor here called Miss Shoka who could retrieve a person immidiately from death. Kristin, Caitlin, and Katie knew that Miss Shoka was actually a victim of the disease and had died a long time ago. She couldn't leave the city because of this, and simply haunted the residents, bringing them back to life immidiately after having them killed. The people, though, would come back in an altered state of mind, though. they became like zombies. The only other doctor in the city was Mistukake, a celestial warrior of Suzaku. Before venturing on, Caitlin hissed into Katie's ears, not to reveal him until he revealed himself.  
  
"Do you really think we'll find a warrior here," Nuriko asked, noting the desolantness of the city.  
  
Kristin nodded her head.  
  
Caitlin said, "Uh. that's where the scroll is pointing us towards. Please, just bear with us. I'm sure we'll run into the next warrior."  
  
"It's a shame none of those bandits was a warrior," Tamahome said, and Caitlin cringed. "You would've thought someone like them could make a perfect warrior. Of course, not as great as me."  
  
Caitlin held her self together, trying not to slap him. She wanted to scream out, "Tasuki's five times better than you'll ever be!!" but didn't want to spoil anything. They still thought his name was simply Genro.  
  
They stood there for a long while, trying to decided where to go, when Kristin had a wonderful idea. She put her head up in the air, and began to sniff.  
  
"Look!" Caitlin said, "Kristin's going to sniff out the next celestial warrior!"  
  
"Guess that's a good reason for being a wolf," Nuriko said.  
  
Happy to finally be of help in her awkward position, Kristin lead the others around. Her nose lead her through the city, down the gray streets, and past the empty houses. She was hoping to avoid Shoka altogether, but that's when her nose picked up a wonderful smell. She lead the group right into a house, and found herself in a bowl of cheez its.  
  
"Cheez its!" everyone cried out. An official snack time was called for, and they indulged themselves on the big bowl of Cheez-its. It was then, that Shoka came in. It had been her house. It had been her bowl of cheez its. Everyone looked up, embarassed at Shoka.  
  
"My cheez its," she said softly in a moan.  
  
No one said a word, but sweat dropped. Caitlin slammed her hands around Katie's ankles to make sure she didn't go near Shoka. There was no way she was going to get herself sick again. She was just going to stay put so that they could find Mistukake with ease.  
  
"I'm sorry," Caitlin said. "We should be going now, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Please forgive us," Nuriko said. "We thought this city was abandoned."  
  
"Yes, it is abandoned," Shoka replied, coughing. "There has been a terrible disease around here, and I'm the only doctor. except for."  
  
"You don't need to say no more," Caitlin said. "We understand. We are terribly in your way."  
  
"Do you know where." Katie started before she got another knock on the head from Caitlin.  
  
"We should get going," she muttered, and the rest all got to their feet, mumbling, "Sorry, sorry. We're very sorry we ate your cheez its."  
  
Once outside, Nuriko sighed, saying, "I feel as though we should have given back something, you know? In exchange for the Cheez its we just had?"  
  
Caitlin didn't know what to say, but Kristin saved the day, by whining, and leading the group away. Kristin sighed to herself. Shoka had been avoided! Katie wasn't going to get sick, and the Mitsukake was almost theirs!  
  
Kristin lead them up the main street of the city, her nose leading her towards the outskirts of town, where she knew Mitsukake could be found. But Luck was not on their side. Rather, she was hanging out with Tomite at the moment. As Kristin lead the gang into the woods, the ground began to move under their feet, and suddenly, they were surrounded by living corpses.  
  
"Oh, here we go," Caitlin sighed, watching Katie faint helplessly in front of zombie corpse. Caitlin pleaded in her mind for Tasuki as the zombies cornered them in.  
  
* sorry about the abrupt ending, but I've got school to go to right now. Just think of it as a cliff hanger. Yay! Keep reading and martha keeps writing! * 


	22. mitsukake and the perfect kiss

Chapter 20  
  
The gang huddled as close together as possible, watching the reeking corpses moan and groan as they got closer and closer to them.  
  
* by the way, sorry for the bad ending, I didn't write it too well, but I suddenly realized that I had to get going, sorry! *  
  
Katie fell to the ground, her cheeks flushed. "Oh, no," Caitlin moaned. "She has a fever!"  
  
"She has a fever!" Tamahome cried. He flung his arms around her, protecting her from the corpses. Nuriko pulled out a tree from its roots and swung it at the corpses, trying to send them away. Unfortunately, only more kept coming up.  
  
"What do we do?!" Caitlin squealed. Just then, a voice rang out.  
  
"Watch out, I'm coming down now!"  
  
Everyone ducked close to the ground, as the voice screamed, "REKKA SHINEN!" and suddenly hot fire devoured the corpses easily. As the fire died down, Caitlin looked up to see Tasuki standing up above them on a rock, the giant moon almost swallowing him. (watch this scene again and notice how abnormally large the moon is) Caitlin grinned as Tasuki began his lines.  
  
"Sorry I tricked you," he said. "But I had to be the boss for the guys. Well, I gave that position to Koji, and well. yeah, I'm a celestial warrior." He pulled down his sleeve, showing his red, glowing character. "I'm Tasuki."  
  
Caitlin squealed in delight, under her breath. Only Nuriko and Tamahome looked incredibly surprised and pissed off. "You were a celestial warrior and didn't come to save us sooner?!" they shouted.  
  
Kristin gave a whine, indicating that she wanted to move on. Tasuki jumped down in front of her, and flashed her a grin. "Sorry, Priestess. I should have told you sooner, but the guys." Kristin gave a nod of understanding.  
  
Katie had suddenly sat up, her cheeks still flushed, and said angrily, "But I might be the Priestess, too! Tasuki, don't you believe that I could be the Priestess?!"  
  
Tasuki just gave an emabarrassed look over at Katie. Kristin wanted to hug him right then and there. She knew that look. He thought she had to be kidding, was she serious about this? She did not act the way a Priestess should, Kristin did!  
  
Kristin did the best she could and gave him a happy yelp, followed by an affectionate rub against the leg. Caitlin was jumping to her feet, and she ran over to Tasuki, forgetting who she was, and throwing herself on top of him.  
  
"You saved me -- I mean, us! You saved us, Tasuki!" she cried, hugging him tight.  
  
Tasuki wrestled out of her grip. "Hey, watch it woman! I was doing it because I'm a warrior to this Priestess, not to her friend, Royal Consort!"  
  
Caitlin narrowed her eyes, mad at both Tasuki and the Author. Then, she gave a big slap on his cheek, and walked away, standing next to Nuriko, her back to Tasuki. Tasuki looked flush, and Kristin was sure he heard him utter, "Damn! Now that's a woman!"  
  
"We shouldn't stay here for too long," Nuriko said, as Tamahome lifted Katie into his arms.  
  
Kristin gave a yelp, and soon, the gang was following her again. They followed up a path of the woods that infringed the city, and soon, they were at the place Kristin had been looking for. A small cottage tucked away at the end of the path. This was where Mitsukake would be. Katie whined, and Kristin heard her whisper to Caitlin, "Shouldn't I be wanting a fish?! Can't I say those lines! I have a megaphone with me, can't I?!"  
  
"No!" Caitlin hissed back. Kristin grinned. She liked having a great sense of sound. She lead the gang up to the cottage door.  
  
"You think there's a celestial warrior in here?" Nuriko asked, looking down upon Kristin. Kristin nodded, and it was Tasuki that banged loudly on the door.  
  
"Be gentle, you oaf," Caitlin said.  
  
"Shut ya mouth," Tasuki said before continuing, "Hey, celestial warrior! We know you're in there, so put your hands up where we can see them and get outta there, right NOW!"  
  
"Tasuki!" everyone (except for Kristin) said at once. He grinned sheepishly, as the door opened and a tall man with scraggly hair and beard answered it, looking down upon his unexpected visitors.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice deep.  
  
Caitlin decided to take charge, and cleared her throat. "We are the celestial warriors of Suzaku," she said.  
  
"We?!" Tasuki said. "You're not a warrior, you're a CONSORT to the Priestess, that's all."  
  
"Oh you little. I'm going to get you for this.!!" and suddenly, Tasuki found himself running into the woods, with Caitlin chasing after him, the two of them screaming at each other.  
  
The screams faded in the distance, and the gang stood quietly on the porch of Mitsukake's house. They all looked at each other, blinked, and then, turned to face the author, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Finally, Mitsukake broke the silence. "So you're warriors to the Priestess of Suzaku?" he asked, trying to be friendly after the awkward moment of Caitlin and Tasuki.  
  
He looked at Katie, and asked, "Are you the Priestess, then?"  
  
Kristin growled. Darn it! If only she could speak!  
  
"Actually," Nuriko said, "both Katie and Kristin here are Priestesses, according to either Taiiutskun or Naiidoska, the controllers of this world. It is up to the warriors whether they are to follow the path of Taiiutskun and make Katie the Priestess, or to follow Naiidoska, and make Kristin the Priestess. A similar fate is going on in Kutou with the Seiryu seven."  
  
"I see," Mitsukake replied. "And how do things stand now?"  
  
"I believe Katie to be the Priestess," Tamahome answered.  
  
"I believe Kristin to be the Priestess," Nuriko answered. "So does Hotohori, Chichiri, and Tasuki, I believe."  
  
Tamahome sweat dropped. Katie noticed this, and began to whimper. "Don't worry, I'll become the Priestess for sure," she said, and Kristin growled. "Taiiutskun is the good guy, and Naiidoska the bad, right? So of course I'll be the Priestess."  
  
More growling from Kristin.  
  
Mitsukake bent down, and examined Kristin. "You're the one they call Kristin?" She gave a sad nod. Mitsukake smiled. "Don't worry. I think I may know something that will cure you." Kristin's ears perked up. "Now, I can't guarentee that this will work, but we can give it a try."  
  
Kristin gave a bow, showing her gratitude to the celestial warrior that know one ever pays attention to. What a great guy!  
  
He let the gang in, listened for Caitlin and Tasuki, but gave up on them, and closed the door. As he got ready some medicines, he told the gang, "I don't know how you found me, but yes, I am a celestial warrior to the Priestess. I am Mitsukake."  
  
"Kristin brought us here," Nuriko said proudly. Kristin grinned. She was really beginning to like Nuriko.  
  
"But what about Katie," Tamahome whined. "She's sick. We ought to do something about, shouldn't we?"  
  
Mitsukake strolled over to her, and glanced Katie up and down. "She appears to have the demon disease. I don't work with that disease any more, but. perhaps I'll give in for tonight."  
  
There was a meow from the corner, and Kristin watched as Mitsukake's cat, Tama, crawled into view, meowing with hunger. Strangely enough, Kristin found herself fighting the urge to pounce on the thing. She laid her head down on Nuriko's lap, while he scratched her behind the ear. She pictured him as Hotohori, and almost began to weep again. Oh, how she prayed that he would be alright when they got back! They still had to pick up Chirko!  
  
Mitsukake was truly a nice guy, and he fed the gang, let them spend the night in his little cottage, and he even brought Katie out of the fever by using his wonderful healing powers. Kristin managed to save Mitsukake's grief by growling loudly when Katie almost let slip something about Miss Shoka. There was no reason to bring that up.  
  
Unfortunately, the medicine didn't work. Kristin was upset, but she didn't blame Mitsukake for it. It was the fault of the Lone Wolf Warrior, as Nuriko put it. Tamahome wanted another fight with him, and Kristin was glad that he was getting blood thirsty for Andrew rather than Nakago. Martha still had her man, whatever was going on back in Kutou.  
  
Back in Kutou, a cry was heard in the palace, an alarm that hinted that the worst period of the great invasion of the tubas had finally come. A deep voice screamed out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CHEEZ ITS?!"  
  
Back in Konan.  
  
The gang got ready to move out, morning had set, and afternoon was on its way. As Mitsukake got his stuff and his cat, the first thing the gang did was look for Tasuki and Caitlin, who had been missing all night. They walked throughout the woods, calling their names, promising them cheez its if they came out.  
  
It was Kristin who finally found them, though she wished she hadn't. Oh, those two really were made for each other, weren't they? As Kristin picked up the scent, her nose lead her to a giant bush at the side of the pond, and what did she see? Well, she thought, let's not jump to conclusions. Perhaps they had fallen into the pond, and THAT'S why their clothes were off, just simply drying. Tasuki still had his pants on, though. Caitlin still had her underwear, but. yeah, their clothes had to be drying. Caitlin wasn't that kind of person. was she? This was Tasuki she was looking at, not just any guy. And why was he holding her so close and tight to himself? Perhaps she had gotten cold since they had to let their clothes dry. yeah, that had to be it.  
  
Whatever it was, once Caitlin and Tasuki awoke, and noticed that familiar looking wolf sitting by, staring with wide, confused eyes, they jumped a bit, and started crying out, "Augh! It's not what you think!"  
  
"We fell in, yes we did.!"  
  
"She got a little cold, that's all.!"  
  
"We were drying our clothes, you HAVE to believe us!"  
  
Kristin just shook her head. The others heard the voices of Caitlin and Tasuki, and made their way over. Everyone was making their assumptions of what had happened as they continued their journey, and later, Kristin learned from Caitlin that in fact, they had fallen into the lake. Tasuki had been especially mad and they dried their clothes, still bickering at each other. But the bickering began to fade, and Caitlin complained she was cold. and she smiled as she told Kristin the best part of it all, something that she had to swear NOT to tell the other warriors, or Tasuki would kill her. He had kissed her. They had gotten so caught up in their fight, that he kissed her, warmly, passionately. and she had fallen asleep in his arms, just like that. Nothing went farther, but it was such a perfect kiss!  
  
Kristin promised not to tell, but deep inside, she cried, wishing that she could be back in the Emperor's arms, to have such a perfect kiss as that. 


	23. amichiriko

Chapter 21  
  
So the gang was off again, going through the country side. The horses were gone, so the walk was slow going, and Kristin was now sure that time would catch up to them, and trouble might arise as the plot line was intended to go. Before they left the city where Shoka dwelled, Caitlin had managed to persuade Mitsukake to get rid of the sickness demon within Shoka, to save the city. After many, and perhaps too much tears from Katie who was clearly over doing it, Mitsukake buried his one love from the past, knowing that he had to move on, now that the Priestess was here. The gang was on the move.  
  
Katie walked as close as she could to Tamahome, and he kept his arms around her like a big brother would. Kristin, upon one of their daily resting stops, accidently caught the two kissing, and had to wash her eyes out many times before she thought she had gotten rid of the image.  
  
Tasuki was clearly embarassed with what had happened between him and Caitlin, and tried to be as mutual with her as possible. Caitlin acted the same way, though deep inside, her heart was pumping for another kiss. She proceeded on friendly terms with him now, hoping it would eventually turn passionate again in the near future.  
  
Nuriko walked beside Kristin with Mitsukake. The had interesting conversations with each other, in which Kristin gladly heard Nuriko wondering why he hadn't noticed Tamahome as attractive before. Finally, Hotohori was truly going to become hers! Mitsukake managed to get on after the tearful departation of Shoka, and didn't learn till much later that Nuriko was a guy. He later told Kristin that he had to wash his eyes out throughly, thinking Nuriko a beautiful woman and having nice fantasies with him. Ah, my virgin eyes! Was the best thing Kristin heard out of his mouth.  
  
Chichiri was having fun pretending to be the Emperor, crying out in a badly dubbed English voice."I'm so LONELY, I think I go CRAZY." Hotohori, who now wore a thick red scarf around his neck to hide his wounds, pouted at Chichiri's poor expressions of him, and missed Kristin very much. Just her presence alone seemed to lighten the room. He missed that wonderfully, low, feminine voice and the long, dark hair that flowed passed her shoulders. He missed her witty remarks and calmness. His beloved Priestess was out there, and even though she was with her celestial warriors, he still felt as though she wasn't safe.  
  
Tomo and Kailein were having * fun * in the woods of Kutou. but why are we talking about the Seiryu? This is supposed to be a Suzaku update!  
  
Kristin knew she was going to run into trouble, when, upon approaching Tamahome's home village, Katie swore she heard the sound of a flute. Caitlin pulled her aside, and the three were huddled together.  
  
"What do we do?" Caitlin asked Kristin, who obviously could not answer that question. "Are we going to accept Amiboshi as Chirko or not?" As the three knew, the last celestial warrior was Chirko. But, according to the anime, the Seiryu member, Amiboshi, was going to trick the Suzaku seishi by pretending to be Chirko, thus destroying the summoning ceremony for Suzaku. Kristin knew this day would come, and she had thought out carefully what should happen. IF only she could tell this to Caitlin.  
  
"I think we should reveal him," Katie hissed. "I don't want anything to do with those bad Seiryu people."  
  
At this, Kristin shook her head no. Caitlin noticed this, and said, "You think we ought to let this just go?"  
  
Kristin nodded yes.  
  
"I understand," Caitlin said, looking over the situation. "We should see what happens, especially since we're a bit ahead of time, and Amiboshi might not have started the plan. Not to mention, none of the Suzaku have any reason for hating the Sieryu, yet. Did you hear Tamahome? He wants to kill Andrew, not Nakago. I know the Seiryu are going to intervene, cause I know the Author needs some bad ass conflict going on here, and Nakago is not just going to turn all sweet on us, but. we can't just let Martha become an enemy of ours. I understand your position, Kristin. We're going to let him go. Katie? NO revealing or Tamahome is going to be DEAD MEAT."  
  
Katie looked frightened, and made her vow to keep quiet about Amiboshi. Kristin had slightly different reasons for keeping Amiboshi's identity hidden (if they summon the god of Suzaku, what then happens to poor Martha and those darn tubas that won't let her go?) but was glad that Caitlin had seen wize her decision. Besides, if they were to summon Suzaku that easily, then the story wouldn't be as fun, now would it? Kristin looked up into the sky towards the Author, and gave a whine. She wanted to talk again!  
  
In any case, Tamahome proudly showed off his village, and took the gang to his home, where his five siblings and sick dad lived. Kristin and Caitlin cringed at the sight of those poor children, hoping to divert the fate that was planned for them. Tamahome's siblings rushed outside when they heard his familiar voice call out to them, and then they stopped abruptly in front of him, staring.  
  
"Big brother," Yurien, the youngest of them all, squeaked, "why are you dressed like that?"  
  
A big sweat drop formed off of Tamahome's face. He didn't want to change. He liked this new look. Didn't any one understand this? The rest of the gang liked this, so why shouldn't his family?  
  
"Uh, Big brother has a new look, Yurien," he said, trying to smile with a red face. Tasuki was already laughing behind him.  
  
"I think Tama-chan looks wonderful like this," Nuriko cooed.  
  
Tamahome's face turned red. At least his siblings were convinced that Nuriko was a female.  
  
They were lead into the house by the children, and Tamahome had a heart-to-heart talk with his daddy. Yurien asked if Katie was Tamahome's wife, and Katie got red, and absolutely happy. Caitlin watched with a bored expression as the two became red and denied their relationship.  
  
None of them found Kristin threatening or a Priestess, and Kristin found herself greatly annoyed as the kids pulled on her tail and patted her too hard. Mitsukake used his healing powers to help Tamahome's father who was stricken in bed with sickness. Because his power took out a great deal of his energy, Mitsukake slept most of the rest of the day. Kristin managed to use him as an excuse, and crawled into his room where he had put up a * do not disturb * sign on the door, and she slept, curled up, besides him.  
  
The kids had the most fun with Tasuki and Caitlin, as the two chased them around, and played their little games, up to the point where they wanted Caitlin and Tasuki to be * mommy and daddy * and the two became red and sulked away from the kids. Nuriko made dinner, and Katie attempted to help, but everyone was afraid of what she might do. She was sent to fetch water, and came back a bit distressed since she hadn't been attacked by a Boboshi and saved by Tamahome.  
  
Night came, though, and the gang, tired, fell asleep in the warmth and hospitality of Tamahome's home. Because they had already slept, Mitsukake and Kristin were nice and awake. Kristin did not want Katie to go out there to get herself into stupid trouble, so she forced Mitsukake into walking her out in the night. So, Mitsukake, Kristin, and his little cat Tama, walked out into the dark night. It was after a few minutes of enjoyable quiet that they heard the flute music.  
  
Kristin stopped, alarmed.  
  
"What's that horrible music I hear?" Mitsukake said outloud.  
  
Kristin whined, un able to believe what she was hearing. That wasn't the usual song of Amiboshi's terrible flute music. No, that was Amiboshi playing PHIL'S THEME SONG on his flute. The three followed the noise, and found Amiboshi, playing that horrid song on his flute. Hundreds of bats hung from the trees where he stood, and a boboshi was trying to hide himself in the trees. Amiboshi stopped playing as the three came up to him, and he stammered out, "Oh no. too soon."  
  
There was an awkward pause between Mitsukake and Amiboshi. Kristin looked up at the Boboshi in the trees. Suddenly, the Boboshi appeared excited, and jumped down, joining Amiboshi.  
  
"That's the Priestess!" he whispered in Amiboshi's ear, a bit too loudly. Mitsukake pretended he HADN'T heard that.  
  
"What? How?" Amiboshi whispered back.  
  
"The rumor! The rumor!" Boboshi whispered back. "Bob 6 told me that the Lone Wolf Warrior turned Naiidoska's Priestess into a Wolf, so that she could become HIS Priestess instead."  
  
Kristin bowed her head in understanding, and Boboshi suddenly realized he was whispering too loud. Amiboshi stammered out a lie, "Oh. so you ARE the Priestess of Suzaku! I'm Chirako, yes, one of your, um, celestial warriors."  
  
He tried to look convincing, but his face was growing unusually red. He gripped the flute hard.  
  
"Chirako?" Mitsukake repeated. "uh. Don't you mean, Chirko? That's what the scroll of Suzaku says."  
  
"Ha, ha," Amiboshi laughed nervously. "I guess I'm too nervous. about meeting the Priestess, that is. I didn't think. well, I mean. it's all so. oh boy."  
  
"I understand," Mitsukake said. Kristin gave a sigh of relief. Keeping Amiboshi's identity a secret was going to be hard.  
  
"But why are you hanging around this man here?" Mitsukake asked, for he isn't Tamahome and picks up on these things a lot better. "He looks like one of those spies from Kutou, a Boboshi."  
  
Everything became silent. What was Amiboshi supposed to say now? It was the Boboshi that saved the day. (well, night.)  
  
"Kutou is in terrible condition," the boboshi said. "we've been invaded by Phil, the tube master. You heard Am--Chiriko's song. He doesn't remember his usual song, but only the notes for Phil's song. It's effected everyone in the worse possible way. And the worse part of it is. Kutou had ran out of Cheez-its."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Mitsukake said, concerned. "That's the worse possible thing that could happen!"  
  
"Sadly, that is the truth," the Boboshi said. Sadly, it was. "That's why I ran away, and I met Chiriko, and he told me. he would get me a good position in Konan. I'm a good Boboshi. I can become an Official for the Emperor."  
  
"That could work out nicely for you," Mitsukake said. "What position are you?"  
  
"I'm Boboshi 2."  
  
Kristin smiled as Mitsukake said, "I'm sure they were meaning to replace one of the Officials." Caitlin will love this, Kristin thought. She had been on such sour terms with Number 2!  
  
Mitsukake shook hands with Boboshi 2, who now had no choice but to become the new Official Number 2 to Hotohori. Amiboshi was going to have to send word that they had lost a Boboshi, but on a better note, he was going suceed in the plan.  
  
As Kristin lead them back to Tamahome's house, a screeching scream told her that Katie had flashed a flashlight right into Nuriko's eye. This was going to be a long night. 


	24. chiboshi

Chapter 22  
  
The gang sat around in a circle, greeting the new celestial warrior that Mitsukake and Kristin had found. Caitlin surpressed a grin, hoping to look surprised and glad to meet Amiboshi. Chiriko. Chiboshi, that's it!  
  
"We've collected all the warriors, then," Nuriko said, brightly. He was giving evil glances towards Katie, who had found it funny to flash light in his eye. in the middle of the night! She had heard * funny * noises coming outside, though nothing like a flute. Chiboshi had stopped playing by then, as he was discovered by Mitsukake and Kristin.  
  
"I guess it's time to finally start back to Konan," Tamahome announced, knowing it was going to be hard letting go of his family once more. Kristin and Caitlin both cringed the next morning as Tamahome said good bye to his siblings and father, promising dear little Yurien to come back with a doll for her next time.  
  
Kristin was sure Martha wouldn't let Suboshi do what he intended to do. If they kept Chiboshi from falling into the river, then perhaps none of that would have to happen. The gang got their stuff together, and waved goodbye to the family household of Tamahome.  
  
It was a long trip back to Konan, and Tasuki and Caitlin started a fight over who-knows-what, annoying Nuriko and Tamahome to the point that Tasuki found himself with a black eye.  
  
"Hey!" Caitlin shouted. "There's no reason for you two to get so mean!"  
  
Nuriko was confused. Hadn't they just been fighting? He gave a * look * towards Tamahome, and then, suddenly Caitlin found herself with a matching black eye to Tasuki.  
  
"You shouldn't hit girls," Caitlin seethed. "Mitsukake. can you heal this? I can't stand to walk around like this."  
  
"I can't stand to walk around with you TWO. One minute you're making out, the next minute you're."  
  
The next minute, Mitsukake had a black eye as well.  
  
Chiboshi looked very out of place. Was this the way things ran about the Suzaku seven? And he thought the Seiryu were strange! Katie noticed his strange look, and suddenly had an idea. A stupid idea.  
  
"Hey, why don't you play your flute for us, Chiriko?"  
  
The group suddenly halted. Kristin did the best she could be covering her ears with her paws, indicating that she did not want to listen. Everyone sweat dropped. Oh, they had heard him play Phil's theme last night, no doubt about that. It had played through out their dreams, causing nightmares of the strangest sort.  
  
It was Nuriko who saved the day, telling Chiboshi, "You know, we've been having such a rough morning, I think we'd rather accept the peacefulness of the quiet afternoon, don't you agree everybody?"  
  
Everyone frevently nodded their heads, yes. Kristin gave a joyful yelp.  
  
"Oh," Chiboshi said, his spirits cast down. He was supposed to play a lot for them. He was supposed to hypnotize them and numb their senses so that he could carry out the plan and sabotage the ceremony!  
  
"I'm sure Kristin can't wait to see the Emperor again!" Caitlin said, changing the topic.  
  
Kristin once again gave a happy bark.  
  
"The Emperor?" Mitsukake asked. "Why the Emperor?"  
  
"He's one of the celestial warriors," Caitlin replied. "I'm afraid you missed all the action, Mitsukake."  
  
"Yeah!" Tasuki shouted. "You should have seen me kick ass back at the bandits place! That Wolf Lone Warrior doesn't stand a chance against MY fan!"  
  
"It's Lone Wolf Warrior," Caitlin corrected. "Get it right, or pay the price."  
  
"What price?!" Tamahome snapped up out of a daydream, turning wildly around at the mention of money.  
  
"Price you'll pay if you wanna see me kick the shit out of that guy again!" Tasuki laughed.  
  
"That Lone Wolf Warrior is going to get it," Tamahome cried. "Anyone who messes with the Tama-man is going to taste some of his furry!"  
  
Katie frowned. She didn't like this side of Tamahome. She liked his sweet side. The side where he called her name a lot and fought only for her, not for some Lone Wolf Warrior that was after Kristin.  
  
"Tamahome," Katie whined.  
  
Kristin noticed this, and her heart jumped with glee. Was Tamahome loosing interest in Katie? If Nuirko is happy, Kristin thought, then I'll be happy with Hotohori. YES!! Things were definitely looking up for Kristin.  
  
But they weren't looking up for Martha. No cheez its to be found anywhere in the palace made Nakago very moody. Martha tried to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. He sat around, plotting evil, and I mean EVIL, plans on how to get back at Phil, the Tuba Master. of DOOM!  
  
It was then that Martha came upon Suboshi, who had managed his way into the Palace.  
  
"Damn those tubas!" he was saying to himself. "How are we ever going to gather all the warriors with those guys hanging around here like that?"  
  
"Su. I mean, who are you?" Martha said, approaching the boy. He had just come in through a window, making his way down a hall, and Martha had been within a room of that hall. Hearing his voice, she came outside to greet him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked back rather rudely.  
  
"I'm Martha," Martha said. "The Priestess of Seiryu. according to Naiidoska, that is." She told Suboshi about Taiiutskun, Naiidoska, and Uni, who was somewhere else in the palace.  
  
"You're the Priestess?" he asked, his angered mood calming down. Martha gulped. Please don't fall in love with me, she prayed to herself.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm Suboshi, one of your warriors."  
  
Unlike Yui (the original priestess from the anime) Martha was NOT rude and say, "But he's just a boy." Rather, she gave a big smile, and said, "I'm so glad that my warriors are coming round. Only Miboshi and Tomo know. Oh, and my dear Nakago, of course."  
  
"DEAR Nakago?" Suboshi repeated, a bit un-easily. "Uh."  
  
"Nevermind that, Suboshi," Martha said. "Perhaps you have a plan of some sort? A way to get us out of here? Get in touch with the other warriors of Seiryu?"  
  
Suboshi's face brightened. "Acutally, I do. well, it was Nakago's idea, but. I have a twin, you see. You'll like this, I know you will. My twin is one of the warriors, as well, Amiboshi is his name. he's down at Konan right now. pretending to be one of the warriors! He's with Bob 2, and he's going to ruin the ceremony so that they can't summon Suzaku, isn't that great? Nakago can be weird. but it's a great plan, don't you think?!"  
  
Pretending not to have known any of this before, Martha gave a delighted squeal, and happily hugged Suboshi, crying out, "Yeah, yeah! Things are going my way! Hey, hey. can you contact your brother?"  
  
"But of course!" Suboshi said. He held out his arm, and explained to Martha how all he had to do was write on his arm, and the writing would appear on his brothers. They could communicate this way, all right.  
  
"Do you think. oh Nakago will praise me for this. do you think you could ask Amiboshi to send some cheez its back over here?"  
  
Suboshi's smile faded. "Are you saying we ran out of cheez its?!"  
  
Martha nodded very sadly. "Nakago's been in such a rough mood these past few days, my poor baby!"  
  
Suboshi stiffened a laugh, picturing Martha cuddling Nakago like a baby.  
  
"I'll do it!" he said, and began to write to his brother on his arm. A few minutes later, a response came back, which read like this:  
  
I would but there is a problem. Bob 2 has run away I can't just leave for Kutou they'll suspect something Suboshi, this is bad You don't know how weird and crazy these people are Help me! I think I'm going to come back with an arm or leg missing! Love, your older brother, Amiboshi  
  
Ps. Say hi to Miboshi for me. He owe me some money. You can deal with him however you like  
  
Suboshi gave a grave face. "What's with those Suzaku seven?" he said. "What are they doing to my brother?"  
  
Martha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Suboshi," she said. "I know the Priestess of Suzaku according to Naiidoska very well, and I know that they won't hurt Amiboshi. In fact, they're just probably being really weird. Come on. think Tomo only Suzaku style. Besides, they're not Nakago. they are officially labeled as * good guys *. They'er not going to do anything stupid."  
  
Suboshi gave a sigh, and looked up at Martha. "Are you sure?"  
  
Martha smiled and gave a nod.  
  
"Trust me." 


	25. still a wolf

Chapter 23  
  
Coming down the streets of Konan, the Palace rose into view. Kristin was overly happy, knowing that soon, she would be seeing Hotohori again. How long it had been since she last saw him! The gang made their way to the Palace gate, where the guards questioned Caitlin about the missing Official and the strange people with her.  
  
"But they're the celestial warriors of the Priestess," Caitlin sighed. The guards finally let them go, after getting a series of growls from Tasuki.  
  
They were lead to the Courtyard, where Hotohori ran up to greet them, a thick scarf at his neck, and his hair pushed up under his music box hat. He still hadn't gotten back his shampoo.  
  
In Kutou, Nakago laughed about this.  
  
"Kristin-sama!" Hotohori cried, falling to his knees and hugging the poor, pathetic creature that was Kristin. "You're still a wolf! I swear by the god of Suzaku that the Lone Wolf Warrior will pay for this, indeed!" Then, he looked up, and noticed the smiling face of Tasuki.  
  
"So we meet again," Tasuki said, "Your Highness."  
  
"You are one of the celestial warriors, I'm guessing," Hotohori said. "The way you fought truly showed that off. And these two. are they?"  
  
"Warriors as well," Caitlin said. "Your Highness, please meet Mitsukake, of the healing power, and A--Chiriko of the flute power."  
  
"Flute power?" Hotohori asked. "That's a strange one. Let me hear you play."  
  
Kristin put her paws to her ears, and everyone braced themselves as Chiboshi began to play Phil's tube theme on his flute. Hotohori had a look on his face of pure horror when the boy stopped playing.  
  
"Why do you play THAT song?!" Hotohori cried. "That's the song of Phil, the Tuba Master!"  
  
Chiboshi cast a downward look, with a heavy sigh. "I was too close to Kutou," he lied. "It. it's effected my music! I can't play the right notes anymore! All I can play is THAT song! That terrible song!"  
  
"Yes, I heard of the tuba invasion in Kutou," said a high voice from the palace doors. Chichiri came into view, and Mitsukake asked, "Is he a celestial warrior as well?"  
  
"Yes," Hotohori said. Then, he smiled, standing to his feet. "In fact, now all of the warriors have been gathered. The summoning of Suzaku shall take place! Please, why don't we venture on to the banquet hall? This truly is something to celebrate about. And Chichiri. can you use your magic to change Kristin back to her normal form? I don't think we can summon the beast god while she is at this state."  
  
"Wait a second!" came the whining voice of Katie. "Who said that Kristin is the Priestess? Isn't it up to the Celestial Warriors? Huh?"  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat. "I understand. we have to decide, once and for all, if it Taiiutskun's Priestess we choose, Katie, or Naiidoska's Priestess, Kristin. I for one, believe that Kristin is the rightful Priestess as she was the one who summoned me to her world when she was in danger of the Lone Wolf Warrior."  
  
"I agree," Nuriko said. "Kristin behaves just the way a Priestess does, showing the true qualities of one. I shall be a follower of Naiidoska as well."  
  
"Same here," Tasuki said. "I don't want no baka for a Priestess. besides, she does cool as a wolf, and I like wolves. So, yeah. Kristin for Priestess is my vote! ( and don't forget to vote for me as the state executioner!! * that one's for you, Kristin and Caitlin! * )"  
  
"I have to agree with the three of you," Mitsukake said. "Kristin shows the proper qualities of the Priestess, and knows how to handle certain situations. even as a wolf."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Chiboshi said. "I don't like the weird looks that Katie's been giving me, so I'm going with Kristin, who's believed in me even throughout my terrible flute power! Kristin for Priestess. besides, didn't you say that if you don't become Priestess then your friend in Kutou won't become Priestess and bad things may come since she's the Author of the story?"  
  
Kristin nodded her head. She wanted to cry. Everyone was on her side.  
  
Tamahome cleared his throat. Kristin's heart sank. Oh, yeah. Tamahome.  
  
"I've always believed in Katie being the Priestess," he said. "Since she was the one Taiiutskun picked, the good side of it all. Naiidoska is the negative of the Yin Yang, so why go with him?"  
  
Everyone was looking a bit sad, except for Tasuki who looked like he was going to kill Tamahome at the moment. Katie's eyes were bright and wide. But then, Tamahome continued on.  
  
"However, you all know what happened back there at the bandit's place. the, uh, costume bit. yeah. for all of you that were there," and heads nodded, "you must understand why I've given up, and decided Kristin should be the Priestess."  
  
Katie's face fell. She was going to cry.  
  
Kristin's heart leapt. She thanked Naiidoska for what had happened in the bandit's place (.what DID happen there? I still don't know and I'm the Author, gosh darn it!) and happily barked at Tamahome, wagging her tail.  
  
Chichiri sighed. "Well. Taiiutskun's gonna kill me for this. but as the majority now stands for Kristin. I'm just gonna have to go with the flow."  
  
"But won't you support me?" Katie cried.  
  
Chichiri said nothing but gave an embarassed look at her from behind the mask. Not really, was what he wanted to say, but didn't.  
  
Katie burst in to tears. "I loved you Tamahome! I loved you! Curse that Naiidoska!" and she fled from the palace in tears.  
  
Kristin found herself both happy and a bit guilty. Gee, she didn't want to make Katie cry. but at least she was out of their way now.  
  
The next few days, the palace was in an uproar as the ceremony was getting ready. The shrine was scrubbed clean, cheez its were handed out for all to feed, and Kristin had to be properly cleansed. once she turned back into human form, that is. Chichiri was trying his hardest to come up with a spell, staying locked up in his room all day.  
  
It was then that the day of the ceremony came, and Chichiri ran out of his room, his mask off, showing a quite, stern, serious face. He ran to the great room, where Hotohori sat on his Throne, with Kristin at his side.  
  
"Bad news, Kristin-sama," Chichiri said. "As I've been trying to come up with a spell to return you to normal, I was visited by Taiiutskun.and. and."  
  
Kristin looked teary-eyed at Chichiri. She gave a whine, indicating that he must go on. Hotohori was looking almost ill at this mention of bad news.  
  
"She took away my staff!" Chichiri said. "She's sealed my magic away, furious that I've abandoned her side!"  
  
"Then why don't you contact Naiidoska instead?" Hotohori asked, his voice near trembling.  
  
Chichiri gave a deep sigh. "I've been trying, no da. But. I can't seem to get in touch with him! Something's terribly wrong! If we don't get Kristin back to normal, then the ceremony won't be able to take place, no da!"  
  
Hotohori indeed looked ill at ease. He stood up from his Throne, and walked away. Chichiri was about to follow him, but Hotohori put up his hand, saying, "No. just leave me alone for awhile."  
  
Kristin followed Hotohori as he made his way somberly down the empty halls of the palace. He finally came to his room, where he sat down upon his bed, upset, and worried. He covered his face and began to cry softly. a manly cry, of course.  
  
Kristin whined, and rubbed her head against his side, joining him on the bed. After awhile, Hotohori looked up at the wolf figure sitting besides him, and said in a soft, mournful voice, "I'm so sorry, my dear Kristin. If only there was something I could do. I was hoping, eagerly hoping for your becoming the Priestess. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Please, don't cry. I promise I won't let the Lone Wolf Warrior get to you. Even if you can never be the Priestess. I'll be at your side, my love." And then, he pulled her close, embracing her deeply, and smelling her hair. She smelled just as she did when she was human.  
  
Kristin felt the tears forming in her wolfy eyes. She made a soft, whine on his shoulder. Hotohori pulled back, lifting Kristin's head in his hands. "You're still so beautiful," he said, "even when you're a wolf."  
  
And then, he leaned over and, nuzzling his nose against her own, gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. The two sat close to eachother, eyes closed, feeling an unnatural heat rise within them. Kristin felt herself fall asleep in his arms, and Hotohori fell into sleep as well.  
  
When the two awoke, the entire Suzaku Seven were gathered around the bed in awe. Hotohori blinked, then asked, "Wha.What happened?"  
  
Chichiri gave a smile. "I don't know how you did it, Sire, but you've managed to turn Kristin back, no da!"  
  
Kristin sat up, and looked over herself. Chichiri was right! The fur and paws were gone, and she was human again. Hotohori got to his knees, and stared at Kristin, sitting elegantly on the bed. She studied herself; her arms were back, her legs were back, her soft skin. and then she realized she was naked, and everyone was staring at her.  
  
She gave a scream and dived under the covers.  
  
Above her, she heard a very angry Hotohori. "How dare you linger on and stare at the Priestess while she is unclothed?"  
  
"How did she become unclothed?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Well she obviously had no clothes on when she was a wolf, did she?" Tasuki said.  
  
There was a loud, "OUT!" from Hotohori, and then, the room became silent as the door shut. Then, Hotohori was on the bed, poking gently at Kristin.  
  
"It's alright, my love. "They've left. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were going to be so exposed."  
  
"That's okay," Kristin mumbled, sitting up with the sheets carefully wrapped around her. Her face was scarlet red, and she found herself missing her own voice as she spoke. "At least I'm back to normal."  
  
"But how?" Hotohori asked. "Could it have been."  
  
".the kiss?" Kristin suggested. "Maybe. Or perhaps Naiidoska decided to finally intervene."  
  
Hotohori flung himself on Kristin, embracing her tightly. "My dear, you're back! And I thought we'd lost you for good!"  
  
Kristin breathed in deep. His hair smelled so nice, and his robes were so warm, she felt like falling asleep in his arms again. And then, their was a knock on the door, followed by Chichiri's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but shouldn't we be cleansing the Priestess for the ceremony?"  
  
Tasuki's voice followed. "Yeah. and don't forget the Priestess is supposed to be a VIRGIN!"  
  
There was a loud bang, followed by Chichiri again. "Thank you Nuriko."  
  
"You're welcome," came Nuriko's voice. "Kristin-sama! I've got your ceremonial dress waiting for you!"  
  
Kristin sighed. "I guess I should go," she said, not wanting to leave the warmth of Hotohori's embrace.  
  
"Good luck, then," Hotohori said, and then, he pulled her close, and gave her a long, passionate kiss on her lips, which Kristin returned, turning her fingers in his hair, while he did the same with her. As he slowly pulled away, Kristin found herself blushing.  
  
Nuriko pounded on the door. "Come on, Kristin-sama! The ceremony, don't forget the ceremony!"  
  
Kristin took Hotohori's sheets, and made her way out of the room. She was blushing all the way, knowing that nothing could spoil her mood now. Not even Amiboshi. 


	26. the flute witch and chiboshi revealed!

Chapter 24  
  
The ceremony was ready. The Suzaku Seven stood in their places, surrounding the shrine of Suzaku, where flames rose about the statue. Kristin made her way into the room, dressed in the splendor of the Priestess's garments. She came up to the statue, which was like burning gold, thanks to the fire about it. Chichiri handed her the scroll, and she put her hands into prayer position. She thought hard, realizing that she hadn't figured out what to do with Amiboshi. She didn't bother with the wishes, knowing that this was going to fail. She had tried in vain, with Caitlin, to figure out what to do about the situation, and they finally decided to let Amiboshi have his moment. They were going to let the scroll burn, knowing that this way, they would expand the story, and Martha and Seiryu would finally be able to come in.  
  
So, Kristin said the words of Priestess to summon Suzaku, and then, she threw the scroll into the fire, her heart muttering, "So long."  
  
They waited, the air tense in the room. Nothing happened, just as Kristin and Caitlin had already proposed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tamahome asked. It was then that Chiboshi finally became Amiboshi, and began to play his flute, madly. Unfortunately, it was Phil's theme that he was playing, which was highly dangerous to the ears.  
  
Everyone sank to their knees, while Nuriko cried out, "Chiriko! What are you doing?!"  
  
Everyone was groaning, as Amiboshi blasted them with his terrible flute music. They were all in pain, laying on the ground, before he took a moment to stop playing.  
  
"Ha!" Amiboshi said. "You've all fallen under my spell!"  
  
"What's wrong with you, Chiriko?!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"I'm not Chiriko," Amiboshi said. "I've tricked you all. I'm Amiboshi" and at this he showed them his character written on his elbow "one of the Seiryu Seven! And now, I'm gonna kill you all with the curse of--"  
  
Amiboshi couldn't continue because there was a sudden blast of high- pitched sound, and everyone turned to see that Katie had burst through to the shrine, holding up a flute. She was now dressed in a black cloak with a black school uniform and her hair was down, rather than in the little buns she usually wore. She played that flute madly, then stopped long enough to say, "You'll pay for this, Kristin! I should have been the proper Priestess, and now you're going to die. because I don't have Phil's theme stuck in MY flute, I can use my high, killer notes!" And she blew hard into the flute (which was facing the wrong way, and she was playing a lot of invisible notes as well), forcing terrible high notes that screeched in the air, and forced Amiboshi to cover his ears.  
  
"Damn it!" Tasuki cried. "What the hell is up with all this bad flute music!? My head's gonna split apart!"  
  
Everyone groaned in agreement. Hotohori managed to make his way to Kristin's side, shielding her from the blasts of flute. It was then that a soft, pleasant noise was heard. Kristin recognized the sound of music made by a single blade of grass (hey, that's what I thought it was) and knew that the real Chiriko had finally come. Of course he would have gotten troubling visions by now. He would have seen that Sieryu was messing around, and even worse, that the Lone Wolf Warrior was in play. And now, it seemed as though a new foe had been made. (Let's face it, Katie wasn't that much of a foe before.)  
  
"Katie!" Kristin cried, hearing Chiriko's music cut through her own. "You don't know what you're doing. You're not meant to be a bad guy! Just come back over to our side. Just because I'm the Priestess doesn't mean you can't have Tamahome!"  
  
Katie staggered in her playing, realizing that Chiriko had come, and his music had taken off her power off of the Celestial Warriors. They now got to their feet, growling at her.  
  
"Katie!" Tamahome cried. "How could you?! I thought you still loved me!"  
  
"Tamahome!" Katie cried. "I thought YOU loved me. and then you choose Kristin as your Priestess. WHY?!"  
  
"Just because you don't become the Priestess doesn't mean we can't be together, Katie," Tamahome said, his face flushed from the impact of the flute.  
  
"Wh.What are you saying?" Katie stammered.  
  
"You know how terrible it would have been," Tamahome said, "if all the warriors picked Kristin, and I was the only one picking you? We'd never get to the ceremony. Think of it! Kristin and Hotohori are in love, you know that! We can be together even if you're not the Priestess!"  
  
"We. we can?" Katie stammered, sniffling.  
  
"But she can't," came a voice from behind her. Everyone turned to see Andrew step out from the shadows.  
  
"Wolf Lone Warrior!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"It's Lone Wolf Warrior!" everyone else corrected him.  
  
Tamahome growled. "How dare you. what have you done to Katie?!"  
  
"I've officially made her the Flute Master," Andrew said, his face beaming. He was playing with his little lighter, his eyes flickering over the angry and confused faces. "She's on my side, now. She's going to help me retain MY Priestess."  
  
"Oh, go find a Priestess who gives a damn," Caitlin said.  
  
"That's right," Tasuki snapped. "Why you keep pickin' on the girls that don't want to join your team of wolves?!"  
  
"I thought you liked wolves, Tasuki," Andrew said, smiling a bad smile at Tasuki. "Perhaps you should be introduced to my. WOLF PACK!!! "  
  
From the shadows there appeared five wolves, all big and monstrous.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to. Monwolf! Tueswolf! Wednswolf! Thurswolf! And. Friwolf!"  
  
"Uh." Kristin said, "did you just name the days of the week ending with wolf instead of day?"  
  
The wolves all growled at Kristin. The Warriors were all standing around her, their faces on Andrew and Katie. Katie whimpered, "Sorry guys."  
  
"Don't worry," Tamahome cried, "I'll save you, Katie!"  
  
Just then, the fire grew big, and two eyes appeared. Caitlin looked up and cried, "Look, it's a pair of headlights!"  
  
"It's a pair of eyes!" Mitsukake said.  
  
"It's superman!" Chichiri said, then, cleared his throat and said, "I mean. Naiidoska!"  
  
A voice rumbled out, "Who dares disturb the story line, Mr. Lone Wolf Warrior?!"  
  
Andrew just put on a sheepish grin, acting casual at Naiidoska's presence. Kristin stood to her feet, then bowed, and faced Naiidoska.  
  
"Naiidoska," Kristin said, "What brings you here?" Though she had an idea of why he might have come.  
  
"For two reason's have I come," Naiidoska growled. "First, to tell you that you OBVIOUSLY ruined the ceremony, and I will give you a detailed explanation of how you need to summon Suzaku in a different manner. Second, I want to give you, Kristin, Suzaku no miko, a special power. since that Lone Wolf Bastard is here."  
  
Andrew growled at this comment.  
  
A pale hand read out from the fire, and sprinkled magic powder on Kristin.  
  
There was a * pop * noise. and Kristin was a cheez it.  
  
"Whoops, my bad," Naiidoska apologized, seeing the horror in Hotohori's face. He sprinkled a different powder on her, and she became a wolf again.  
  
"What the HELL did you do that for?!" Tasuki shouted. "We just got her back to normal!"  
  
Caitlin slapped Tasuki hard on the back of his head, saying, "That's Naiidoska! Don't yell at him like that!" The began an argument right then and there, and Nuriko rolled his eyes. Kristin was pretty sure it was going to end up in another * awkward situation *.  
  
"Never fear," Naiidoska said. "This is a slightly different powder, which I call, the Magic of Wolf. with this, Kristin can turn herself in Wolf form and back again anytime she needs to."  
  
Kristin closed her eyes shut, and felt her self transform back into human form. This time, she was wearing clothes, but they were special clothes. They were pearly white and sparkling, and a silver streak ran through the left side of her hair. She had a sword at her side, made of diamond and pearl, and it shined and sparkled at the same time.  
  
"But doesn't this make the Lone Wolf Warrior more prone to get her as his Priestess?" Hotohori asked. "I mean, now that she's got this power, he's definitely going to want her back."  
  
"I understand," Naiidoska said, "but please realize that this will make the story far more interesting and dramatic."  
  
Everyone nodded, agreeing.  
  
"I shall also supply the rest of you warriors with special powers to help you defeat the terrible, monstrous power of the Lone Wolf Warrior, and his two sidekicks, Phil the Tuba Master, and Katie the Flute Witch."  
  
"I thought I was the Flute Master," Katie pouted. "Why am I a witch?"  
  
"Cause Phil the Tuba Master and Kate the Flute Master sounds to redundant, don't you think?" Naiidoska explained.  
  
Naiidoska's pale arm made a swishing movement, and then Hotohori was in white uniform, with sparkly hair, and shampoo bottle at his side. He also had a new and more powerful sword that shone and glittered just like Kristin's. Nuriko got changed into white uniform, too, with magic bracelets to make him stronger. Chichiri had a change in uniform (white) and . (I don't remember what he got in the anime from Taiiutskun, so just fill in the blank here, but, just for the Naiidoska touch.) his staff turned into pearl and sparkled greatly. Tasuki's fan became diamond, and he was also, suddenly in white, sparkly uniform. The normal beads that hung around his neck became pearl. Mitsukake was transformed into white and sparkles with a special bag of medicine, and Tama was turned into a Wolf cub. Everyone gave Naiidoska a sheepish look.  
  
There was a sound of someone clearing his throat, and then, Naiidoska said quickly, "So I like white sparkly stuff! Fine, you can have your old uniforms back. except for Hotohori and Kristin, because they look very pretty in white."  
  
Everyone had their uniforms back, and Tamahome and Caitlin began to complain. "What about US?!"  
  
"Oh, yes," Naiidoska said. He looked over Caitlin and decided it would be cool to have her in opposite of Tasuki, and turned her brown curls a really cool shade of bright blue, and she was suddenly in splendid robes of blue, and she got a fan as well.  
  
"What's this.?" Caitlin asked, surprised.  
  
"I thought it would be nice if we mixed Fire with Water," Naiidoska said. "When YOU say Rekka Shinen, water will come out of your wand."  
  
Tasuki began to laugh. "Ha! What's water going to do?! Ha, ha!"  
  
Angered, Caitlin screamed out, "Rekka Shinen!" and Tasuki was hit by a large wave of water. He lay on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
She grinned, saying, "Thanks, Naiidoska!" and plopped over to Tasuki, who was muttering about girls and their love of water. two things he detested rolled in one!  
  
"And what about me, what about ME?!" Tamahome cried.  
  
Naiidoska said nothing. "Well, it looks as though it's time for me to go. Good luck, you guys! Oh, and by the way. there's a Boboshi stealing your cheez its right now." And Naiidoska was gone.  
  
Kristin and the rest turned around, seeing that the Lone Wolf Warrior was ready to commence battle. Then, she noticed Amiboshi, writing furiously on his arm. Kristin knew that she was writing to his twin brother, Suboshi, who was a Celestial Warrior for Seiryu as well. Then she realized. that Boboshi number 2 that ran away. he had been stealing cheez its this whole entire time for Kutou!  
  
Deciding not to get in between Nakago and his cheez it scheme, Kristin put Amiboshi out of her mind, as she stood facing Andrew and his new sidekick.  
  
Tension was in the air, another battle ready to begin. 


	27. battle of the lone wolf warrior and ashi...

Chapter 25  
  
Everyone stood quite still, their eyes on the Lone Wolf Warrior. He was grinning like a mad man, and his wolves were ready to begin to get into action. Katie gave a small gulp and retreated to a far corner, watching the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Katie," Tamahome repeated. "I'll save you. You're going down, Mr. Lone Wolf Warrior!"  
  
"Come and get me if you can," The Lone Wolf Warrior said, smirking.  
  
Tamahome lunged for the figure, but the wolves of the Lone Wolf Warrior flew up into the air, and Tamahome was suddenly knocked back to the ground, with the five wolves tearing at his clothes and hair, forcing him to give quite a struggle.  
  
"Watch out for it," Tasuki yelled, and brandished out his fan, screaming, "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
Fire consumed the wolves, and they all limped away, burnt like toast. Tamahome got up, shaking a bit from the attack.  
  
"Thanks, Fang boy," Tamahome said, and Tasuki growled. Soon, Tamahome was burning like a piece of toast, and Caitlin had to slam a wave of water into the two of them for not being serious during a very serious battle!  
  
Hotohori was on his feet. "Leave this to me," he said, his voice low and grave. He steep forward, brandishing his sword. "Lone Wolf Warrior," he continued, "you've been after my Priestess and have done the worst possible things to her. If ever I see you hurt her, or if she falls under your wicked spell again."  
  
"Who's says she's your Priestess?" The Lone Wolf Warrior said.  
  
"Well, Naiidoska does," Chichiri spoke up.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior growled. "Hand me my Priestess and I will spare your lives."  
  
"I'll give mine for the Priestess," Hotohori growled, and Kristin's heart leapt with fear and joy. How brave. and yet it would be sad if it really did come down to that.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave out a howl, and transformed into his wolf form. His mind screamed, "I'm taking you out for GOOD this time, your Highness!"  
  
The Wolf lunged for Hotohori, but the Emperor was quick, and dodged him. His sword went up and cut into the Wolf's side. The Wolf landed on the ground with a howl, then growled and ran for Hotohori's feet. Hotohori was pushed back down to the ground. The scarf around his neck had fallen off, but the wound still showed. The Wolf lunged for his neck again, but Hotohori beat him hard over the side of the head with the handle of his sword. HE kicked the massive beast off of him, and got to his feet.  
  
"He's better than I thought," The Wolf thought to himself.  
  
Hotohori ran for the Wolf, but the Wolf dodged, and pushed himself in Hotohori again. The Emperor was once again flung to the ground, and the Wolf bit into his side, and tried to rip the Emperor apart.  
  
Hotohori brought his sword down on the head of the wolf, hitting several times before the Wolf let go of his side, some flesh and blood in his mouth. He staggered away, and spat everything out of his mouth. He growled at Hotohori, and ran for him again. This time, he pinned Hotohori down. and the sword was flung out of Hotohori's grasp.  
  
"I'll get it!" Nuriko cried, and ran for the sword, but Katie got it first.  
  
"Katie!" Tamahome cried.  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"But Tamahome!"  
  
"Katie, please!"  
  
"TamaHOME!"  
  
She cradled the sword next to her and retreated into the shadows.  
  
Nuriko and Tamahome were suddenly on top of the Wolf, struggling to get him off. Hotohori was pushing the Wolf's head as far from his face as he could, but the Wolf proved to be very strong. He was also a bit heavy, and his claws held tight to Hotohori's body. Nuriko managed to lift him up easily, before the Wolf gave his strangled cry, and another figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
Here was another Wolf man, with a scar at his left eye. It was Ashitare. Amiboshi could see that, and he leapt with joy, running over to the Wolf man, "Ashitare! Boy am I glad."  
  
But the Wolfman easily pushed the boy aside.  
  
"I have things to do!" Ashitare growled, and lunged at Nuriko, who held his best friend tightly around the waist.  
  
Nuriko was knocked off his feet as the Wolfman bombarded him, and the Lone Wolf Warrior forced himself back onto Hotohori. Tamahome tried to battle off the Wolf, kicking him very hard for a very long time, but the Wolf Finally caught his leg in his mouth and twisted his ankle. Tamahome gave a cry and fell back, wincing in pain.  
  
"Damn you.!" he shouted. "You've broken my foot!"  
  
Now Tasuki was trying to get the Wolf off of Hotohori. He pulled out his fan, but Nuriko gave a yelp, and suddenly, Tasuki and Caitlin were trying to help Nuriko battle the enormus Ashitare while Kristin finally got in the action, and brandished out her sword, pointing it down at the Wolf.  
  
"You want me?!" Kristin shouted. "Then go ahead and take me on!"  
  
The Wolf growled, and slinked off the injured Hotohori. The Emperor staggered to his feet, and cried, "Please, Kristin-sama, don't!"  
  
The Wolf lunged for her, but Kristin managed to swipe her sword effectively down his back, causing him to limp off of her, bleeding, and in pain. He went for her legs, and tripped the Priestess up, knocking the sword out of her hands.  
  
Kristin knew what she had to do. She turned into her Wolf form, and barred her teeth at the Lone Wolf. All the Lone Wolf could do was growl. Kristin smiled. Of course! she thought. He will never try to injure me while I'm a wolf. besides, he wants to make me his Priestess, so why should he want to injure me, anyways?  
  
Kristin watched as Hotohori weakly got to his feet. Amiboshi ran over to him, and gave him support. It was this that made Ashitare turn and gawk.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?!" the Wolfman shouted, allowing Tasuki, Caitlin and Nuirko to catch their breaths. This Wolfman was strong, and Tasuki was already suffering injuries trying to protect Caitlin, whom the Wolfman seemed to really want to kill. Nuriko had managed to break his left arm, and was now cradling it in pain.  
  
Ashitare rounded himself on Amiboshi.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Amiboshi cried. "Why are you on the side of the Lone Wolf Warrior, Ashitare?"  
  
Ashitare didn't respond but growled.  
  
"Yes." Hotohori said, his voice echoing in the shrine that had suddenly became quiet. The Lone Wolf and Kristin Wolf both turned to look up the Emperor, who was now speaking.  
  
"You. Ashitare. you're one of the Seiryu Seven as well," Hotohori said, breathing slowly. The pain in his side was getting to his head.  
  
Ashitare growled. "That makes no difference," he said, and suddenly flew out at the Emperor.  
  
"Your Highness, watch out!" Nuriko cried.  
  
It was as though everything was going in slow motion. In fact, everything was. Time decided to poke fun out uots's story, and slowed everything down.  
  
A heart beat strongly in the distance as sound stopped completely. Ashitare and the Lone Wolf were both leaping up into the air, their mouths opened and their eyes glowing in hatred, heading straight for Hotohori. Kristin gave out a long, low, "Noooooooooo," in her mind, trying to stop the Wolf in her wolf form. All eyes were up on Hotohori and the boy holding him up, as Ashitare and the Wolf came about an inch away from his face...  
  
And then, time went back to normal as the door where blasted apart by a blue light, and everyone fell to the floor, dazed and confused. A dusty cloud blew around, creating a mysterious effect. Rubble of wood lay all around them, as all coughed, blinked, and sat up, shaking the sense back in their head.  
  
"Wh. What happened?" Mitsukake asked, standing back with Chichiri, not getting involved in the fight.  
  
Everyone looked up where the doors had burst open and a cloud of dust had thickly formed. Light poured in from outside, and a figure was standing there, with a blue light coming from him.  
  
Caitlin and Kristin gawked.  
  
The dust cloud cleared, and a very angry Nakago stood at the doorway.  
  
He stepped into the shrine, his powers being quite strong to allow him to do this, and glared at Ashitare. The Wolfman gulped as Nakago growled.  
  
"You idiot!" Nakago said, his voice low and grave. (and sexy!!)  
  
Ashitare whimpered.  
  
"You almost ruined the story line," Nakago continued, his face quite serious. "Don't you realize you have a Priestess to be protecting?!"  
  
Ashitare whined.  
  
Nakago shook his head in disappointment, then looked up to see Amiboshi trembling next to Hotohori.  
  
"Lord Nakago." Amiboshi quivered. "I. I tried my best."  
  
Nakago growled.  
  
There was tension in the air. Hotohori freed himself from the rubble and sat up, staring at Nakago.  
  
"How dare you!" he cried. "How dare you be so mean to this boy! He's done all he could do go about your hideous plan of sabatoging the ceremony, and now you're mad at him?!"  
  
Nakago glared at Hotohori, but the Emperor would not allow him to speak.  
  
"I don't understand how this boy can be one of you!" he cried. "He's done nothing but play horrible music! IS that really a reason to be mad at him for failing your stupid plan?! IS it!?"  
  
Nakago growled.  
  
The author shivered in delight.  
  
Nakago walked up to Hotohori and grabbed the Emperor by the ear. "For your information," the general growled, "I never said I was displeased with this plan. in case you haven't noticed, I'm quite glad because he DID succeed in ruining the ceremony, for your scroll is now lost in the fire!"  
  
He let go of Hotohori, who slumped down on his knees. "But. then why are you here?" Everyone besides Caitlin and Kristin, was quite puzzled about Nakago, only realizing that he must be one of the Seiryu Seven due to the character still glowing on his forehead.  
  
Nakago hoisted Amiboshi to his feet, and Amiboshi cringed as the General said, "He's failed to bring me my cheez its." 


	28. cheez its are the thing

Chapter 26  
  
All looked up at the figure of Nakago, grabbing Amiboshi by the ear and dragging him out of the shrine, scolding him as though he were a mother scolding a son. It was Tamahome who finally spoke up.  
  
"Wait a minute," Tamahome stammered. "Are you then. one of the Seiryu Seven?"  
  
Nakago turned on him with a sly smile. The lack of cheez its was getting to his mind. "Hm," Nakago said. "Clever, aren't you?"  
  
Everyone got to their feet, and Kristin and the Lone Wolf Warrior turned back into their human forms. "Lord Nakago!" Kristin exclaimed. She went up to his side. He seemed suddenly uncomfortable, until she gently asked, "My friend. your Priestess. how's Martha doing? Is she okay? I heard about the Tuba Invasion of Phil. It isn't serious, is it?"  
  
Nakago dropped Amiboshi to his feet. "Serious?!" he said, anger flaring behind his eyes. Kristin took a step back. "Do you have any idea how serious it is to be deprived of Cheez its for so long?! People are dying in Kutou because of that meddle-some Tuba Master, and you're asking me whether this is serious?!"  
  
"We were just wondering how are friend was doing!" Caitlin announced, bouncing over to Kristin's side.  
  
Nakago growled. "She's fine." Then, a smile crossed his face. "But it looks as though you've missed your chance to summon the beast god Suzaku. How. unfortunate."  
  
"Well," the Lone Wolf Warrior boomed out, "it looks as though both of you have lost the right to summon your beast gods."  
  
"Nani?" Nakago asked. Hotohori turned to face the beaming Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
"Suzaku apparently has burned the scroll," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "and one of the Seiryu is no longer on your side."  
  
Nakago looked down at Amiboshi, who shook his head furiously, "No, no! I'm on your side, I swear! I don't want to be near these people any more. they scare me!"  
  
"What's so scary about us?" Tasuki asked, showing off his fangs.  
  
"I think you're the only part of us who is scary, actually," Mitsukake said. Tasuki rightfully gave him a black eye, which caused Caitlin to get mad at him for not being serious at a moment like this, and so swung her fan at him to give him a black eye. He ducked and she hit Chichiri who got mad and gave her a black eye. Nuriko got mad at Chichiri giving Caitlin a black eye, so he gave Chichiri a black eye. Tasuki laughed at all this, and they all gave him two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a bump on the head.  
  
"You see what I mean?" Amiboshi said wearly.  
  
Nakago growled. "Then it's that Wolfman, I presume."  
  
Ashitare cowered a bit, but finally nodded his head, moving behind the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
"You can not deny the true friendship and power of the Wolfmen," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "Rather. you must taste our wrath for ruining my chances of destroying my foe, the one who has claimed MY Priestess. Hotohori, Emperor of Konan!"  
  
He shouted at the top of his lungs, "LONE WOLF WARRIOR!!" and turned into his wolfish self. Both he and Ashitare growled meancingly at Nakago.  
  
"Nakago," Caitlin called from the back, where she, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Nuriko, and Chichiri were tied up in knots beating each other up. "Watch out!"  
  
The Wolfmen made a wild jump at Nakago, and once again, everything was in slow motion. Hotohori brandished his sword, and Tamahome got ready to join the fight, when.  
  
When Nakago did his little, "Hm," and simply blasted the Wolfmen away. They knocked their heads hard against the statue of Suzaku, and passed out.  
  
Hotohori stopped, and Tamahome's eyes widened.  
  
"Holy shit," he cursed under his breath.  
  
Kristin backed up towards Tamahome and whispered in his ear, "I'd stay away from Nakago if I were you."  
  
Everyone was looking at Nakago, even the little group that had started fighting. They watched as he grabbed Amiboshi by the ear again, and started his way out, when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Lord Nakago! Lord Nakago!"  
  
Kristin turned to see a Boboshi running towards them. Of course, how could she have forgotten Naiidoska's message? He had been stealing the cheez its this whole entire time!  
  
The Boboshi ran up to Nakago, and took a long bow, before hastily saying, "I've transported the entire stock of cheez its of the Konan palace to Kutou. We may want to return at once before the Suzaku Seishi find out."  
  
"You just told them so yourself," Nakago said, narrowing his eyes on Boboshi 2.  
  
Boboshi sweat dropped, but got to his feet.  
  
"You've stolen our cheez its?!" Tasuki and Tamahome cried at the same time.  
  
Nakago gave a smirk, and then, he, Amiboshi, and Boboshi were gone. Just like that.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Caitlin cried. "We've lost our cheez its!"  
  
Just then, Katie stepped from the corner. Everyone narrowed their eyes on her.  
  
"Sorry you guys!" Katie announced. She ran over to the Lone Wolf Warrior and Ashitare, and pulled out a wand.  
  
"This isn't Harry Potter," Kristin said, her face growing red in anger.  
  
"But I'm a Witch!" Katie said. "The Flute Witch!" The wand, indeed, was shaped like a flute. in fact, it was her flute, and she waved it over herself and the Wolfmen, and soon, they had disappeared.  
  
"This is terrible!" Nuriko moaned. "We don't have our cheez its no more!"  
  
"We must contact with Naiidoska at once!" Chichiri said. Everyone gathered round, and put their hands in prayer mode. Chichiri called out to Naiidoska, and soon, the two headlight-like eyes came into view.  
  
"What are we to do, oh Great Naiidoska?" Kristin asked, dropping to her knees. "We've burned the scroll already. and now we've lost our entire supply of cheez its!"  
  
"I warned you," Naiidoska said, his voice terrible low and grave. "I warned you, but did you listen to me? Hm! Well, I guess it looks as though I will have to turn you towards a different quest -- a quest for the holy shinzaho. You will find the first on in the North land of Genbu."  
  
"This shinzaho will help us summon the beast god, won't it?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Indeed it will," Naiidoska said. "And then. you may wish for your cheez its back!"  
  
Everyone looked relieved. But Kristin put on a serious face, and asked, "But this will be a long journey, no da. Can't you tell us more?"  
  
"Nope," Naiidoska said. "Now, may the rest of you leave while I talk to Kristin-sama in private?"  
  
Everyone left the room, and Kristin braced herself for Naiidoska's news.  
  
"You realize you MUST remain a virgin," Naiidoska said. "The Priestess can not summon the beast god if she is not pure."  
  
"I will remain pure," Kristin said. She was saving herself for after she got married to Hotohori and became his Empress. That was the way it should be. (everyone. fight the urge and be a virgin!)  
  
"You're becoming a great Priestess, by the way," Naiidoska said.  
  
"Why thank you," Kristin said.  
  
"I can't imagine what Taiiutskun was thinking."  
  
Kristin nodded her head.  
  
"You may leave now," Naiidoska said. "I believe you have visitor."  
  
Confused, Kristin left the shrine. She walked over to where her celestial warriors were sitting around, talking about their beloved cheez it supply being stolen right underneath their noses!  
  
Hotohori stood up and hobbled over to Kristin, his side still heavily in pain. "I'm so sorry about this all!" he exclaimed, hugging her tight. "  
  
"Don't worry," Tamahome said, punching his right fist into his left hand. "We'll get those cheez its back. and the holy shinzaho, of course. I don't think Nakago and friends know about this yet."  
  
"You're right," Kristin said, "They don't. yet."  
  
"Yet?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Didn't you see that Boboshi?" Kristin said. "They're spies. They'll know everything that goes around here."  
  
Chichiri suddenly became tense, sensing out the room before him. "I feel a great present power coming towards us. I think. I think it's Nakago!"  
  
"That guy?!" Tasuki shouted. "What's he doing back here already?!"  
  
They all turned around, glancing down the long hall, expecting to see his figure approach them any second, now. Any second now.  
  
"Um, I'm right here," said the low voice of the general from behind them. They all spun around quickly to see Nakago, standing before them. From around his blue cloak a little head poked out.  
  
"I think this child belongs to you," he said, his face red. Amiboshi stood next to him, laughing. The little head poked out again, and stumble forward.  
  
Kristin recognized him as --  
  
"he's the REAL Chiriko," Amiboshi explained, trying not to laugh. Something obviously had happened, and Nakago was red enough to burst in embarassament.  
  
"That's not funny," he said, his voice quite serious, as little Chiriko made his way to Kristin.  
  
Everyone was silent. Nakago gave a * look * at everyone, and then, turned around and left.  
  
After he was definitely out of the palace walls, everyone looked down at Chiriko.  
  
"You're a celestial warrior?" Tamahome gawked.  
  
"I heard something about a child genius in the city," Chichiri said. "Are you him?"  
  
Chiriko nodded his head, and showed the little character of Suzaku on his left foot.  
  
"Um, Chiriko?" Kristin asked. "What happened out there?"  
  
The little warrior did not speak for a while. He stood quite still, very dazed and space out. Finally, he said in his little voice.  
  
No one could look at Nakago the same after that.  
  
* so what happened? Don't ask me. I'm just the author. Don't forget to keep on reviewing, whee!* 


	29. setting sail

Chapter 27  
  
The ship was getting ready to set sail for Genbu, after many suggestions by Chiriko that by sea was the best way to get to the north land. All were packing their stuff and carrying it on board the ship, and all were quite excited for this trip. All except Kristin.  
  
Not to her surprise did Hotohori realize that as Emperor he had to stay behind and watch over his country. Kristin wanted to stay behind with him, but everyone agreed that it only made sense that she come, for she was the Priestess, after all. This was all being done on her account.  
  
On the ship, Tasuki and Caitlin were already in sour moods, as Caitlin and Tamahome had to drag the bandit on the ship, as he was afraid of water and could not swim. Caitlin tried to assure him that since she had the power of water, she was now an excellent swimmer, and would be able to save him if he fell over board. This did not calm his mood, and they dragged him on, as squirmish as he was.  
  
After some time alone to talk, Kristin realized that they were exactly two weeks ahead of the original anime show, do the star festival was completely avoided. None of them were too disappointed. They could only stare in shock as they realized they were in the terribly animated 26th episode. All the others were confused as they noticed Kristin and Caitlin laughing to themselves at random times.  
  
Nuriko carried most of the luggage onto the ship, and began to complain as Tasuki and Tamahome were doing nothing but sulking and goofing off.  
  
Tasuki and Caitlin were in argument.  
  
"Rekka shinen is MY line," Tasuki cried. "You're going to have to think of something else, so there!"  
  
Caitlin paused in thought, then brandished her fan and yelled, "WATER SLAP!!" Tasuki was slapped in the face with a wave of water. Caitlin gave a smirk and walked away to where Chiriko was dealing with the map along side Chichiri.  
  
It was then that Tamahome came up to the Emperor and timidly asked, "Do. do you mind, Your Highness, if I can travel back to my family so that I can say goodbye?"  
  
Hotohori stared at Tamahome in his ridiculous out fit, and then, he smiled. "Of course you can. It will cause a bit of delay for the ship, but I'll allow you this."  
  
Kristin gulped. Amiboshi wasn't dead, so Suboshi had no reason to come and have revenge on Tamahome's family, right? And Nakago had no grudge against Tamahome yet, so he wouldn't even suggest that Suboshi go and have revenge on his poor, innocent family, right? And yet, Kristin still felt nervous about it all. She wanted to go, just to make sure all would be alright.  
  
She walked up to Hotohori to say so, but stopped. She wanted to spend her last minutes with Hotohori, not Tamahome before she left. But the family.! Besides, she'd still get to see him tomorrow morning, wouldn't she?  
  
Kristin gulped, looking up at Hotohori's shinning gold eyes and brilliant hair. "Should I go with Tamahome?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"No, you stay here," Tamahome said, "I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"Oh, but you'll be lonely, won't you?" Kristin asked, not wanting to get him nervous over something that probably wouldn't happen.  
  
"I'll join you, Tama-chan," Nuriko called.  
  
"No thanks," Tamahome said, and quickly made his way out of sight.  
  
"You truly have a wonderful heart," Hotohori said to Kristin, making her blush. She caught Nuriko's long glances at Tamahome, and realized he was probably going to catch up with him anyway. Kristin prayed in her heart that her assumptions were right about Nakago and Suboshi.  
  
By the end of the day, most everyone had finished packing, and the boat was truly ready to set sail. Everyone went out that night among the city, to havea last look around the warm and comfortable climate of Konan before having to leave for Genbu's land. (No, the Author DOESN'T remember the name of that land! If you do, please let me know!)  
  
Kristin was in the Palace, quite alone with Hotohori. They sat on a balcony, over looking the city of Konan, as the brilliant pink and orange strips of light from the dying sunset bathed the city in a soft glow of light. Kristin sighed. Hotohori sighed.  
  
"It's a shame you can't come," Kristin said. "It'll be months before we get back, you know. Are you sure you can't risk this, just once?"  
  
Hotohori looked down cast. "I'm sorry. You know my Officials. And they're right. I can't abandon my duty as the Emperor. Besides, I know you'll be safe with your Celestial Warriors. And I will see you again, Kristin-sama. Please don't cry. As soon as we get that Shinzaho, everything will turn out for the better."  
  
"Naiidoska said first," Kristin reminded the Emperor. "I suppose getting the Shinzaho is the first thing to do in order to summon the beast god. "  
  
"You're so clever," Hotohori said, a smile in his voice. "It's one of the millions of things I love about you, Kristin-sama."  
  
Kristin blushed again, and he pulled his heavily robed arms around her, pulling her close. She could smell his sweet smell of hair and his body was so warm. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms, watching the romantic sunset drop below the horizon. As it did, she looked up into the face of the Emperor, and then it happened. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, yet passionately. She seemed to melt in his arms as the sun light faded, and she finally fell asleep, feeling ever so safe and warm in his loving embrace.  
  
Back in Kutou, Boboshi 2 was getting much praise as the cheez its he stole managed to feed the entire country. Nakago wanted to keep them all to himself, but Martha insisted that they feed the country first. She reminded him the it was important to think of others before your self, but Nakago seemed quite contrary to that rule.  
  
Martha now sat in a little room, playing a game of war with Miboshi, who was on the verge of winning. The door burst open and a Boboshi popped in.  
  
"News from the Underground!" he shouted. "The Suzaku Seven are heading for the North land to find the Shinzaho!"  
  
"You should inform the general at once," Martha said, and the Boboshi nodded his head and ran out of the room.  
  
"I suppose we will be following these Suzaku Seishi?" Miboshi asked, as he flopped down his Ace of Diamonds quite conveintally at Martha's last card.  
  
"You've been cheating, haven't you?!" she cried.  
  
"How do you cheat at WAR?!" Miboshi cried.  
  
Martha grabbed the deck of cards, and began to shuffle them when the door opened, and Nakago stalked into the room, happiness in his face, even though he was hiding it. Martha could tell when he was happy. It was the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when his mood was lifted.  
  
Suboshi followed him with Amiboshi at his heels.  
  
"Meet the Priestess of Seiryu," Suboshi said, bowing his brother at Martha. Martha stood up, and took the boy's hand. He seemed nervous at first, then smiled.  
  
"It's great to be around normal people again," he said, as Makiko joined the group, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"So," Suboshi said, flopping himself down on a squishy chair, "I guess we should go and stop those Suzaku from reaching the North land, huh? We can finally begin to show off our power and kick some Suzaku ass!"  
  
"It's not polite to swear," Makiko said, going over to Miboshi and cradling him in her arms.  
  
"We go to the North land if the Priestess wills this so," Nakago said, his voice lovely and low. Martha grinned. Alright! she thought. Things were finally going to start happening!  
  
"Just so long as you don't kill my friends," Martha squeaked. "Besides, we MUST get that Shinzaho before them. It is unfair that we had all our warriors gathered, and then that Tuba Master came and made it impossible for us to reach them. We are going to summon Seiryu first!"  
  
Nakago smiled, then hid it quickly, pretending to be serious.  
  
Suboshi was beside himself in joy. No, Martha really didn't want any of the Suzaku killed, so she was going to avoid as much bloodshed as possible.  
  
"What about Ashitare?" Amiboshi asked. "Isn't he still a great threat to us? I mean, he's one of our number, but he's chosen to follow the Lone Wolf Warrior instead."  
  
"He WHAT?!" Miboshi and Suboshi choursed together.  
  
"It's true," Nakago said, "as I went to Konan to retrieve your brother, Ashitare abandoned the path of Seiryu for the path of...um, Wolf- dom, I guess."  
  
"Ah, well," Suboshi said. "So we're getting our selves a ship and all, right?"  
  
"Perhaps," Nakago said. Martha knew what Nakago was thinking. He was going to send Soi, another of the warriors who had the power of lightening, against the Suzaku while he and Martha would go over land. Whether the other celestial warriors were going to be going over by sea or land with them, she did not know.  
  
"I'm sending out guards to collect the remaining warriors," he said. "It'll be hardest re-locating Tomo and his...girl friend, but I'm sure they'll be with us as soon as we get to the North land."  
  
"Girlfriend?!" the twins cried in unison.  
  
"What did I miss?" Suboshi asked. "I thought the queer was gay!"  
  
Nakago gave an odd look at Suboshi as he responded, "That's what the entire palace though as well, including myself, but apparently we've judged Tomo wrong. Either that, or he's changed. . . for the better."  
  
A Boboshi stuck his head through the door just then, and got Nakago's attention.  
  
"The Emperor needs to see you, general," he said, and Nakago growled as he joined the Boboshi.  
  
Suboshi yawned. "I think I'm going to pass out now. Come on, Amiboshi."  
  
Amiboshi left sighing, saying, "It's SO good to be back with normal people again."  
  
Martha glanced at Makiko cradling Miboshi, then put the deck of cards down. "Are you going to go to the shrine of Byakko?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miboshi asked.  
  
"Your body. you got it from the shrine of Byakko, didn't you?"  
  
"How did you know?" he said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Makiko told me," Martha said, and Makiko smiled.  
  
"Miboshi's staying with us, isn't he?" Makiko cooed, hugging him tight. Martha's face went red and she sweat dropped before leaving the room.  
  
Miboshi rolled out of Makiko's arms. "I should get rid of this body, don't you think?"  
  
"Are you going to...?" Makiko asked, and Miboshi simply nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going to contact Naiidoska and ask for my original body back," he said. "I'll be out of date, fashion wise, but I'll still be Miboshi, no da."  
  
Makiko squealed with delight, and followed out of the room with Miboshi, heading for the shrine of Seiryu to restore the body of Miboshi, demon caller of the Seiryu Seven. 


	30. a moment for marthasama

Chapter 28  
  
All were ready to set sail. The morning sun had come up and hit Kristin brightly in the face, as she awoke in the Emperor's arms, sleeping by his side in his royal bed. She had fallen asleep while they had been out on the balcony, so she presumed that Hotohori had felt the need to tuck her into his own bed along side him. It was going to be awhile until she saw him again.  
  
Kristin was the last to board the ship, her goodbyes to Hotohori long and painful.  
  
"Don't worry," Hotohori said, "I'll be waiting for you. Don't get your self into too much trouble, Kristin-sama."  
  
"I won't," Kristin sniffled. He pulled her close for a last embrace, while the gang of seishi watched from above.  
  
"Aww."  
  
Then, Hotohori pulled Kristin in for a goodbye kiss, and there was a hoot from the ship.  
  
"Tasuki!" BAMM!!  
  
Fighting back tears, Kristin left the embrace of the Emperor and went aboard, where Mitsukake and Chichiri were giving her saddened faces. "Perhaps it won't take as long as you think," Mitsukake suggested, trying to brighten Kristin's mood.  
  
Chichiri nodded his head. "If we don't get off-course and aren't bombarded by the Lone Wolf Warrior or any of his sidekicks, we'll be saving much time, no da!"  
  
Kristin nodded her head slowly, when Tasuki and Caitlin made an odd noise together.  
  
"What was that?" Chichiri asked, as Kristin and Mitsukake turned in his direction, facing the bandit and his girl. The two pointed shaking fingers down towards the land, and Kristin turned to look. What she saw made a smile crawl over her face.  
  
Tamahome was coming back from his journey to his home, and Nuriko walked besides him. They were both in happy moods, relieving Kristin to know that nobody had been killed -- or were they just covering up? But then, she saw what had made Tasuki and Caitlin want to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Tamahome was still in his outfit, of course, and he wasn't merely walking besides Nuriko -- they were holding hands. Kristin's whole body was shaking with laughter as the two made their way up to the ship. Everyone was red in the face, yearning to scream out, TamaHOMO!  
  
The two walked up the ramp, Nuriko skipping in joy. Kristin watched Nuriko's happy red face, and noticed that Tamahome was quite red, as well. But it wasn't joy. It was embarrassement.  
  
They reached the deck where everyone was trying to hold their smiles, watching the two intently, but the moment was ruined when Tamahome jerked his hand out of Nuriko's and exclaimed loudly, gruffly, "There! I walked you up here, is that fine enough!?"  
  
Tasuki and Caitlin let out a groan. They were hoping for some homo affection between the two. Chichiri and Mitsukake simply walked away, suddenly minding their own business. Chiriko was somewhere inside, when the boat began to move.  
  
"So long!" the Officials called from the land. Kristin and her warriors plus consort all waved goodbye to the Emperor and his Officials, and as she did, Kristin prayed in her heart that Martha wasn't going to let Nakago do anything too to drive them off course. The longer she was away from Hotohori, the more troublesome it was going to be for her heart.  
  
Back in Kutou, Martha was settled into a horse-drawn carriage, and she and Nakago were transported to the north land, with the other Seishi in a carriage behind them. Soilders brought up the rear, carrying the goods and the camp. All was ready to begin. The Tubas of Phil had retreated when the cheez its had come back in. Apparently, he found that with everyone sufficently full of cheez its, they could manage to bombard his Tuba players with a tune picked on a guitar, causing his ears to burst, and he ran from the city, the Tubas streaming after him. All was good to go.  
  
Martha leaned herself into Nakago, enjoying the change of scenery outside her window. In the carriage behind them were the twins and Makiko with a newly transformed Miboshi. Everyone had expected Miboshi to be a handsome, well done man with jewels abound and a sweet voice. but Naiidoska messed up in his spells, and after turning him into a cheez it, transformed him into... a flea. A bouncing, little flea that now sat on Makiko's shoulder. She had thrown a fit of rage at Naiidoska, pleading that he find the right spell to change Miboshi back to his normal self. Naiidoska promised he would work on it, and had left her in tears, trying to stroke the angered flea without squishing him.  
  
"Poor Mi-bibi!" she had wailed. "The worst always happens to him!"  
  
Upon Katie's switch to the * bad * side, Uni had been taken back to her own world, proven to be useless. Because Kristin was the Priestess of Suzaku, Martha was the Priestess of Seiryu, and all was happy.  
  
Yeah.  
  
But Martha was not happy when Nakago introduced her to Soi.  
  
"I have a plan to divert the Suzaku seishi," Nakago told Martha, his voice vibrating in the empty room, "Soi Sauce here has the power of lightening. She can cause storms at her will. A storm upon the sea that the Priestess of Suzaku is traveling will surly take them off-course."  
  
"Don't kill anyone!" Martha squeaked. Soi gave a solid "Hmph!"  
  
Martha narrowed her eyes on Soi. "What was that all about?"  
  
"The Priestess of Seiryu doesn't want to kill the Priestess of Suzaku? But she's your enemy!"  
  
"She's my friend!" Martha cried. "Besides, Nakago promised me. and he's met her, too!"  
  
Soi lifted an eyebrow at Nakago. Nakago simply stared her down, his face rigid and serious. He could get away with this promise. He always got his way. No body dared to mess with Nakago, if they knew what was good for them.  
  
Nakago gave Martha a nod, then left the two women alone to get to know each other. Soi rounded down on the little figure of Martha, staring down at her with evil eyes.  
  
"I know what you're after," Soi sneered. "You're in love with MY Nakago, and want to * soften * him up because you're some sort of sweet, good little girl that everyone likes, aren't I right?"  
  
"Right you are!" Martha squeaked happily.  
  
Soi stared at her in disbelief. "How on earth do you expect to get Nakago when you're some goody-two-shoes and he's the most powerful and dangerous Seishi this world has ever had?"  
  
Martha smiled. "Love!"  
  
Soi gave Martha a confused look. "Love?"  
  
"Love!" Martha squeaked happily. "Nakago is very misunderstood, my baby is. All he needs is the right love, and he'll be mine, all MINE!"  
  
Soi's face turned red. Martha uttered under her breath, "uh-oh."  
  
Soon, the two were engaged in a cat fight, hissing a clawing at each other like mad, tearing out hair and biting each other. Nakago had only been out in the hall, talking to one of the Boboshi's about the plans getting ready for their journey up north, and he managed to hear the whole argument. His face was rather red, and he couldn't help but watch the two girls fight it out in front of him. The Boboshi next to him chuckled, and said, "HA! Now you've got girls fighting over you! Who would've thought a mullet and a claw were that sexy?"  
  
The Boboshi was blasted by ki from Nakago, and the blast made the girls stop. They were both red in the face looking at Nakago's red face...of anger.  
  
Martha wanted to explain that this was not the way she was -- truly, it wasn't. She was merely fighting in self defense. Soi was much bigger and scarier then herself, and Martha could easily be squashed if she didn't defend herself. She was going to say so, but conviently, Makiko burst into the room with sobs, holding out the flea that was Miboshi, and Nakago turned out of the room, trying not to laugh at poor Miboshi's fate.  
  
"It's not funny!" Makiko cried, which just made Nakao laugh harder. Martha felt her heart flutter. His laugh was so adorable! She loved to see him in good spirits. He went down the hall with Makiko streaming after him, furious, leaving Martha with Soi again. Martha wanted desperately to go after Nakago, but Soi held her back, and whispered harshly in her ear, "Don't you DARE come between my Nakago and me, Priestess of Seiryu!"  
  
Soi began to stalk out of the room, and Martha mustered all her courage to finally shout back at her, "It's not up to you to decide!"  
  
Soi slowly turned around. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said, it's not up for you to decide," Martha repeated. "How about we stop this silly fight. You're suppose to be protecting me. I'm your Priestess. Listen, it's quite clear we BOTH love Nakago. but we can't force his feelings, right? Why don't we let HIM decide between the two of us?"  
  
Soi gave a sly smile. "Alright, I agree." She walked up to Martha and shook her hand. "I'm sorry I attacked you, Martha-sama. Pleas forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you," Martha said, happily. Soi just gave her wicked smile and walked out of the room. Martha gave out a troubled sigh. Soi seemed so confident that Nakago would choose her. And she was supposed to be protecting Martha, not fighting her over the general! Martha sank to her knees, sadness flooding over her senses. Was he going to pick her? Soi was absolutely right in saying that the two of them were very different.  
  
Martha drew her knees up to her chin and began to cry. This wasn't fair! She wanted her Nakago so badly. at first she thought it had merely been a crush, but now she was madly and deeply in love with him, after spending the last month and half with him. She loved his pretty blue eyes and pale blonde hair. She loved his deep, sexy voice that tickled her ears. She loved the fact that his favorite color was blue -- just like hers! She had taken care of him for so long during these past few weeks, and now Soi had come to ruin it all. Martha cried, feeling very alone and sad.  
  
Sure, Kristin must have felt this when Katie or Nuriko was in the way, Martha thought, but Katie and Nuriko were NOT like Soi -- Soi was an evil little bitch who was going to ruin Martha's love life.  
  
Martha cried in her lonesome, and didn't even bother to look up when she heard the door to the room open. She supposed it was a Boboshi doing his business, and then she heard that sweet, low voice.  
  
"Martha-sama," Came the concerned sounding voice of Nakago. He knet down besides her and took her shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? I'm sorry about Soi... I can tell her to stop, you know."  
  
Martha stopped. She didn't want to look up, afraid of what Nakago would think of her ugly, tear-soaked face. But, he put his finger under her chin and raised her head up, looking quite seriously at her. "Don't cry, Priestess. You know I'll do anything to protect you, and if you need me to scold Soi, I will. I didn't think she'd behave this way. She's a bit. . . odd."  
  
Martha whimpered. He does care about me! she thought.  
  
"I didn't think you cared," she muttered, and Nakago put on a soft face, and put his arms around her.  
  
"Of course I care," he said, "You're the Priestess, I was born to protect you. I'm doing this all for you. Please, don't get discouraged. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."  
  
Martha sniffed, and finally said, "Don't scold Soi. It'll only make things worse. She - she loves you very much." Martha hated to say it, but she couldn't just lie about Soi. She had to leave the facts up to Nakago to choose, and she prayed that she would be able to put genuine love to use with him, not lies and back-stabbing of Soi.  
  
"I'm surprised you're telling me this," Nakago said, holding her tight. "I heard what you were guys were saying -- and how you began to fight. You shouldn't fight Soi. She's far stronger than you, and you could've died from her power."  
  
"I know," Martha sniffed. "I was defending myself, that's all." She pushed her face into Nakago's cloak and allowed him to hug her, rubbing her on the back, reassuring her that every things okay.  
  
"I would gladly choose the Priestess over Soi," Nakago finally said, his voice a bit hesitating.  
  
"You would?" Martha said, her voice muffled from his cloak. "But . . . don't you have any feelings for Soi?"  
  
"She sleeps with many men," Nakago said, his voice growling now. "All the Boboshi's. guys from the street. even the Emperor."  
  
"I'm sorry," Martha said, though she couldn't help smiling. She held on to her Nakago, and stayed there until he forced her to get up and get ready for the Journey his face straight. But, Martha couldn't help but notice that he was slightly blushing as he left the room with her. 


	31. soi's moment

Chapter 29  
  
Dark clouds were rolling in from ahead, darkening the sky over the ship that tossed about in the dark waves of the sea. Tasuki had hidden himself inside, not daring to go out and face the torrent of waves. Caitlin sat by his side, suddenly concerned about his fear, and trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. He was starting to feel ill at the stomach, and Caitlin took his flaming red head and laid it on her lap, stroking his hair, and trying to calm him down.  
  
Mitsukake was healing those with sea sickness - mainly Tasuki and Chiriko, who had to stop looking at the maps with Chichiri to lay down and keep him self from throwing up over the pieces of parchment. Right now, Kristin was sitting in a room talking to Chichiri while Nuriko and Tamahome slept near by.  
  
"I have a fear," Kristin said, as the waves crashed against the hull of the ship, "that the Seiryu are going to being striking soon."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Well," Kristin said, trying to be logical, "now that the Tubas have retreated from Kutou, they're going to try and get the Shinzaho, too, since Ashitare has left their number. So, the Seiryu are finally going to intervene."  
  
"I see," Chichiri replied, thinking this all over in his mind.  
  
Just then, a loud bang was heard outside the room, and a shudder went through the ship. Tasuki gave a manly scream, fearing of being thrown from the ship. Nuriko and Tamahome snapped awake, and soon, everyone had ran out onto the deck, to see that lightening had struck one of the masts.  
  
"Soi," Caitlin whispered under her breath.  
  
"Sauce," Kristin whispered back.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as another crack of lightening issued from the storm above them, and Chichiri cried, "We're being blown off-course by this storm!"  
  
Then, Chiriko cried out, "Look!"  
  
A figure seemed to fall from the sky, and suddenly, a cloaked person was floating above their heads, a low woman's voice laughing at the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"How pathetic!" she cried. "My powers are far too great for you out here in the storm of the sea!"  
  
(No, that's not what she says, but how am I supposed to remember every little detail?)  
  
"Who are you?!" Tamahome cried.  
  
The cloaked figure stared at Tamahome for a while before shaking her head and crying out, "I am Soi, of the Seiryu Seven! Beware my wrath!" She shouted out a few nonsense words, and a great bolt of lightening crashed down on the ship again.  
  
"Why don't you fight me like a . . . woman," Kristin cried, gritting her teeth.  
  
Soi smirked. "So, you're the Priestess of Suzaku?" Soi asked, sneering. "A pity the Priestess of Seiryu forbids your death. I would have taken that honor with much pleasure. But as for the rest of you Seishi." Soi put her arms up, and got ready a super blast of lightening.  
  
Just then, a foul voice was heard in the wind. It carried over to the ship, and a different source of lightening flashed down, and Kristin heard the voice scream,  
  
"LONE WOLF WARRIOR . . . and friends."  
  
From the lightening there appeared the figure of the Lone Wolf Warrior, barring his teeth. Besides him on either side was Phil the Tuba Master and Katie the Flute Witch. She smiled an evil smile, and squeaked out, "I'm a bad guy now!"  
  
Kristin and Caitlin were in shock. This was different.  
  
"So," Tasuki growled, stepping forward with Tamahome and Nuriko, "You've finally got your little band of morans all together this time, haven't you?"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave a smile at Tasuki -- an evil smile. He picked up his lighter and pointed towards the Seishi.  
  
"Oh, here we go again," Tasuki muttered as the Lone Wolf Warrior brandished his tiny flame at the three.  
  
"You're all mine this time, Lone Wolf Warrior!" Tamahome cried.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Soi cried. "This is MY moment! Don't you realize that each of the Seiryu get a chance of showing off their stuff, and you're ruining MY moment!"  
  
Her eyes blazed with anger, and she put up her hands to emit a great ball of lightening at the Lone Wolf Warrior, but just on que, Phil blew into his Tuba, creating such a horrible sound, that Soi was flung over board and lost in the waves of the sea.  
  
"This is our fight now," the Lone Wolf Warrior muttered. "Unfortunately, my comrade Ashitare can't stand the water, so you'll be left to the wrath of the three of us!"  
  
He grinned at the Seishi, and turned to Phil and Katie. "I've got Fang boy; Phil, you take the queer, and Katie, you take Ogre boy. Let's go!" They put their right hands in a circle, and shouted, "LONE WOLF WARRIOR . . . and friends," releasing their hands up into the air as they did so.  
  
"How gay," Nuriko muttered, which made a few Seishi sweat drop at his comment.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior brandished his flame at Tasuki, flying on top of him. Tasuki took out his fan and screamed, "REKKA SHINEN!!" Soon, the two of them were rolling around on the deck floor, flinging punches at each other, while they were heavily on fire.  
  
Phil stood blinking at Nuriko. Nuriko lunged himself at the Tuba Master, but Phil was surprisingly quick and blasted him away with a blast on his tuba. Nuriko fell amid the waves of the sea, joining a very mad Soi.  
  
"They took my moment!" Soi sobbed in anger.  
  
"They take everyone's moment," Nuriko growled.  
  
Katie stood staring at Tamahome. He would not budge. "Katie, please," he begged, "come back to us. You may not be the Priestess, but you're still my lover."  
  
"I'm sorry," Katie cried. "But I'm under strict orders of the Lone Wolf Warrior."  
  
"Katie!" Tamahome cried, and was soon down on his knees, pushing his fingers in his ears to keep the sound of the terrible flute from killing him.  
  
The fire caused by Tasuki and the Lone Wolf Warrior began to spread.  
  
"Caitlin!" Tasuki cried.  
  
"Right!" Caitlin cried. She swooshed out her fan and gave a mighty yell.  
  
"WATER SLAP!!"  
  
The water slapped both Tasuki and the Lone Wolf Warrior, dousing the fire on the wooden boards of the deck. Unfortunately, her slap was too hard, and the two were flung into the sea along with Nuriko and Soi.  
  
Tasuki began to scream.  
  
"I can't SWIM!!! AHHH!"  
  
"Aguh!" Caitlin screamed. "My Tasuki!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed at this, and began to push the Seishi's head down beneath the waves of the water. Caitlin growled. She stood up on the railing of the ship, and dived in. Surprisingly, her water powers turned her into a beautiful mermaid when she hit the sea, and she swam over to the Lone Wolf Warrior, her mind crying in anger.  
  
"You're going to pay for this, Lone Wolf Warrior!" she screamed, then whacked him over the head with her fan. She wouldn't stop whacking, and finally, he let go of the bandit's head, letting him bob up to the surface. Caitlin grabbed the Bandit as Nuriko came over and gave such a punch at the Lone Wolf Warrior that his body went soaring over the waves and back on to the ship.  
  
Caitlin gripped her Tasuki tightly.  
  
Kristin found herself facing the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
"My Priestess," he muttered, and got to his feet. He screamed out his name, and turned into his wolf form. Kristin changed into hers as well, and the two began to fight it out in a terrible battle.  
  
Everything was in chaos. Tamahome couldn't move because Katie's song had pinned him to the ground. Nuriko, Tasuki, Caitlin and Soi had all started a big fight within the waves of the sea. Chichiri was trying to throw down rope to them, but they didn't seem to want to give in just yet. Mitsukake decided to retreat inside and care for Chiriko who was too afraid of the fighting going on outside. And Kristin was battle against the Lone Wolf Warrior, her precious snow white hair being etched in blood every time the Lone Wolf Warrior clawed at her. Chichiri tried to help, but realized this was a battle of the wolves, and he couldn't seem to get the attention of any one in the water. Katie's flute playing combined with Phil's tuba were far too dangerous for his ears, so he couldn't get close to poor Tamahome who was getting the worst of the music.  
  
It was then that Nuriko punched Soi heavily out of the water, sending her back to the boat. Enraged, as Soi came tumbling through the air, she set up a lightening bolt and struck the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
She landed on the deck, breathing hard.  
  
"No one DARES to take away MY moment!" she screamed, kicking the burnt Wolf away. He coughed, and signaled to Phil and Katie that it was time to go. They vanished, and Katie took the paralyzed Tamahome with her.  
  
"Now, to get rid of you for good," Soi said, narrowing her eyes on the remaining Seishi.  
  
Luckily for the Suzaku Seishi, a real, natural bolt of lightening cracked the mast above Soi's head, and the great chunk of wood came tumbling down upon her. She fell to unconscious on the deck of the ship, and Kristin turned back into her human form, panting from the battle. She was a bit scratched and bruised, but other than that, she was alright. She and Chichiri ran over to the side of the ship, and called out to the Seishi being blown away.  
  
"We'll meet up with you on the North land," Caitlin called.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kristin called.  
  
Caitlin smiled, and flashed her tail at the Priestess. "I'm a mermaid!"  
  
"Well," Chichiri mused, "it only makes sense. She has the power of Water, no da."  
  
"I guess," Kristin said, watching as Caitlin gripped her trembling Tasuki tight and swam for the North land with Nuriko at her side.  
  
The storm subsided, and the ship became quiet. Mitsukake and Chiriko stepped out of hiding.  
  
"Where did you two go?" Kristin asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I was scared," Chiriko whined.  
  
"I, uh . . . went to get medicine," Mitsukake stammered.  
  
"Medicine?"  
  
"For your wounds, Kristin-sama."  
  
He lead Kristin into a room, and made her lay down as he dressed her wounds, red in the face. Chichiri came over, watching. "Kristin-sama," he finally asked. "What should we do with Soi?"  
  
Kristin looked up at the ceiling above her head, and then, a smile came over her. "We'll keep her."  
  
"Keep her?" Chiriko squeaked. "But she's scary."  
  
"Why on earth would you want to keep her?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Kristin smiled. "I have my reasons." And in her mind, she thought, Well, Martha, I've stopped your obstacle. Go get your general. 


	32. a serious moment

Chapter 30  
  
The North land was very cold. Kristin felt terribly bad when the ship came ashore, and she saw Caitlin trying to pump some life in to Tasuki. He finally heaved a great cough and sputtered to life, blinking, as the rest of the Seishi got off the ship, running down the ramp, and on to the land where Tasuki appeared almost dead.  
  
"Oh, my poor Tasuki!" Caitlin whimpered, looking down at his pale face full of shock. "Now he'll never enter the water again for sure!"  
  
"I guess mountain bandits weren't made for water," Nuriko replied.  
  
"We have terrible news everybody," Kristin announced, as all gathered around on the land and watched the boat sail back to Konan. "we've lost one of our number to the Lone Wolf Warrior and friends."  
  
"I guess that makes us even with Seiryu, doesn't it?" Mitsukake said, and several heads nodded.  
  
"But where do we go now?" Caitlin sighed, picking up the body of her bandit, who had passed out into sleep.  
  
Chiriko eyed the terrain. "It looks as though we must try and find civilization. The North Land is far greater than Konan. It's three times as large."  
  
"It's also three times as cold," Caitlin pouted, shivering.  
  
"We must do what we must," Kristin said, and they gathered their things on their backs and headed out into the snowy country land, in search of civilization and clues leading to the shinzaho.  
  
Nuriko noticed a big lumpy bag thrown over Mitsukake's shoulder, and he panted from the weight.  
  
"Do you want me to help you with that?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Take it," Mistukake said, and thrust the bag into Nuriko's arms.  
  
"What's in here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Kristin said, "I forgot to tell you guys -- we've taken Soi captive."  
  
"What?!" Caitlin and Nuriko cried. "The Seiryu are going to kill us for this!"  
  
"No, they won't," Kristin said, grinning. "Knowing Martha, I've just helped her a bundle."  
  
Nuriko, of course, looked confused, but Caitlin nodded in understanding.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Seiryu camp, the Boboshi's spilled the news of Soi's capture.  
  
"What?" Nakago asked quizically. "They've taken her as a hostage? Why?"  
  
"I have no idea," the Boboshi said, noticing the faint smile quivering on Martha's face. Oh, Martha knew why Kristin had captured Soi. Thank you, she whispered in her mind.  
  
"That's terrible!" Martha squeaked. "But I don't think she's in harm. this is the Suzaku seven we're talking about. They don't do the torture thing."  
  
"Yeah," Suboshi said, playing with his killer yo-yos, "the Suzaku are weaklings. Hey, let me have MY moment next."  
  
"You?" Nakago asked, quietly. "And what would you do? Cut them up with your yo-yos, I presume?"  
  
"They're not yo-yos," Suboshi growled, "they're --"  
  
"What ever they are, you're going to listen to my orders or the Priestess, so you're not going to have your moment until I think you're ready," Nakago said, narrowing his eyes on Suboshi. Suboshi scowled, and marched out of the tent. The Boboshi left after him, leaving Martha to sit next to Nakago's side alone.  
  
"Who are you going to send next after the Suzaku?" Martha wondered, glad that Ashitare was no longer one of her number. She knew that he would have been next, and he would end up killing Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven on his way to the shrine of Byakko on the top of a lonely mountain drenched with snow.  
  
Nakago put a finger to his temple, massaging it. He was not in a good mood. Martha saw this, and gently took his head into her hands and laid it back upon her lap, where she started to soothe his temples with her fingers, and talking to him in a soft voice.  
  
"It's okay, Nakago . . . I know we've lost two of our number thus far, but we can't just let the Suzaku get us this way. We still have a chance. What about Makiko and Miboshi?"  
  
"He's a freakin' flea."  
  
"Uh . . . what about Tomo and Kailein? We're bound to catch up to them soon, where ever they are. You know, the Boboshi's are saying that there's a rumor of some strange cackling going on in the East Land. That's probably them!"  
  
Nakago did not smile. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to sort his nerves.  
  
"I feel as though I'm being too nice," he finally said. Martha felt her face turn red and sweat dropped.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" she asked, gritting her teeth. Please don't change, she thought. I like you this way.  
  
"I feel as though I've lost my usual touch . . . people fearing me, getting overly angry at things that shouldn't be a bother to me, killing small, innocent things like canaries . . . I feel as though I've changed into a marshmellow."  
  
Martha hid a giggle. It was rare to hear Nakago mutter cute words like * marshmellow * .  
  
"I think you've changed for the better," Martha admitted. "Besides, people still fear you, but do you really want people to hate you?"  
  
"I hate people."  
  
"No, you don't. Do you hate me?"  
  
Nakago opened his eyes and stared up at the Priestess sitting above him. "No," he finally said. A rare smile crossed his face. Martha smiled back. And then, his smile faded as he closed his eyes and began to talk.  
  
"I've had a troubling past," he admitted, his face going pale. Martha did't want to hear. She knew all about it, and she knew she was going to cry, but she let him go ahead with it.  
  
"My tribe . . . was destroyed by the Emperor of Kutou. They raped my mother before my eyes . . . I can remember it so clearly. I was so angry . . . that was the first time my life force came out of me. I was in shock, as I had accidently . . . I had . . . accidently . . . killed my own mother along with her rapists with my ki-blast. They took me to the Emperor . . . he liked little boys in a way he shouldn't have. I was touched by him in places I shouldn't have been touched. And he was the one who killed my people . . . I wonder why I still bow at his feet."  
  
"You've been waiting for me to arrive, that's what," Martha said softly. "But now I'm here, and I'm going to wish for your freedom and for the freedom of your people and the rest of the Seiryu Seishi. I'm going to save you all, because I'm your Priestess."  
  
Nakago looked back up into the Priestess's eyes, then, his face went stiff and serious. "I've never told anyone about my past. Martha-sama . . . you wouldn't . . . ?"  
  
"Never," Martha said, and smiled at him. He smiled back, a genuine smile. At last, Martha thought, as he closed his eyes and she let the tears flow into hers, some one had gotten to his heart. Some one loved him again, and that was all that he needed.  
  
Just then, the door of their tent was opened, and Makiko stumbled in with wide eyes.  
  
"Mar . . . Martha!" she stammered, her face lighting up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Martha piped up, suddenly back to normal. Nakago's face screwed up and he looked at Makiko with a very pissed off face.  
  
"It's . . . it's Miboshi . . . Naiidoska, he . . . he's got his original body back!"  
  
"What?" Martha asked, and she and Nakago exchanged looks. Just then, the door parted and a figure came in from behind Makiko. Long white hair tied loosely behind his back, a painted white face with black marking just underneath the eyes, a green samurai suit lined in black with a black belt, beaded jewerly hanging about the neck and from the ears, dark eyes, what looked like a green dradle in hand, and a big green jem in the middle of his forehead. It was Miboshi.  
  
Martha just stared. Nakago couldn't find any words to say. Makiko beamed.  
  
"He's just the way I pictured him!" she squealed.  
  
"Uh . . . why the face paint, Miboshi?" Nakago finally asked.  
  
"I'm a demon summoner," Miboshi said, his voice smooth. "I'm supposed to look scary in a cool way."  
  
Nakago and Martha just stared. This was different. Martha figured the white hair belonged since he had been a demon jumping around through bodies for the past hundreds of years.  
  
"Come Makiko," Miboshi said, and took the hand of the Japanese girl jumping with joy.  
  
Once again, Martha and Nakago were left alone. Martha continued to massage his temples, and began to hum her theme song to him, hoping to calm his nerves. It did, and he was soon about to fall asleep when they were rudely interrupted again by a Boboshi.  
  
"You won't believe our luck!" the Boboshi cried, trying to ignoring the death glare of Nakago at being shaken out of his peaceful moment.  
  
"What luck?" he growled.  
  
The Boboshi grinned, and the door of the tent parted open again. Two figure came in, looking quite sullen, as though they were about to head into a room to be punished by their parents, their faces were so down and red. In fact, they were heading in for punishment, for Nakago was on his feet as soon as the Boboshi left them to their fate.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he cried.  
  
Martha peeped around Nakago's figure to see the trembling bodies of Tomo and Kailein.  
  
"Having fun?" Tomo squeaked.  
  
Nakago growled at the Seishi, as Martha stepped in. "Let me take care of this," Martha said. Nakago took a step back, glaring at the mischevious couple.  
  
Martha put on smile, cleared her throat and said,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, RUNNING OUT ON US AND NOT TELLING US WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THAT MANIAC LONE WOLF WARRIOR OR THE SUZAKU SEVEN OR SOMETHING EVEN WORSE!! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU TWO OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'VE JUST LOST TWO OF OUR NUMBER!! DON'T YOU WANT US TO SUMMON THE BEAST GOD OR NOT?! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, NO DA!!"  
  
Tomo and Kailein squeaked, "I'm sorry," and jumped out of sight, back to a tent already made up for them. Martha turned around to face Nakago, exhausted.  
  
Nakago was red in the face, then smiled.  
  
"You should do that more often, Martha-sama. I like that side of you." 


	33. time out for damsel bloopers by kristins...

"Damsels" is a light-hearted production, but not always easy to film. We present to you some scenes that didn't make it... WARNING: This text is an Oreo-sugar-induced product of a homework-free evening. Read at your own risk. -------------------------  
  
Andrew: I AM THE LONE WOLF *Voice cracks* WaArRiOR!!! Tasuki: *starts laughing his head off* Andrew: Shut up!!! ----------------------- -  
  
"You dare defy the Emperor of Konan?!" Hotohori cried. He swung his sword at the wolf, and struck him hard on the back of the head. The wolf rolled over, and slinked into unconsciousness.-- Hotohori: "Whoops." Martha: *slaps forehead from Directors chair* "Hotohori, you're not supposed to beat him this time! It's only the first battle!" Hotohori: "I apologize...but this wolf does not match my skill." Martha: "Cut, cut...." -------------------------- --  
  
Nakago lay unconscious in the safety of Justin's moonjump. Or so the girls thought.-- Nakago: *opens an eye...stands up and starts bouncing* *In a deep bass voice* "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." "CUT!" ----------------------------- ---  
  
Kristin whined, and rubbed her head against his side, joining him on the bed. After awhile, Hotohori looked up at the wolf figure sitting besides him, and said in a soft, mournful voice, "I'm so sorry, my dear Kristin.--- you're the best thing that's happened to me...."-- Tasuki: *Walks past the doorway* *Eyes widen as he catches Hotohori declaring his love to a wolf* *Starts laughing his head off* Hotohori: *Opens eyes and directs a glare towards the bandit* "Tasuki!" -_-;; Tasuki: "Ahahahahaha!!!...." Kristin: *Growls* Martha: "CUT!" ---------------------------------  
  
Caitlin: "Sorry... I can't help it. finally, I'm going to have my Cheez- its!..ImeanTASUKI!!!!" Nuriko: Cheez-it Tasuki?? *blink* Caitlin: Aw *German expletive deleted*...where's my script? Martha: *Sweatdrops* ---------------------------------  
  
Naiidoska: *Sprinkles some magic powder on Kristin, who becomes a Cheez-it* "Whoops, my bad." *Changes her into a wolf* Kristin: *Gold eyes glowing, growling....* "Is this becoming some running gag for me?!" Naiidoska: "Hey, calm down there, I'm--what are you doing!?" Kristin: *Grabs Magic powder and starts sprinkling it on everyone* Hahahahaha!!! "See?!, see who's the Cheez-it NOW! SEE!" *cackling* Seishi Cheez-Its: *Sweatdrop* ------------------------------------- -  
  
Kristin was the last to board the ship, her goodbyes to Hotohori long and painful.- Kristin: "Here, Hotohori...take this and remember me..." -She handed him a small wolf plush. The Emperor held it, caressing its soft fur and sighing sadly.- Caitlin: O_o; "Um, Kristin? Why...?" Kristin: *turns and whispers harshly* "So I don't have any teddy bears! What do you want me to do?... Besides, the wolf is cuter. I've had it since I was...well, I've had it for about a month." Caitlin: *Sweatdrops* ------------------------------ --  
  
"Martha-sama," Came the concerned sounding voice of Nakago. He walked into the room....tripped on his cape and fell on his face.-- Martha: *Snickers* Nakago: *stunned, tries to get up quickly* Tasuki: *walks by, starts laughing his head off* Nakago: TASUKI!! You're not even IN this scene!! _;;; Tasuki: Ahahahahaha.... 


	34. the north city

Chapter 31  
  
Snow covered the city like a giant white blanket, biting at Kristin's ears and toes. The Suzaku Seishi were on the move again, looking for clues to where the shinzaho could possibly be. Apparently it belonged to the Priestess of Genbu, but no on knew where to find it, except that clues could be found in the capital city.  
  
Nuriko and Caitlin were squezzing Tasuki in between them, trying to feel the heat from his fan. Kristin had gone into wolf form while they walked down the streets, allowing her white fur coat to keep her warm from the chilly north land.  
  
"Perhaps we should split up," Chiriko announced as they settled into the warmth of a bar.  
  
"But how would we contact each other?" Chichiri inquired.  
  
Chiriko's eye got very close to Tasuki, scaring him as he exclaimed, "I know! I've got these with me, just in case!"  
  
Tasuki toppled off his chair, a weird look on his face, as Chiriko placed four flares on the table before them.  
  
"I see," Chichiri said. "We should split into groups."  
  
"I've got Tasuki," both Caitlin and Nuriko chimed in.  
  
"Stop using my fan!" Tasuki growled from the ground, before his head eventually made it into view.  
  
"Chichiri, you can come with me," Kristin said, realizing that she had just put Nuriko out of danger. "Chiriko, you go ahead with Mitsukake."  
  
"Who gets the extra flare?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"The Priestess should," Caitlin said. "She's the most important one of us all. We can't risk her life." Something in Caitlin's eye told Kristin that she was aware of what might happen. Even if Ashitare was no longer with the Seiryu, he was with the far worse enemy.  
  
After ordering a round of drinks, a chocolate milk for Chiriko, and a bowl of cheez its, the group split off and went their own ways.  
  
Kristin and Chichiri made their way down the streets packed with snow, their eyes peeled for a sign. Kristin knew what she was looking for, but did not know where exactly it was. There was supposed to be a monument in the town square that told which mountain the shinzaho was hidden in.  
  
"Do you fear what the Seiryu might be up to?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"No, not really," Kristin said. "They've lost Ashitare and Soi. By the way . . . do you really think she'll be okay back at our camp?"  
  
"She's tied tight, no da," Chichiri said. "I don't think she'll even be able to use her powers of lightening to free herself from the bonds of the magic rope I set on her. She'll be fine. Angry, pissed off, but fine, no da."  
  
Kristin sighed. "I'm just afraid of what will happen if the Lone Wolf Warrior comes along. He has Ashitare, Phil, Katie . . . and I'm afraid he might turn Tamahome against us as well."  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Such a sad day, no da. Let's just hope we find that shinzaho before the Seiryu do, no da."  
  
So Kristin put forth her concentration, looking for the monument of Genbu.  
  
Miaka had found it in the anime, but Kristin couldn't. Neither did Caitling or the other group. It was Martha.  
  
Down the snowy street of the city did Martha walk with Suboshi and Amiboshi, wishing that Nakago had accompanied her instead. All she wanted was to run into Kristin, knowing that she was there. She wanted to talk to her and see what had been going on, and have Nakago there with her. But he had a headache, poor guy, so she asked who would rather join her on her journey downtown, and the twins were eager to get back into civilization.  
  
And now, Martha stood in front of the monument, gazing at the strange foreign language written upon the great block of stone.  
  
"What does it say?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
An old woman was passing by, and Martha poked her in the side, asking kindly, "Excuse me, do you think you can read that monument for us?"  
  
"No one knows what that monument reads," the old women replied. "And don't poke me there!"  
  
"Sorry," Martha muttered as a guy stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowing on the Priestess.  
  
"I know someone who can read that monument," he said slyly. "My father . . . if you come back with me, I'll show you him, and he'll tell you what it means."  
  
Martha knew what this guy was up to. He wanted to steal their money, even though his father did know what the monument read.  
  
"I'll go," Suboshi said.  
  
"Be careful," Martha whispered in his ear. "I don't like the look of this guy. Keep your wits about you!" And she let Suboshi go.  
  
So, Martha was left with Amiboshi, sitting just beneath the great monument.  
  
"So, you're friends with the Priestess of Suzaku?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Martha replied, smiling. "I was hoping . . . since she most obviously is here, that I might run into her. I'd love to talk to her and see what's been going on."  
  
"I don't see how you can be so happy with her," Amiboshi said. "She's captured Soi. Doesn't that make you mad?"  
  
Amiboshi noticed the grin Martha was trying to hide.  
  
"Oh, I get it," he said, "you're just glad Soi's out of the way so you can have Nakago all to yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not that mean," Martha said, though she couldn't help smiling and giving a big sigh.  
  
"How can you love Nakago?" Amiboshi blurted out. "He's so evil and mean, and you're not . . . I don't think he loves you back the way you wish he did. He's using you, Martha-sama. Don't let him get to your head."  
  
"You don't seem to like your fellow Seishi," Martha remarked, "and I'm not talking only about Nakago."  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "I guess you're right . . . I guess I just see us as the ultimate good guys, and I've always wanted to be a good guy, and the Suzaku are perfect good guys. It's not fair. Why can't Seiryu be the good guys?"  
  
"Think of it this way," Martha said. "Life is like a story . . . and story's are no fun if there's no conflict with some bad guy, right? So, we're the ones who make the story more interesting."  
  
"I see," Amiboshi said, nodding his head. "So, you want us to become Satanic?"  
  
Martha flinched. "I said we're gonna be bad guys, not Evil ones. We have heart . . . we're just acting as antagonists against Suzaku so they can't reach their goal."  
  
"So that's how it goes, is it?" said a voice from above them.  
  
Martha jumped, and looked with horror at the face of the Lone Wolf Warrior standing atop the monument, grinning like mad at the Priestess.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Amiboshi cried to no avail.  
  
"What do you want?" Martha growled. A figure stepped up from behind the Lone Wolf Warrior, and she recognized it as Ashitare.  
  
"I must receive my Priestess by all means," the Lone Wolf Warrior cried. "And now, I hear you are planning to sabatoge her plans as she is the Priestess of Suzaku . . . ! Do you want to join my forces?"  
  
Martha narrowed her eyes at the figure. "No way! Get your own plans! This is between me, my Seishi, and Kristin and her Seishi. Who allowed you in here?"  
  
"I'm the one who titled the story, didn't I?" the Lone Wolf Warrior asked.  
  
Martha stopped. He was right about that.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" yelled a familiar voice from behind them, and Martha turned in surprise to see Tasuki, Nuriko and Caitlin topple over each other after spying on the action going around the monument from the corner of a nearby store.  
  
"Caitlin!" Martha cried.  
  
"Maaaatha!" Caitlin cried. The two friends ran at each other and hugged tightly. All the Seishi gave awkward glances at each other.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," Martha squealed.  
  
"Me neither," Cailtin said. "How do you like our capture of Soi? Have you got Nakago to yourself now?"  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Martha cried.  
  
"Enough with this rubbish!" the Lone Wolf Warrior yelled. "Join my forces or pay the consquences, Priestess of Seiryu!"  
  
Martha glared at the Lone Wolf Warrior. Ashitare growled.  
  
"No!" Amiboshi said. "We're the bad guys of this story, and that's it! Go away, Lone Wolf Warrior!"  
  
"Yeah, you Wolf Lone Warrior!" Tasuki yelled. "We want the Seiryu as our bad guys, not you! Nakago can actually kill us, all you've got is that little lighter of yours and you're wolf friend!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior bared a smile at Tasuki. "So, you want the Seiryu as your enemy?"  
  
"YES!" the three Suzaku Seishi shouted.  
  
"Then let it be!" the Lone Wolf Warrior cried, and he disappeared, leaving Ashitare to pounce down from the monument towards Martha. Amiboshi saved her in a dive, screaming at Ashitare.  
  
"Idiot!" he cried. "You're on our side, now!"  
  
"No, he's not," Martha wailed, her shoulder torn and bleeding now. "Don't you get it? The Lone Wolf Warrior was just setting us up. He's simply giving Ashitare a moment!"  
  
The Wolfman lunged at the Priestess, but Tasuki was quick and brandished his fan, screaming, "REKKA SHINEN!!" The Wolf man ran with fright from the sight of fire, jumping roofs and out of sight, leaving them with a long, painful, strangled cry.  
  
"Was that supposed to be a howl?" Nuriko asked, looking stupified.  
  
Amiboshi helped Martha to her feet, and Caitlin held on the her friend's hand. Tasuki and Nuriko growled at the retreating wolf man as Suboshi suddenly made his way back to the town square, all beat up and bloody.  
  
"What happened to you?!" Martha cried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"They robbed me!" Suboshi cried. "I had to cut most of them down with my yo-yos (no, I can't remember the name of those either), but I got good news about the Shinzao. It's --" he stopped, spotting the Suzaku Seishi, suddenly hanging on to every word.  
  
"Suboshi," Martha said in a motherly tone, "didn't I tell you not to kill? Uh, and look at you! Here, let me cleanse your wounds."  
  
"Isn't she the greatest Priestess?" Amiboshi said to Nuriko and Tasuki. "She's so motherly . . . you should have seen her yelling at Tomo and his girlfriend the other day!"  
  
"Kailein!" Caitlin cried. "Oh, I'd forgotten all about her. How is she?"  
  
Amiboshi stared. "How do you guys all know each other?"  
  
Caitlin just smiled. 


	35. who wants to be a suzaku enemy?

Chapter 32  
  
The Seishi stared at each other in an awkward pause of silence.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi stood close to Martha's sides, and Tasuki and Nuriko were standing with Caitlin in between them.  
  
"What do we do?" Amiboshi finally said. "The Lone Wolf Warrior is ruining everything for us, but one of us has got to get to the Shinzaho."  
  
Suboshi smiled. "I'll go get it," he whispered to Martha. "I know where it is. Let me go get you your Shinzaho."  
  
Martha gulped, thought about it for a moment, then turned and whispered back into Suboshi's ear, "Alright . . . you go and get it. But be careful. The Lone Wolf Warrior might strike while you're alone. Are you sure you would be able to stand an attack by him on your own?"  
  
"I'm strong," Suboshi insisted, "I can do this."  
  
Martha gave a small nod, and wished him farewell, as he backed up into the alley, his eyes on Tasuki the entire time before fleeing.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Tasuki growled.  
  
"Perhaps he's gone off to the Shinzaho!" Nuriko exclaimed. "Perhaps I should follow him, Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin knew what would happen if Nuriko ran into the Wolfman, Ashitare, up on the mountain where the Shinzaho lay. He would surly be killed.  
  
"Just let him go," Caitlin said, but Nuriko seemed determined.  
  
"No, no," he insisted, "let me go after him. How else are we going to find the Shinzaho?"  
  
"Have Tasuki go with you," Caitlin said, "In fact, we'll all go with you."  
  
"Why is it all of us?" Tasuki growled. "You afraid Nuriko can't do it? Ha, she's insulting you, homo!"  
  
Tasuki found himself with a black eye before the three turned to face a rigid Martha, smiling nervously beside Amiboshi.  
  
"We have to go," Caitlin said. "I'll tell Kristin you say high."  
  
"And tell her I say thanks about the whole Soi thing," Martha said, suddenly smiling as if everything was back to normal.  
  
The three Suzaku Seishi left, departing in the same direction Suboshi had gone. Martha frowned.  
  
"They're gonna follow him to the Shinzaho!" Amiboshi exclaimed. "What should we do? That's three against one!"  
  
"Not unless we join him. Come on," Martha said, and followed the departing Suzkau Seishi in secret. Amiboshi gave a whine, but began to follow.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he complained. "You're the Priestess. You might get hurt by the Lone Wolf Warrior or Ashitare, and I might not be able to do anything about it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Martha whispered, sneaking along the street behind Caitlin and friends. "You're a Seiryu Seishi. You have the power of annoying flute music. You can protect me as well as any of the other Seishi . . . except for Nakago. No one can protect as well as Nakago can."  
  
And thus Suboshi ran up the mountain side, going as fast as he could through the thick blanket of snow towards the top of the mountain where there lay a cave which hid the Shinzaho of Genbu. Caitlin, Tasuki, and Nuriko followed his footsteps, and climbed the mountain top, and Martha and Amiboshi followed their footsteps, keeping a close watch on them.  
  
But the two couldn't keep quite well hidden in the open air of the mountain. First, Suboshi took a glance back and saw the figures of Caitlin, Tasuki and Nuriko following him, so he started to pick up speed as he raced for the top. As soon as Caitlin, Tasuki and Nuriko saw this, they began to pick up their speed for the race to the top. Tasuki tripped and fell at one point, and this allowed him to glance back and see Martha and Amiboshi gaining speed as they came up the mountain side.  
  
"Da!" he cried out to Nuriko and Caitlin. "The Priestess of Seiryu and that flute boy are following us!"  
  
"Grrr," Caitlin growled. "I hate doing this to Martha, but I got to get the Shinzaho first to Kristin! Darn, she's good at faking bad guy roles!" She looked down to see Martha shaking her fist up at her.  
  
Suboshi, naturally, got to the top first, panting from his long run. He threw his arms high in the air as he approached the top, and cried out, "Ha! I'm the victor and no body can stop me!"  
  
He came to a halt as he reached the top. The Lone Wolf Warrior was already there along with Ashitare, Phil, Katie . . . and Tamahome.  
  
"What's going on?!" he shouted.  
  
"Time to stop this nonsense," The Lone Wolf Warrior drawled. "To be the bad guys, I must eliminate you and your fellow Seishi. You are the obstacles in my way of getting my Priestess. Ashitare, you may take care of this one for me."  
  
The Wolfman growled and leapt forward at Suboshi. Suboshi swung his yo-yos at Ashitare, and struck him hard over the shoulders and face. Ashitare howled in pain, landing before Suboshi. Then, he growled, and leapt at the boy. But Suboshi turned just then, and soon, he was being chased down the mountain, with Ashitare at his feet.  
  
The Suzaku Seishi saw this, and Tasuki brandished his fan, screaming, "REKKA SHINEN!" he devoured the Wolfman in flames, saving Suboshi. Ashitare lay in the snow, burnt and whimpering in pain.  
  
From above them, the Lone Wolf Warrior appeared on the crest of the snowy mountain, looking down at the figures gathered below them.  
  
"You want to reach your precious Shinzaho?" he called. "Well then, you must get past me in order to do so! Ha, ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Tasuki growled. "I'm taking you down once and for all, Wolf Lone Warrior!"  
  
"Tasuki!" Caitlin cried, "it's LONE WOLF WARRIOR, get it right!"  
  
Tasuki ran up the mountain, but stopped as Tamahome came into view besides the Lone Wolf Warrior. "What the hell?" Tasuki cried, stopping.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave a snicker. "Meet my newest member, Tamaafro."  
  
Tamahome glared down at Tasuki.  
  
"Tamahome!?" Tasuki cried. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be on our side!"  
  
"Sorry," Tamahome said. "You wouldn't understand. Not now, anyways. But for now, I'm going to have to stop you AND get rid of the Sieryu. You'll like that part at least."  
  
"We'd rather have the Sieryu as an enemy than you," Nuriko called. "Come back to us, Tama-chan!"  
  
"No!" Tamahome cried, as Katie appeared at his side. "Leave me alone, you freakin' gay!"  
  
Nuriko narrowed his eyes at Tamahome. "You're mine, Tamahome!" he shouted rather manly, and ran for Tamahome. Tasuki followed, and soon, Nuriko was swinging his fists madly at Tamahome, and getting beat up pretty heavily by Tamahome himself. Tasuki was battling it out, man to man, with the Lone Wolf Warrior, throwing his fists into the Lone Wolf's gut, and his own face being pumulted by the Lone Wolf's fists.  
  
"I have to go up there!" Suboshi cried as his brother and Priestess caught up to him. But, Ashitare got to his feet just then, and Suboshi was caught in a deadly battle with him, his yo-yos flying about in the air, blood being drawn by both yo-yo and claws, and Suboshi, unfortunately, losing. Amiboshi was about to help him when Katie showed up, and began to play her flute against him. Amiboshi had no other choice but to bring up his own flute, and the two were caught in a deadly match of high, blood- curtling notes.  
  
Caitlin tried to rip the flute out of Katie's hands, but Phil managed to tumble down the mountain and began to blast his tuba theme at Caitlin. Caitlin fell to the ground, fingers stuck in her ears, trying to hide the noise of the terrible music which was echoing around the mountain. She was sure Kristin and the others had to be able to hear this, and they would come and save them soon.  
  
Tasuki was scratched up and torn, with a battered face, some broken ribs, and yet, he was still fighting the Lone Wolf Warrior, who had turned himself into Wolf Form, and injured just as badly. Nuriko was in pathetic shape but still holding on to his strength, trying to knock Tamahome out, who was jumping around and fighting like mad. Suboshi was near death in wounds, as his yo-yos which were terribly wounding Ashitare didn't seem to put a dent in the sudden vigor that the Wolfman was displaying. Katie and Amiboshi were blue in the face, blasting notes at each other, trying to go higher and higher with each note. And Caitlin was immobile, a ringing in her ears that was causing her head to ache so furiously, she was sure it was going to burst.  
  
Just then, a voice cut into the action.  
  
"Uh, guys? I just got the Shinzaho."  
  
Everyone stopped as the dramatic music that was going on during all of this ended abruptly with a zipper-like noise. All attention was on Martha, who stood at the mountain with Tomite, and the Shinzaho hanging about her neck.  
  
Amiboshi grabbed his weak brother and limped over to Martha in the awkward silence that filled the mountain top. Tomite was guarding her, and no one dared to make a move on the Priestess. Along with Amiboshi and the much injured Suboshi who had passed out, Tomite walked the Priestess back to her camp.  
  
Everyone else just sweat dropped. 


	36. plans

Chapter 33  
  
It had come at last. Kristin was the victor. She stood below the great monument, looking at the strange foreign writing that even Chichiri could not read.  
  
"We've found it!" she cried. "We're for sure going to get the Shinzaho before Martha does!" Then, she checked the roof above the monument, making sure there was no wolf man ready to pounce on her. But Kristin was happy. She was making progress! Nothing could ruin her good mood now except.  
  
"Kristin-sama, Kristin-sama!" came three voices from behind the two. Kristin turned to see Caitlin, Nuriko and Tasuki running towards them. Nuriko and Tasuki were both bloodied, and Caitlin had a face of pure horror. Kristin's smile dropped.  
  
"What happened to you two?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"The Wolf Lone Warrior," Tasuki panted. "He. he got there first!"  
  
"Got where?"  
  
"And Tamahome," Nuriko breathed hard, "he's one of them, now. Tamaafro!"  
  
"Tamaafro?" Chichiri mused. "That doesn't sound good, no da."  
  
"Calm down you guys," Kristin said. "What happened exactly?"  
  
"Oh, Kristin," Caitlin wailed, "please forgive us. We spotted the monument, you know, but we saw that Martha and her seishi were already there! We didn't know what else to do! So, we listened to their conversation, and realized that Suboshi had gotten information as to where the Shinzaho lay. Then, the Lone Wolf Warrior came and challenged us. Suboshi ran to the mountain where the Shinzaho was, so we followed, but Martha and Amiboshi followed us! And then, we were all racing to the top when we were stopped by the Lone Wolf Warrior and friends! Tasuki was in battle with the Lone Wolf Warrior, Nuriko was against Tamaafro, Suboshi I think got killed by Ashitare, Amiboshi was in battle with Katie and I got stuck with Phil!"  
  
"That's terrible!" Kristin squeaked. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"That isn't all, though," Caitlin said, her face dropping. "While all of this was going on, apparently Martha managed to get the Shinzaho by help of Tomite. I'm so sorry, Kristin, but. the Seiryu have the Shinzaho!"  
  
"There's a second Shinzaho we have to get, though," Kristin said.  
  
"What?!" Tasuki and Nuriko screamed. "What do you mean, a second one?"  
  
"Uh, Naiidoska told me so in private," Kristin said. "It's in the West City. If we can get that before them, we may still have a chance."  
  
"If we both hold a shinzaho," Chichiri wondered aloud, "then we'll end up in battle to see who will get the other."  
  
"I can handle them Seiryu," Tasuki said, "but what if that damn Wolf Lone Warrior shows up?"  
  
"Lone Wolf Warrior!" everyone, including passer-bys, screamed at Tasuki.  
  
"Sorry," he said, sweat dropping.  
  
"Alright, alright, stay calm," Kristin said, "let's just collect the rest of the warriors together, and we'll try to think a way out of this."  
  
"Perhaps we should go to camp," Chichiri suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
  
  
As evening fell, the Suzaku Seishi all sat around in their tent, serious expressions on their faces. Everyone was silent and watching Kristin, who seemed to be meditating on a thought. What was she going to do?  
  
Kristin tried to remember what had happened in the anime. Miaka would have gone to the Seiryu camp, mislead by Tomo with an illusion of Taiiutskun. But Taiiutskun had nothing to do with them, and Kristin had no intention of sneaking into Seiryu's camp where the very dangerous Nakago lay. She decided that the only thing to do was . . .  
  
"We're going to the West City," Kristin finally said. "We leave early tomorrow morning. I don't want any late sleepers. Things are going to start turning serious now, kids. We musn't let the Shinzaho fall in the wrong hands. It's one thing to have it fall into Martha's, for she'll be able to summon Seiryu, and we're not quite sure whether she'll seal our powers or not. But it's a far worse ordeal if it lands in the hands of the Lone Wolf Warrior. You know how he is. He's been after me since day one to crown me his Priestess of the Wolfdom, and now, according to Caitlin, Tasuki, and Nuriko, he wants Martha to join his side. I know she won't, so we're safe there, but let us all remember that he has won Ashitare of the Seiryu on his side, and Tamahome of the Suzaku on his side. We must stay close to each other and vow not to fall under his spell!"  
  
"I'm scared," Chiriko remarked, hiding behind Chichiri.  
  
"It's alright," Tasuki said, "we're not going to let anything happen. We're gonna get that Shinzaho first, and we're gonna kick some Wolf ass on the way, yeah? Yeah? Who's with me?"  
  
"I am!" Nuriko cried, showing muscle. Chichiri gave a sigh. Mitsukake didn't seem to show any emotion at all.  
  
"So," Kristin concluded, "we should be going to bed now. Have your cheez its, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."  
  
"I'm still scared," Chiriko said, "what if something happens while we're sleeping?"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen while we sleep," Kristin assured him. The young seishi trembled as everyone got back to their tents and fell into deep sleep for the night.  
  
Meanwhile, things seemed to be looking up in the Seiryu camp.  
  
"We've got the Shinzaho!" Tomo and Kailein cried, clapping hands together, as they sat around a fire with Miboshi and Makiko.  
  
"We're so cool," Kailein said, "we got the Shinzaho!"  
  
"Martha says we still have another one to get," Makiko said, "so don't get too excited just yet."  
  
"So what do we do?" Kailein asked, snuggling up against Tomo. "Do we go after the second one? Where is it?"  
  
"In the West City," Makiko replied.  
  
"In Byakko's temple," Miboshi said, "that's where Nakago says we should be heading next. I worked there in the body of the Temple guard, and I still have many tricks up myself for that place. You should realize, Nakago's been in a pissed off mood for a while now, with or without cheez its."  
  
"We should be having our turns," Tomo announced. "I want to do some illusions . . . "  
  
Just then, Martha emerged from Nakago's tent, her face rather down.  
  
"Martha-sama," Miboshi said, as she approached the seishi, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Did Suboshi die?" Tomo asked, trying to hide a glint of happiness in his voice. The boy was a menace with those yo-yos, and for some reason he really hated homos, even though Tomo argued he wasn't queer any more. Just ask Kailein.  
  
"No, Suboshi's alright," Martha said, "His brother is with him, he looks like he's doing fine. In a lot of pain, but he's fine."  
  
"Then what's got you down?" Makiko asked.  
  
Martha heaved a big sigh. "Nakago's been struck with a fever. The Boboshi's say it's from too much stress dealing with the antics of the Lone Wolf Warrior. We've lost two of our number, thanks to him."  
  
"Nakago's ill?!" Miboshi cried. "But he's the best one out of us! We don't stand a chance against the Suzaku, you know that. We're the bad guys. If we don't have Nakago on our side, we're doomed to fall!"  
  
"Yes, I know," Martha said, her face down. "That's why I'm asking you guys to do your best in getting the other shinzaho. We're very close to summoning Seiryu. As soon as we do, it'll all be over, and we won't have to worry no more."  
  
"But what about Kristin?" Kailein asked. "She's still our friend, you know. If we summon Seiryu, then she'll be in more danger of the Lone Wolf Warrior, won't she?"  
  
"Don't worry about Kristin," Martha said. "I have plans."  
  
"Plans?" Tomo inquired. "If you don't mind my saying so, I realize that you and the Priestess are good friends, but I don't think Miboshi and I like this too much. She's supposed to be our enemy. How do we win without upsetting the both of you Priestesses?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know!" Martha cried, slumping to her knees in distress.  
  
"Tomo!" Kailein scowled. "Do you want to send Martha into a fever? She's your Priestess, give her respect. Besides, Kristin and Caitlin are friends of Makiko and I as well."  
  
"Yeah," Makiko said, "we don't want any one getting hurt. Look, even if the Lone Wolf Warrior has gotten some Seishi, no one's been killed."  
  
Miboshi and Tomo growled a bit, but said nothing. They just wanted their moments. Martha got to her feet. "Please, work something out," she pleaded with a sad tone before leaving the seishi.  
  
The four sat around the fire, looking at each other's faces, trying to think. Suddenly, Miboshi's face held a smile, and he cried, "Oh! I know! Come on, let's huddle!"  
  
They all lunged into a huddle, banging foreheads together. With a lot of "ows!", they withdrew themselves, rubbing their foreheads before slowly going back into a huddle. Miboshi whispered furiously to everyone a secret plan that the author doesn't know of yet. Then, after a few minutes of this, the seishi pulled back, wide grins on their faces.  
  
"Let's do this!" Makiko cried. They all put their hands in the middle like a circle. Then, they released their hands, htough not knowing what to say, everyone screamed something different.  
  
"Demon Power!" came from Miboshi.  
  
"Ka, ka, ka!" came from Tomo and Kailein.  
  
"Cheez its!" came from Makiko.  
  
Then, Tomo and Kailein jumped up and ran over to Nakago's tent. They didn't open the flap, but spoke through it, saying, "Don't worry about us, Nakago. We've got a plan, an awesome, awesome plan!" And the two skipped off into the dark woods, cackling as they went.  
  
Miboshi and Makiko packed their bags as well, and made their way out of camp, leaving a note behind to say where they were going. The plans of the Seishi were set. They were going to get back the Shinzaho first before the Suzaku.  
  
Meanwhile, Suzaku Seishi lay fast asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Martha sulked into Nakago's tent, seeing the boy of the general curled up under a lot of sheets, sweat trickling down his pale face, and his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Martha sat down at the edge of his bed, and gently began to stroke his pale blonde hair.  
  
"You really are so beautiful," she whispered, stroking the hair. Then, her finger moved up and stroked his face against the contours of his cheek bones, and then his forehead, and finally, she ran a finger across his lips. Feeling both sad and happy for some reason, Martha lay down next to Nakago, in his arms. All the Boboshi's wanted everyone else to start packing so that they could go to the West City into the Temple of Byakko.  
  
Nakago's tent never moved. It stayed just where it was as everyone left the two behind; with Nakago fast asleep in fever, and Martha sleeping in his arms. 


	37. a chapter for Kailein and Tomo

Chapter 34  
  
The forest lay quiet before them, only the sound of nature tickling at their ears. Kailein walked just behind Tomo, her hand in his, watching his feather's bounce happily above his crowned head. She smiled, despite the dark, evil-lurking forest surrounding them. So long as she was with Tomo, everything would be fine.  
  
It only seemed like yesterday that she had met the man of her dreams. . .  
  
~~~flash back where the screen goes all fuzzy for a moment and then . . . ~~~  
  
Kailein had been enjoying a peaceful walk in the forest of Maybury, walking her dog, Akita, a husky. Nothing seemed to be going wrong on that beautiful day of May as the sky was a bright blue above her head and the trees were showered with an array of bright green leaves. The ground was littered in dead leaves of Autumns past, crunching under her feet as she explored the beaten paths of the wood, seeing if she could find a new place to go.  
  
She hadn't realized how close she had been walking to the porthole to Wolfdom, but she fortunately never discovered it. She walked right past it, with Akita pulling her forward. That's when the collar snapped, and the dog bounded free.  
  
It was as though the sky suddenly turned gray. Kailein let out a moan and ran after her dog until she lost it. It was gone, and she spun around in circles, calling out the dog's name until her voice went hoarse. And then, she realized that she was lost.  
  
"What do I do?" she said to her self, her voice trembling. "I'm lost in my own hometown because of this forest! Where do I go? Oh, how I wish some one would help me from this mess!"  
  
That was when she spotted him. Andrew, also known as the Lone Wolf Warrior, walking down the beaten path. He hadn't seen her, but had heard her cries. Kailein knew there was something different about her classmate. She hid in the bushes, trying to hold her breath as the Lone Wolf Warrior came close, sniffing the air madly.  
  
"Kailein?" he said out loud. "Funny, I'm so sure I just heard her voice just now."  
  
He walked forward, getting closer and closer to Kailein's hiding spot. Kailien squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't discover her. In her mind, her voice and heart was racing.  
  
Oh, what had it been Makiko told me about that one day? she thought. I wish upon the Seven Stars of see. . . sie. . . oh, what was that word again? Seenu? Sienu? Seiu? Seiryu?  
  
Kailein tried to contemplate what her Japanese friend had told her before, knowing that it was just a silly myth. She wouldn't even know whom she'd summon. All she knew was that Makiko had told her that whenever she was in trouble, all she had to do was chant the saying of the stars, and the one destined to be hers would appear. So, who would appear? Kailein thought.  
  
She would've never guessed Tomo. She had never even seen the second half of the anime show of Fushigi Yuugi to know whom Tomo was. But as soon as she got her chant right, and the Lone Wolf Warrior was but an inch away from her face, a cackling sound interrupted the serene forest, and the Lone Wolf Warrior staggered back, his face full of confusion.  
  
"What was that?" he gasped.  
  
Frightened and confused, the Lone Wolf Warrior stumbled back and ran through the forest, trying hard to escape the cackling.  
  
Relieved, Kailein stepped out of the bushes. Something cackled above her. She looked up and behold! Tomo was laying on his stomach along a large tree branch over her head.  
  
"You're the one who summoned me, aren't you?" the sweet voice of the Seishi asked. He jumped down from the tree, and looked down upon Kailein. She thought he was a clown, what with the face paint, the crown, and the lovely long feathers at the top of his head. But his hair was pretty and long, and Kailein couldn't help but stare at it for awhile before Tomo began to speak again.  
  
"Are you the Priestess of Seiryu?" he asked.  
  
"Priestess of. . . what? No, I'm Kailein," she answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I?" Tomo asked, taken aback. "You've summoned me and you don't know who I am?"  
  
"I summoned for someone to save me!" Kailein said. "Someone of the Seiryu stars. How would have I known that I was going to someone a clown of all people?"  
  
"I am no clown!" Tomo said, huffing. "I am Tomo, a protector of the Priestess of Seiryu, Master of Illusions."  
  
"So, you're a clown," Kailein said, "just like I said."  
  
"I'm not a clown!" Tomo cried. "Didn't you just hear what I said? I'm the Master of Illusions! How does that make me a clown?"  
  
"Clowns do illusion acts," Kailein said, "like that trick with the long hanker-chief that comes out of the pocket. That's an illusion."  
  
Tomo frowned at Kailein. "I guess you don't want to be saved after all. Perhaps I should go warn your attacker where you are. . . "  
  
"Oh, please don't," Kailein pleaded. "I didn't mean to offend you! Please, you don't understand how Andrew is!"  
  
Tomo crossed his arms over his chest. "So, I'm no clown?"  
  
"No, you're no clown," Kailein said. "You're the Master of Illusions."  
  
Tomo smiled, looking quite satisfied, turning away. Kailein couldn't help but take the moment to pull on his feathers.  
  
"Da!! What did you do that for?!" Tomo cried, spinning harshly around.  
  
"I want to have feathers in my hair!" Kailein cried. "Feathers are cool!"  
  
"You. . . you like my feathers?" Tomo asked. "No one's liked my feathers before."  
  
Kailein giggled. "You're silly. You think people should be afraid of someone like you? I told you before you look like a clown."  
  
"You're mean," Tomo said, "I'm going to go get your pursuer and tell him where you are! People are frightened of me! Didn't you just see him rn away because of my cackle?!"  
  
"Cackle?!" Kailein cried. "THAT is not a cackle . . . this is a cackle."  
  
And her voice rang out loud and clear as she spread an eerie cackle bouncing through the forest. Tomo was in shock.  
  
"I've never met any one who could over cackle me," he mused, his eyes lit up in excitement. "You should join me."  
  
"Join you?" Kailein questioned. "What for?"  
  
"I'll teach you the many wonders of illusion making," Tomo said, "your cackle is just too good to waste. Please, follow me and you can earn your self a worthy crown and feathers, and you'll be able to paint your face to express who you are."  
  
Kailein thought for a moment. He was a very strange guy, but he seemed to really like her cackle. . . in any rate, he did save her as she did summon him. There was nothing better to do but to follow this queer man and become one like him.  
  
~~~end of flash back where screen gets fuzzy and re-focuses again~~~  
  
But now, Kailein was glad she had followed him. Not only did she improve his cackling, but the cackling proved to be a great tool against the Lone Wolf Warrior. He just couldn't stand it! Also, Kailein wore her pretty feathers, and Tomo cast a spell so that her hair would grow exceptionally long and blonde. And she walked through those dark woods with her hand in his, happy with the way things had turned out in her life.  
  
Just then, a flash of lightening stopped them, and the two fell to the ground, blinded by the light.  
  
"Soi!" Tomo cried.  
  
"Sauce!" Kailein called out.  
  
"Cheez-its!" said a random leaf on a random tree from behind them.  
  
The lightening subsided, but it was not Soi Sauce that stood before them. It was none other than the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
"So," he bellowed at Kailein and Tomo, "you're planning on retrieving the Shinzaho of Byakko? I can't allow you to summon your beast god."  
  
"Why not?!" Kailein cried, getting to her feet. "I thought you wanted to stop Kristin. Why should you need to stop the Seiryu as well, huh?"  
  
"Plans have changed," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, with a nasty grin on his face. "Because the Priestess of Seiryu has turned down my offer, I shall stop her from summoning the beast god and capture her as my bait to get Kristin to be my Priestess of the Wolf dom! Muh-ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Tomo cried, getting to his feet. "We won't let you!"  
  
"I thought you had a crush on Martha once!" Kailein cried.  
  
"So I did," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "but so does Boboshi 3!"  
  
"What does that have anything to do with our argument?!" Tomo cried.  
  
There was pause of silence.  
  
Then, the theme for the Lone Wolf Warrior started playing in the back ground as he pointed a finger at Tomo.  
  
"Your cackling days are over," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, his voice grave. "I now realize that it has been you who has stopped my in the forest from reaching Kailein, that she had summoned you of all people to save herself. Your cackling has been a nuscence to my ears until now. After listening to Phil's Theme for 36 hours straight, I've grown numb to any evil sounds!"  
  
Tomo and Kailein began to cackle, but it was no use. The Lone Wolf Warrior just grinned at them. Then, his face got serious, and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "LONE WOLF WARRIOR!"  
  
The wolf man became a wolf, and growled at Kailein. Tomo stood in her way, blocking her from attack. Vines shot up from the ground, ensnaring the wolf.  
  
"Run!" Tomo cried, "while I finish him off. Warn Miboshi and Makiko that the Lone Wolf Warrior has become a bigger threat to us. Go, now!"  
  
"What?!" Kailein cried, "I can't leave you, Tomo! You might die!"  
  
"Just go!" Tomo cried.  
  
"I won't leave you!" Kailein cried, and just then, the wolf managed to bight through the vines, and he jumped at Tomo, and began to claw and tear at him, growling all the way. The Seishi put up his hands and tried to pull the wolf off, bit it was proven difficult.  
  
Kailein threw her self on the wolf, and tried to pry him off. She watched with tears in her eyes as the crown toppled off of her beloved's head, as the Wolf grabbed the feathers in his teeth and ripped them to shreds. Then, the jaws of the Wolf were around the Seishi's neck. Kailein kicked the Wolf hard in the ribs.  
  
The Wolf staggered off of Tomo, who stopped to take in a breath. The Wolf lunged at Kailein, who darted away. She tripped, and found herself with her back to a great tree, and the Wolf leapt high in to the air, aimed for her. Just then, Tomo stepped in front of her and got the blow. The Wolf gnawed at his chest and clothes, and grabbed him by the neck again.  
  
Kailein kicked at the Wolf, but it would not let go. Finally, she realized the only thing she could do was use her illusions against it. Purply vines shot out from the ground and strangled the Wolf. Temporarily down, Kailein grabbed Tomo by the hand and forced him to his feet, running wildly through the woods.  
  
Soon, the Wolf was lost behind them. Tomo gave a cry and fell to the ground, pain over taking his body.  
  
"Tomo!" Kailein cried, flinging herself on the ground besides him. "Are you okay? Oh, I swear that Lone Wolf Warrior is going to pay for this!"  
  
Tomo was having difficulty breathing, as his chest heaved up and down. Kailein lay his head in her lap, his hair loose and all around him. She stroked his hair, watching his pained face. One of his ribs had been crushed by the jaws of the Wolf, and his neck was full of teeth marks. He was scratched, bruised and bleeding everywhere. His clothes barely hung on to him in ragged pieces. Kailein felt the tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Tomo," she sighed, "how I love thee! Please don't leave me in this world! I can't bare to live it without you."  
  
"I won't leave you," Tomo said, his voice scratchy. He coughed up some blood, and rest his head into Kailein's lap. "I'll be alright. Don't cry. We can find a doctor, and I'll be alright. The Suzaku . . . Amiboshi said one of them holds a healing power. Perhaps. . . perhaps he'll have the heart. . . "  
  
"Don't talk," Kailein said, "it'll just get worse."  
  
Tomo smiled, looking up at Kailein looking gently down upon him. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, and he put a finger up to her face, and wiped them away, smudging some of her face paint.  
  
"I can't believe I used to love guys before," Tomo mused, "how pitiful and un-fulfilling my life would have been if I had never met you!"  
  
"Oh, Tomo," Kailein whimpered. "I'm so glad I met you, too. I'm so glad you were the one I could summon. Don't you see? We were meant to be. I didn't summon the twins or Soi Sauce or Nakago. I summoned you."  
  
Kailein took her beloved's hand, and held it close to her bosom. "My time spent with you was always the best. Romping through the woods, cackling all the way, frolicking in the fields with the sky a perfect shade of blue. Scaring random people and playing tricks on those who didn't like us. Those were the times, don't you remember?"  
  
"It's as though it were just yesterday," Tomo said, his voice fading.  
  
"It WAS yesterday," Kailein said, sniffling.  
  
"Please," Tomo said, "I asked you not to cry."  
  
"I can't help it," Kailein whimpered, "I love you!"  
  
Tomo smiled. "I love you, too."  
  
Kailein held him close, and despite the blood and running paint on his face, she kissed him warmly and passionately, and he returned the kiss just as gently. Then, as she pulled away, placing his head back in her lap, Kailein gave a sheepish smile and said in a little voice, "Tomo?"  
  
"Yes, dear?" Tomo whispered, his eyes closed in peaceful rest.  
  
"I'm carrying your child." 


	38. a chapter for makiko and miboshi the bi...

Chapter 35  
  
The Temple stood before them, glistening in the fading sun. They stood, hand in hand, looking up the building, ready to take flight up the long winding steps of the many towers and stair cases.  
  
The plan was simple and good. Tomo and Kailein would go and delay the Suzaku by using their power of illusions to make a separate city out in the desert, and they would watch to make sure they didn't go anywhere. Makiko and Miboshi were heading straight for the temple of Byakko, where they knew the Shinzaho had to be.  
  
Miboshi took Makiko inside, and they made their way through the many halls and stairs, looking for clues, wondering where the Shinzaho might be. Martha probably knew where, but she was back in the camp, nursing Nakago and perhaps a little more, as Tomo and Kailein liked to joke about it.  
  
Makiko stayed close to her Mi-bibi, holding tightly on to his arm. She knew she had nothing to fear when she was with him. His awesome demon power was a deadly weapon upon those who tried to interfere. But why Miboshi? And how?  
  
~~~flash back sequence again~~~  
  
Back in Japan, Makiko had been looting around in the National Library, searching for a book on the History of China for a class of hers. The librarian suggested a good read for Makiko which was only found in the Important Document References Room. With a slip of paper that granted her permission of going in this room, Makiko went in to the dimly lit place full of shelves loaded with books.  
  
While going through the many titles, trying to find what she wanted, Makiko ran into something rather odd. It was a book titled "The Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"That's strange," Makiko thought to herself in Japanese. "This is just like the book from the anime show, Fushigi Yuugi. I didn't think that show had any real basis, just a made up myth."  
  
Intrigued, Makiko opened the book and began to read, and was not surprised to see that she wasn't falling into the book. Though a bit disappointed at this, she kept reading, though it was not the story of Miaka and Yui, the two girls from the anime show, but more of a history lesson on the constellations that made up the four beast gods of East, West, North and South Ancient China. Because it was a History, Makiko also thought it would do good as something for her school project.  
  
She found something very interesting in that book, though. In a chapter discussing the two controllers of the Universe, Taiiutskun and Naiidoska, Makiko read how the saying of "I wish upon the Seven Stars of . . . " and then name what ever beast god you chose, a celestial warrior would appear to save her from any danger. Makiko thought this was strange and a bit rubbish.  
  
Despite that, she took that book as well as the one the librarian had offered her.  
  
It was raining very hard that day as she made her way home. Riding her bike, she took a shortcut through some woods to get to her house, passing by a steadily rising creek. The rain whipped harshly at her bike, and soon, the bike toppled over on its side, spilling Makiko out into the creek which had swelled up like a river. Some weeds managed to tangle her feet, and Makiko cried out for help as the water began to rise above her head.  
  
She couldn't breathe and was deathly scared. The books washed down stream away from her, though one of them got caught on a rock. Even from there, Makiko could see it was the one titled "The Universe of the Four Gods." She wouldn't say it at first, but continued to scream for help. But no one was near to hear her, and the water was coming up very fast.  
  
Finally, though feeling a bit stupid doing it, but knowing she had nothing to loose now, she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "I wish upon the Seven Stars of Seiryu for my rescuer to come!" Lightening flashed, and Makiko thought she was going to die. She had wanted to say Suzaku, but for some reason, Seiryu had come out of her mouth instead.  
  
It was then that she saw a crazy looking baby floating in mid air before her. Makiko screamed in fright, even as the baby reached down his arm and pulled her up out of the torrent of the creek. She felt something reach below her and bite off the weeds that refused to let go of her legs. But soon, she was up on the bank, stumbling back from the floating baby, utterly confused and scared.  
  
The baby stared, the jewel in the middle of its forehead glowing brightly.  
  
"You summoned me, didn't you? Why are you so afraid?" he asked.  
  
Makiko's lips trembled as she asked, "I. . . I summoned you?" Then, she remembered that crazy enchantment she had just screamed at the top of her lungs. The anime show came back to her mind, and she recognized the Seishi as Miboshi.  
  
Makiko was confused. Why Miboshi? Of all the Seiryu Seishi, she had summoned Miboshi! Did this mean she had some sort of connection with him?  
  
"You looked frightened," Miboshi said, his voice little but evil sounding. "Did you not know you were summoning me? Are you the Priestess of Seiryu?"  
  
"No," Makiko answered. "I'm no Priestess. I'm Makiko. I didn't think it would work, but . . . I've summoned you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Miboshi asked, the rain still pounding down hard on the two. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Makiko answered, "I just am. I just. . . I just don't get it!"  
  
Miboshi gave a rare smile. "I like how you say that."  
  
"Like what?" Makiko asked.  
  
"* I just don't get it*", Miboshi imitated Makiko.  
  
"Well, I don't," Makiko replied. "I summoned you . . . what sort of connection do I have with demons?"  
  
"You know my power?" Miboshi asked. "Then you must have some sort of association."  
  
"How will I ever know if I do?" Makiko asked.  
  
Miboshi thought for a moment before replying, "You must follow me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I will teach you," Miboshi said, "and if anything demon-like comes about from you, then that is your proof."  
  
Makiko did follow Miboshi's ways, but thus far, has shown no abilities as to holding demon summoning powers. But, after spending so many days, studying the unique ways of Miboshi, she found her self strangely attracted to him, and wouldn't let him go. He stayed with her, only occasionally going back to his world for a talk with the other Seishi. It wasn't until news spread that Martha had become the Priestess that Miboshi took Makiko back to the Four Gods world with him.  
  
And now he had his original body back, and Makiko felt a stronger attraction than before. She sensed that Miboshi didn't want to let her go as well, but he didn't show any signs of true attraction just yet. They appeared to be on friendly terms.  
  
Through the dark halls of the Temple they went, until they heard a noise come from far infront of them.  
  
"There's someone here," Miboshi said, and Makiko shrunk behind him, as they tiptoed down the hall and turned a corner that held a dead end a little more:  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
Miboshi gasped. "What . . . what are YOU doing here?"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave a wild grin. He held out a shin, and Makiko groaned. "Oh, no," she said, "that's Tomo's shin!"  
  
"What have you done to him?" Miboshi asked, his voice grave.  
  
"Ha, ha," the Lone Wolf Warrior laughed. "I? I've successfully stopped him and his little girlfriend. They are no more. You'll be digging graves for them when you get back to Kutou."  
  
"You're lying!" Makiko cried. "You would never kill Kailein! Please say you're lying!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior shook his head. "I wish I were, I wish I were. But, I'm afraid I had to put a final stop to them. They weren't allowed to live no more. So, they're gone, and that's the end of that story."  
  
"You . . . you fiend!!" Makiko cried, and lunged herself at him. Miboshi caught her, not allowing her to go on. Makiko threw punches in the air, while Miboshi held her back.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior just laughed. "You miss them, don't you? Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon . . . in HELL!! Muh-ha-ha ha ha!"  
  
Tears came to Makiko's eyes. She couldn't believe it. He had to be lying. Kailein and Tomo couldn't be dead! They would just crawl away like he did in the anime show, right?  
  
"LONE WOLF WARRIOR!" came the cry, and the wolf man was in his Wolf form before them.  
  
"Get behind me!" Miboshi cried. Makiko huddled behind her Mi-bibi, while the Wolf lunged at them, knocking them both down. Miboshi was fast, and got to his feet. He spun his evil demon dradle, and a wolf-like demon came about.  
  
The Wolf was left to deal with the demon as Miboshi pulled Makiko to her feet and began to run down the hallways. Unfortunately, the Lone Wolf Warrior had worked his magic spells, and the hall no longer bore any corners or doors. They were in a sealed hallway, and merely ran to the other end, pounding viciously on the wall.  
  
Miboshi's demon did not last long. The Wolf managed to tackle him down, and then, he advanced on the Seishi. Miboshi struggled with the wolf, since he had no other weapon but his evil dradle. It fell from his grip and landed beside Makiko's feet. As he was being gnawed and clawed at, Miboshi shouted to Makiko, "Use it!"  
  
Makiko picked up the dradle with no second thoughts what so ever. She spun the dradle and screamed the first word that came into her mind in Japanese.  
  
There was a great poof, and a giant cheez it stood before the Wolf. Makiko cursed herself. She still couldn't do it right!  
  
The Wolf slinked off of the injured Miboshi, who groaned in pain on the ground, his eyes closing him out from the rest of the world for the moment. The Wolf laughed at the giant cheez it standing before him.  
  
Makiko wanted to kick the Wolf, but just then, a mouth formed on the cheez it, with razor sharp teeth, and a nasty growl. Two eyes appeared, staring evilly down at the Wolf. The Wolf stopped laughing, gulped and, using his magic to free the hall way, sprinted away, with the giant cheez it following him, growling all the way.  
  
Makiko ran over to her Mi-bibi, and raised his head from the ground. "Are you alright?" she breathed.  
  
"Yeah," he said, groaning. "I'm just a bit in pain. He . . . he got me in the ribs, that's all. I'm not going to die or anything."  
  
"Thank goodness," Makiko said, and cradled his head in her arms.  
  
"You really love me, don't you?" Miboshi asked, opening his eyes to see the gentle expression of Makiko's beautiful face looking down at him.  
  
"Of course I do!" Makiko said, "how could I not? You've taken good care of me, even when you were in that little baby's body. And did you see my demon? I've finally got it. We were meant for each other. A true, demon connection."  
  
Miboshi gave a large, heavy sigh. "We have to go warn Nakago and the rest. They'll be joining us here at the Temple, I presume. We must find that Shinzaho before the Lone Wolf Warrior does."  
  
"I know," Makiko said. "But you can't walk in your condition!"  
  
"There should be a room there to your right," Miboshi said, wincing in pain. "Leave me there, I'll be alright. You go warn the others."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Makiko asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I'll be fine," Miboshi said.  
  
"Here, take your evil dradle," Makiko said, handing it over to him.  
  
"No, you keep it," Miboshi said. "I'd hate myself for eternity if anything happened to you."  
  
"But, Miboshi!" Makiko insisted, before Miboshi put a finger to her lips to quiet her down.  
  
"Just do it . . . for me?" Miboshi asked.  
  
"I don't get it," Makiko's lips trembled. "I just don't get it."  
  
"I'll be fine," Miboshi whispered back, then took Makiko's face in his hands and gave her a sweet, long kiss of departure. Makiko had to try very hard not to cry as she cradled his body into her arms and took him into a near by room to lay him in bed and tuck him in.  
  
She didn't want to leave him. Not after all of this! But, she knew she had to go and warn the others. She would have to trust him to be safe within the walls of the Temple, hoping the Lone Wolf Warrior wouldn't come back to look for him. She would have to get the Lone Wolf Warrior to come after her, away from the Temple, that's it.  
  
"Goodbye, Miboshi," Makiko said quietly, blinking hard to stop her tears.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Miboshi said, "I'll be waiting here for you. And when you come back, I'll make you my bride, and then you'll never have to leave me again."  
  
Makiko couldn't stop the tears now. With a sudden joy in her heart, she flung herself around Miboshi and hugged him tight. They exchanged one long, last kiss before she ran off to warn her Priestess and fellow Seishi. 


	39. a chapter for Caitlin and Tasuki

Chapter 39  
  
* what chapter am I really on? I keep messing the chapters up! I hope I got this one right! *  
  
The Suzaku were on the move again, reaching the West City in no difficulty. There were no barriers, obstacles, terrible music playing of any kind that got in their way of reaching the West City. And this made Kristin nervous.  
  
According to the anime show, she should have run into Tomo and Kailein, and then, Tamahome's old master would have shown up and taken them in for the night before revealing where the second Shinzaho lay. But Tomo and Kailein did not come, and this made Kristin anxious. Something had gone wrong. Not only were they not going to find Tamahome's old master because Tamahome was no longer with them, but Kristin was not able to reunite with a friend of hers who should have come to stop her.  
  
"Caitlin," Kristin said, pulling Caitlin aside as they reached the city and entered a bar to take a rest and a drink.  
  
"There's something wrong going on around here," Kristin said. "Something doesn't seem right, you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, rolling her eyes at strange faces she was getting from Tasuki.  
  
"I mean," Kristin said, "shouldn't we have run into Tomo and Kailein by now? And what about the Shinzaho? Should we just go straight to the Temple, and start looking for it? How do we explain to the others how we know that the Shinzaho is already there?"  
  
"Well, how about this," Caitlin said, but just then, Tasuki began to call out her name in really irritating notes, almost singing very badly, off-key (.O Holy Night, Caitlin ( )  
  
"Tasuki, not now!" Caitlin hissed. "I'm trying to hold a very important conversation with Kristin right now!"  
  
"But I just need to talk to you!" he said, growling. "What's so wrong with me wanting to talk to you?"  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
"You're always busy!" Tasuki cried. "Fine, you don't want to hear what I've got to say, then you don't get to hear what I want to say!"  
  
"Fine by me," Caitlin snapped, turning her attention away from Kristin, who simply slunk away, deciding to leave Caitlin and Tasuki alone for their usual fight.  
  
"You have no manners whatsoever, you know!" Caitlin snapped. "She's the Priestess and I'm her . . . "  
  
"Royal Consort," Tasuki sniggered.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Caitlin cried, and all eyes in the bar turned towards the two. "You're the most irrisponsible jerk I've ever known! All I want to do is talk to my friend about a very, extremely serious and important subject that could save our lives in the midst of all our battles and you have the nerve to be your stupid, annoying self, just as you always are!" Her hand came up, and Tasuki was on the ground with a black eye.  
  
"BACK AT YOU!!!" he screamed, and the two were suddenly in a little cloud of fight, punching and hitting each other, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. Hair was torn and fans rang out. Fire developed them but was later smoldered down with a WATER SLAP!! The bartender finally forced the two out of the bar, kicking them out in the back alley were they could be alone.  
  
They fought at each other a little more, and Caitlin stumbled back from Tasuki, panting, "You jerk! I can't believe you started a riot with me IN PUBLIC!! You know how shameful it must be to the Priestess?!"  
  
"You know how shameful it must be for the Priestess to have a Consort LIKE YOU?!?!"  
  
Caitlin sent another WATER SLAP!! towards Tasuki, drenching. He gave a disgusted yell, and they were all over each other in a mob of angry fists.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Caitlin screamed, throwing him another WATER SLAP!!  
  
"Too busy with the Priestess, are you?!" Tasuki yelled back. "Can't bother to talk with any of the rest of the seishi, we're just not important enough are we?!"  
  
"Well you aren't!" Caitlin cried. "I can't believe you hit me in public!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
"How did I start it?!" Caitlin screamed. "You're the one who wouldn't leave me alone when I asked you to! Now Kristin probably thinks I'm nuts!! What's you're PROBLEM, ANYWAY?!?!"  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO PROPOSE MY LOVE TO YOU, DAMN IT!!" Tasuki screamed, loud enough for the whole city to hear. Tasuki suddenly stopped, realizing what he had just said, his face going white.  
  
Caitlin stopped, her cheeks flushing red. "You . . . you wanted to propose? As . . . as in . . . marriage?"  
  
"Yes," Tasuki said, in a little voice. His face turned a bright shade of white, and for awhile, the two stood staring at each other with awkward looks in their eyes. It was a uncomfortable moment, and yet, Caitlin's heart was racing.  
  
Slowly, and rather shyly, Tasuki shuffled his way over to Caitlin, and pulled out a bag. He handed it over to her, and said in soft, embarrassed tone, "Open it . . . uh, please."  
  
Caitlin gently pulled open the bag, and took out a small box. The alley way was utterly silent by that time. She opened the box, and gasped. There was a delicately crafted ring of gold with a red ruby, and fire-like designs on the band.  
  
"I. . . I found it in the mountains," Tasuki said, his face still red, and his voice still full of embarrassement. "I . . . well, do you like it?"  
  
Caitlin didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed for yelling at him like that. After all her jumping up and down to meet him, and then having so much fun arguing with him and their constant teasing of each other, she had never thought that Tasuki would ever become serious with her. The Mountain bandit that claimed he hated girls had proposed to Caitlin, out of everyone he could have! But, wasn't she the only one who could match his firey temper, and use her water powers to annoy and tease him in her special way that no other girl would dare to do?  
  
"Oh, Tasuki," Caitlin squeaked, "I don't know what to say . . . thank you, I mean . . . I do!"  
  
"You do?" Tasuki asked, taken aback. His face got even more red, if that were possible.  
  
"Of course I do!" Caitlin said. "You're the only one who makes me as happy as I am!"  
  
"But . . . I thought I annoyed you," Tasuki said, blinking in confusion.  
  
"You do," Caitlin said, her voice a little flat, but she perked up right away, and said, "But that's what I like about you. You make me happy. You're fun, you're interesting. Besides, I thought you hated me for annoying you."  
  
"Well . . . " Tasuki said, a bit choked up for words. His face was bright red, more red than a tomato. More red than ketchup. More red than a cheez it box.  
  
"It's okay," Caitlin said. "You don't have to say anything. I understand. We think the same, don't we?"  
  
"That's what that Mitsukake keeps saying," Tasuki growled. "He needs a black eye, badly!"  
  
Caitlin grinned. That's my Tasuki, she thought.  
  
"So," he said, his face still red, but his voice coming back to him. "I'm sorry about interrupting your conversation . . . and hitting you in public. I shouldn't hit girls in public, I know, I know."  
  
"That's okay," Caitlin said, smiling.  
  
"So . . ." Tasuki said, and everything became silent and uncomfortable again. Tasuki looked at the ground, then back up at Caitlin, then back at the ground. Caitlin looked at the walls, the sky, the ground, Tasuki, and then the wall again.  
  
"So," she said back, the silence drawing thicker about them.  
  
"So," said a voice behind them. Caitlin and Tasuki turned around and saw the Lone Wolf Warrior, standing the mouth of the alley way, grinning at them madly.  
  
Tasuki growled, his face still bright red. "What do you think you're doing here, Wolf Lone Warrior?!"  
  
"Lone Wolf . . . ah, forget it," Caitlin said.  
  
"I've had to hide myself by a strange demon taken the form of a giant cheez it," the Lone Wolf Warrior replied rather casually.  
  
Tasuki and Caitlin exchanged confused looks. "Giant cheez it?" Caitlin mouthed to him.  
  
"No matter for that," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "I've managed to stop the Seiryu Seven who had planned on stopping you."  
  
Tasuki growled. "Didn't we tell you to leave our enemies alone?!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed. "Tomo and Kailein . . . dead. Oh, how I couldn't stand that cackling. Makiko and Miboshi . . . dead. Soon, I'll have those twins dead, followed by the general and his Priestess, but I'll keep the Soi Sauce. I like her."  
  
"You do?" Tasuki and Caitlin chimed in at the same time.  
  
"Yes, she's a nice girl," the Lone Wolf Warrior said in a rather happy tone. "Here, you like this ring? I think I might take her as a bride." It was a cool ring; silver with a wolf head, jaws open holding a blazing white gem, and lightening bolts carved into the band.  
  
"That's nice, yes," Tasuki and Caitlin remarked, as the three looked at the ring, admiring it. "I never thought you two together, but you would make a rather nice couple," Caitlin said.  
  
"You think so?" the Lone Wolf Warrior asked.  
  
"Oh, most definitely," Tasuki said. "Go for it."  
  
Then, the three backed off, gave a pause of silence, and then the Lone Wolf Warrior became serious again.  
  
"It's time I finally finish you off, Tasuki, fire boy!" the Lone Wolf Warrior yelled.  
  
Tasuki took out his fan. "Go ahead and take me on!" he shouted back. "Caitlin, get behind me," he snarled.  
  
Though she would normally protest, Caitlin gave a thrilled giggle, and hid behind her fiancee. Her fiancee! she screamed in her mind happily.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior pulled out his lighter and screamed, "LONE WOLF WARRIOR!" Once more, a tiny flame whipped out, and Tasuki smiled stupidly before shouting at the top of his voice, "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
A mistake was made though. The Lone Wolf Warrior had turned into a Wolf at the last minute, and Tasuki's flame missed him. The Wolf lunged at Tasuki and pinned him down. This is the one move that the Lone Wolf Warrior is good at doing. He clamped his jaws around Tasuki's neck, and began to tear at his skin and clothes, tearing the Seishi apart.  
  
"Tasuki!" Caitlin screamed. She brandished out her fan and screamed, "WATER SLAP!!"  
  
The Wolf was smacked off of Tasuki, and hit the opposite wall hard, knocking him out. Tasuki stumbled to his knees. "It's alright," he muttered, "I'm alright. Just a little in over my head, that's all."  
  
"Let's get out of here before the Lone Wolf Warrior comes to," Caitlin cried, and she grabbed Tasuki's hand and they ran out of the alley. They didn't know where to go, and they forgot about their fellow Seishi and Priestess. They simply ran down the streets, with people giving them strange stares as the bright red-haired boy and his blue-haired girl ran down the streets, hand in hand.  
  
Before they knew it, they had ran all the way to the Temple of Byakko, where they went into the main hall, and closed the giant doors of the Temple shut. They stopped, sliding to the floor, panting hard.  
  
"We made it!" Caitlin breathed.  
  
"Shit, I hate that Lone Wolf Warrior!" Tasuki said.  
  
"Tasuki!" Caitlin remarked. "You . . . you just said it right!"  
  
"What?" Tasuki asked. "The Wolf Lone Warrior?"  
  
Caitlin's face became a frown. "Nevermind."  
  
They let their breaths caught up with them before they realized the open quietness that lingered in the dark hall of the Temple. Caitlin gulped, and Tasuki groaned.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Na," Tasuki said, his voice upset. "But we forgot our fellow Seishi!"  
  
"Oops," Caitlin said. "I hope the Lone Wolf Warrior doesn't find them. Well, Kristin still has the protection of Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko."  
  
"Yeah, " Tasuki said, not impressed, "and Hotohori will just LOVE us for leaving the Priestess alone while the Lone Wolf Warrior was waiting outside the bar door!"  
  
"Yeah," Caitlin said, her face dropping. The quietness enveloped them. Caitlin shuffled closer to Tasuki on the ground, drawing her body close to him. "It's really empty in here."  
  
"Yeah," Tasuki remarked. "And a little too quiet. Hey, this is some sort of Temple."  
  
"The Temple of Byakko!" Caitlin said. "Of course! This was what I was telling Kristin about . . . before you interrupted me."  
  
"Enough with that already," Tasuki growled, "I said I love you, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Don't you get it?!" Caitlin cried softly. "Where else would the Shinzaho of Byakko be but in the Temple of the beast god of Byakko?"  
  
"Byakko's the turtle, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Caitlin said, and then she stopped. Her heart beat wildly. "Tasuki. . . did you just say * I love you *?"  
  
"Uh . . . " Tasuki said, his face instantly going red again. "No, I didn't."  
  
Caitlin smiled. "Yes, you did. You just said *I love You * to me! Oh, Tasuki!"  
  
"Yeah, WHAT ABOUT IT?! SO I LOVE YOU ALREADY!!"  
  
Caitlin smiled as Tasuki huffed and leaned back against the wall. All was silent in the hall as Caitlin smiled in the darkness, trying to sort things out in her mind about the Shinzaho, and that's when Tasuki reached over, and with a serious face, said, "Of course I love you," and then kissed Caitlin hard, pushing her back to the ground. Some one was very happy that night.  
  
And somewhere, in the distant hallways of the Temple, Tasuki and Caitlin were sure they heard a voice very much like Makiko's yell, "I GET IT!!" 


	40. encounter of makiko

Chapter 40  
  
The alley way was empty. There was no sound of life whatsoever within the street behind the pub. Kristin looked far down the ends of the alley in both directions, but couldn't see any trace of Caitlin or Tasuki.  
  
"Where could they be?" she wondered, as her remaining Seishi walked behind her out of the pub, down the street full of people.  
  
"Kristin-sama," Chichiri asked. "Where do you suppose we go now? Caitlin and Tasuki have gone missing, and we have no clue as to where the next Shinzaho might be."  
  
"No," Kristin said, "we might have a clue." She stared up the road, and looked far off into the distance where mountains overlooked the West City. A large building stood atop that mountain, sun glinting off of its surface.  
  
"I believe that's the Temple of Byakko," Kristin exclaimed.  
  
"It is," Chiriko said, nodding his head while he rode on Mitsukake's back.  
  
"Are you suggesting we go there for the Shinzaho?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"It seems like an obvious choice," Kristin said, her eyes set on the Temple far ahead of her. "I think we should be able to reach it by sun down."  
  
"How do we know that Seiryu Seishi aren't there yet?" Mitsukake asked. Gosh, he's quick.  
  
"We'll know once we get there," Kristin said. "Don't let them frighten you. Just don't get in Nakago's way, I guess. You can easily beat any of the others, seriously, you can. Even Chiriko . . . oh!"  
  
Kristin stopped, and everyone stopped with her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kristin-sama?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"N-nothing," Kristin stuttered. How could she warn Chiriko about a demon possessing his body? She was going to have to take precautions that they didn't kill the demonic baby known as Miboshi (for Kristin doesn't know that he has had a body change yet).  
  
The group began walking again, their eyes fixed on the Temple sitting atop the mountain rising before them.  
  
Indeed, it was when the sun had reached the horizon of the land, streaking the sky with red, orange, and pink lights. Chichiri doubled back before the giant doors of the temple, alarming the Priestess.  
  
"What's the matter, Chichiri?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"The Seiryu are definitely here," Chichiri said. "I can sense their life force, but . . . there is a very strong life force very close, on the other side of this door, but it is not a enemy's force!"  
  
Mitsukake slowly creaked the doors open for them, and they all crept out into the giant hall way of the Temple. Chichiri looked around, then gasped, pointing at a door a little ways from them.  
  
"In there," he whispered. "It seems like a friendly life force, but it's very strong - as though two bodies have coupled into one!"  
  
Mitsukake, once again, took the honor of gently creaking the door open, and then, took a sharp breath. He motioned for the others to look.  
  
What Kristin saw made her flush and put a smile on her face. In a little bed on the other side of the extremely heated room, where clothes littered the ground, Caitlin and Tasuki lay under the sheets, Tasuki holding gingerly to her hand, placing it near his chest, and a smile on his usually rough face. Caitlin was smiling in her sleep, pressed up against him, and both of their faces were flushed.  
  
"It's exactly what we think," Kristin whispered, before she and the other Seishi closed the door, to leave the two alone.  
  
As they left the room where Tasuki and Caitlin lay, Kristin heard a voice in the distant halls, and recognized the low, thick accented Japanese voice of Makiko shouting, "I GET IT!!"  
  
"Makiko?" Kristin wondered. She hadn't known Makiko was there in the World of the Four Gods. She knew nothing about Makiko's doings with the Seiryu Seven.  
  
"You recognize that voice, Kristin-sama?" Nuriko asked, carrying the bag with Soi's body over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Kristin said. "That's Makiko, my friend from my world. But, what is she doing here?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go and find out," Chichiri said, and the group began to make their way through the dark halls of the Temple. It was eerily quiet, and Kristin noticed she couldn't hear Makiko's voice anymore. What had happened?  
  
They continued to walk cautiously, until Kristin saw a shadow on the wall far ahead of them. Coming towards them.  
  
"Something's there," Chichiri whispered, "and it seems to have the aura of a Seiryu!"  
  
All tensed up, Kristin pulled out her sword, and walked along the wall, her body pressed against it. The shadow could not see them, as it walked in an opposite hallway, and just as the figure reached the corner, so did Kristin and her sword was under the figure's chin with a gasp.  
  
"Who goes there?!" Kristin bellowed. The figure gasped, and stammered out, "K-Kristin?"  
  
"Makiko!" Kristin shouted happily, dropping her sword. The two girls appeared infront of each other, Makiko exposing herself to the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kristin cried, throwing her arms around Makiko.  
  
"Uh. what are you doing here?" Makiko said, her voice a bit shifty.  
  
"Chichiri thought he sensed something Seiryu with you. Doesn't that make you. . . ?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Uh, gotta go," Makiko said, and tried to run off, but Kristin grabbed her by the sleeve.  
  
"It's okay, Makiko," Kristin said. "I'm not mad at you for being a Seiryu."  
  
"You have to understand," Makiko said, "the book I found . . . the Universe of the Four Gods . . . it told me that when you said that phrase I told you guys about, you know, to Wish upon the Seven Stars of whichever beast god you wanted, then the celestial Warrior most connected to you would appear. I meant to say Suzaku, I swear to you I did, but for some reason Seiryu came out of my mouth. I was drowning you see, and I didn't really think it'd work . . . but it did. I summoned Miboshi."  
  
"You summoned Miboshi?!" Kristin cried. "You summoned that demon?!"  
  
"He's no demon," Makiko cried in defense. "His original body has been given back to him by Naiidoska, and for your information, he's my fiancee! He promised to make me his bride as soon as everything has been finished around here. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go warn Nakago about the Lone Wolf Warrior and the Suzaku Seven!"  
  
"Uh, Makiko . . . "  
  
"Nevermind!" she cried, pulling herself away from Kristin's grip. "Ochi ha ko bot a tee!" she cried, her words a bunch of nonsense. But, nevertheless, a giant cheez it appeared before Kristin, a wide gaping mouth on it with two red eyes glaring.  
  
"Sorry, Kristin," Makiko said, "but there's no better way to delay you." And Makiko ran off down the halls.  
  
Kristin stared up at the cheez it towering over her.  
  
"This is going to be a long fight."  
  
Meanwhile, the Seiryu had settled themselves into the Temple, and Martha sat by Nakago's side, who was forcing himself out of bed, his face drenched with sweat, and his head throbbing in pain.  
  
"Nakago, please," Martha said, holding his arm gently. "You're ill at ease. Let me do this. We'll get the Shinzaho and everything will be fine. Don't push your self, you're too weak right now."  
  
"I'm never weak," he said, his cheeks greatly flushed. His eyes were closed and he was taking in deep breaths. He was not fine, and everyone knew it. The Twins sat on the ground before him, waiting for their next move. Tomo, Kailein, Miboshi and Makiko were no where to be found.  
  
A frown formed on Martha's face, and she pushed Nakago back into bed.  
  
"No," she said, her voice stern. "You're not going. You are going to stay in bed, mister, and you're going to have plenty of rest and fluids so that you can feel better in the morning. I'm going to get the Shinzaho with the help of my other Seishi, and we're going to summon Seiryu first, and all will be done and well on our behalf. Then, Kristin can summon her Suzaku, and all will be in peace."  
  
"But," Amiboshi said, "Won't Kristin's wishes effect the Emperor's wishes?"  
  
"The Emperor is not getting any wishes," Martha said flatly.  
  
Nakago turned on her with a straight face, sitting back up rather violently.  
  
"Are you insane?" he said, almost yelling. "The Priestess is supposed to come down and save her land! If the Emperor knew that you weren't going to grant his wishes . . . "  
  
"Nakago, you know full well that the wishes of the Emperor will not save anyone of Kutou."  
  
Nakago stared at Martha, his eyes narrowing. Then, he gave a sigh, and fell back into bed. "You're right. He only wants land of Konan. But still . . . he'll hurt you, or even worse, kill you for not granting his wishes."  
  
"I can deal," Martha said. "I have to do what is right. No matter if we were labeled the bad guys in this whole thing. I'm going to save the people of our land from war, and all will be in peace."  
  
"And what are your other wishes?" Suboshi asked. He was still injured, but had enough strength to stand. He was not going to fight for a long time, though.  
  
"My first is for the land of Kutou," Martha stated. "My second is to give one wish to every member of the Seiryu Seven."  
  
"You would really do that?' Amiboshi said, his face lighting up.  
  
"But of course," Martha said, smiling. "You know I love you all."  
  
"And what about the third?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"That is a personal secret of mine." 


	41. secrets of the Wolfdom revealed!

Chapter 41  
  
Nakago growled from his position on the bed as Martha talked animately with Amiboshi and Suboshi, when suddenly, the door burst open, and Makiko stood there, panting heavily.  
  
"Martha-sama!" she cried, before falling to her knees infront of the Priestess.  
  
"What's wrong?" Martha asked in alarm. "Where's Miboshi? Tomo? Kailein?!"  
  
"The Lone Wolf Warrior," Makiko managed to say, and the twins gasped. Nakago rolled his eyes, and turned over on his side.  
  
"What happened?!" Martha cried.  
  
"We were approached by the Lone Wolf Warrior," Makiko said. "He told us that he had . . . that he had killed Tomo and Kailein already!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Martha cried. "That - that can't be!"  
  
"He's hurt Miboshi quite badly, but he's resting in an other room of the Temple right now," Makiko said. "Oh, Martha! This is terrible! The Suzaku Seven are here with Kristin, looking for the Shinzaho!"  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone cried at once (minus Nakago).  
  
"What should we do?" Martha asked anxiously. "We still don't know where to find the Shinzaho at. The Boboshi's are searching the place, so . . . "  
  
"You go deal with the Shinzaho," Suboshi said, standing up and twirling his yo-yos in the air. "We'll go stop the Suzaku Seven!"  
  
"Don't swing those around like that," Martha scolded him. "You could poke someone's eyes out with those things!"  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, dropping the yo-yos down.  
  
"Alright," Martha said, "I'll get going with the Boboshi's. Be careful you guys. The Suzaku Seishi aren't an easy match, and you never know when the Lone Wolf Warrior might show up."  
  
"We've got it covered," Suboshi said, and he took his brother's hand and they joined Makiko, running down the dark hall ways of the Temple, searching for the Suzaku Seven.  
  
Suboshi, Amiboshi and Makiko ran down the halls, knowing the only way to get the Shinzaho was to delay the Suzaku as best as they could.  
  
Kristin, Chichiri, Chirko, Mitsukake, and Nuriko ran down the halls, knowing that they had to get to the Shinzaho before Martha or any of her Seishi got to it first.  
  
Thinking they had heard something awaken them from sleep, Caitlin and Tasuki ran down the halls, knowing that something was going on in the Temple, and they weren't going to let the Seiryu get away with it, or the meddle some group of the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
Stumbling in from outside, Tomo and Kailein ran down the halls, with Tomo on Kailein's back, too weak to run, knowing that they had precious time left before the Lone Wolf Warrior would get to the other Seiryu Seishi and ruin their chances of getting the Shinzaho for themselves.  
  
Miboshi ran down the halls, knowing he had heard something going on below him, and yearning to keep his Makiko safe from any of the dangers that might occur do to the Lone Wolf Warrior meddling in their business.  
  
Martha ran down the halls, looking for her Boboshi's, knowing that this was her only chance of getting the Shinzaho before Kristin could. She did not want to be enemies, but she had to get that Shinzaho first.  
  
They all collided into one another, their "OW!"s echoing down the hallways which they had just come from.  
  
Everyone slowly got to their feet, and eyes darted around at the faces all around them.  
  
"Tomo, Kailein!" Martha squealed. "You're alive! Makiko . . . she said the Lone Wolf Warrior had killed you!"  
  
"Miboshi!" Makiko squealed. "What are you doing here? You can't fight in your condition! You said you would stay up there!"  
  
"I sense something bad is about to happen," Miboshi said, and everyone became silent. Kristin had been teasing Caitlin and Tasuki, and now stood before the rest with a black eye.  
  
"You're right, no da," Chichiri said, "I feel an enemy's presence coming near."  
  
"Enemy?" Suboshi said. "But you guys are the enemy. And we're yours. You don't think . . . ?"  
  
"So, I've finally managed to get you all here, didn't I?" said a voice from behind them. Everyone spun their heads around to see the Lone Wolf Warrior, standing before them, with his friends at his side, and a grin on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Kristin growled at the Lone Wolf Warrior, standing up straight and tall. It was a wonderful scene. Right before the Lone Wolf Warrior stood the two Priestesses, with each of their remaining Seishi standing behind them in formation.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave a laugh. "The Final Battle has begun. As you can see, I've already claimed two of your numbers, one from each of the beast gods. All I need are five more, and I will have my OWN seishi - the Seishi of the Wolf! A.k.a. S.O.T.W. * hint hint hint hint hint *  
  
"I believe you haven't met my newest Seishi, Kristin," the Lone Wolf Warrior snarled, "his name is Tamaafro, and he proves to be a deadly fighter. Would you like to give him a try?"  
  
"Go away," Kristin growled.  
  
"Yeah," Martha piped up. "We're trying to do our own thing here, can't you see? What makes any of this your business?!"  
  
"Kristin is my rightful Priestess," the Lone Wolf Warrior sneered, "and I can prove so, as well. I believe it was you, Makiko-sama, that read the lines which say "I wish upon the Seven Stars of . . . whatever beast god you choose is the phrase to use to summon one most appropriate for you. Someone with connections." I was there. I saw how Kristin decided she was to be the Priestess. That Naiidoska only THEN decided that he wanted her for a Priestess, for he saw that he was against the Priestesses that Taiitskun had chosen. The reason he could see you were the perfect Priestess, Kristin, is because you ARE a Priestess - Priestess of the Wolfdom!"  
  
"Ok," Kristin said, "So, I DID choose to be the Priestess of Suzaku. But you can't prove that I'm supposed to be the Priestess of the Wolfdom!"  
  
"You wanna bet?" the Lone Wolf Warrior went on. He pulled out a scroll from within his jacket, and began to read from it. " 'She, the Priestess, shall be tall and fair, and fought over by many others to Priestess of their lands. But her destiny is to sit on the throne of the Wolfdom. The ultimate test as to whether she is the True Priestess or not, lies in the magic of Valne Powder, the ashes of the previous Priestess, Otusaru. If the powder called Valne is thrown upon the ONE AND ONLY TRUE PRIESTESS, then she shall become a wolf of great white beauty, splendid in all eyes. All others will remain the same.' There, you see? You are the Priestess of the Wolfdom!"  
  
"Give me that," Kristin said, tearing the scroll from the Lone Wolf Warrior's hands. She read the old, ancient scroll, and found that all he said was true. Martha read it as well, but pointed something out very interesting at the bottom of the scroll.  
  
Kristin read the line out loud: " 'If the Priestess is able to summon a warrior of her own true will, then she may prove not to be the Priestess, and her loyalty to the Lone Wolf Warrior must be proven by a test.' Hear that, Lone Wolf Warrior? I'm applicable to be your Priestess, but my will summoned Hotohori, which means that I'm only on the border between you two."  
  
"What about the test, though?" Caitlin asked, coming up to the two. Kailein and Makiko joined them, reading the scroll.  
  
"I must console my great leader," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "You see, I am but a prince in my land, and I need a Priestess to gain the throne of the Wolfdom."  
  
"Uh, don't you mean a Princess?" Caitlin said.  
  
"No," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "read page 36 of the Ancient Wolf Scroll and you'll see. I can get a Princess, yes, but that won't give me the throne. That is how things work in the Wolfdom. And I shall make you that Priestess, Kristin!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed, then, his eyes finally registered at what he saw before him. He stopped, and exclaimed, "Can it be? The Five of the Damsels in Distress are all together! This spells trouble for me."  
  
"The Five of the Damsels?" Tomo spoke up. "Wolfdom? What is all this crap?! This has nothing to do with Fushigi Yuugi! What's going on here?"  
  
"Things are about to take a big change in the story," Caitlin remarked. "A very big change indeed. But when were we labeled the Five of the Damsels? Does this have something to do with the Wolfdom?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, sighing. "There is a legend in the Wolfdom - that there would be a group of five girls, the Five of the Damsels. This story has no link to whether any of the Damsels would be a Priestess, but it points out that these are Five that come from a different world that will change the course of the Wolfdom history in ways unimagined! Whether it will bring about good change or bad, I do not know. But now, the battle has come. If you read page 25 of the Ancient Wolf Scroll, you will see that I, the Lone Wolf Warrior, the heir to the throne, must gather a Priestess and Seven Warriors. Apparently, this story of Fushigi Yuugi and it's four gods parallel's to the world of the Wolfdom quite nicely. I shall get my other five warriors from the ones you have presented to me now!"  
  
"Kristin," Martha whispered, "what do we do now?"  
  
Just then, a voice interrupted them from the end of the hall.  
  
"I GOT THE SHINZAHO, MARTHA-SAMA!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Boboshi Three waving the Shinzaho around, a smile on his face. The two Priestesses looked at each other in a moment's pause, and suddenly, both Martha and Kristin were running towards Boboshi Three, who gave a yelp, and tried to run away, but the two Priestesses tackled him to the ground, grabbed the Shinzaho, and began to pull on it.  
  
"It's mine," Martha cried. "My Boboshi found it first! Besides, I have the other one!"  
  
"Not fair," Kristin said, "I'm not letting go. This one's MINE. I want my wishes."  
  
"But I'm getting mine first, let GO!"  
  
The two Priestesses fought over the Shinzaho, Caitlin rolling her eyes in disgust. Just then, the Boboshi sat up, and said, "That's enough! If you're going to settle on who's going to get the Shinzaho, settle it in a match or duel of some kind."  
  
"Fine!" both of the Priestesses shouted.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" they both shouted. Kristin came up with paper, and Martha held a rock.  
  
"HA,HA!" Martha cried. "I WON, IT'S MINE!!"  
  
Kristin growled, letting Martha take the Shinzaho. "Don't worry," Martha said, still gleaming with joy, "you'll get it once I'm done with my wishes."  
  
"You were planning that all along, weren't you?" Mioboshi said. "The two of you are best friends, and all of this was to see who'd get the Shinzaho first, wasn't it? You were going to let her summon Suzaku all along, Martha-sama!"  
  
"But of course," Martha said. "It'd only be right. Listen, if all the other warriors and Priestesses got to summon their gods, then everyone else should, too."  
  
"Nakago won't like this," Amiboshi said.  
  
"Enough with this Shinzaho crap!" the Lone Wolf Warrior suddenly yelled. "I'm just about ready to claim my remaining Seishi! And I pick -- !"  
  
WWWWHHHHAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
There was a giant blast of blue light in the direction of the Lone Wolf Warrior and his friends, and suddenly, they were blown a hundred feet down the hall, and all of them groaning in pain. Nakago came out of corner, and shouted,  
  
"SHUT-UP!! I'M TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP!!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior whimpered, reached in his coat for some magic powder, and POOF! he and his friends were gone.  
  
Nakago turned on the Suzaku Seishi, growling his sexy growl.  
  
Kristin took one look at that face, and said in a little voice, "Bye!" before she high-tailed it out of there with her Seishi.  
  
Martha got up with her Shinzaho, as all her Seishi stared at disbelief at Nakago. "Poor thing," she said to her general, as she walked him back to his room, "everyone's soo noisy when you try to go sleepy- time!" 


	42. martha summons seiryu

Chapter 42  
  
Kristin and her Seishi arrived back at the palace in foul moods. Only the sight of Hotohori hurrying down the throne stairs made Kristin look up happily. He threw his arms around her, breathing, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! But . . . why the sad face?" He pulled back, noticing the gloominess of the warriors.  
  
"Seiryu has both Shinzahos," Chichiri said. "Sorry, your highness. We will have to wait until they've summoned their god before we can get to Suzaku."  
  
"But the Emperor of Kutou," Hotohori said, "he's gonna wish for our land, and that will mean very much suffering on Konan's part!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Kristin said. "I know Martha. She wouldn't let something like that happen."  
  
"At least we're all here, no da," Chichiri said. "We haven't lost a single member . . . except for Tamahome. And he was one of our best."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kristin said, coughing. "One of our best? I think we're looking at the best right now."  
  
"You're not a celestial warrior," Tasuki said, as Caitlin whacked him with her fan for his stupid remark.  
  
"She mean Hotohori!"  
  
"SORRY!!"  
  
"Plus," Kristin continued, "I'd like to wager that Tasuki could've beat Tamahome up pretty well. Don't get me wrong; it's not that I HATE Tamahome, I'm just saying he's not the best . . . Nakago could easily beat him as well."  
  
"Nakago can easily beat anyone," Chiriko piped up. "Did you see all that? The Lone Wolf Warrior always manages to hurt or injure one of us, but Nakago can defeat him with out a scratch."  
  
"Nakago's the key," Mitsukake said.  
  
Hotohori thought for a moment. "You're right . . . that damn Lone Wolf Warrior never tries to attack him, he's always getting the Suzaku or his other Seishi. And when we first met, he immediately set that Phil on Nakago instead of me."  
  
"Oh," Kristin said, blushing, "But I bet you're WAY better than Nakago, your Highness, Hotohori. You could be him in a match, I know you would."  
  
"Please, don't be so modest," Hotohori said, "I've tried dueling it out with him, and I'm not about to try. First things first, we've got to keep our wits about us and make sure we don't get destroyed by either Lone Wolf Warrior or the Seiryu Seishi. If Martha IS what you say she is, and I met her when I met you, but I don't know too much of her from that little meeting, then hopefully our land won't be under attack, and . . ."  
  
"Your Highness!" Number Two shouted, running into the great room where the warriors stood under the throne with Hotohori.  
  
"What's wrong?" the Emperor asked.  
  
"Your Highness, you won't believe this, but Kutou is invading our land!"  
  
Kristin gasped. "That can't be!" she cried. "Martha would never do something like!" Or . . . would she?  
  
Back in Kutou, the ceremony was being prepared for the summoning of Seiryu. Martha was dressed in her Priestess garbs, her hair and face nicely done. But her mood had gone sour. She was furious.  
  
"Why has the Emperor launched an attack on Konan?!" she cried to Nakago, who was beginning to recover, but his cheeks were still a crimson red.  
  
"He believes we will be more ready when you wish for the land of Konan to be ours," Nakago replied in a rather bored sounding voice. He did not care for the Emperor's plans.  
  
"But you're not going to give him that wish, are you Martha-sama?" Suboshi asked. They were lounging in a room nearby the shrine that was being polished for the ceremony. Martha already had had her purifying wash, and was waiting for the ceremony to begin. The shinzahos were beinging cleaned and set up and everything.  
  
"Of course I'm not going to give him that wish," Martha said in a quiet voice, hoping the Emperor wouldn't hear. "How could I let such a cruel thing happen?"  
  
"You're doing a stupid thing," Nakago growled. "You'll get yourself killed by the Emperor after he realizes that his troops aren't gaining him more land. Are you sure you want to do this just so you can do what you think is right?"  
  
"What I'm doing IS right," Martha said. Nakago growled, turning away, eating cheez its rather harshly.  
  
"This has gone all wrong," Nakago finally said after a moment of silence. "I think I should have destroyed some of those Suzaku bastards. Sure, we got the Shinzahos but I haven't done anything. All I did was get sick and sleep around. I haven't been able to use the full extent of my ki since previous years. Why on earth did I ever succumb to your rules, Seiryu no miko? I should've never let you pamper me the way you did . . . now I've gone soft. I can't lift a finger now! Damn you, Martha-sama!"  
  
Martha was taken back, but instantly put a frown on her face and scolded Nakago. "Do you WANT people to hate you for the rest of your life? What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing this all for you! I was the one who summoned you; I was the one who gave you a second chance! If it weren't for me, then you'd be the number one enemy and ALL would hate you and despise you for all the cruel things you'd done to them! I understand you had a horrible childhood life but that doesn't mean you should carry it out on everyone else! Damn YOU, Nakago! Damn it, can't you see it when I love you?!"  
  
Martha was fuming. Nakago was silent, his eyes narrowed and staring off into space. His face was dead serious, and the twins were in shock. He slowly turned his head, his face as dead as it could be, and said in a low, grave voice, "I'm sorry I can't return those emotions." Then, he got to his feet and walked out of the room.  
  
Martha closed her eyes, fighting off the anger. Suboshi lept to his feet. "That bastard doesn't deserve to treat you like this, not after all that you've done for him! Let me at him!"  
  
"No, Suboshi!" Martha cried, snapping her eyes open. Tears were forming, and her face was red. "No, don't you DARE put a finger on him! Leave him alone, all of you!"  
  
"Bu he's been so cruel to you, Martha-sama," Amiboshi said.  
  
"Just leave us alone!" Martha cried, standing up. "And if I hear anything about any of you hurting him, then I'll see to it that you never get a moment's rest around me!"  
  
And she stormed out of the room, sobbing her heart out. She ran up stairs and to her room, slamming the door shut. She cried for a long time, sobbing loudly. They just didn't understand, she thought. They could never understand. She was going to save Nakago from his abused past by giving him the love he never had.  
  
Martha cried herself to sleep, and four hours later, Boboshi 3 came to her room to wake her up. He lead her back down to the Shrine, where she faced the remaining Seishi and the pillars holding the two Shinzahos. The twins were there, Makiko and Miboshi, Tomo and Kailein. Nakago was no where to be seen.  
  
"So, Nakago decided not to come?" Martha said rather casually. "That's very like him."  
  
The twins bit their lips, angry at Nakago and feeling sorry for their Priestess. The Emperor came to the shrine as well, and smiled nastily at Martha.  
  
"My time has finally come," he said.  
  
Martha put her hands together in prayer mode, and called out to the beast god Seiryu. There was a great blast of wind, and a crack of lightening which made Tomo remark under his breath, "Soi," followed by Kailein's, "Sauce."  
  
Then, a great dragon fell from the sky, churning in big swirls, and then, transforming into a human form before Martha. It spoke to her in a low voice, "I am the beast god Seiryu. We shall now couple and your three wishes will be granted, Priestess of Seiryu. (is that what he says? like I know anything!) All you need for your wishes is to say the words Kai-jin."  
  
The beast god seemed to disappear into Martha's body, and a great big light developed the entire shrine. Once the light faded and disappeared, Martha collapsed in exhaustion, and her Seishi came to her aid at once. The Emperor gave an evil laugh.  
  
"Finally!" he shouted, "I can finally have the land of Kutou! Why doesn't she make my first wish now?"  
  
"Please, your Highness," Tomo said, "she's exhausted. The coupling took a lot out of her and she needs her rest before she can start making wishes."  
  
"Fine," the Emperor spat. "Let her get her rest. But remind her that the first wish must gain me my land. Number five? Get me the ring."  
  
"Ring?" Miboshi asked, his face gone livid. "What ring are you talking about, your Highness?"  
  
"The ring to mark my new Empress," the Emperor said, giving a nasty smile. "I'm going to make Martha my new Empress."  
  
The Seishi took Martha to her room, tucking her into bed.  
  
"I hope she can wish herself out of that," Tomo said. "That'd be terrible to be THAT Emperor's wife."  
  
"She had a fight with Nakago," Amiboshi said. "I wish she wouldn't. How does she ever love him? He's so cruel to her and everyone else. Does she really think love is going to change that man?"  
  
"Love changed Tomo," Kailein announced.  
  
"Making a queer straight is different than making a cruel guy have a heart," Suboshi said. Tomo growled at him.  
  
"Let's just hope things turn out for the best," Miboshi said. "Our Priestess has gone through a lot. She has to deal with the worst of all Emperor's and she's found it nearly impossible to break through to that cold heart of Nakago."  
  
"We should let her rest, then," Makiko said, and they all sulked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, in Konan, Kristin got a cold which lead to laringitis. If I could spell it, you readers might understand what I'm trying to say.  
  
But in Kutou, Martha had an uncomfortable dream of the nasty Emperor slaughtering millions of pale, white children with light blonde hair and blue eyes, and then, being forced to sit at his side as his Empress, where he fondled her in front of everyone . . . including Nakago. And then, she was forced to watch the Emperor take out a whip, nearly tear off the skin of her general, and then force him down into bed, and she couldn't seem to do anything about it . . .  
  
She woke up with a start, and lay back down in bed. "No," she thought to herself, "I can never let the Emperor get his way. No matter what he does to me. I'm going to save Kutou, the way I was meant to. I am the Priestess of Seiryu, and that's my duty." 


	43. kristin's sick and martha's sad

Chapter 44  
  
Kristin woke up, her head giving a bit of an ache, and her voice lost. With her throat scratchy, she tried to call Caitlin into her room. Konan was now simply waiting to see if the war between them and Kutou would ever get better.  
  
Caitlin heard the rough, scratchy attempts of a voice and wandered into Kristin's room. "Ah ick!" Kristin managed to spat out.  
  
"You're sick?" Caitlin said, "oh, you've just lost your voice for the moment, haven't you? Poor Kristin. Everything bad's been happening to you and . . . wait a moment. You can't speak? You're sick?!"  
  
Kristin gave a confused look at Caitlin, who suddenly beamed a smile.  
  
Kristin didn't like that smile on Caitlin's face, but since she couldn't speak, she couldn't do much about it.  
  
Caitlin bounced out of the room, down the halls, and into the great Throne Room where Hotohori sat, his finger to his temple, trying to figure out what the next move was. The rest of the Warriors were huddled at his feet. Caitlin put on a worried face, and grabbed Mitsukake by the arm, dragging him out of the room.  
  
"I have a plan," Caitlin whispered, her sudden smile almost scaring Mitsukake. "A WONDERFUL plan . . . " and she whispered viciously into Mituskake's ear. He pulled back, laughing to himself, then put a grave look on his face, and he accompanied Caitlin back to the Throne Room.  
  
"Your Highness," Mitsukake said, his voice grave. "I've heard from Caitlin that Kristin-sama has apparently come down with an illness."  
  
"Kristin-sama is ill?!" Hotohori cried, forgetting about Kutou at once. "Bring me to her!"  
  
The Warriors, confused and a bit concerned, followed Caitlin and Mitsukake up to Kristin's room, where the Priestess looked ill, but wasn't in any danger, of course.  
  
"Kristin-sama," Hotohori cried, falling to his knees at her bedside. "Are you alright? I have news you're feeling ill."  
  
Kristin tried to speak, but couldn't.  
  
"This looks awful," Mitsukake said, and Kristin frowned at him. She frowned at Caitlin, knowing what her friend was obviously doing. Hotohori looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
Mitsukake knelt by Kristin's side, and checked her out, his facial expressions being worse and worse with every checkup he made on her. Finally, with sweat running down his brow, he pulled back, and said, "There's nothing I can do. You're dying, Kristin . . . from the Icitikki Po luiwianni Dotsiranmoui datotositikis rRenemadetta demon disease."  
  
Kristin wanted to scream, There's no such thing! It's just a little laryngitis!  
  
"Is she going to live?" Hotohori asked, his eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"I don't think so," Mituskake said, his voice grave. Then, he stood up. "Well, my work here is done. Gonna go have my coffee break now." And he was outta there.  
  
Kristin was mad. Her eyes narrowed on Caitlin, but Hotohori was overly beside himself, and shouted at the others to leave the room at once. As soon as he was alone, he flung himself around Kristin, holding her tight.  
  
"My dear Kristin-sama!" he cried. "I can't bare to let you go! You have no idea how much I missed you when you were gone, and now to have you struck with this demon disease!" Kristin felt herself melt into the great robes of the Emperor, feeling the warmth of the cloth and his skin.  
  
She couldn't talk, but she didn't need to. So this is what Caitlin intended! To get Hotohori to smother all over her again! Caitlin was going to find herself with a black eye the next day, that's for sure . . . along with that troublesome Mituskake! (he's starting to have some attitude in this story, don't you think?)  
  
"I can't let you leave me," Hotohori breathed. "I'll spend all night with you until you are feeling well. If only I had been with you on the journey . . . maybe none of this would have happened!"  
  
Kristin simply hugged him back. All she needed was to stay in his arms for now. She felt warm and safe, and nothing was going to get to her.  
  
Outside the door to her room, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Caitlin all had their ears to the door, listening intently to what was going on between Hotohori and the Priestess.  
  
"So you set it all up, didn't you?" Tasuki whispered to Caitlin. "You know she's going to kill you for this one."  
  
"I know," Caitlin said, still smiling. "But she deserved it. She's been away from His Highness for too long. They deserved this."  
  
"And what about when he finds out this was all a joke, and Kristin's not going to die?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Uh . . . " Caitlin said, "I'll run and hide?"  
  
Kristin was a puddle in Hotohori's arms. She fell asleep, and he put her down to rest, tucking her in her bed. But he refused to leave her side, and curled his body around her. So, she continued to sleep in his robes, smelling his sweet, but manly smell, and feeling his loving arms around her.  
  
A few hours later, she woke up, and there was his beautiful face in front of her, sleep softening the worriness that had shown in it a few hours ago. His eyes parted and he was awake. Kristin smiled at him, and he smiled back, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know how much longer you have to live, my dear, poor Kristin- sama," Hotohori said, tears coming to his eyes again. Kristin sighed. Poor guy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hotohori continued. "I . . . I know I've already said it before, but I think I've really gotten to know you far better than when we first met. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I've truly fallen in love with you. Such a fine young maiden you are! A dear Damsel in Distress. . . Your looks are stunning, but your heart even more. You're so kind and gentle, and you have a wonderful head on your shoulders! You are a true Priestess, which makes me truly believe that you will be an even greater Empress. But I want more. Dear Kristin-sama, I wish for you to be my wife, and to carry my children in the near future. I want you as my beloved, and not merely an Empress."  
  
Kristin was going to cry. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything. Instead, she nodded vigorously, and hugged her Emperor, who had fallen on his knee when he made his official proposal. Just then, the door banged open, and Chichiri (who didn't know about Caitlin's plan) shoved Mitsukake into the room.  
  
"You have to make the Priestess better," he piped up. He noticed Kristin hugging Hotohori who was kneeling on the ground, and picked up on what had happened between the two.  
  
"Make her better, Mistukake, hurry!" Chichiri said.  
  
Then, Chichiri left the room, leaving Mitsukake to stare with a red face at Kristin. He walked up to her, and with a rigid voice said, "Uh . . . you better get back to bed before you spread that demon disease to your Highness. I'll heal you, don't worry. Why don't you, um, Hotohori, go back to your chambers?"  
  
"You'll pull through, I know you will," Hotohori said, getting up, and giving Kristin a pure smile of love. Kristin sighed, and allowed Mitsukake to tuck her back into bed. Hotohori left, and Mituskake got what was coming to him.  
  
A few minute after healing Kristin of her laryngitis, Mituskake came stumbling out of the room with two black eyes and a bloody nose. Tasuki, Nuriko and Caitlin were ready to greet him.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Caitlin asked, eager to hear the news.  
  
"Hotohori proposed to Kristin," Mituskake muttered, still swaying a bit after Kristin's attack on him. "And then I heal her of her laryngitis. She's okay now, but . . . I need some sleep. Good luck."  
  
Caitlin cringed. "Uh . . . Tasuki?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you be my bodyguard from now on?"  
  
Back in Kutou, Martha woke from sleep. She felt a body sitting next to her, and her thoughts went immediately to Nakago. He had apologized! He really did care for her after -  
  
"AUGHHH!!!!!"  
  
Martha screamed at the Emperor's face, not expecting the great lump of "His Highness" sitting down next to her. "Ah! What are y-you doing here, y-your Highness?"  
  
The Emperor gave a smug smile. "You're awake and doing well, I see. I was hoping you'd get me my first wish. I need the land of Konan, badly. Won't you give it to me, Priestess of Seiryu?"  
  
Martha cringed. "Where's Nakago and the rest of my Warriors? Shouldn't they be here while I make my first wish?"  
  
"They don't need to be here, in fact, now that you've gotten a hold of Seiryu, you don't need them whatsoever. I can get them executed and out of my face tomorrow morning, after you've granted me my wishes."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Martha said, sitting up. "You can just kill them! They're my Warriors, my friends! We've already lost Ashitare and Soi Sauce . . . but please, don't hurt Nakago and the others! Please, they're like family to me!"  
  
"I understand your feelings for my general," the Emperor said, "He's a nice boy, isn't he? I'd go for him if I were a girl. Even as a man I'd go for him . . . and sometimes I do. I am the Emperor, and I can do whatever I want. I'll kill off those stupid twins, that idiot clown with his girlfriend, and the demon boy with his girl! I'll Nakago, cause he's a good general, and I can use him for other things too . . . "  
  
"NO, you sick pervert!" Martha cried. "Don't you dare touch my Nakago!"  
  
The Emperor slammed Martha back down on the bed, his ugly face close to hers, breathing hard. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" he growled. "I am the Emperor! I can do what I want! I'm going to make you my Empress, and I'm going to kill off your 'family' and do whatever I want to that general! You can't tell me what I can't do! I'm the Emperor!" And with that, his lips devoured Martha's, as she struggled under all his weight.  
  
He sat up, grinning wildly. Martha protested, and tried to wiggled out of his grip, bad he slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"You do as I say, and grant me my wish!"  
  
Martha whimpered. Then, she called out, "Kai-jin!"  
  
A great light appeared around her, and a symbol glowed on her forehead. Then, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ask for Konan, Martha-sama."  
  
"I wish . . ." Martha felt the tears in her eyes. He was going to hurt her. He was going to kill off her friends and her most dear beloved was going to become a personal toy for the Emperor! But, Martha knew what she had to do, and would not let the Emperor have his way. No, she'd be destroying the lives of innocent people if she let the Emperor have his way.  
  
"I wish for peace among the land of Kutou," Martha said quickly, "that all the citizens in this land will no longer be in the havoc of war, and that Kutou may longer be a horrible place of war, without need of more land! I wish for Peace!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" The Emperor shouted.  
  
A great voice from the sky spoke to Martha, "Your wish shall be granted. I shall send the armies of the Emperor's back to his palace, and a new Emperor will be established so that this may never happen again, and this land can remain in peace."  
  
"What?! NO!!" The Emperor yelled. The light faded, and the Emperor growled at Martha. "How could you?! You've lost me my position of Emperor! How could you?! I'm going to see that everyone's killed, even your stupid general!"  
  
"You can't," Martha said, smiling, "You're no longer the Emperor. Your orders have no power over the men here any longer."  
  
The Emperor growled, realizing his mistake. Then, Martha felt a strong fist come to her face, followed by another and yet another. Several kicks were made at her, and her body was picked up and thrown to the ground. Martha didn't fight back. She knew she had no chance. At least she had saved everyone else. She let the Emperor kick her some more, before storming out of the room, screaming out his fury. 


	44. boboshi three has a crush on me

Chapter 44  
  
"Mitsukake!"  
  
The doctor of Suzaku spun around, and found himself being hugged by the Emperor of Konan. "Y-Your Highness?" "Thank you so much, Mitsukake!" Hotohori said, "If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'd do with out our dear Priestess! You're such a life-saver. If you want or need anything, money to pay for medicines or whatever, please name the price. You deserve it!"  
  
Hotohori pulled away, and his face went straight, noticing the damage Mitsukake was in. The doctor had just left Kristin's room and was heading to his own.  
  
"Mitsukake . . . what happened to you?"  
  
"Uh. . . " Mitsukake stuttered, afraid of what Hotohori might do, "I have a confession to make."  
  
"Confession?"  
  
"Caitlin-sama . . . you know how her mind works. She got me up to it. Kristin-sama . . . she was never dangerously ill with a sickness demon. I made that up. She . . . she simply lost her voice due to cold weather and stress. I've healed her of that, but there was nothing to fear of death. I'm sorry, your Highness."  
  
Hotohori stared at Mitsukake, not blinking. Then,  
  
THONK!!  
  
and Mitsukake slithered to the ground with a large bump on his head. "I'm getting it from everyone today," he muttered as the Emperor walked off.  
  
Upon entering the royal throne room, Hotohori found that all the warriors were gathered round. Caitlin looked up at the seriousness on Hotohori's face, and cringed, but the Emperor smiled and said, "Don't worry. I would never hurt a woman. I took my anger out on Mitsukake instead. He's a big man. He can handle it."  
  
"Your Highness," Official Number two said, coming out of the crowd. "I've got great news. The troops of Kutou . . . they've returned to their country. The war is over, I believe the Priestess of Seiryu might have something to do with this."  
  
"Then I was right," came the voice of Kristin. Everyone turned to see her enter the room, looking better than ever.  
  
"Kristin-sama," Caitlin cried, "You're alive!"  
  
"Don't bother," Hotohori said, "I got the truth from Mitsukake."  
  
*flash to picture of Mitsukake still laying on the floor where Hotohori hit him *  
  
"But this is great," Nuriko said. "We got the Priestess of Seiryu on our side! She's going to let us live!"  
  
"I can't believe she's already coupled with Seiryu to get her wishes done," Chichiri said, and all nodded their heads in agreement and joy. A frown washed down Kristin's face, turning her pale.  
  
"Kristin-sama!" Hotohori said, immediately going to her side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no," Kristin said, "I completely forgot . . .!"  
  
"Forgot what?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"The Coupling!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Caitlin said. "I mean . . . what ever do you mean, Kristin-sama?"  
  
"When the beast god couples, then he devours the Priestess as well," Kristin said, her face downcast. "Martha knew that . . . and she's so weak. How's she going to manage to fight off the power of the beast god?"  
  
"We should've let Katie be Priestess after all!" Caitlin said.  
  
"Let's not be mean," the Author, Miss UOTS, inquired.  
  
"You're too nice," Caitlin pouted.  
  
"Well, too bad. Now go apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie," Caitlin said to no one in particular. "I know I shouldn't be too mean . . . you know how I am . . . I've got a fiery personality . . . which makes me perfect for a certain somebody . . . "  
  
Katie pops out of a corner and says, "Okay-dokie! Just so long's I'm still in the story with my Tamahomie!"  
  
"Woah," Kristin said, as Katie popped back out of sight again. "That was both weird AND Katie like."  
  
(By the way, if you can't tell, Miss UOTS is in a weird mood today, and just feels like being nice to everyone, cause that's the way she LOVES to be! I love you all, yeah!!)  
  
"So, what should we do?" Number two asked.  
  
"Are you sure the beast god will devour you?" Hotohori asked, his face overly concerned.  
  
All Kristin could do was nod her head.  
  
"Then what DO we do?" Tasuki said. "How do we summon Suzaku without loosing Kristin?"  
  
"I have to be very strong," Kristin said.  
  
"Yes," Chichiri said. "Now that you mention it, I believe that the Priestess of Genbu was strong and survived her summoning. It was Byakko's Priestess who almost didn't make it, I'm sure of that."  
  
(How Chichiri knew that, the world will never know)  
  
"Don't worry, Hotohori," Kristin said, "I'll make it through. For you, and for everyone else. How could I just leave behind you all? I've been through everything because of you guys . . . um, I mean I've been through everything with the HELP of you guys, heh, heh. Though, I think it works both ways. Anyhow, how could I not miss the wonderful gayness of Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "I'm a good girl, aren't I?"  
  
"Or the stupidness and loud obnoxious Tasuki with Caitlin combined?"  
  
"Who are you callin' stupid?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Calm yourself," Caitlin rebuked him.  
  
"Or what about wise Chichiri, who held good conversations with me and pulled cheez its out of his hat whenever we really needed them?"  
  
"Ah," Chichiri said, "thanks, no da!"  
  
"Or the wonderous healing of Mitsukake, who sadly isn't in the room with us right now."  
  
* dizzy eyes from Mitsukake, still laying out in the hall where we left him*  
  
"Or quiet little Chirko who needs to do something in this story before we forget that he exists?"  
  
"Thanks, Miss UOTS," Chiriko muttered to the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Miss UOTS screamed back. "I'll give you a part, I promise!"  
  
"Or the wonderful, beautiful, ever so magnificant, powerful, stylish, gorgeous, best of the best of the best, the one and only Emperor of Konan, Hotohori?"  
  
* Sweat drops from everybody *  
  
"Alright, alright," Kristin said, "so I took that a little too far. What I meant to say is that I'll miss you all, but I want you to know that I'm doing this all for you guys so that this country can be in peace and . . . "  
  
"But with Kutou no longer attacking," Hotohori said, "then you don't need to wish for our safety. We've been saved. You have an extra wish for yourself."  
  
Kristin paused, thinking about this. Hotohori was right. But what else did she really need to wish for? And was she ever going to be able to get her wishes? Would she be strong enough to manage Suzaku devouring her body?  
  
"Oi," Nuriko spoke up, "What do we do about Soi Sauce?" He shifted the bag he had been carrying on his back.  
  
"I haven't thought about that," Kristin said.  
  
"Is she even still alive?" Caitlin asked.  
  
Nuriko dropped the bag to the ground and peeled open the bag. A head popped out, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Soi Sauce," Nuriko said, sweat dropping. "Didn't mean to suffocate you in there."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't," Soi gasped out. "Baka! Take me back to Kutou. If the armies are no longer advancing, then what do you need me for, huh?"  
  
"Uh . . . " Kristin said, trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Do you want the Wolf Lone Warrior to make you his bride?" Tasuki spat.  
  
"His bride?" Soi asked. "Why me?"  
  
"We don't know!" Caitlin cried. "But he showed Tasuki and me the ring before attacking us back in the West Land. If you stay with us, you won't get attacked by him."  
  
"I can get the same protection from my own fellow Seishi," Soi said, struggling to get out of the bag.  
  
"But, you can't!" Kristin said.  
  
"Sure, she can," came a voice from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see Boboshi 3 staring down at them, his voice muffled from the black cloak wrapped tightly around him.  
  
"You!" Kristin shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To collect Miss Soi Sauce," Boboshi said. "She's been missing from the Seiryu number for too long. Besides, I'm sure she'd be glad to know that Nakago rejected Martha-sama . . . he, he he!"  
  
"Don't you mean, Muh-ha ha ha?" Tasuki snarled. "That's a lot more manly than a silly girl-giggle."  
  
"Nakago rejected the Priestess's love?" Soi said, a smile crawling over her face. "I knew it! He's all mine, just the way we were meant to be. How did that little girl ever think her stupid LOVE would ever heal the man?! I'll get him back just the way I always do . . . with my BODY."  
  
"The Priestess is NOT stupid!" Boboshi said, glaring at Soi.  
  
"Oh, you ARE Boboshi 3, aren't you?" Soi asked. "I heard you've had a crush on the Priestess for quite some time. So, you wanted me to take back Nakago so that you can take her? Well, that's fine by me!"  
  
"First, you have to apologize," Boboshi 3 said, his face red in embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Why should I apologize?" Soi asked.  
  
"She's your Priestess!" Kristin cried. "You apologize to Martha, right NOW!"  
  
"Never," Soi said.  
  
"Fine, I'm not taking you home," Boboshi 3 said. "I hope Martha-sama DOES get Nakago. You bitch!" And Boboshi 3 disappeared.  
  
"Oh, alright! I apologize!" Soi cried out. But it was too late. Boboshi 3 was gone. 


	45. the Final Battle : part one, hotohori vs...

Chapter 45  
  
The Emperor was mad. For, he was no longer the Emperor, thanks to Martha. But, he wouldn't give up his throne too easily. Like a child, he sat on the seat of the throne, gripping the edges, kicking and screaming when the royal guards, with bright smiles on their faces, happy to be rid of his Royal Pervertedness, had to drag him off the Throne. The question, though, was who'd be the next Emperor?  
  
"Didn't the Emperor have any sons? Any good ones?" Martha asked the Boboshis.  
  
"None," the Boboshis said. "He's only had himself, hogging the Throne. Who will be our next Emperor? Ask Seiryu. He'll know what to do."  
  
With that, Martha went to the shrine to pray for the answer of whom the new Emperor of Kutou would be.  
  
Miss UOTS would like to intervene right here to let you all know that I am very religious and would never bow down to any other gods but my Lord Yahweh. (Yeah, the Christian God, you know Him! ( ) But, because it'd make the story too complicated to try and fix things, I'm just going to assume in this way. Just thought you'd like to know!  
  
Thus, Seiryu opened the mouth of the dragon statue, and it began to talk:  
  
"You must search the kingdom high and low for the perfect new Emperor," it told her.  
  
"Search the entire Kingdom?" Martha said. "I have no time for that!"  
  
"You must search the entire Kingdom or else . . . and by the way, the Lone Wolf Warrior is awaiting you and your Seishi for the Final Battle along the borders of Konan and Kutou. Pass it on."  
  
Martha growled, and pulled a cell phone out of her robes.  
  
In Konan, a ringing to the tune of Martha's theme came from deep within Kristin's robes. She reached in and pulled out her cell while everyone just stared on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kristin, it's me, Martha. Priestess of Seiryu? Damsel number 2? I've got news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lone Wolf Warrior at border of Konan and Kutou, awaiting for Priestesses and their Seishi for the Final Battle. Be there or be square."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Kristin put the phone away, and an Official burst into the room, screaming, "It's the Lone Wolf Warrior! He's awaiting the Final Battle on the borders of Konan and Kutou! Your majesty, what do we do?!"  
  
"Hey," Kristin said, "that was my line. But, whatever."  
  
"The Final Battle?" Hotohori asked. The Suzaku Seishi are exactly where we left them, by the way. Still in the Throne Room, where they're all just standing around, twiddling their thumbs. "What exactly is this Final Battle?"  
  
"We're not sure," Caitlin said. "All we know is that in our last encounter with him, he was going on and on about some Ancient Wolf Scroll, and how there's supposed to be a Final Battle where he gains Seven Warriors. He's going to choose the remaining five from both Suzaku and Seiryu. Remember, Tamahome and Ashitare have already been picked. Phil and Katie are apparently NOT considered Warriors."  
  
"They should be," Kristin said. "At least that would take our count down to three."  
  
"And if we just give him Soi," Nuriko said, shoving Soi's head back down in the bag, "then our count will be reduced to two."  
  
"So, we'd only worry about loosing two of our number," Chiriko said. "But this Final Battle sounds hard. I don't want to loose and become one of the Lone Wolf Warrior's . . . Warriors. Gee, that sound redundant."  
  
"But it may not be our numbers we loose," Chichiri said. "Perhaps he'd take two Seiryu. Perhaps the twins would loose the Final Battle. Or those two weird ones, Tomo and Miboshi."  
  
"At least we know who probably ISN'T going to loose the Final Battle," Nuriko said, and Hotohori nodded his head.  
  
"And yet, if the Nakago gets him down in the first blow . . . then perhaps we wouldn't have to worry about loosing any of our numbers whatsoever. We could take back Tamahome, and the Seiryu . . . well, I don't know whether they really wanted Ashitare back or not."  
  
"You're right, Your Highness," Chichiri said. "We should also focus on getting back our numbers, not merely worrying about loosing them."  
  
"Then, we should really be getting out into the Final Battle, shouldn't we?" Kristin said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go take care of that Wolf Lone Warrior!" (As if you don't know who said that)  
  
Pretty soon, the center of attention was the border of Konan and Kutou, and both Suzaku and Seiryu stood, facing each other, with the Lone Wolf Warrior no where in sight.  
  
Kristin stood in front of the Suzaku Seven, dressed in her robes of white, and her sword in hand. Hotohori stood to her left, his sword out, and ready to put down the Lone Wolf Warrior, once and for all. Behind them, Caitlin and Tasuki were standing ready with their fans, faces beaming and blood pumping for action. Then, behind them, from left to right, stood Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chirko. All stood tall and confident looks were on their faces, even Chiriko. They were awaiting the Final Battle with a good feeling in their hearts.  
  
Martha stood in front of her Warriors, with no weapons in hand but her bruised body and sore heart. Behind her stood the twins, and behind them, from left to right, stood Tomo, Kailein, Miboshi and Makiko. Nakago was no where in sight.  
  
Kristin noticed this right away, and stammered, "Where's Nakago? Isn't he supposed to be here?"  
  
Martha just looked her friend in the face with an expression of pity.  
  
"I told him to come," she said in a quiet, scratchy voice. "He . . . he isn't here yet, I guess."  
  
All the Suzaku's sweat dropped. The Seiryu's were in a pitiful state. Martha was bruised from the Emperor's cruel hand. Suboshi was still in bandages from the fight with Ashitare, one of his one number. Tomo and Miboshi still held their scars from attacks made by the Lone Wolf Warrior, and Tomo was gathering a twitch above his left eye.  
  
"They're one man shorter than us," Chiriko said. "Perhaps we should . . . "  
  
"Very well," Kristin said, and gave the signal to Nuriko. Nuriko grabbed the large bag at his feet, and threw it over to the Seiryu. The bag landed with a thump, and a muffled scream.  
  
Martha gently untied the bag and Soi's head poked out, gasping for air.  
  
"Soi!" Amiboshi exclaimed.  
  
"Sauce!" Suboshi said in turn.  
  
"Let me outta here!" she cried. Martha ripped the bag open, and Soi toppled out. She got to her feet and stretched her hands way up into the air.  
  
"It's time for the Final Battle, Soi Sauce," Martha said.  
  
"I can see that," Soi said, rather harshly. "I'm gonna whoop some Lone Wolf Warrior Ass! Soi Sauce is back in action!"  
  
The twins smiled. At least it was something.  
  
"How pathetic you all are," said a voice. Martha and Kristin turned their heads at once to see the Lone Wolf Warrior appear out of nowhere, with Phil craddling his huge Tuba, Katie polishing her flute, Tamaafro brandishing a whip, and Ashitare baring his fangs and claws.  
  
"The Final Battle has begun!" the Lone Wolf Warrior declared. "I shall finally get my Seven Warriors from the beings who stand before me today!"  
  
"Not so fast," Kristin said. "You'd better consider both Katie and Phil our warriors, because that would only make sense! What else do you count them as? You're only gong to claim three of us . . . or at least that's what you'll try for!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior stopped, turned and looked at his four companions, turned back around and said, "You're right. I DO have four with me already . . . I just need three more. Thank you for correcting my math. So, let's see, how should we begin? I will pair a Suzaku against a Seiryu, and the looser shall be mine."  
  
"Why do you want - " Suboshi started, but Martha stepped on his foot.  
  
"The looser you'll get, then," Martha said quickly.  
  
"Excellent," the Lone Wolf Warrior replied, rubbing his hands together. "Then, for my first match, I want . . . oh, is that stupid general not here? What a shame. Alright then, Hotohori, Emperor of Konan versus . . . Soi, beauty of the Lightening."  
  
"Oh, great," Soi muttered. "I know exactly where this is leading to."  
  
Hotohori brandished his sword against Soi. Soi threw up her hands, and screamed her words (he, he . . . miss UOTS doesn't know the magic words of Soi Sauce) and issued lightening from the sky to fall upon the Sword of Hotohori. Hotohori winced in pain as the electric shock rang through his sword to his body. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Ha, ha, you pathetic Emperor," Soi cried out. "I'll take you down with one more shot."  
  
Hotohori got to his knees as Soi screamed her magic words (not please) and issued forth another lightening bolt. This time, Hotohori held his sword high up in the air, and the bolt of lightening caught it, and with all the strength he could muster within himself, he threw the lightening back at Soi, sending her to her knees in pain.  
  
With anger in his eyes, Hotohori lunged at Soi, who barely managed to jump out of the way. Soi spun around, facing Hotohori, his sword pointing down at her. "You . . . you wouldn't even apologize to your own Priestess!" he cried. Martha gasped, because she felt it would be appropriate to.  
  
"And?" Soi asked. "What's that to you?"  
  
"Your Priestess!" he cried. "The one you were born to protect! What do you think that character on your thigh stands for? You're a Warrior for her, and you couldn't find apology for her, even though a pathetic Boboshi could!"  
  
"Oi," Martha spoke up, "Boboshi's aren't pathetic. They have cool powers in which they can hang upside down on the ceiling and can talk through their cloaks, and stuff like that, yeah!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, not knowing what Martha was getting at and decided to ignore it completely.  
  
"I don't care about it at all!" Soi cried, and pushed Hotohori's sword out of the way. She jumped up and kicked him hard, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Hotohori!" Kristin cried.  
  
Soi sent her arms up to the sky again to call down yet another lightening bolt, but Hotohori was quick, and sent his sword through her abdomen.  
  
Soi coughed, feeling the pain in her stomach, and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Ah!" Martha cried, "You weren't supposed to kill her!"  
  
"After all she's said and done to you!" Hotohori exclaimed, "and you still don't want her dead!"  
  
"Never!" Martha said, "I always believe in giving everyone a second chance! Besides, it's not your right to take away another's life!"  
  
"She'll live," Mitsukake said. "He didn't hit anything vital. It's all up to her will to survive."  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior chuckled, came up to Soi and craddled her in his arms. "Don't worry my sweet. I'll have you cured in no time. In the meanwhile, enjoy yourself as one of my company. You will never be known as Soi Sauce again, but shall be now known as . . . Soi Wolf!"  
  
He threw some magic powder on her that closed her wound, and her eyes. She fell asleep on the ground, resting in peace.  
  
Hotohori stood at Kristin's side as the Lone Wolf Warrior went on to say, "Good, good. So, you still have your Hotohori. He has past the test. But there's still so much more battle to go! Muh-ha ha ha!"  
  
So, who's going to be the next pairing? Tune in tomorrow for Tasuki, the Fire Eater versus Suboshi, the Yo-yo Boy (blame the Lone Wolf Warrior for the silly names) 


	46. FB: 2, Tasuki vs Suboshi

Chapter 46  
  
Tasuki got out his fan. A smile crept along his face as he stared down his opponent. "Bring it on, yo-yo boy," he sneered.  
  
"You're mine, fang boy," Suboshi sneered back, smiling as well. He circled his yo-yos high above his head and soon, the two were engaged in battle. The yo-yo's leapt for Tasuki, but he managed to jump out of the way.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!" he screamed, and Suboshi leapt out of the way of fire.  
  
Growling, Suboshi sent his yo-yos back down at Tasuki, grinning madly. "Prepare to DIE, Suzaku Tasuki!"  
  
Tasuki just barely got out of the way, a deep scratch cutting into his right arm. Bleeding and furious, Tasuki lunged forward again with "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
This time, the fire surrounded the two warriors like a barrier. "Just try getting out of this one!" Tasuki said, ripping off his shirt in the heat of fire. Caitlin swooned and fell to her feet.  
  
"HA!" Suboshi yelled. "Let's see who swoons over me!" His shirt was ripped off, and Ashitare swooned and fell over.  
  
"HA, HA HA!" Tasuki laughed. Then, he put a serious face on and screamed, "REKKA SHINEN!" and Suboshi was devoured by flames.  
  
Burnt all over, Suboshi glared at Tasuki in anger, and sent his yo- yos at him. Trapped by his own fire, Tasuki bore the pain as the yo-yos hit him again and again, scratching his body and face.  
  
Finally, he lunged out at Suboshi and hit him hard over the head with his fan. Suboshi fell down, clutching the side of his head, but he would not give up.  
  
He stumbled to his feet, and whipped the yo-yos back at Tasuki. Tasuki used his fan as a shield, and blocked the yo-yos hurtling towards his face.  
  
Angered, Suboshi dropped his yo-yos and screamed, "I'm going to take you on with my bare hands!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Tasuki yelled back, and they both dropped their weapons and lunged into a huge fight of fists and kicking legs. Their was some pulling of hair, and a lot of howls of pain.  
  
Soon, Caitlin had gotten out of her swoon, and noticed the terrible fight going on within the ring of fire.  
  
"Tasuki!" she screamed. "My Tasuki! You have to win!"  
  
"What da ya think I'm trying to do?!" he screamed back, missing a punch to the eye, and getting it in the nose instead.  
  
"I can't help you in this one!" Caitlin said. "It would be unfair to the rules of the Wolfdom. You have to beat Suboshi, Tasuki. Do it for me! For me!"  
  
A sudden mood seemed to come over Tasuki. There was a weird look in his eye, and a burst of new energy. Suboshi could see it, and was in awe as a suddenly super strong punch sailed into the young boy's jaw.  
  
Tasuki jumped to his feet and muttered under his breath, "Sorry little guy. But I got a future to look forward to."  
  
"You don't think I have one?!" Suboshi screamed, getting to his feet.  
  
"I've got a wife to go back home to," Tasuki said, grinning madly. Suboshi cringed.  
  
They both picked up their weapons as fast as they could, and then, both of them screamed out their magic words at the same time.  
  
Tasuki felt a sharp object slash deeply across his face as he saw his own flames of anger leap out at Suboshi.  
  
The ring of fire died, and Tasuki stood on his feet, swaying from the immense pain in his face. Infront of him, he saw Suboshi sway, his entire body stinging from the fire. Then, Suboshi fell on his face, passing out.  
  
"Suboshi!" Martha cried, the concerned Priestess as she is.  
  
"Tasuki!" Caitlin and Kristin shouted.  
  
Caitlin took Tasuki's hand, and hugged him tight. "You DID do it for me, you DID!"  
  
"Are you okay, Tasuki?" Kristin asked for she is a concerned Priestess as well.  
  
"I'll be fine," Tasuki said, groaning. "I can get Mitsukake to mend me a new face, right?"  
  
Mitsukake gave a small nod.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior went to the body of Suboshi, picked him up and put him aside.  
  
"Since there are so many of you, I might as well tell you this," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "After I've collected all the losers, they will have battles against themselves to see who will be the winner of them all. The two losers of that part of the Final Battle shall be my Seishi along with the five you see here. MUH-HA HA HA!"  
  
"Damn bastard," Tasuki growled under his breath, flinching.  
  
"Don't talk," Caitlin said, "You'll make it worse."  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior cleared his throat and put on an announcer like voice. "Tune in next time for Caitlin the Water Slapper versus . . . Amiboshi of the Bad Flute!"  
  
* yeah, these next few chapters will be a bit shorter than usual, but it'll run more smoothly this way, and it makes good for the tension for the next battle. Plus, it stretches out my story, for in case you can't tell, we're nearing the end of the anime show! * 


	47. FB: 3, Caitlin vs Amiboshi

Chapter 47  
  
Caitlin stepped forward, and took out her fan. She grinned in the same fashion as Tasuki, saying, "Now it's MY turn!"  
  
Amiboshi put his flute to his lips, saying, "This one's for my brother. I will not let us fall into the hands of the Lone Wolf Warrior!"  
  
Everyone got to their knees, putting their hands into their ears. Amiboshi prepared to blow his first note, but Caitlin immediately screamed out, "WATER SLAP!!" and hit him hard.  
  
Sputtering, Amiboshi leapt to his feet, but got knocked down by another wave of water. He got hit again, and again, with Caitlin all the while screaming, "WATER SLAP, WATER SLAP, WATER SLAP. . . "  
  
Finally, she stopped to catch her breath. Amiboshi stood wearily on his feet, absolutely drenched to the bone, and shivering because of the cold. He put the flute to his lips, and as Caitlin screamed "WATER SLAP!" he began to play.  
  
The first few notes broke her water wave before it hit him, splashing the ground heavily. Caitlin screamed in agony as the flute's terrible music floated to her ears. Bracing herself, she threw a few more water slaps at Amiboshi, but she only succeeded in creating a very muddy ground.  
  
Panting and wincing from the pain of the music, Caitlin stared at the muddy ground beneath Amiboshi's feet, and suddenly had an idea. She sent a dozen more water slaps at him, aiming directly for the ground at his feet. It was getting sloashy and slippery, and soon, Amiboshi slipped, dropping his flute.  
  
He picked it up with a disgusted face, but Caitlin was now another Water Slap roll, pelting him with water.  
  
He put the flute back up to his lips when she stopped to catch her breath, and blew one devastating high note which sent Caitlin to her knees. She dropped her fan, feeling something pop in her ears.  
  
"Caitlin!" came Tasuki's voice. Soon, he was at her side, trying to get her up, but the foot of the Lone Wolf Warrior came up and kicked him away.  
  
"You can't interfere!" the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "She must get out of it her own or lose. That's the way it is."  
  
"Tasuki," Kristin said, pulling the bandit out of the way. "Put trust in her. She'll be okay."  
  
Tasuki growled, and soon, he was down on the ground again, covering his ears from the sound that Amiboshi was issuing forth from his flute.  
  
Caitlin slowly got to her feet. Amiboshi didn't bother to get to his feet, knowing he would slip and loose his music. He sat on his knees playing. Caitlin couldn't put her hands up to her ears, for she knew she had to use her fan to defeat the boy. She raised it up, ever so slowly, feeling the great sonic waves of the flute crash into her, seeping through her ears and into her brain, giving her such a pain in the head, she was sure she'd collapse into a faint any moment now.  
  
Caitlin rose the fan high above her head and gave a mighty yell, "WATER FOCUS SPIRAL SLAP!!"  
  
A thin jet of water rushed out of Caitlin's fan, and flew into the flute's opening, and into Amiboshi's mouth. Amiboshi let go of the flute, but the jet stream held it there, and filled him up with water until the flute finally broke from the power of the water gushing forth from Caitlin's fan.  
  
Amiboshi gave a weak cough and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Augh, Amiboshi!" Martha cried. "He isn't dead, is he?"  
  
"His flute broke," Caitlin said. "He has no chance anyway. And no, he's not dead. Just a little too full of water." She swayed on her knees before collapsing into a faint.  
  
"Caitlin!" Tasuki screamed, tears almost coming to his eyes. (note the almost . . . )  
  
He cradled her in his arms, and Mituskake pointed out, "She's not dead. She's only passed out. She'll be fine. Just give her rest."  
  
Tasuki took his soon-to-be-bride and lay her down in the grass about ten feet away from where the battle was happening, and stayed by her side, growling about the stupid Wolf Lone Warrior and his damn Final Battle Rules.  
  
"How odd," the Lone Wolf Warrior announced. "One brother defeated by Fire, the other with Water. Opposite Elements, that is. I shall put these two aside."  
  
"Why don't you just take those two?" Kristin asked, angered.  
  
"Kristin!" Martha said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Martha," Kristin said, "but I don't want to loose any of my numbers."  
  
"So I have to loose two of them?" Martha cried.  
  
"No, you might not," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "I must have the best of the losers, so I can not simply settle on these two. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Ai," Martha and Kristin said at once.  
  
"So," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, turning towards the camera, "tune in next time: Chichiri the Fox monk versus . . . Makiko the Cheez it Summoner!"  
  
"Where DO you get those stupid names, Lone Wolf Warrior?" Kristin muttered as the screen fades to black. 


	48. FB: 4, Chichiri vs Makiko

Chapter 48  
  
Chichiri and Makiko each took a step forward. Chichiri pushed his staff into the ground, making it jingle. He was ready for this final battle, though he did not approve of his rival. Why was the Lone Wolf Warrior picking on the girls when they weren't members of the constellations? Did he want a more wider selection? Did he simply enjoy people fighting and suffering?  
  
Makiko thought the same thing, but trembled at the thought of fighting Chichiri. Would she be able to summon her Demon Cheez it on him? She raised her hand high in the air, while Chichiri moved his hands in a strange criss-cross motion. He uttered some strange words while she screamed out her own strange words.  
  
And the battle began.  
  
Tune in next time for the actual battle . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!  
  
A great big POOF came out of Makiko's special dradle, and the giant cheez it rose above Chichiri. But, Chichiri's spell froze it to the ground. It couldn't move. Uttering a few more words, the Cheez it suddenly shrank to normal size, and Chichiri ate it while it screamed for salvation.  
  
"My cheez it!" Makiko cried. "You ate it! How dare you!"  
  
Angry, Makiko issued forth another giant Cheez it, and sent it flying towards Chichiri. With the same spell, Chichiri shrunk the Cheez it and ate it.  
  
Furious at Chichiri's cruelty to her cheez its, Makiko multiplied her cheez its and sent them after him. With the same spell, the cheez its shrunk and went through Chichiri's mouth. He smiled. "Yum, cheez its. Nakago would be jealous."  
  
Makiko tried again, only she made the giant cheez its surround Chichiri, and they all growled down at him, before he smiled, turned them all small again and ate them.  
  
"This is not fair!" Makiko cried to the Lone Wolf Warrior. "I'm only a beginner in this summoning stuff, and giant cheez it is all I can do! He's just going to eat them all up!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad for you, isn't?" the Lone Wolf Warrior said, laughing. "Do you wish to surrender or do you wish to continue?"  
  
Makiko growled, not giving up. She began to send giant cheez its hurtling at Chichiri. Hundreds and thousands of them spewed forth from her dradle. He shrunk and ate them all. Chichiri was happy, until Makiko thought of something.  
  
She continued to hit him with her millions of cheez its until finally Chichiri collapsed. Makiko grinned as he held his stomach, saying, "No da . . . I'm way too full of cheez its. I can't concentrate."  
  
"It's a feat only Nakago can do," Kristin said, shaking her head. "You should have never attempted to eat all of those cheez its. What were you thinking?"  
  
"But don't give up now!" Hotohori cried. "You can still defeat her, Chichiri!"  
  
Chichiri turned around to see that Makiko had decided to be cruel and had sent regular sized cheez its, millions and billions of them, to gather at the Seishi's feet. He groaned, made a strange noise, then got up and ran off.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" the Lone Wolf Warrior snarled. He sent some magical bolt towards Chichiri, causing the monk to trip. Chichiri was pulled back into the battle field, moaning and groaning.  
  
"No, no more cheez its!"  
  
Makiko laughed. As Chichiri lay on the ground moaning about, she made the cheez its all hop on over to Chichiri, and she made sure each and every little square went down his mouth. When she was done, he couldn't move, so the Lone Wolf Warrior dragged him aside, and smirked.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting battle," he said. "I was expecting Makiko to loose, but she has a knack of intelligence like this monk does."  
  
"Thank you," Makiko said, taking a coursty.  
  
"Yeah!" Martha cheered. "One of my numbers won the battle!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior smirked. "So, another strange but interesting battle has been fought. What next? Tune in tomorrow for . . . Nuriko the she-man of strength versus . . . Miboshi the summoner of demons!"  
  
* note that I put a lot of cheez its in this chapter for the sake of the chapters that did not have cheez its in them. Poor Chichiri! * 


	49. FB: 5, Nuriko vs Miboshi

Chapter 49  
  
* i need you all to now that my computer has been down, and we've replaced it with our old computer (windows 95) and with every key stroke i hear a clicking noise that's getting quite annoying . . . but what's important is that i had already written this chapter down in my other computer (windows 98) so this is a remake of that chapter, and it's probably not exactly the same. Please bare with me. I am going to get my computer fixed because i have FILES that i can't afford to loose . . . (my Powerbead story is 154 pages long, too long for a floppy disk. I need cd roms and that FILE back immidiately!) *  
  
Nuriko and Miboshi stood facing one another, ready for their fight. Nuriko took a deep breath and put his hands out in front of him, posing for action. Miboshi rose up his dradle, pointing towards the sky, and summoned one of his best demons.  
  
Everyone stood in awe as the monstrosity snarled at Nuriko.  
  
"So, this is how you choose to fight, uh?" Nuriko growled. "You can't even use your hands? I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, at this point."  
  
"Hey, lay off my Mibibi!" Makiko cried.  
  
"Go!" Miboshi shouted at the demon, and the demon lunged towards Nuriko. Nuriko easily managed to knock it back to the ground. The demon faded, and Miboshi growled.  
  
"Let's see how you can handle these guys," he muttered, and unleashed at least a dozen demons at Nuriko. The cross-dresser was on his feet, and battled the demons down.  
  
Miboshi felt a twitch under his left eye. He put his dradle up in the air, but suddenly found Nuriko head butting him to the ground.  
  
"Can't use your hands, huh?" Nuriko said, smiling, putting his hands up like a victor.  
  
"I'm not through yet!" Miboshi cried. He tried to get to his feet, but Nuriko tackled him back down. He kicked and punched him hard, causing Miboshi to topple to the ground once more.  
  
"Mibibi . . ." Makiko moaned.  
  
Weakly, the Seiryu Seishi got to his feet, swaying on the spot. He tried to summon another demon, but Nuriko gave him two black eyes and a bloody nose, sending him back to the ground, groaning slightly in pain.  
  
He rose his dradle in the air, trying to use it to call out his greatest demon, but Nuriko kicked it our of his hand and stomped on it.  
  
"Looks like I won," Nuriko said, as Miboshi's eyes grew wide, looking at the falling splinters of his dradle. "if this is a battle of our powers, i guess i've eliminated yours, aren't i right, mister Lone Wolf Warrior?"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior grinned happily, and proceeded towards Miboshi, but the demon summoner jumped to his feet and head butted into Nuriko, causing him to fall back to the ground.  
  
"No, i'm not through yet! I'm not down until i'm unmoving!" he cried, his face a poor sight to look at by now.  
  
Nuriko growled and began to pumult him with angry fists and harsh kicks, tearing up the demon summoner with his awesome strength. Miboshi fell to the ground again, heaving and panting.  
  
"Don't give up Miboshi!" Martha suddenly called. Miboshi turned to see that all the remaining Seiryu (Makiko, Kailein and Tomo that is) were still cheering him on. A tear was rolling down Makiko's face. Angered and determined to win, Miboshi got to his feet, wiping blood off of his face.  
  
"You're still willing to go?" the Lone Wolf Warrior taunted. Nuriko turned around to see his opponent was not yet down. In his eyes, Miboshi thought he caught a glimpse of sympathy.  
  
"I can't just let you win, you know that," Nuriko said.  
  
"Don't act like you're all high and mighty and better than i," Miboshi shouted.  
  
"Look at you!" Nuriko cried. "You're mostly dead anyhow!"  
  
Miboshi just bit his lip, and closed his eyes. Though his life force was very weak by now, he was going to do the extreme and dangerous by summoning his most awesome and terrible demon of all. Makiko cringed.  
  
"Mibibi," she cried, "you don't have enough strength to master that demon with our your dradle! Please, don't! You'll kill yourself!"  
  
But, Miboshi couldn't hear her. He was deep in concentration, and pretty soon, a giant monster of a demon stood before Nuriko, and everyone had to run back so not to be squashed.  
  
Though a great ache in his brain began to form, Miboshi forced himself to guide the demon around, trying to squash the Warrior of Suzaku. He could feel every inch of his strength flow out of him as he did so, but he was not going to let himself loose. He was not going to loose Makiko, whom he had finally proposed to. He had never mentioned the love word to anyone but her, and his feelings for her were the only thing pushing him on. Grinding his teeth together, he held on, determined to win.  
  
It was then that he heard a faint voice in the distant cry out, "Nuriko!" that he mistakenly took for the defeat of his opponent. Miboshi tried to easily let go of his demon, but blackness took his mind instead and he fell to the ground with a grin on his face, certain that he had won.  
  
"Miboshi, no!!" was the last thing he heard.  
  
  
  
Makiko craddled her beloved in her arms, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "My Mibibi, my Mibibi! You shouldn't have . . . you knew you couldn't! Why? Oh, why did it have to be you?!"  
  
She sobbed on her fallen warrior, and even Nuriko looked on the body of Miboshi with a sad face. The moment the Seishi had fallen, the demon disappeared, and everyone's heart lunged. Mitsukake ran over to the body, and everyone sighed with relief to know that he had merely fallen into unconsciousness and was still alive.  
  
But, that did not make Makiko too happy. She still wanted to see him awake, and then that trecherous Lone Wolf Warrior came and took her beloved away, throwing him down on the ground with the other unconscious Seiryu Seishi.  
  
"You!" Makiko screamed, and lunged for the Lone Wolf Warrior, but Martha and Kailein held her back, trying to calm their sobbing friend. Kristin even came over and gave Makiko a big hug. She had never seen Makiko cry before.  
  
"What a wonderful, heroic ending," the Lone Wolf Warrior said in a calm, teasing voice. "It makes me want to throw up."  
  
Everyone growled at him.  
  
"Ha! But that is only another battle down, more to go! Tune in next time, folks, for Mitsukake the healer versus . . . Kailein, mistress of Illusions!"  
  
"Hey!" Tomo cried, jumping out in front of Kailein with arms open wide. "You can't do that, she's pregnant!"  
  
Everyone got silence with sweat drops abound.  
  
Tomo blushed. "Uh . . . that just . . . what i meant is . . . Miss UOTS, do you mind?"  
  
Thus, Miss UOTS ended the chapter, trying hard not to laugh at the face-painted freak. 


	50. FB: 6, Mitsukake vs Kailein

Chapter 50  
  
It was embarrassing, but Mitsukake knew he had to do this battle or go on to the next to avoid being a part of the Lon Wolf Warrior Seishi. He cringed at the thought of battling against a woman . . . even worse, Kailein was pregnant.  
  
Kailein gave Mitsukake a big smirk. "So, you wanna pick on me? Go ahead and pick on me!"  
  
"Don't taunt him Kailien," said a very nervous Tomo.  
  
"I'll be fine, baby dear," Kailein said. "No true gentleman would hurt a pregnant -"  
  
THUMP!  
  
Mitsukake had closed his eyes and lunged at Kailein, head butting her to the ground. Kailein looked up at him, dazed.  
  
"Now, to use my powers against you . . . " Mitsukake said, pinning her to the ground. This position of Kailein with Mitsukake above her did not look pleasing to Tomo, and Martha had to hold him back, reminding him not to interfere with the battle.  
  
Mitsukake glared at Kailein, and then, gave a sigh and his head went down. "What am i saying? Am i supposed to heal you to death? Not even THAT would work!"  
  
"Kudos for ME, then," Kailein, said, kicking him off of her. Mitsukake fell to the ground, and watched Kailein spring up into action. She gave a little cackle, took our her Shin (respectively called Bob) and caused two giant feathers to come out of the ground and ensnare Mitsukake. Then, she stabbed him with the feathers, causing him to cry out in a moment of pain.  
  
She released the feathers, certain she was done. But, the healer quickly healed himself, and smiled. "hey, that's right! I can heal myself while you can't! Ha, ha ha ha HA!!"  
  
"Why you little . . . !" Tomo seethed, and had to be held back by Martha and Makiko to keep him from killing Mitsukake.  
  
Kailein tried her illusions again, this time, ensnaring him within her Shin. She opened it up, and saw little Mitsukake looking up at her with wide eyes. He stuck his tongue out at her and made rude noises before she snapped the Shin shut again.  
  
"Ha!" she cried. "that one was easy!"  
  
Tomo ran over to his beloved, and held her tight. "Oh, my dear, you're okay! You're alright!" He hugged her and kissed her and they both made little coochie-coo noises . . . until Kristin cleared her throat, and a sweat drop issued from everyone, getting Tomo and Kailein's attention.  
  
"I'm going to need the body of that Mitsukake then," the Lone Wolf Warrior snarled.  
  
"No way!" Kailein exclaimed. "I'm gonna need a doctor in nine months, so i'm keeping him!"  
  
"Good job, Kali-chan-pi!" Tomo squealed, hugging his beloved once more.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior growled, and looked at the Seishi laying unconscious at his feet. A smile crossed his face and he looked up at Kailein and said, "Fine. Keep that doctor. It's time for another battle, anyway."  
  
"What?" Kailein and Tomo said at once.  
  
"What was that smile for just now?" Tomo asked.  
  
"Nothing," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, but Tomo wouldn't give up.  
  
"Tell me! You're planning something evil, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course i am," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "But i can't tell you that plan until the time is right. Until then . . .  
  
Tune in next time folks for the battle everyone's been waiting for! Chiriko, child genius, versus . . . Tomo, clown of Illusions!"  
  
"Who are you calling clown?" Tomo growled. "I ain't no Ronald Macdonald."  
  
"But I am," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Ronald Macdonald standing there, smiling his evil clown smile. Everyone, even the Lone Wolf Warrior and his unconscious Seishi, got to her their feet and ran away screaming.  
  
"Tune in next time folks," Ronald said, smiling at the screen. "Looks like the battle will be taking place somewhere else! Until then . . . don't forget to let your, uh, kids visit ME at my restaurants . . . Muh HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
*evil clown laugh fades into distance, and mini-nakago wakes up somewhere and begins to cry. *  
  
"I HATE CLOWNS!" 


	51. FB: 7, Chiriko vs Tomo

Chapter 51  
  
So, now the last of the Seishi were ready for battle. Timidly, Chiriko stepped forward, taking deep breaths, hoping to make it through this one battle. Tomo was looking quite intimidating, standing over him, a grin on his painted face and the strange garments he wore. Chiriko gulped.  
  
"This is too easy," Tomo said. He snapped his fingers, and vines shot up from the ground, grabbing Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko closed his eyes, and reminded himself it was all an illusion. Seeing through it, he simply took a step forward, and the vines vanished.  
  
"What?!" Tomo cried. "You saw through my illusion?"  
  
"Yes, indeed," Chiriko said. "Understand, Tomo, that your power is weak. You only think that you have a great and enormus power, and that is the biggest illusion of it all. You wear all the crap because you believe the art of illusion making is a most dangerous weapon. Only for the fool it is. If one has a clear mind and soul, they will see through all your tricks. You have lost this battle. You might as well give up now."  
  
"What a mouthful," Tasuki said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?!" Tomo cried. "I - I'm not ready to quit just now!"  
  
He pulled out his shin, and sucked Chiriko into it. "There, smarty- pants! Try getting out of that one!"  
  
Chiriko closed his eyes in concentration again, and pretty soon, the shin broke in Tomo's hands, and Chiriko was safely standing on the ground before him.  
  
"Yeah, Chiriko!" Kristin cried. The rest of her Seishi joined in.  
  
"Uh, come on, Tomo," Martha whispered. "I haven't much Warriors left. Please, do something to the child."  
  
Tomo looked wearily at Chiriko. A glimmer went up within Chiriko's eyes.  
  
"You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Chiriko asked. "Before you might have, but now that Kailein's going to bare you a child or two -"  
  
"or two?! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" - you can't bare to hurt me, for you're going to be a daddy soon and have children of your own, and you couldn't bare to hurt children after that. At least that makes you a good father, but now, you can't touch me."  
  
"That's not true!" Tomo cried. "I can hurt you. You're a Warrior!" He lunged for the child, and Chiriko fell back, immediately bursting into tears. Tomo stopped, and his face got red.  
  
"Uh . . . don't cry," Tomo said, not wanting to take another step forward. "Aren't we supposed to be battling? Real men don't cry! You want to be called a sissy girl for the rest of your life?"  
  
"You want to be known as a child abuser before you have kids of your own?!" Chiriko cried, and head-butted into Tomo, forcing him to the ground.  
  
"You can't lay a finger on me," Chiriko said. "Watch me beat you up."  
  
"You can't beat me up," Tomo said, "this is a battle of our powers and yours isn't beating people up."  
  
"Mine is Knowledge," Chiriko said, "and it is pure Knowledge that leads me to realize that i can beat you up while you can't lay a finger on me!"  
  
With that, Chiriko started kicking Tomo and sending his tiny fists to his face, beating up the poor guy. "You're mine!" he cried, as he continued to issue forth his fists. Chiriko smiled. Finally, he could beat someone up! Finally, he was going to do something useful for Kristin and -  
  
Fed up, Tomo jumped to his feet, battered and bruised, and kicked Chiriko far away from him.  
  
"Ah-eeeee!" went Chiriko as he sailed over everyone's heads and behind the Suzaku. All the Suzaku Seishi gave terrible glares at Tomo.  
  
Tomo hung his head low. "I know. I know. I shouldn't have done that." Then, he walked over to where his follow Seishi were laying unconscious on the ground, and sat there. "I deserve it."  
  
"Oh, Tomo," Kailein said, "You're such an honorable gentlemen! You better not kick our children!"  
  
"Why are you saying childREN? I thought we're just having one CHILD!" he cried from where he sat, with his legs tucked in under his robes.  
  
Martha sighed. "I guess we'll be moving onto the next of the battles, right?"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave an evil grin, and looked over his Seishi. He counted out loud pointing to Chichiri, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi, and Tomo. "That's five," he said, and then counted Soi, Tamahome, and Ashitare. "Oh, look, that's seven."  
  
"WHAT?!" Martha demanded. "You haven't counted Phil and Katie! They were your warriors -"  
  
"Friends," The Lone Wolf Warrior announced, "it's called Lone Wolf Warrior and Friends . . . but, i guess i should be thanking you for the Seishi?" And he gave an evil laugh.  
  
"How unfair!" martha cried, falling to her knees. Makiko began to cry, and Tomo got up to run back over to kailein, but the Lone Wolf Warrior knocked him down unconscious to the floor.  
  
"That's unfair, Lone Wolf Warrior," Hotohori said, brandishing out his sword. "You've rid of all of Martha's Warriors. Who does she have now?"  
  
"She has me," said a deep bass voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Nakago, standing there, in all of his loveliness.  
  
"So, you've finally decided to join us?" the Lone Wolf Warrior said, a tremble in his voice. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I needed a grand entrance at the climactic point of the story for empahsis," Nakago said. "And now, if you don't mind, Miss UOTS, time for the cliff-hanger ending!"  
  
"With joy, Nakago," Miss UOTS called out. Thus, she ended the chapter with:  
  
So, will the Lone Wolf Warrior survive in carrying out his evil deed, or will Nakago be the unlikely hero to save the day? Tune in NEXT TIME!!! MUH-HA HA HA HA! 


	52. the sadest damsels chapter

Chapter 52  
  
Martha's eyes grew wide to see that her general was finally there, standing and facing the greatest of their foe, his hair flowing in the wind in all its beautiful glory. A stern expression was on his face, and also very pale. Those blue eyes cut into the tension of the moment with such intensity that Martha was ready to swoon at the beauty of her man.  
  
"Nakago," she breathed. "You're here at last."  
  
Nakago said nothing to her, but Martha shrugged this off. At least he would be able to save them all, even if he had no apparent feelings for her.  
  
"You wish to battle me, mister Nakago?" the Lone Wolf Warrior taunted. "Be aware that I can kill you all in the blink of an eye, and here you are, asking to be the one to spill my blood and defeat my evil ways?"  
  
"If you really could kill us in a blink of an eye," Chiriko spoke up, "then we would all be dead already. You liar."  
  
Nakago said, "Hmph." That was all he needed to say.  
  
"So, you wish to take me on, still?" the Lone Wolf Warrior said, smiling evily. "Even after all the warnings i must give to you?"  
  
"Warnings?!" Tasuki laughed. "You call those warnings?!"  
  
"The Suzaku just ate Seiryu up," Nuriko said, "that wasn't your doing what so ever."  
  
Nakago closed his eyes, clearly pissed off. He was mad, though no one was quite sure what had really caused him to finally show up. What was it that finally made him tick? What was the purpose for this great and awesome Seishi to finally emerge from the shadows and take on the long awaited Final Battle and finish off the Lone Wolf Warrior once and for all?  
  
"You're frightened of him," Hotohori said to the Lone Wolf Warrior. "I can see it in your eyes. He's the only one you haven't been able to get a hit on. He's the only one with the right power to take you down once and for all, isn't it, Mister Lone Wolf Warrior?!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior closed his eyes, and gave a terrible grin. His body relaxed. Then, his eyes opened up immediately, and his face got stiff and stern and he sent his own chi force hurtling towards Nakago, which emmited a terrible, strangle wolf cry as it did.  
  
Nakago easily blocked it, causing it to puff up in smoke with a small noise like air escaping a balloon.  
  
"How . . . entertaining," the general mused, his voice low and deep, and evil sounding.  
  
Then, he put up his hands, his symbol lit up brightly, and he threw his chi force at the Lone Wolf Warrior, sending the Warrior back to the ground with such a force that the earth shook when he fell, and a crack opened up to swallow him in. Smoke issued forth from the crack where the Lone Wolf Warrior had fallen, and everyone was in shock.  
  
"You did it!" everyone shouted in a happy tone. Nakago looked disgusted and turned away, saying, "Don't praise me. I don't care about you. The Priestess has finished her wishes, and she's given one of them to me. THAT's the only reason i came here."  
  
Hotohori growled. "How dare you take advantage of your Priestess! Can't you see the feelings she hold for you?"  
  
"Can't you tell that I could kill you all in a blink of an eye?" Nakago growled back.  
  
No one said a word, for they knew him to be right. Nakago did not want to be a hero. He wanted all of this to end. He was angry at the world, the people in it, and especially himself, though this bit he would not reveal to anyone just yet.  
  
He grabbed the Priestess by the arm rather roughly, and started to walk away, dragging her back to the Palace.  
  
"Nakago . . . what about the other Seishi?" Martha said. "Shouldn't we take the rest of my Seishi, too?"  
  
"Who cares." Nakago said, his expression low and blank. Martha felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to, and yet, nothing was going the way Nakago wanted it to go, either. All she wanted was for the two to be happy, now that she had saved Kutou. She wanted her own Seishi to be happy as well, and to grant them whatever wish they wanted. But most of all, she wanted to have Nakago.  
  
Everyone was in a down mood, watching the general drag his Priestess away. No one noticed a hand come up from the crack, bleeding and bruised, to pull up the wretched body of the Lone Wolf Warrior. Half of his face had been torn off, and his body was a mess. He looked over the edge of the crack, and without a sound, sent a terrible blast of ki at the two.  
  
No one could stop it. It seemed to come out of nowhere, and whizzed past their heads. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as Kristin tried to cry out a warning, but it was too late . . . The ki blast hit Martha, just as she and Nakago were slowly turning around (in slow motion, that is) to see a great blazing light come upon them. Martha was blasted away, landing at least twenty feet away, nearly knocked out, and in a poor state like the Lone Wolf Warrior (only that half her face wasn't torn off).  
  
All the Suzaku turned for the Lone Wolf Warrior, but he was already a speck of dust on the horizon, with his words carved into grassy ground:  
  
I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU, DAMSELS IN DISTRESS!  
  
Nakago was the first to reach Martha, his face no longer stern. He gently picked up her head, and began to shout.  
  
"No . . . NO! What are you doing?! You can't just die now! Come back, Martha-sama! Come back!"  
  
Martha opened her eyes weakly, looking up at the concerned face of beauty looking down at her. "Na . . . kago?"  
  
"Don't go!" he yelled at her. "You can't go! Come back to us, please!"  
  
Blood was trickling down her bruised face. Her heart almost stopped when her eyes focused on the face above her, and she saw the tiny shiny glimmer of a tear forming in the corner of the general's right eye.  
  
"Na . . .kago," Martha breathed. "You . . . you care for me?"  
  
"Of course i care for you, dammit!" he shouted. "Why wouldn't I? After all you've done? I'd be a fool NOT to!"  
  
"But . . . " Martha breathed, "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I never hated you!" Nakago yelled. "That's no reason for you to go die on me now! Come back, please come back! You can't die!"  
  
Martha could feel the tears in her own eyes swell up. She raised up a hand, and touched his face. He grabbed her hand, and Martha felt a tear fall onto her cold fingers. "Martha! Martha! Don't go, please don't go!"  
  
By then, everyone was very quite, holding on to every word the general was screaming. No one could move or do anything.  
  
"I thought you didn't care . . ." Martha said, her vioce fading and her eyes starting to close.  
  
"Of course i care!" Nakago yelled again. "Of course i care, because i love you! I love you, Martha-sama! So come back, now, please! You can't die yet!"  
  
Suddenly, Kailein had an idea, and soon, Mitsukake was out of her shin, and running over to Martha's quickly fading body. He had to push the general aside who was so over Martha that the doctor thought she might pass out from suffocation.  
  
"Don't worry, Martha-sama," said the peaceful low voice of the doctor. "Everything will be okay . . . " and everything got warm, and the last thing Martha saw before she fainted away was the warm green glow surrounding her face.  
  
  
  
Back at Kutou Palace, everyone was strung up tight. What was going to happen to their Priestess? Mitsukake said that she had been healed, but she still had woken from her rest. Nakago paced nervously in the hall outside her room, like a nervous father awaiting the birth of his first child.  
  
True, this detail was put in by Tomo, who tried to reassure Nakago that he knew how this felt. All the Seiryu Seishi were in the hall with him, glancing nervously about. Soi was looking glum, for she had managed to come to just to hear Nakago scream out those three words to Martha that Soi had wanted him to say to her. Amiboshi and Suboshi were in a weary state, with Suboshi in bandages (again) and Amiboshi feeling a bit woozy from the water attack on him earlier. At their feet was Ashitare, whom Nakago had killed so that he would simply come back as a mere wolf and not be a bother to them. Ashitare was now Suboshi's pet. Miboshi had been nursed back to health, and now sat with Makiko at his side, hoping that all their battles had not been in vain. Tomo and Kailein were the only ones not injured. Tomo hugged his little wife-to-be, patting her stomach joyfully.  
  
Apparently, when Tomo had come to after the Lone Wolf Warrior had clubbed him over the head, the first face he saw was Kailein, and she was the one who nursed him back to health. He held her tight afterwards, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear before telling her that he would marry her, since it was the only logical thing to do. They were pregnant, you know.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Mitsukake came out. He pulled Nakago aside, and everyone took this as a bad sign. Nakago looked ill by the time Mitsukake was done talking to him, and then, left him with a down cast look on his face. Nakago fell to his knees, and put his hands to his face, crying.  
  
Everyone felt their hearts fall in their chests. They couldn't believe it. Their Priestess had not made it. She had passed on, and was no longer a part of their lives.  
  
"She was the best Priestess you could ever ask for," Amiboshi said, wiping tears from his eyes as they all somberly got to their feet and left the hallway. "I've never known anyone to be so kind and caring as she was."  
  
"I can't believe i was jealous of her!" Soi muttered, trying hard to blink her tears back.  
  
"This is so unfair!" Tomo said, cuddling Kailein close to him. "Poor Martha didn't deserve this!"  
  
They all left Nakago alone in the hall, weeping their eyes out. As soon as the hall was empty, Nakago looked up, his face tear-free. "Hmph, it worked," he said, getting up.  
  
He walked into Martha's room, where the Priestess was sitting up, her face flushed but her eyes cheerful and lively. Nakago walked over to her bed, and sat down. He stroked her hair as he began to speak.  
  
"That Mitsukake has weird ways of getting people alone," he said. "I didn't want everyone in here to sumther you."  
  
"They don't think i'm dead, do they?" Martha asked.  
  
Nakago bit back a smile. Martha smiled at his face. He pulled her close and held her tight to his bosom. "I'm so sorry the way that i've been. I've grown up from a horrible childhood, believing that i had nothing to do with the world or anyone else in it. And then you came . . . i've never met anyone who had so much faith in me, so much love to make me well. I thank you, Martha-sama."  
  
"Hm, you're welcome," Martha said, melting into his arms.  
  
"You're too forgiving," Nakago said, "but i like that about you. You're some one that i could never be. That's why i love you so much. You're my only key to the rest of the world and to my own happiness."  
  
"Oh, Nakago," Martha breathed, smelling his sweat smell.  
  
"Martha, i don't want you to go back to your own world," Nakago said, smelling her hair, and holding her close.  
  
"I don't want to go back either," Martha said. "But you know i will. It can't be helped. As soon as the Priestess has summoned the beast gods, they are taken back to their own world and -"  
  
And he kissed her. She wasn't expecting it, but his lips devoured hers, and they were lost in a deep, passionate kiss of warmth, with her body safely tucked into his. (Author swooning!!)  
  
An hour later, the Seiryu Seishi were ready to come and give their grievances to their deceased Priestess, but when they opened the room, they got quite a shock. The room was steaming, and clothes were discarded on the floor, and there was a happy, lively looking Martha sleeping in her general's arms, a smile on both faces.  
  
Miss UOTS then swooned and had to stop the chapter. 


	53. wishes granted

Chapter 53  
  
Martha stood in the shrine of Seiryu, and put her hands together as if in prayer. She called out loud, "Kai-jun", and a great light came down upon her. All her Seishi watched, waiting for what her second wish was going to be. Was she going to wish for eternal life with her beloved Nakago, or for something less self-ish, like peace on earth?  
  
"I wish . . . " her mouth uttered, and everyone held their breaths. Her first wish had involved the Emperor beating her nearly to death for kicking him off the throne. What was she going to wish for next?  
  
"I wish that everyone one of my Seishi be granted one wish," she finally said. Everyone smiled. How generous!  
  
A great voice came from the sky, opening the mouth of the statue of Seiryu, so that it spoke. "Then, whenever the Seishi of Seiryu want their wishes granted, all they have to do is say Kai-jun, and their wish will be granted by me."  
  
Everyone was whispering among themselves now, except for Nakago, who was sulking in the back. Martha turned and looked at him, feeling the same blush come upon her cheeks as she felt when the Sieshi had found the two in bed earlier that day.  
  
"I promised you my last wish," Martha said. "Go ahead and give it to me, and I'll grant it for you."  
  
Everyone became silent, wanting to hear what Nakago wanted to wish for. World domination? Most likely.  
  
But, Nakago shook his head. "No. I'll take the one wish you gave us. Use it yourself." He seemed rather upset.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Martha asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Hmph," Nakago said, shaking his head no.  
  
"Well then, i would like to make my last wish," Martha said, "Kai- jun!"  
  
"Haven't left yet," Seiryu answered.  
  
"I wish my last wish . . . that Kristin, Priestess of Suzaku may be able to summon Suzaku and have her wishes granted."  
  
"As you wish," Seiryu replied, and he bagan to vanish from sight. A great big blob of blue light began to devour Martha, and she held on strong, determined to survive the strange coupling of the beast god.  
  
"Goodbye, Nakago," Martha said, feeling tears come to her eyes. Nakago just stood there, dumbfounded. He watched as the light vanished, and Martha was no longer standing before them.  
  
"Where did she go?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Back to her own world," Nakago said, his voice low and sad. "Just as the legend says it. After summoning the beast god, she returns to her world, never to return again."  
  
"So that's why you slept with her," Tomo said. Soi whacked him upside the head.  
  
"And since you didn't notice," she said, "You got your self engaged to Kailein, and now she's gone, too!"  
  
The Seishi looked around, stunned. Incredible enough, Makiko and Kailein had vanished as well.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Konan, Kristin was sitting at the head of a long table in the throne room, hearing delightful news from Boboshi 2 (who has a crush on her) that Martha was all well, and that she was summoning Seiryu just as they were speaking.  
  
"That's so sad," Caitlin said, "she'll be gone, then, won't she? Once the Priestess summons the beast gone, she's taken back to her own world."  
  
"That's right," Kristin said, crest-fallen. How could have she been so stupid? Of course, she'd never stay with Hotohori. But, she was going to try and wish her way out of it. She could not give up. She could not leave Hotohori behind, the one man she truly loved and cared for.  
  
"Likely for me, I'm not a Priestess," Caitlin said. "I'll promise to visit you back home, though, Kristin. Promise."  
  
"Caitlin, if you think -"  
  
Suddenly, there was a great burst of red light, and Kristin heard Martha's voice echoing over from above:  
  
"I wish my last wish : that Kristin, Priestess of Suzaku, may be able to summon Suzaku, and have her wishes granted."  
  
"Martha!" Kristin cried. "I don't believe it! She'd actually do that for me?"  
  
Suddenly, the great blast of red light cleared the table, and all the Suzaku Seishi jumped to their feet, in awe at the sudden light.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Tasuki cried. "It's not that Wolf Lone Warrior again, is it?"  
  
"I am the god Suzaku," a voice said, and a phoenix came down from teh sky, and transformed into human form before Kristin. "Do you couple with me to have your wishes granted, Priestess of Suzaku?"  
  
"yes, I do," Kristin said.  
  
"Be strong, Kristin-sama," Hotohori said, standing behind her.  
  
"Then say the magic words of Kai-jun, and you will have your three wishes granted," Suzaku said, as he poured himself into Kristin's body, coupling with her. She bit her tongue, and soon, fell to her feet, as the red light diminished it.  
  
"This is it," she said, trembling from the awesome force of the god entering her body. "It's time i make those wishes."  
  
"But you're still weak!" Hotohori cried.  
  
"But, I can't keep Martha waiting!" Kristin said. "I have to at least see her and tell her what's happened. I'm determined to stay here with you, Hotohori, and to serve as your Empress!"  
  
"Please, have your rest first," Hotohori said.  
  
"No!" Kristin said. "The longer the beast god stays in my body the better a hold it will get on me. I am at my strongest now, aren't I Chichiri?"  
  
"Kristin's right, no da," Chichiri spoke up.  
  
Kristin got to her feet, and cried out, "Kai-jun!"  
  
A great red light filled the room, and Kristin thought to herself, "I just want to get this over with."  
  
"I wish . . . " she began. "I wish for Kutou to find a suitable line of Emperor's so that they may never again attack Konan or any other land about them."  
  
"It is done, then," Suzaku said.  
  
"Wise choice," Chiriko said.  
  
"I wish that all my Seishi be granted one wish," Kristin said.  
  
"Then, i bestow the power of Kai-jun on each of the warriors of Suzaku," Suzaku said.  
  
Kristin felt sudden pain gnaw at her from the inside. Bitting her lip against it, and shutting her eyes tight, she cried out, "And I wish that by anymeans I may stay here in Konan as the new Empress!"  
  
"I'm afraid i can't grant you that wish," Suzaku said.  
  
"Why not?!" Kristin cried. "I've tried so much to summon you just so that i could stay here with my beloved. Doesn't love conquer all?"  
  
"Not in this case," Suzaku said. "I'm sorry, Kristin, Priestess of Suzaku. But that wish of yours may not be granted. Do you have another?"  
  
Kristin slumped to her knees. What else could she wish for? All she wanted was to be by the side of her beloved Hotohori, and now this Suzaku god was denying the one wish that meant the most to her.  
  
Then, Kristin looked up, her mind decided. "Then take me home," she said, "and allow me this wish: that i may some day be united with my beloved, whether in this world or ours. That is my wish."  
  
"Then it is done!" Suzaku cried, and a great red light swallowed up Kristin.  
  
"Kristin-sama!" Hotohori cried, but Tasuki held him back.  
  
"You can't, your mjesty!"  
  
"Kristin!" the Emperor cried, and it was the last thing Kristin heard before she fainted in the red glowing light surrounding her. 


	54. conclusion or is it?

Conclusion of Part 1  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kristin woke up to feel a cool breeze all about her, licking at her bare hands, and brushing through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found herself staring up at gray, dull skies above her. Slowly, she sat up, and found herself sitting in the grass of the playground where she and Martha had summoned Hotohori and Nakago.  
  
They were back home. Kristin looked down to see Martha cuddled up on the ground beside her, still passed out from being sucked back into her world. Kailein and Makiko lay at her feet, and Caitlin lay on Kristin's other side. Kristin smiled and thought, "Looks like you won't need that promise no more."  
  
The woods around them were silent, thought Kristin strained her ear to hear the delightful noise of Ka, Ka, Ka. There was none. There was no noise of a party going on, and Kristin knew that time must have passed somehow when they were gone.  
  
"Kristin?" came a voice from below her.  
  
Kristin looked down to see Martha stir in her sleep. She sat up with Kristin, and sighed.  
  
"We're back home," she said.  
  
"I know," Kristin replied.  
  
They sat for a moment, in the silence, letting the other three sleep soundly. Far off in the distance, Kristin saw the familiar figure of Justin walking outside to get mail. He looked up out at the park, then back at his mail, then did a double take, noticing the female figures looking at him.  
  
Justin came walking over to the park, and as he got close, the girls saw confusion in his face.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "My party ended two days ago, and your parents have been calling me ever since. Where did you go?"  
  
Kristin sighed as Caitlin and the others moved in their sleep.  
  
"It's a long and weird story . . . "  
  
The End . . .  
  
. . . or so they thought.  
  
*thanks for reading, you guys! The second part of this story, or should i say, the second book of this story, shall be called Damsels in Distress: Journey to the Wolfdom. You'll still find it under my story Damsels in Distress, so that Chapter one of the next book is Chapter 55 of Damsels in Distress. Why am i still writing under Damsels in Distress? Just wait until there's two hundred chapters. I want to see the look on people's faces at the thought of there being a story that's two hundred pages long. THAT oughta get people reading! Don't forget to check up on Christmas Day for the Christmas Special! * 


	55. the Christmas Special

The Christmas Special  
  
Chapter X  
  
It all started when Kristin, Priestess of Suzaku, overheard Mitsukake singing to Tama while he fed the cat in a nearby room.  
  
"*to the tune of jingle bells * crunch crunch crunch  
  
crunch crunch crunch  
  
crunching all the way  
  
oh what fun it is to munch  
  
in a cat food bowl all day  
  
HEY!  
  
Crunch crunch crunch  
  
crunch crunch crunch  
  
crunching all the way  
  
oh what fun it is to munch  
  
in a cat food bowl all day!!"  
  
"That's right!" Kristin announced. "It's Christmas! We should be getting into the spirit, you guys!"  
  
Everyone came into the throne room, gathering into a circle, and sitting down, listening to their Priestess talk, her spirits bright.  
  
"And i know exactly how we should do it," Chiriko replied.  
  
"How?" Kristin asked.  
  
*cue music*  
  
Chiriko: *clears throat before singing* on the first day of christmas, suzaku gave to me, a cute little genius like me! *points to Mitsukake*  
  
Mitsukake: on the second day of christmas, suzaku gave to me, a new demon sickness Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Tasuki/Caitlin*  
  
Tasuki: on the third day of christmas, suzaku gave to me - Caitlin: lots of mistletoe! *plops on head band with mistletoe on Tasuki's head* Tasuki: HEY! Mitsukake: *cough* a new demon sickness Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: on the fourth day of christmas, suzaku gave to me, way too many cheez its Caitlin: mistletoe for Tasuki *kiss* Tasuki: get this thing off of my head! Mitsukake: demon *cough* sickness . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: on the fifth day of christmas, suzaku gave to me . . . TAAAMAAAHOOMOOO! Chirchiri: way too much cheez its Caitlin: lots of mistletoe Mitsukake: i'm serious about this you guys . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Hotohori*  
  
Hotohori: on the sixth day of Christmas, suzaku gave to me, my beloved Priestess Kristin: ah, you shouldn't . . . Nuriko: TAAAMAAAHOOMOOO! Chichiri: enough with the cheez its Caitlin: *kiss kiss kiss* Mitsukake: seriously, i've got a demon sickness . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Tamahome*  
  
Tamahome: on the seventh day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me, a wonderful afro with tights Hotohori: my lovely Kristin Nuriko: TAAAMAAHOOMOO! Chichiri: *throws up* ughh . . . Caitlin: kissies for my Tasuki! Mitsukake: why won't anyone listen to me?! Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Kristin*  
  
Kristin: on the eighth day of christmas suzaku gave to me, super wolfish powers Tamahome: afro and some tights Hotohori: Priestess as my wife Nuriko: TAAAMAAHOMOOO! Chichiri: if i see another cheez it . . . Caitlin: mistle-kissle-toe! Mitsukake: I think i'm going to die . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to . . .* well, Tasuki, say something  
  
Tasuki: on the ninth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me, too much water slap Kristin: super wolfish powers Tamahome: afro with fish net tights Hotohori: my new Empress Nuriko: TAAAMAAHOMOOO! Chichiri: *BLEAH* i can't go on . . . Caitlin: Kissie kissle toe Mitsukake: *falls to ground with overly flushed face* Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Number 2*  
  
2: on the tenth day of christmas, Suzaku gave to me an annoying job Tasuki: WATER SLAP!! Kristin: Wolfy powers Tamahome: afro with some tights Hotohori: Ah, a Priestess . . . Nuriko: TAAAMMAAAHOMOOO! Chichiri: *caitlin shakes box of cheez its at his face and he passes out* Caitlin: he, he . . . kissie Taskui Mituskake: can't . . . breathe . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Naiidoska*  
  
Naiidoska: on the eleventh day of christmas, suzaku gave to me, absolutely nothing 2: one annoying job Tasuki: Waaater slap . . . Kristin: I'm a snow wolf now Tamahome: afro looks so good on me Hotohori: my cute little Kristin Nuriko: TAAAMAAHOMOOO! Chichiri: *passed out* Caitlin: kiss kiss kiss Mitsukake: damn . . . song . . . Chiriko: and a cute little genius like me! *points to Tama*  
  
Tama: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow mix Naiidoska: absolutely nothing 2: my annoying job Tasuki: too much water Kristin: wolfy wolfsome powers Tamahome: cross-dressing afro man Hotohori: my dear Kristin-sama Nuriko: TAAAAMMAHOOMOOOO! Chichiri: *passed out* Caitlin: kissie Mistletoe Mitsukake: *dies* Chiriko: and a cute little genius like ME!  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kutou . . .  
  
The Seiryu Seshi sat around in a circle with their Priestess, wondering how to pass the time. Suddenly, Boboshi three came along and told Martha, Priestess of Seiryu, some interesting news . . .  
  
"Here, Martha-sama, I got you a christmas gift," he said shyly, with Boboshi five at his back, grinning evily.  
  
"You're so sweet!" Martha said, taking the gift, but not unwrapping it.  
  
"I forgot it was Christmas," Kailein spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas songs are so much fun!" Makiko said.  
  
It was then that Boboshi five spilled the news. "I have a report that the Suzaku Seishi are singing carols for Christmas.:  
  
"Why," Martha exclaimed, "that's exactly what WE need!"  
  
Martha: *clears her throat and sings* on the first day of christmas, seiryu gave to me, my lovable Nakago! *points to Nakago*  
  
Nakago: I'm not singing. Martha: I'll give you cheez its if you do Nakago: *deep bass voice* on the second day of christmas Seiryu gave to me, a life time supply of cheez its Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Amiboshi*  
  
Amiboshi: on the third day of christmas Seiryu gave to me, a brand new flute Nakago: *eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Suboshi*  
  
Suboshi: on the fourth day of Christmas, Seiryu gave to me, killer yo-yos Amiboshi: a brand new flute to play on Nakago: *eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Soi*  
  
Soi: on the fifth day of Christmas seiryu gave to me, the Lone WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: killing yo-yo toy Amiboshi: better flute Nakago: *still eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Ashitare*  
  
Ashitare: Augh woo Augh woo oohaugh woah woo! Soi: *sweat drop* uh . . . the LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: killing yo-yo toy Amiboshi: nicer sounding flute Nakago: *still eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Tomo*  
  
Tomo: on the seventh day of Christmas - Everyone: on mi gosh, Tomo can sing!! Tomo: ahem . . . *in really pretty Tomo voice* On the seventh day of Christmas, Seiryu gave to me, feathers and a shin Ashitare: aughwoo Soi: the LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: darn these killing toys Amiboshi: musical flute Nakago: *eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Kailein*  
  
Kailein: on the eighth day of christmas, seiryu gave to me, a child for Tomo Tomo: *blushes* ahh . . . Ashitare: Aughwoo woo Soi: LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: yo-yo all the way Amiboshi: magical flute Nakago: *eating still* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Miboshi*  
  
Miboshi: on the ninth day of christmas, seiryu gave to me, a brand new spankin' body Kailein: children for Tomo Tomo: why can't i sing now that i've heard THAT?! Ashitare: augh woo as ooh Soi: LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: same old yo-yo toy Amiboshi: damn this flute Nakago: *more eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Makiko*  
  
Makiko: on the tenth day of Christmas my Seiryu gave to me, giant cheez it Miboshi: brand new body Kailein: twins for Tomo Tomo: twins? We have twins?! Ashitare: augh woo ah woo Soi: LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: yo-yo yo-yo yo Amiboshi: *plays notes on flute* Nakago: *eating more* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Boboshi 3*  
  
Boboshi 3: on the eleventh day of christmas seiryu gave to me, *muffled sound from cloak* Makiko: giant cheez it* Miboshi: nice new body Kailein: triplets for Tomo Tomo: i thought you said twins! Ashitare: ahh woo augh oo Soi: LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: playing yo-yos suck Amiboshi: *playing on flute* Nakago: *still eating* Martha: and my dear lovely Nakago! *points to Naiidoska*  
  
Naiidoska: on the twelveth day of christmas seiryu gave to me, same as Suzaku Boboshi 3: *muffle muffle muffle* Makiko: cheez its for Chichiri! Miboshi: sexy new body Kailein: sextuplets for Tomo Tomo: *faints* Ashitare: aughroo woo Soi: LONE WOLF WARRIOR! Suboshi: yo-yo wants to kill Amiboshi: *flute plays notes* Nakago: *collapses back with big stomach* Martha: and my now fat Nakago!  
  
*Merry Cheez it to all and to all a good Cheez it!* 


	56. Journey to the Wolfdom:prolouge

Miss Uots says: okay . . . that book wasn't going so well so I've replaced it. Maybe this one will have that Fushigi Yuugi touch that the other was missing. Pardon me for that other story. Let's all agree that didn't happen, okay? Okay . . .  
  
The Journey to the Wolfdom Chapter One  
  
Something happened.  
  
Something very bad happened.  
  
In the local news of Metro Detroit, a mysterious kidnapping happened, that's what. In mid February, five girls were reported missing. It started with Kristin, from U of M.  
  
That's right . . . the kidnapper left a note, a very strange note in deed:  
  
I've taken my Priestess, my rightful Priestess, and no one can stop me now!  
  
LWW  
  
And then there was Martha, from Novi. A note was left in her room which read:  
  
Ahh . . . and a fine Queen she will be indeed!  
  
LWW  
  
Next, Caitlin from Marquette:  
  
Now we'll be able to see who can really play with fire! Muh-ha ha!  
  
LWW  
  
Then, Kailein from Northville:  
  
She annoyed me. That cackling . . . oh, would someone stop that cackling!  
  
Finally, Makiko from U of M, with perhaps the strangest letter of them all:  
  
Damn that giant cheez it!  
  
LWW  
  
It was a great mystery to all who this "LWW" was. It was also shortly noted that three individuals went off and ran away from home. An old man from Detroit thought he spotted something weird, and reported:  
  
"I saw three of them, I surly did. One was tall and had a . . . well, it was weird, it was a half pony tail. I haven't seen that since them good old eighties. The other two . . . one was a bit big and carrying a large Tuba. The other had a flute. Strangest lookin' folks that I've ever seen! By the way, them pot holes . . . ain't someone gonna have a look at them? I near bust my tires driving down Eight mile today!"  
  
And so, the story begins again as people all over the world . . . (Miss Uots says: All over the world? Let's not exaggerate!) Okay . . . people all over Metro-Detroit began to puzzle over in fear as to what could have happened to these innocent looking girls and the strange company that was seen lasting running off into Maybury Woods . . .  
  
DUN DUN DUN . . .!!  
  
MISS UOTS IS BACK, ALL RIGHT! 


	57. gathering the celestial warriors again

Chapter 2  
  
It was a peaceful day in Konan, as the Emperor Hotohori made his daily little walk around the palace grounds. Though the sun was high and golden in a sky of pale blue, he was distraught at heart. His dear precious love was no longer within his reach, and oh! how he missed her so. It had been a year since he had seen dear Kristin, and every day passing made his heart grow heavier. When would he see her again? When would fate intervene?  
  
Well, Fate was playing pool with Luck at the moment, and if Fate won this game . . .  
  
"Your Highness!" came a low feminine voice from behind him.  
  
Hotohori turned to Nuriko, a consort of high position at the Palace. At her arm was Tamafro, who's ridiculous costume and hair always made him stand out among the citizens of Konan. They all knew him by that hair . . . and that outfit.  
  
In the year that had passed many things had happened. After the dear Priestess of Suzaku was taken back to her world, all the celestial warriors were left with one wish. Hotohori had not used his yet, but Nuriko had, and the cross-dressing male was now a true woman, and Tamafro was her man. Tamafro's wish got him a large recording studio in which he started his pop- singing career. He's Ancient China's number one pop-singer, with his big hit single, "Just wanna do the 'fro." With his studio he makes many CDs a day and plenty of music videos. All his songs capture the moments of his life ever since he became Tamafro.  
  
Chichiri the monk resided now at the Palace as an advisor to Hotohori. He is now a devout student of Naiidoska, and he has not made his wish yet, either.  
  
Tasuki the bandit went back to the CMB and wished for their wealth and fortune. They are now the leading and biggest producers of cheez it crackers in the whole world. Their cheez its are considered the best out of a world wide taste test.  
  
Mitsukake is a residential doctor of Konan, and his wish brought him wealth and fortune for his medicinal work. Tama the cat met Fofo the cat and they now have three kittens named Georgie, Porgie, and Billy-Bobette.  
  
Chiriko is in school now, and resides in the Palace, where he also advises Hotohori and hopes to replace Official Number One in the future.  
  
Number Two fell down and broke his leg. He blames this on Number Four for leaving his skateboard out after dark, where Number Two could obviously not see it and trip and fall down the stairs because of it. He, too, wants to replace Number One, but Numbers Four and Three are determined to prevent that from happening.  
  
Number Five is trying to persuade Hotohori on making Number Two the Official to hold the umbrella over Hotohori's throne.  
  
"Your Highness," Nuriko said, as we finally go back to the story, "you look so glum. What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking. of Kristin, of course," he said, with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tamafro said, "you haven't even used your wish yet. Perhaps you'll have Kristin back sooner than you think."  
  
"I don't think that's a wish Suzaku will grant for me," Hotohori said glumly just as Chichiri and Chiriko raced down the hall, knocking over Number Two and coming up to Hotohori and the others.  
  
"Your highness!" Chichiri panted. "I just got word . . . from Naiidoska . . . we have to go to Mt. kikikikikiki where his Temple lays, no da. It's an emergency he says, no da!"  
  
"An Emergency?" Nuriko asked, "ooh, I wonder what happened?"  
  
"We have to gather all the celestial warriors at once," Chiriko spoke up. "This concerns us all . . ."  
  
"But especially you," Chichiri said, " . . . and Tasuki."  
  
"Uh-oh," Tamafro said. "Now what's that guy done?"  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Hotohori said. "Let us gather the others and go to Mt. kikikikikiki and go to Naiidoska, fast!"  
  
With that, they all parted, getting ready for the emergency run to Mt. Kikikikiki.  
  
Back in Kutou . . .  
  
Boboshi Three sat on the throne, looking down on his loyal subjects. Yes, Boboshi Three was made Emperor, and he proved to be a fine Emperor indeed. The land was full of milk and honey, but most importantly, cheez its.  
  
Not surprisingly, Nakago is still General. There have been no wars, so he's gotten a bit sluggish. He complains it's very boring at the Palace, no matter how many times Tomo tries to cheer him up.  
  
The twins have gone off on their separate ways. Amiboshi used his wish and now owns his own music conservatory, where he praises the flute players above all else. There are no tubas allowed in his school, though. Suboshi's wish got him the biggest yo-yo collection in the world. He can do the around-the-world trick better than anyone else. He lives with Amiboshi, who supports the both of them.  
  
With the Priestess gone, Soi has tried to get her move back on Nakago. She even stooped so low as to use her wish to get him back, but ended up wasting it on a new outfit. The outfit's barely an outfit, and she keeps hoping that her much exposed self will make it's way into Nakago's heart. She has replaced Boboshi One.  
  
Ashitare is . . . somewhere out there.  
  
Tomo . . . ask Kailein about that one.  
  
Miboshi works at the Palace, and has gotten himself quite famous in Kutou. He expels demons and his wish has gotten him the coolest of all demons: it looks like a horse with two large horns and wings. It stands six feet tall, and can run faster than the average horse. He spends many afternoons by his lonesome, riding his demon, named Bill, among the fields outside Kutou. His heart still yearns for dear Makiko, and he always prays that she shall come back for him soon.  
  
Everyone makes fun of Tomo for having a kid. Poor Tomo!  
  
Naiidoska decided to pay a visit to Boboshi Three that afternoon, and he told his Highness the same thing he had told Chichiri.  
  
"I need the Celestial Warriors at my Temple which lays atop Mt. Kikikikiki. It's an emergency!"  
  
Then, with a POP! he vanished.  
  
Now, Boboshi Three looked upon the warriors who resided still in the Palace. "We will need to get in contact with those twins . . . and that Ashitare, there are reports he was traveling with a circus and was last seen on the Northern border of our land. Soi, why don't you go get him?"  
  
"Me?" Soi said. "But it's so cold up there!"  
  
"Then put some damn clothes on," Nakago growled.  
  
"Soi, you are dismissed on that mission," Boboshi Three said. There was no point for her to argue. He was the Emperor now.  
  
"Miboshi, won't you go to the Twins and tell them this news? If it's an emergency, then by gosh, it's an emergency!" Miboshi nodded and left the room.  
  
"Nakago . . ."  
  
"I know, I know," he said, "Tomo."  
  
"Yeah," Boboshi Three said. "Good luck with that one."  
  
And thus, the gathering of celestial warriors began, for both Suzaku and Seriyu as a new mission and crises was now on hand. 


	58. the new mission

Chapter 3  
  
At Mt. Kikikikiki they arrived. Tamafro with Nuriko in his arms, Hotohori with Chichiri and Chiriko at his side. Mitsukake with Tama perched on his shoulder in a messy state, and Tasuki wearing a Mexican hat with a large t-shirt that said, "Cheez its!" on it.  
  
They all gaped with surprise to see the Seiryu Seishi already there.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Tamafro growled.  
  
There stood an almost naked Soi with the twins just behind her, holding their toys tightly. Ashitare was wearing a clown suit, sitting on the ground at Miboshi's feet. Nakago was trying hard not to laugh at Ashitare, and Tomo stood next to him, in his usual attire.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Soi demanded.  
  
"Naiidoska sent for us," Hotohori said, taking a step forward.  
  
"What?" Soi asked, "that's impossible! He sent for us, too!"  
  
"Uh-oh," Miboshi said, "I have a bad feeling about this . . ."  
  
There was a big POOF! and Naiidoska appeared before the seishi.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Naiidoska said, as the room grew dark and a spotlight from the ceiling landed on him. "I am sure you all want to know what you are doing here."  
  
"Yeah," Tamafro said, "I thought this was something important."  
  
"It is," Naiidoska said. "Bad things have happened in the world of your priestesses."  
  
"Oh no," Hotohori said, getting tense, "please don't tell me . . ."  
  
"Yes," Naiidoska said, shaking his head, "the priestesses and their friends have been reported missing from their world. It happened about a month after they returned home."  
  
"A month?!" Hotohori cried. "How dare you wait until now to tell us this horrid news!"  
  
"Ahem," Chiriko spoke up. "Remember that time runs differently in Kristin-sama's world, your Highness. One month in their world probably is one year in this one."  
  
"Percisely!" Naiidoska said, then he looked up at the ceiling and shouted at Miss Uots, "You spelled that wrong!"  
  
*growl from Miss Uots*  
  
"Anyway," Naiidoska said, "it is time to send the best of the best of the best up to the world that they have vanished to . . ." and dramatic music began just then "the Wolfdom!"  
  
"Oh no," Hotohori said, "not the Wolfdom! You're telling me that that Lone Wolf Warrior is still out there?"  
  
"But of course," Naiidoska said. "Until we get a new bad guy, he's all we have. So . . . I'm going to pick the best of the best of the best out of you all. One, Nakago."  
  
"Well, that was obvious," Nakago said, sneering at the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"Next, Hotohori."  
  
"I will get my beloved Kristin-sama back," Hotohori said, taking out his sword. "You have my word on it."  
  
"Next, Tasuki."  
  
"All RIGHT!" Tasuki shouted. "Time to kick some Wolf Lone Warrior ASS!"  
  
"Next, Tomo."  
  
"Am I a father yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Naiidoska said, "it's only been a month. Next, Miboshi."  
  
Miboshi gave a nod and stood aside with Nakago and Tomo.  
  
"Now," Naiidoska said, "I am going to add in two more to your number, making you a new batch of Seshi. First, because he will be most detrimental and important . . ."  
  
"Please, please," Tamafro said. "You're embarrassing me."  
  
"I wasn't talking about you, Tamafro," Naiidoska said, bitterly. "I was talking about Mitsukake. If you guys get injured you'll be lucky to have him around."  
  
Mitsukake gave a big smile and stepped aside with Hotohori and Tasuki.  
  
"And finally," Naiidoska said, "Chichiri . . . so that you guys can keep in contact with me, and because he's quite good at what he does. Now, I understand that there is going to be some bitter feelings among each other, so I want to hear some promises made that you will work together. Do you hear me, Nakago?"  
  
Nakago growled. "Stupid Emperor."  
  
"Dumb General," Hotohori hissed back.  
  
"Enough!" Naiidoska said. "I want to hear peace between you two. You are now the New Seishi. Nakago . . . Hotohori . . . I want you two to shake hands on it."  
  
Nakago and Hotohori approached each other. They stared at one another meanacingly, and then, held out hands and shook them.  
  
"Good boys!" Naiidoska said. "Here . . . have some cheez its." And each was awarded a box of cheez its.  
  
"And now I leave you be," Naiidoska said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tamafro said, angered. "What about the rest of us?"  
  
"Doesn't this concern us, too?" Soi demanded. "What did you want all of us here for if you were only going to send out seven of us?"  
  
"You had to know," Naiidoska replied. "They are your priestesses, and I thought you'd like to know what was going on and to say goodbye to your fellow celestial warriors for the time being. By the way . . . Chichiri. You still have that one wish. Use it wisely."  
  
"I will sir, no da," Chichiri answered.  
  
"Good!" Naiidoska said. "Then let's all have a Mexican Hat dance party for the farewell of our warriors, and then . . . TO THE WOLFDOM!" 


	59. the secret link

Chapter 4  
  
And thus, the new seven celestial warriors suddenly found themselves in a strange forest. A big sign in front of them told them that they were in Maybury.  
  
"Maybury," Hotohori read, "I remember Kristin-sama always talking about Maybury . . . in here there lies a secret link to the Wolfdom."  
  
The men looked around themselves. There was nothing to see but trees.  
  
"Where do we start?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Chichiri put up his staff, and said, "If I feel the essence of a secret port hole . . ." he made a prayer with his prayer beads, and suddenly, he began to walk, his eyes shut. "Follow me," he said.  
  
Through the forest of Maybury they walked. They happened upon an elderly couple walking their dog, a large St. Bernard. The old couple looked with much amusement at the strangers passing by them. The old woman squealed.  
  
"My, you're a handsome little one," she said in her quavery voice to Hotohori. "And who might you be, honey?"  
  
"I am Hotohori, Emperor of Konan," Hotohori replied. "We are on a quest to find the secret link to Wolfdom."  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice?" the old woman said, smiling. Her husband grunted.  
  
"Bunch of hooligans," he muttered. "Going around with your 'gothic' ways. What is this witch craft you're talking about, huh? Wolfdom? There ain't no Wolfdom around here."  
  
"But there must be," Hotohori said, "for why would Naiidoska send us here?"  
  
"Oh, they look like such nice young men," the old woman told her husband. "Let them go off with their fun and games."  
  
"This isn't fun and games," came Nakago's low voice. "We're serious."  
  
The dog growled at Nakago, baring fangs. Nakago growled back, causing the dog to whimper and hide behind its owners.  
  
"Forward, your Highness," Chichiri said, and they walked on past the elderly couple, as the old man began to shout after them.  
  
"Ah, go back to the looney bin where you belong, you teenage ruffians!" he yelled.  
  
"Sire," Chichiri said, a moment later when no one was around, "perhaps we shouldn't be telling the people of this world who we are and about our mission. We're disturbing their peace. They're not supposed to know about the Wolfdom . . . if they did, it wouldn't be a hidden secret link, now would it?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Hotohori said, and gave a big sigh. "I just want to find my Kristin-sama. I haven't seen her in so long . . . and I need to know if she is safe or not."  
  
"I'm sensing a strong vibe!" Chichiri suddenly said.  
  
"Good vibrations," Nakago started singing.  
  
"Not now," Miboshi hissed at him.  
  
They came up to a tree with a large hole in it. Chichiri stared at it hard, and said, "Yep . . . this is the link, no da. We just go through this hole."  
  
The men all stared at each other.  
  
"I ain't crawling into no hole," Tasuki said.  
  
"We have to," Hotohori said, sighing. "It's our only way."  
  
"Your Highness?" Chichiri said. "After you . . ."  
  
Hotohori climbed into the hole and fell.  
  
They all blinked. He didn't even scream or yell. He just fell.  
  
"Tasuki?" Chichiri asked. "You go in next . . ."  
  
"Oh, why me?" Tasuki said. "Fine. Here I go." He climbed into the hole and fell. He gave a yell, but no one heard him. They just saw him fall.  
  
"I guess I'm next," Mitsukake said, "in case His Majesty has broken something in the fall." In went Mitsukake, falling into the tree without a sound.  
  
"Miboshi?"  
  
"I know." Miboshi followed suit, and fell into the tree without a sound.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Tomo cried. He jumped through the hole and fell. No one heard his gleeful "WHEEE!" though.  
  
Finally, grunting, Nakago started crawling through the hole. He got stuck.  
  
"Damn it," Nakago muttered. "Can't move."  
  
"You should stop stuffing your self with cheez its, no da," Chichiri said. "Alright . . . let's see what I can do."  
  
Nakago felt Chichiri shove him into the hole. He fell, but got stuck again.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed louder.  
  
Chichiri didn't hear it. He jumped in and landed on Nakago. The two didn't budge.  
  
"Time for some magic," Chichiri said. With his staff, he widened the porthole, and the two fell all the way through, landing on top of some bodies.  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"Sorry, Tasuki," Chichiri apologized, as he slipped off of Nakago. Nakago got to his feet, and Tasuki began to yell.  
  
"Damn it you're heavy!" he shouted at Nakago.  
  
There was a blast of ki and Tasuki was knocked out.  
  
"It's the armor," Nakago grunted.  
  
Mitsukake picked up the unconscious Tasuki. "And where to now?"  
  
"Out there," Hotohori said, brushing himself free of dust.  
  
They couldn't see anything for it was very dark, so Nakago gave out some more ki, and threw it. It flew through a long tunnel, and they could see it fly into the distance until it was past their eye sight.  
  
"Looks like a long walk, no da," Chichiri said.  
  
"Let's get going then," Hotohori said, "There's no time to waste. We have Damsels to save!"  
  
"Oh, how it sounds so much better coming from Hotohori's mouth rather than the Lone Wolf Warrior's! 


	60. what happened to the damsels

Chapter 5  
  
And what had happened to the five Damsels? One by one had they been drugged, falling into a black stupor, and their bodies were dragged away to the Wolfdom, where they came to in a dark cave. Each Damsel was locked in her own cage, and each had a lot to say.  
  
"What's going on here, Andrew?" Kristin demanded. "I know you're there. You're the only one who would pull something like this. Let us out!"  
  
The others cried in agreement as a figure moved from the shadows of the cave and the Lone Wolf Warrior came into view.  
  
"My dears," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "please . . . wait awhile longer and you shall see . . . my hopes and wishes shall now be fulfilled. My Priestess . . . dear Kristin, how I've waited for this moment. You do know what I intend to do with you?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it," Kristin said, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Sacrifice," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "It is your Wolfish Powers that set you apart, that make you the perfect Priestess to my Wolf God. He will grant me all my wishes if I do his Special Bidding, and then . . . your body goes to him. Doesn't that sound pleasing?"  
  
"Go away," Kristin said.  
  
"And then I shall inherit your powers, Priestess," the Lone Wolf Warrior continued. "And I shall become the most mighty of all Wolf men in the Wolfdom. Ha, ha . . . here my battling cry!" He opened his mouth to howl, but Caitlin stopped him.  
  
"Please!" she cried. "These cages are torture enough!"  
  
"And you, my sweet Caitlin," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, "you know what I have in store for you?"  
  
"What?" Caitlin said flatly.  
  
"Well . . . I haven't thought of that yet, but something will come to my mind soon enough," he said quickly. Then, he glanced at Martha.  
  
"Ah, dear Martha! Maaatha!" he drawled out as so many people do. (Seriously, they do!) "What I have in store for you is the best o all things . . . my Queen of the Wolfdom!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Martha cried. "You can't do that to me! I have a general waiting for me back in Kutou!"  
  
"Oh," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, sniggering, "do you really think those men are going to come and save you, my Damsels in Distress?"  
  
"You just wait and watch," Kailein said. "We're all going to be saved. It was meant to be. And if it wasn't . . ."  
  
"Miss Uots?" Caitlin cried up to the ceiling. "We are going to be saved, right? RIGHT?!"  
  
Miss Uots gives a wink and says, "I can't tell you that."  
  
"No winking!" the Lone Wolf Warrior screamed back up at the ceiling. "Now then . . . I wasn't finished. Kailein . . . don't know what to do with you, either. But as for Makiko . . . I'm going to make sure your Demon Summoning powers can summon the greatest Demon Wolf that ever lived! It shall be my newest and best disciple! That damn Ashitare ran off and joined the Kutou circus."  
  
"But," Makiko stammered, "all I know is to Summon Great Cheez it."  
  
"We'll work on it," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, in a rather reassuring voice. Then, he straightened up, and said, "Phil . . . Katie!"  
  
"Oh no," Kristin said, bracing herself. "You're not going to be torturing us with music now, are you?"  
  
From the shadows behind the Lone Wolf Warrior did the two side kicks emerge - hand in hand.  
  
"Alright you two," the Lone Wolf Warrior said, slowly turning around to talk to them, "I have an assignment for you and . . . why are you two holding hands like that?!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with holding hands with your friends?" Katie retorted.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave a blank stare. He blinked, then shook his head. "Just . . . stop it. You're putting mental images in my head . . . ah, no! Follow me, you two . . . I have to teach something about being the villain's side kicks . . . let's see if I can find that book, Guidelines for those who follow the Bad Guys."  
  
The three marched off, and Martha gave a coo.  
  
"How cute," she said, "Katie and Phil . . . in love."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her in dismay. "Oh well," Caitlin replied, "it was bound to happen anyway."  
  
"I just don't believe it, though," Kristin said. "One month . . . one month of peace and quiet and suddenly we're back into action again."  
  
"But this time, where're the guys?" Caitlin moaned. "Oh Tasuki! You are going to save me, right?"  
  
"And my dear Hotohori . . ." Kristin said. From out of nowhere she suddenly pulled out her oboe. "It reminds me of a song when I think of you." And on her oboe did she start to play Hotohori's theme song. All the girls were in tears as the soft melody danced in their ears.  
  
"And my Tomo," Kailien moaned. "I can't cackle the way I used to with out him. How sad and depressing! And does he remember I'm carrying his child?"  
  
"My Miboshi," Makiko cried, "My Mi-bibi! Oh, how misunderstood he was! If he was only here . . . I can't summon demons the way he can. All I do is Great Cheez it."  
  
"My dear Nakago . . ." Martha started and everyone stopped. They all looked at her. "Oh, come on," she said, breaking the sudden silence. "He'll come for me . . . some where deep inside . . . he's not THAT evil."  
  
"Well, true," Kristin said, "he may look like a rabid dog, but he's a soft little puppy on the inside . . . way down deep on the inside."  
  
"But when will they come?" Kailein moaned. "I've been so far from my Tomo!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Kailein said. "We didn't see each other ALL the time."  
  
"Yes, you did!" everyone cried at once, even Miss Uots, who went to Kailein's house yesterday and though her Big Red Van was there and the light in the living room was on, no one came to the door!  
  
A big sigh ran through the girls.  
  
"This is going to be a long wait," Kristin said. 


	61. the bridge

Miss Uots says: Pardon the Cross Over . . .  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Through murky woods they walked. The trees were close together, vines hanging thickly off of them. There was a dead silence within the woods. The men walked slowly, cautiously, with out making a sound. The whole place had a "Labyrinth" feel to it.  
  
The ground sloped around them, and in the distance, water gurgled. Emerging from the thick trees, they found themselves at a river with a long bridge set across it, no railings on it whatsoever. An old man sat at the bridge, one eye closed, and a staff in hand. A little man stood before him. A conversation must have been going on between the two, and the little man stammered, "I . . . I don't know!"  
  
"Wrong answer!" the old man cried in a quivering voice. The little man was dragged underneath the ground, wailing and screaming as he went.  
  
"One Ring, I'm sure," the old man muttered. Hotohori and the others approached the old man.  
  
"You shall not pass!" the old man cried.  
  
"But we must," Hotohori said.  
  
"Only if you answer my questions three may you pass the bridge of uncertain death."  
  
"Where have I heard this before?" Miboshi wondered aloud.  
  
"Go on then," Hotohori said. "I'm ready for anything."  
  
"What . . . is your name, then?"  
  
"Hotohori, Emperor of Konan."  
  
"What . . . is your quest?"  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
("Hey, that rhymed!" Tomo cried.)  
  
"What . . . is your favorite color?"  
  
"Why . . . it's red."  
  
"You may proceed," the old man said. And Hotohori crossed the bridge. Tasuki came up to the man.  
  
"What . . . is your name?"  
  
"Tasuki, leader of the CMB."  
  
"What . . . is your quest?"  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
"What . . . is the opposite of Fire?"  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Uh . . . water?"  
  
"Correct! You may proceed."  
  
And Tasuki crossed the bridge.  
  
Miboshi stepped forward for his turn.  
  
"What . . . is your name?"  
  
"Miboshi, Summoner of Demons."  
  
"What . . . is your quest?"  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
"What . . . is the name of your enemy?"  
  
"The Lone Wolf Warrior."  
  
"Good thing he didn't ask Tasuki that one," Tomo muttered.  
  
"You may proceed." And Miboshi crossed the bridge.  
  
Tomo stepped forward.  
  
"What . . . is your name?"  
  
"Tomo . . . Great Illusionist of Kutou."  
  
"What . . . is your quest?"  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
"What . . . would happen if you combined sulfur with iodine, mixed it with carbonated dioxide with fulsimin, added conglemane with a mixture of fostered root, and put it together with two droplets of reasme, urease, and sodium herbloxide?"  
  
Tomo blinked, and said nothing. He dropped to his knees and began to write it all out in the ground. The old man looked at Nakago.  
  
"What . . . is your name?"  
  
"Nakago, general of the Kutou army."  
  
"What . . . is your quest?"  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
"What . . . is small and square and full of cheese?"  
  
"A cheez it."  
  
"You may proceed." And Nakago crossed.  
  
Tomo's lip trembled. "But . . ."  
  
"Don't say anything!" Miboshi cried from the other side of the bridge. "Wait until you get the answer!"  
  
And thus began a two day wait for Tomo to come up with his answer.  
  
Back in the Lone Wolf Warrior's cave, the Damsels slept. 


	62. dreams

Chapter 7  
  
So through the woods they went. Many hours passed, and night fell. And through the men's mind, each had a dream.  
  
Hotohori found himself back at the palace, where he was brushing his hair, with the moonlight from outside shinning down upon it. His room suddenly over looked a peaceful lake, where the stars and moon were reflected. From the shadows of his room, Kristin appeared, her hair following gently in the wind behind her. White satin lace she wore, and her skin looked especially soft. She crawled into his robes of gleaming white, and they looked momentarily into each other's eyes.  
  
She was so beautiful, he noted. Oh how deep had his love grown for her during that year he spent with out her. He longed for her more and more, and now her face was there, just beneath his, snuggling into his robes.  
  
"I'm cold," she softly said.  
  
"Then stay here for as long as you like," Hotohori replied. And then, he took her face in his hands, and gently kissed her upon the mouth. It was a long, sweet kiss, and somewhere in the background, faintly playing music was heard. A romantic love song, featuring the soothing sounds of the oboe against strings and a soft tinkle of chimes.  
  
Nakago would not dare tell the others what he would dream about. He was back in the Kutou palace, as well, in a beautifully blue tiled bathroom. His body was emersed in a bubbly bath, and Martha came in, serving him and massaging him, and playing with his hair . . . oh, how he loved his woman. She took such good care of him! And then . . . she would slip into the tub with him and play with his fingers, his toes, poke him and giggle that cute little giggle of hers. He'd have all the cheez its he wanted on one side, and his woman at the other.  
  
This was life.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, started out with a nightmare. He was drowning, feeling his body falling deeper and deeper beneath the watery waves, when suddenly, Caitlin appeared. She was in a beautiful mermaid form, and she swam over to him, and suddenly, he could breathe. Suddenly, he could swim (though not as a mermaid because that would look weird, I think). The came to rest at the bottom of the ocean, lake, or whatever sort of body of water they were in. There seemed to be a whole different world under here, and Caitlin lay on the sandy bottom, as Tasuki took off his clothes and . . . well, we know how guys dream.  
  
Tomo . . . was having nightmares about the equation he had to do for the old man guarding the bridge. He tried to get Kailein in his dream, but all that came were a million chemically potions, and he was forced to swallow it all down, and by the time he woke up, he felt so sure that he had swallowed that concoction and was going to die. He also woke up feeling rather bloated about the whole idea.  
  
Miboshi was running through a field with Makiko, frolicking, really. It was night time, and the moon was big and round, and the stars overly sparkling. They romped around, and several times fell down and got lost in a moment of embracing bliss. There was much of an exchange of kiss, and after awhile, tired out from all the running, they settled down, and Makiko lay on his chest, as they gazed up at the stars, trying to find their own, and finally noticing that there were two moons in the sky instead of one . . .  
  
Mitsukake (yeah - I forgot to put him and Chichiri in the last chapter. Mitsukake's question was 'What . . . was that fake demon sickness that Kristin got in the first book of Damsels in Distress?' and Chichiri's was 'What is the Japanese word for "you know"?' ) . . . Mitsukake had a weird dream of being attacked by cats, and then, he was being attacked by all the warriors of Suzaku for being witty and having a personality. He woke up with a start, and noticed Chichiri was awake.  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri had a troubled dream, that's why. In his dream . . . he saw everyone else's dreams. And he could see the symbolism of each.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mitsukake said, sitting up.  
  
"I saw your dreams," Chichiri said, "everyone's, actually."  
  
"Uh-oh," Mitsukake said, "you . . . you can't read our minds, too, can you?'  
  
"No," Chichiri said. "But . . . this is disturbing me, no da."  
  
"What happened?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Well, most of everyone had a dream of close love," Chichiri said, "Kristin . . . I believe she might actually be able to come back and be the Empress of Konan."  
  
"Well, that's good," Mitsukake said.  
  
"And Martha . . . I think she might REALLY become Nakago's wife, which will make him happy, and will calm his bad heart."  
  
"Oh, that's good, too!" Mitsukake said.  
  
"Tasuki is going to overcome his fear of water because of his love for Caitlin . . . and I think they're going to married, soon."  
  
"Hm," Mitsukake said, "well . . . they were meant for each other, even if they are a rather feisty couple."  
  
"Don't get your self in trouble with those two," Chichiri warned. "Miboshi . . . he and Makiko will definitely be married, and I think they will be fleeing back and forth between worlds."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Mitsukake said.  
  
"But Tomo . . . he's being highly distracted, and that's not good. Especially since Kailein DOES carry his child right now. That question the old man at the bridge laid him with . . . I think it my be foretelling something. Look after him, Mitsukake. He's fearing of dying from poison. Don't let him fall into some trap. And . . . you might want to be careful yourself."  
  
"Me?" Mitsukake asked. "Why me? What's going to happen to me?"  
  
"There's symbolism in your dream," Chichiri said, "but I don't know what. Be careful . . . something bad might happen to you."  
  
"That's it?" Mitsukake said in a flat tone. "That's all you're going to give me? You can tell the future through everyone else besides ME? What's wrong with ME?"  
  
And Chichiri bopped him in the head. For no particular reason. 


	63. the other bridge

Chapter 8  
  
In the cave they sat, stuck in their own cages. Days had passed, and the girls were getting anxious. Where were their rescuers, and were they ever going to come? Did they even know that they had been kidnapped? That was Kristin's fear. If Hotohori didn't even know that she had been kidnapped . . . then pretty soon, she was going to be a Priestess to the Wolfdom!  
  
Kristin gave a big sigh that day, and pulled out her oboe. She began playing a low, sweet tune, and after a few minutes of playing, the Lone Wolf Warrior stumbled into the cave and began to yell.  
  
"Why is it that you always have to play on that thing of yours?!" he cried at Kristin. She stopped playing, and looked up at him.  
  
"I can play whenever and whatever I want," she said. "I miss my beloved, I can do what I want!" And with that, she began to play Hotohori's theme song.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior cringed, and put his hands up to his ears. "I can't stand this!" and he went out of the cave.  
  
Kristin grinned. At least she had her oboe, and the other damsels didn't mind her playing whatsoever. In fact, they welcomed it. It was nice to hear some noise after such a long silence.  
  
Somewhere else, deep in the forests of the Wolfdom, the new Seishi walked. Everyone seemed to be in rather good spirits, except for poor Tomo, who looked very tired out and distraught.  
  
Suddenly, they found themselves walking towards another bridge.  
  
"Oh no . . ." Tomo cried.  
  
This bridge, though, didn't have an old man guarding it. Rather, it held four large statues: A phoenix wolf and a white tiger wolf on one side of it, and a dragon wolf and a snurtle wolf on the other side. As the men approached the bridge, the mouths of the statues opened and began to speak.  
  
"Who goes there?" the phoenix wolf demanded Hotohori.  
  
"Hotohori, Emperor of Konan."  
  
"And what reasons do you have for crossing the Bridge?" the statue asked.  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
The statue blinked, and said, "None may pass except through me. Try your best, warrior of Suzaku."  
  
"Not again," Tomo said, and Mitsukake was at his elbow.  
  
"Bear with it," Mitsukake said, "we just need to battle out these weird creatures. Don't you want to see your beloved and child again?"  
  
"Yes, but . . ."  
  
"Then get a grip on yourself, man!" And Mitsukake gave him a big slap on the back. Tomo smiled wearily at Mitsukake.  
  
"Aren't you just supposed to stay quiet?" Tomo muttered.  
  
"Not anymore!" Mitsukake said with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Hush!" Chichiri said. "His Highness approaches the Phoenix Wolf!"  
  
Hotohori walked out onto the bridge, where he faced the Phoenix Wolf that had appeared before him. It was a wolf with feathers along the back, coming out of the tail, and at the head. His front legs were like claws of a bird. It's red eyes glowed at Hotohori, as the Emperor took out his sword.  
  
The creature leapt at Hotohori, but Hotohori was quick, and began to battle it out with his sword, swinging wildly in the air. He was going to find his Damsel! He cried in his mind. He was going to get his Kristin- sama back no matter what! He could not loose!  
  
With much determination, Hotohori slaughtered the great creature, and crossed the bridge with ease. "Come on!" he called to the others. "We must go, now!"  
  
Tasuki led the others to the bridge, but the statue stopped him.  
  
"Who is this who approaches my bridge?"  
  
"Tasuki," Tasuki growled, "of the CMB."  
  
"If you give me free cheez its, I shall let you pass easily," the statue said, with wide eyes.  
  
"Alright," Tasuki said, "you got yourself a deal!" and free cheez its were given to the statue. Nakago growled.  
  
"Waste of perfectly good cheez its," he muttered.  
  
Tasuki crossed and joined Hotohori at the opposite end of the bridge.  
  
Chichiri now stood in the lead, and the statue stopped him, licking his lips deliciously from the cheez its. "Who is it now who disturbs my peace and dares to cross my Bridge?"  
  
"Chichiri," the monk replied, "Monk of magical powers by order of Naiidoska."  
  
"Then this is your test:" the statue replied. "Pull a bunny wolf out of your hat, and you may go."  
  
Chichiri had to concentrate rather hard on this one. He pulled off his hat, and started a chant. First, he pulled out a cheez it, which he gave to Nakago to eat. Next, he got a regular bunny.  
  
"That's no bunny wolf," the statue replied.  
  
"I know," Chichiri said. "Let's see . . ." He pulled out a little wolf, then a creature that held a bunny's head on one end and a wolf's head on the other. After that, he pulled out a creature with the behind of a bunny on one end and the behind of a wolf on the other end. Disgusted, Chichiri tried again, and finally got himself a bunny wolf . . . it bit his hand and ran off.  
  
The statue laughed. "You may go now." Red in the face, Chichiri crossed the bridge and joined Tasuki and Hotohori.  
  
Now, Miboshi approached the Bridge. This time, the statue of the dragon wolf began to talk to him. "Who dares approach the Bridge?"  
  
"It is I, Miboshi, Summoner of Demons."  
  
"And what is your reason for crossing?" the dragon wolf bellowed.  
  
"I'm seeking the Damsels in Distress!" Miboshi said.  
  
"You must pass through me before you can get to your Damsels," the statue said. And just the, out in the middle of the Bridge, a dragon wolf appeared. It was a large snake like body with a wolf's head and legs. It roared at Miboshi, and spewed out fire. Miboshi put on a straight face, and walked over to the dragon.  
  
And thus began their battle. Miboshi summoned his own dragon demon, and the two battled it out. His demon lost with terrible injuries, and Miboshi was ready to summon a different demon out when the dragon wolf lunged at him, pinning him down on the bridge.  
  
Now, it should be mentioned that this was no mere bridge. It was standing high above a raging river at least a mile below them. It was a rickety, old bridge, with rope holding it together. Miboshi was not safe up here.  
  
He took his dradle and tried to stab the dragon wolf with it. The creature was too strong for him, tearing him apart easily. The dradle flew from his arm, and the dragon wolf tore it off. Miboshi gasped in horror and pain. His right arm had been torn from his body.  
  
He could feel the weight of the creature pressing down upon his little body. He screamed, trying to get it off. His dradle was gone, and he was missing an arm, bleeding terribly.  
  
"Da!" Tasuki yelled. "What should we do? Should we intervene?!" And he ran for the Bridge. But, a shield had been put up, and Tasuki just bounced back to the ground.  
  
"Miboshi!" Hotohori shouted. He took up his sword and tried to break the shield. It wasn't working.  
  
Finally, Miboshi knew what he had to do. Despite his weakened state, he used his life force to summon himself as a demon, and soon, a giant demon appeared, with Miboshi controlling it's every move. The demon was tall enough to stand in the river and still battle out the dragon wolf which seemed very small to him now. The giant demon easily defeated the dragon wolf, but the bridge had been destroyed by the summoning of the great demon body.  
  
Miboshi felt him self growing faint, and he let go of the demon's body as he got close to the piece of land where Hotohori and the other's were standing. He appeared to them in his normal form, and fainted. Chichiri picked up his body, and called back out to Mitsukake.  
  
"The Bridge has been destroyed!" Chichiri shouted. "What do we do? We need Mitsukake, badly."  
  
"Use your magic," Tasuki said. "Teleport yourself over there and bring those guys back here."  
  
But, when Chichiri tried to do this, nothing happened. He was stuck.  
  
"The Shield of those creature statues is too strong," Chichiri said.  
  
The statues laughed, and turned towards the remaining number.  
  
"So," the dragon wolf said, in a cold, grave voice, "who can pass now? Which ever of you can use his powers to cross the river now?"  
  
The three were silent. Nakago could easily teleport himself, but when he tried, he found himself in the same position as Chichiri. He couldn't get anywhere.  
  
"Teleportation doesn't work, you see," the dragon wolf drawled out. "you must find some way else."  
  
"I know," Tomo said. He came up to the statues, and pulled out his shin. An illusion of the bridge came about.  
  
Nakago and Mitsukake watched carefully as Tomo crossed the bridge easily. Mitsukake gave a deep sigh, and approached the bridge. The statue stopped him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" the phoenix wolf asked, taunting him.  
  
"I must cross," Mitsukake said, "Miboshi needs my powers."  
  
"I can't let you go that easily," the phoenix wolf replied. "You must have a challenge, or a test of some sort. Tell you what . . . if you can heal your friend from this end of the bridge, then you may cross."  
  
Mitsukake concentrated as hard as he could, and sent his power over to Miboshi. Though he could not restore his missing arm, all his other wounds disappeared in the sudden burst of the green light. Mitsukake sunk to the ground, feeling the energy drained out of him. From the other end of the Bridge, Miboshi moaned, but did not wake up. He looked fine except for the missing arm.  
  
Feeling weak, Mitsukake quickly crossed the bridge. Nakago gulped, as he approached the bridge.  
  
"You seem scared," the dragon wolf said.  
  
"I'm not scared," Nakago said, "I'm worried . . . for I know that bridge is a mere illusion, and Mitsukake was only able to pass because of his weakened state. He didn't think it an illusion at all, but I already have."  
  
"Try it out," the dragon wolf taunted. Nakago put a foot on the bridge, and sure enough, it disappeared.  
  
"What do I do?" Nakago asked the statue rather harshly.  
  
"You must find a way to the other side," the dragon wolf said, "but, as you've already found out, teleportation does not work."  
  
Nakago thought about it for a while, then, with a "hmph", he asked the statue for a challenge.  
  
"You want to battle a dragon wolf?" the statue asked. "With out the Bridge? Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes," Nakago said. All the others sucked in their breaths. Was Nakago out of his mind?  
  
Suddenly, the dragon wolf appeared, flying in the air. It lunged towards Nakago, who jumped up, grabbing on to it tightly. As the beast tried to shake him off and kill him, Nakago tried to climb up on to its back. The creature flipped and swerved in the air where the bridge should have been. Nakago was nearly thrown off, but held on as tight as humanly possible. With many blows to the head, and many scratches as well, he managed to get on to the back of the creature. The dragon wolf was very much confused, trying to reach the little man on his back. Nakago let go, sat himself up, and ki-blasted himself off of the dragon wolf, flying back into the woods behind Hotohori and the others. The dragon wolf simply disappeared into the air just then, as the others ran to find Nakago.  
  
He was found in an unconscious state, blood falling down the side of his face. Mitsukake was far too weak to pull his powers on Nakago, thus Tasuki picked up the fallen general, cringing under his weight.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "At least that part of the journey is over."  
  
From somewhere in the woods, a strangled cry was heard. 


	64. the Wolf City

Chapter 9  
  
The woods were dark and silent around them. They walked for hours before the land sloped down below their feet, and within the ground, stone steps emerged.  
  
"What is this?" Hotohori wondered.  
  
They cautiously went down the stone steps, until it emerged into a stone ruin which seemed to come right from the nature around them. A large floor of stone was laid before them, and a sun dial of some sort sat in the middle of it. Walls were partially standing around them, and vines and dead branches crept up through the broken slabs of stone. Dead leaves littered the ground, as the seven reached the bottom of the stairs, looking about them.  
  
"It appears to be the ruins of some ancient meeting place," Chichiri said. "This is truly an old world, no da. We have to remember that we are no longer in our own, and that new dangers await us here, no da. We must keep in mind that we know nothing about this world. it's history or coming future, no da."  
  
"Oh, we know it's future, alright," Tasuki growled, "they're about to loose a Wolf Lone Warrior, that's what!"  
  
Nakago was up now, though there was a big lump on his head. He carried the still unconscious Miboshi over his shoulder. Nakago walked up to the strange sun dial, and gave a confused look.  
  
"We shouldn't touch anything," Chichiri warned him. "We should go find those Damsels and leave, no da."  
  
"Look out here," Hotohori suddenly cried. They all gathered around where he had walked over to the edge of the stone landing and had found some stone steps. The steps passed under the thick trees, and come out on a landing with a large arch way over it. Under this archway, they could see a city of life, far below their feet, etched into the green scenery. A large wall surrounded it, and far off in the distance, mountains could be seen.  
  
"Look at that," Tasuki said.  
  
"Is that where we should go?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Follow me," Hotohori said. They turned off the landing and walked down several more stone steps, hidden under the shade of the trees. They found a path and walked several feet before they came to the entrance of the large wall. Huge double doors of wood towered over them, and a big, burly guard with messy black hair and a thick beard stood there, a lance in hand.  
  
"Who goes there?" he growled, as the seven approached him.  
  
"We seek the Damsels in Distress," Hotohori said. "Let us through."  
  
"Damsels in Distress?" the guard said, cocking his head to one side. "Never heard of them."  
  
"But you must have," Tomo said. "We thought that it was some sort of legend of some sort where five girls, whether for good reasons or bad, were going to come and change the future of the Wolfdom. We have to get to our Damsels in Distress!"  
  
"No one shall enter the Wolf City without the King's permission!" the guard bellowed. "Wait here." And he turned to the side of the door, where he opened a little window, and an old man's face appeared. The two whispered furiously at each other, and finally, the old man gave a nod.  
  
The guard turned back on the seven. "Alright then. Follow me." And the doors began to creak open.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Hotohori inquired.  
  
"To the King," the guard said. "You strange folk. we can't let you mingle around our beloved city without seeing the King first."  
  
Hotohori began to object, but Chichiri hushed him down. They were just going to have to see this King.  
  
And the King indeed was Lone Wolf number One.  
Down a cobbled street they walked, which was lined with old huts with straw roofs and dilapidated chimneys coming out of them. The poor, shabby civilians all looked wearily out of their windows and doors at the strangely dressed men walking through the street. Naturally, Tomo was causing the most attention.  
  
They walked all the way up to a great castle that loomed over the tops of all the buildings of the Wolf City, high on a hill top. By night fall, they reached the top of the hill, and into the great castle of the Wolf King the seven went.  
  
They were taken to the great throne room, where the King sat, his hair long, thick and gray, falling to the floor. He wore a giant Wolf Fur coat, and a crown sat on his head. His beard was as thick and gray as his hair, and it flowed to the ground. It was as though he was simply covered in hair.  
  
"And who are these men that stand before me?" he growled at the guard.  
  
"Strangers," the guard said, "seeking the Damsels in Distress."  
  
"The Damsels in Distress!" the King exclaimed. "My son. he has taken those girls, I believe. Far off into the Mountains of Wolfdoom."  
  
"The Mountains of Wolfdoom?" Hotohori spoke up. "Show us where, please! We must get to the Damsels before it's too late!"  
  
"It's already too late," the King growled at Hotohori. "My son should soon take my place, as I am growing old and feeble. He tells me of them quite frequently. Three shall be my personal consorts. Caitlin. a girl that holds the power of water, Kailein. a girl who holds powers of illusions, and Makiko. one who can summon demons."  
  
Tasuki began to growl. "Who gave you the right to make any of them consorts, huh?"  
  
"Tasuki, please," Chichiri said. "Not in front of a King, no da!"  
  
"One shall be Priestess of the land, by the name of Kristin," the King said. "Her wolfish powers shall be a delight to the Wolf God. When she is brought before him, and our wishes granted, then my son shall take over the throne and a new reign shall begin."  
  
Hotohori began to growl. "Kristin doesn't want to be no Priestess to your god! Let her go!"  
  
"Ha!" the King laughed. "My son shall do whatever he wants . . . he's going to be King, you know."  
  
"Why, you . . .!" And Hotohori sprang forward. One of the guards jabbed his lance into Hotohori's side, to which the Emperor gave a cry and fell to the ground, in pain.  
  
"Don't dare to defy me!" the King growled. "Take these men away!"  
  
The guards rounded up on them, and Nakago's symbol began to glow.  
  
"What's wrong with your head, son?" the King exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm," Chichiri said, "uh . . . your highness, Lone Wolf number One . . . what did you say was going to happen to the Damsel named Martha?"  
  
The King laughed. "She shall become Queen of the Wolfdom!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
The King was gone. 


	65. replacements

Chapter 10  
  
There was a long silence. Guards stood around the strange seishi, staring at their beloved, fallen king. A door from the back opened, and an old man with long beard walked into the room, shaking his head, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I see . . ." he said out loud, approaching the throne. No one else said a word. The old man coughed, then said, "it appears . . . that the King of Wolfdom is dead."  
  
"It was here this man that did it," one of the guards cried, looking at Nakago. "Such a power as I've never seen . . ."  
  
"And yet," the old man continued, "we all know how the King oppressed us so. It is time for a replacement."  
  
"But, his son, Andrew the Lone Wolf Warrior," one of the guards went on to say, "he will continue the same rule as his father. That will not stop the harsh rule of our world. We will still be under the Lone Wolf Power."  
  
"That is why we replace the King with one not of his heir," the old man said. "The time has come for change, I have seen it in my dreams, in my visions. Five Damsels were to bring about a change to this world - and here it is, my friends. Our change."  
  
The old man walked up to Hotohori, who had gone red after what Nakago had done. "You," the old man said, "you are the beloved Emperor of a distant world, am I not correct?"  
  
"Indeed I am the Emperor of Konan," Hotohori said, "South country of the world of the Four Gods. Why do ask . . . and how do you know?"  
  
"I have seen it all," the old man said. And with a snap of his fingers, heavy chains bound Hotohori and the others to the floor. No one could move. Nakago couldn't even summon his chi. Everyone protested, struggling to get out of the chains.  
  
"You," the old man said to Hotohori, "you we shall replace as our King. You know how to rule, and you rule well. You shall be the new Wolf King of Wolf City and all will change for the better, now that you are here."  
  
"I can't be your king!" Hotohori cried. "I have my own Country to rule! Let me go, at once!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't do," the old man said. The chains moved Hotohori to the throne where they bound him here, as he struggled to get out of their grip. The old man went to the dead body of the Lone Wolf King, and plucked off his crown. He sat the crown upon Hotohori's head, and bowed before him.  
  
"I now label you as our king, Sire Hotohori," the old man said. "You may resist now, but as soon as you have been drugged . . . you will know nothing of your past, and the world shall be yours . . . You are going to be known as Hotohori, Wolf King of the Wolf City of Wolfdom. There is no turning back."  
  
"Let me go!" Hotohori cried, but could not break the bonds around him.  
  
"And you," the old man said, turning on Nakago. "What strength! I know you as the general of an army back in your world, am I not correct?"  
  
"And your point?" Nakago growled. From behind him, Nakago was clubbed heavily in the head. He slinked down to the floor in an unconscious state.  
  
"Have him drugged," the old man said, "and then . . . label him as your new General. He shall win wars for us between the other cities of the Wolfdom, and we shall gain land and prosper like we've never prospered before."  
  
"And you," the old man said, turning to Mitsukake. Someone clubbed him hard over the back of the head, and Mitsukake slumped to the ground. "You are a good doctor, that I know. You will work here with a high position, making sure that none of the persons of this castle shall die. You shall prolong the life of your King for as long as possible. Your fame will spread, but you will only work for those of us here in this castle."  
  
"As for the rest of you," the old man said, staring at the remainder of the seishi. "Bandits have no place here in the Wolf City. I want that boy taken to the prisons. I want him executed tomorrow morning at sun down."  
  
"I ain't no boy!" Tasuki yelled. "And you let go of me! You can't do this! I ain't gonna die here like this!"  
  
"Take him away," the old man said, as Hotohori began to protest.  
  
"Take your hands off of him!" Hotohori cried. 'He has no right to be thrown to prison and killed! If I'm your King, then you must do what I say!"  
  
"Yes, we did make you King," the old man said, " but you aren't officially king until we have set your mind straight." Hotohori watched in anguish as his friend was dragged off, kicking and yelling.  
  
"I want the Demon Summoner killed as well," the old man said, "this is no place for demons." The guards picked up the already unconscious body of Miboshi and lead him away to the prisons as well. The old man looked at the two remaining seishi.  
  
"The magician and illusionist are for me," the old man said. "Will you follow?"  
  
Tomo and Chichiri stared blankly at the old man. They didn't know what to do. Finally Chichiri nodded his head. "Alright." And to Tomo he whispered, "Keep your wits about you, no da. We've got to try and save the others, no da. It's up to us now, no da!"  
  
"Alright, no da," Tomo replied.  
  
"Hey! That's my line, no da!"  
  
The old man turned away. "Follow me if you want your friends to live," he growled. And the two followed.  
  
Back in the cave, the Damsels were sleeping.  
  
Still just sleeping. 


	66. nakago's special annoucement

Miss Uots says: Nakago here has something to say to you all . . .  
  
Nakago: today is a special day, my favorite day of the year, my most favorite holiday.  
  
Miss Uots: Really? What day is it today, Nakago?  
  
Nakago: Fat Tuesday.  
  
Miss Uots: uh-oh . . .  
  
Nakago: and you're Polish . . .  
  
Miss Uots: uh-oh . . .  
  
Nakago: that's why I demand you make cheez it flavored pascki for me NOW  
  
Miss Uots: cheez it flavored pascki?  
  
Nakago: don't you dare tell me that they don't exist, because I know they do, and today is my day of the year, better than my birthday, so I want cheez it flavored pascki . . .!  
  
Miss Uots wants to warn everyone to hide their pascki! And may you all have a wonderful Fat Tuesday! 


	67. the escape

Chapter 11  
  
When he awoke, Tasuki knew he was in trouble. It was just him and Miboshi, stuck in a dark, dank cell, with two guards standing by. A small window on the wall told him that the sun was just rising, the dark sky turning light blue with streaks of pink and orange. This was not calming his mood or making him feel any better. He was going to die soon. Unless he could prevent it.  
  
It was silent and still in the cell, even as Miboshi slowly stirred and sat up, awake. The two didn't say anything to each other. A door creaked open from somewhere near by, and a heavy set guard walked over to the cell door, peering through the bars.  
  
"It's time for you to die," he growled at the two. The barred door creaked open, and Tasuki let him self be dragged of by one of the two guards. Miboshi said nothing.  
  
"I guess I had this day coming for me, didn't I?" Tasuki said out loud, sneering. "Didn't think it would come so soon."  
  
The two were led outside, and down the cobbled streets, where people were filling up every space there was outside. Into the main town square they went, where already a large platform awaited the two, and a guillotine stood high above their heads. The crowd of people began to hiss and boo as the two were taken up to the guillotine. Tasuki shut his mouth, trying not to show that he was scared. There was no way that he was going to die here like this!  
  
The two were blindfolded and thrown to the ground, where their arms were bound - except for Miboshi, as he only had one arm. They tied his arm fastly to his back, to keep him from moving it.  
  
The crowd suddenly quieted down, and the old man was walking up to the platform, nodding his head, eyes flashing.  
  
"This morning, I have good news to proclaim," he boomed out over the heads of the anticipating crowd. "The Lone Wolf King has perished! Replacements have been made! The future of the Wolf City has now come to be reality! Ladies and gentlemen, I want you all to meet . . . your new King, Hotohori!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tasuki cried. The crowd broke into a loud cheer.  
  
From behind the old man, a procession came up to the platform. There Hotohori sat, transformed and robed in black, a crown sitting on his head. His eyes were full of haze, and it was quite clear that he wasn't all there. He had been drugged by the old man, and was now the King of Wolf City.  
  
In front of him, leading the procession was Nakago, clothed in black. He, too, had a hazy look in his eyes. He did not seem to recognize either Tasuki or Miboshi as he led Hotohori up to the platform.  
  
"A new general for our enemy has been made, too," the old man cried, and the crowd cheered some more.  
  
"And now!" the old man shouted. "to end the lives of these two hooligans! This . . . bandit of the mountains, Tasuki, and his friend, the demon summoner, Miboshi. To the death with those two!" And the crowd cheered louder than before. Somewhere in the back, three people said, "Yay."  
  
Tasuki and Miboshi felt themselves being thrown to the cutting board, where their heads were fitted into the circular slots. They were chained down, and then, their blind folds were taken out.  
  
"What gives?!" Tasuki yelled. "Hotohori, snap out of it! You're not the King of this city! You . . . Nakago! What are you doing?! You're the one who killed the previous King, snap out of it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nakago growled. "Kill that one at once, guillotine master."  
  
A hooded figure rubbed his hands together and said, "My pleasure."  
  
"Nakago!" Tasuki screamed. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?! Snap out of it! Don't you remember your Priestess?! How she's in danger?! Remember Martha! She's waiting for you! If you continue the way you are now, you're going to upset her! You know you want to see her again, even if you don't want to admit it! Nakago, snap out of it!"  
  
Nakago sneered at Tasuki, squinting his eyes. "I have no love."  
  
"Hotohori!" Tasuki began shouting. "Hotohori, listen to me! Have you forgotten Kristin? Isn't that what you came here to the Wolfdom to get? Your beloved Kristin-sama?! Hothori! Please, snap out of it!"  
  
"Nakago!" Hotohori ordered. "Will you put a stop to that bandit's useless ranting and raving?"  
  
Nakago put up his hand, a signal for the executioner. Tasuki bit his lip, taking a last deep breath before the final blow.  
  
There was a gasp from the crowd, followed by a scream. Tasuki opened his eyes. Miboshi was summoning a great demon, and the creature ripped the guillotine apart. He grabbed Tasuki by the arm, and ran off the platform.  
  
"Get those two!" Hotohori cried. Nakago sent the guards after the two, as they raced down the crowded streets, trying to get away. Miboshi summoned a flying demon, and the two made their escape. As they flew high over the Wolf City, Tasuki began to rage.  
  
"You idiot! We have to get Hotohori and the others back!"  
  
"Not yet," Miboshi said. "Didn't you notice how strongly they are under the influence of those drugs? We have to find the root of the problem . . . or find something stronger still to break the spell. Plus . . . we don't know where the others are."  
  
"We know that Mitsukake is back in that castle!" Tasuki cried. Why don't we get him, and he can heal the others out of the old man's spell?"  
  
"We can't," Miboshi said. "He's probably been drugged as well."  
  
"That's right," Tasuki said, claming down a bit, "they did drug him as well, I was there when they were talking about it. Then . . . what do we do?"  
  
"Wait until nightfall," Miboshi said, "and we sneak back into the castle. We have to find a way to break those spells! Listen, you know I was out at the moment . . . what did the old man say he was going to do with Chichiri and Tomo? They would be the ones who would know how to counteract spells, Tasuki!"  
  
"Lemme think," Tasuki said. Then, after a while, he shouted out, "Damn it! That old man never said what he was going to do with those two! He just said that they were going to be his!"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Miboshi said. His demon circled, and they landed in the woods just outside the city. "We'll just have to sneak in and hopefully, we can find those two. They might be the key to breaking the spells holding Hotohori and Nakago!"  
What did happen to Tomo and Chichiri? The two followed the old man cautiously, preparing themselves for any unexpected attack. The old man lead them to a room, where two tables sat in the middle, and shelves full of books and strange bottles of multi-colored liquids. Paper littered the floor. The old man went past the two tables, to the back of the room. There, a curtain hung. He pushed it back, and a large bubble was seen.  
  
"This is where I see my visions," the old man said. "Would you like to see your precious Damsels in Distress?"  
  
Tomo growled a bit at this. The old man did not wait for an answer. Color began to fill in the large bubble, and soon, an image came to focus. First, they saw Kristin, stroking her long hair, her face pale. Laying besides her feet was her oboe. She looked rather battered, and very gaunt. Next, they saw Martha, who's face was tear-stained. She sat in the far corner of her cage, twirling the edge of her dress. She had a whimper in her voice, and her face was down. Next, they saw Caitlin, was leaning against the steel bars, playing with her fan. Next, they saw Kailein, and Tomo made a strange noise. She had her knees drawn up to her chin, and she was rocking back and forth, her face gaunt, and her hair in an awful state.  
  
"My baby," Tomo whimpered.  
  
"Not now," Chichiri said.  
  
Finally, they saw Makiko, who was playing with her dradle. Chichiri gasped. Makiko still had her dradle? He wondered why she hadn't used it. She could easily summon a demon . . . but no, he remembered. She couldn't summon demons yet. Just the giant cheez it.  
  
After that, they saw a very disturbing picture of Katie and Phil, walking through the forest, hand in hand.  
  
"Ugh," Tomo said, "we didn't have to see that."  
  
"Please," Chichiri said, "I have enough bad mental images, no da."  
  
The bubble turned blank, and the old man turned on the two.  
  
"Please, sit down," the old man said.  
  
"Where?" Tomo asked, looking around. "There's no where to sit."  
  
Just then, chains from the ground grabbed the two, and they were picked up into the air and violently slammed down on to the two tables. The chains tightened around them, binding them to the tables.  
  
"What's this?" Chichiri cried.  
  
"As you see," the old man said, his voice grave, "I am a well respected person in this castle, and I hate it when my authority is lowered by others. Thus, I must have the most powers of anyone, even the King himself. I control him, you see. He is my puppet, and I am his master. I am going to do the same to this new Hotohori, and your friend, the general. Likewise to Mitsukake. The others shall be killed, and as for you . . . I shall be gaining your powers to expand my own."  
  
"You can't do that!" Chichiri cried. "I won't let you, no da!"  
  
"You wanna bet?" the old man cried. He lifted his hands to the ceiling, and the chains squeezed around the two even tighter. Tomo gasped for air, he could barely breathe.  
  
"I have something for you . . ." the old man said to the two. He went over to one of the shelves, and picked up to identical bottles. One had a red potion in it, the other was blue. He went to Tomo first, and forced his mouth open, pouring down the blue potion. Tom ogasped, sputtered and began to scream. "I can't believe you just did that! That. That's the answer to the question I was given at the bridge, isn't it?!"  
  
"In fact it is," the old man said. "that old man was my brother. He was giving you a hint, dear boy. Of what was going to happen to you very soon. Your powers of illusion are going to be taken away from you and I shall receive them very gladly."  
  
Tomo felt pain in his stomach, and shut his eyes tight, turning his head to one side, trying not to throw up.  
  
Next, the old man forced the red potion down Chichiri's throat. Chichiri licked his lips and said, "Hmm . . . that was good, no da. Was that the same stuff you gave Tomo?"  
  
"Completely different," the old man answered. "Cherry flavored . . . it allows me to take away your magic powers, and more. . ."  
  
"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of 'and more'," Chichiri said.  
  
"Rest in peace, my friends," the old man said. "As soon as I have received your powers, I shall have you executed along with your other two friends. Ta ta for now!"  
  
And the two were left alone.  
  
Meanwhile . . . yes, that's right. The Damsels were sleeping. Just sleeping. 


	68. breaking the spell and lots of bopping o...

Chapter 12  
  
Night fell on the Wolf City. With the great castle draped in black, the two warriors snuck in. Down the dark halls they crept, poking their heads into each door to see if they could find one of their friends. In particular, they were looking for Chichiri and Tomo.  
  
They finally found the two, strapped down on two tables, sitting besides themselves, and they seemed to be sleeping . . . or at least, that was what they hoped they were doing.  
  
Miboshi stepped over Tomo's body and felt his neck. "Oh," he sighed, "they're asleep. But they might not be for too long. Let's get them out of here. Help me, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki pulled out his fan, and Miboshi slapped him over the head. "What are you thinking?!" he cried softly. "You can't use that!"  
  
"Sure I can," Tasuki said, calmly, "I'm going to burn the ropes."  
  
"First of all," Miboshi said, "those are chains, not mere ropes. Secondly, you could burn those two with it. Just break the darn things open."  
  
There was no pad lock for the chains. There was nothing in the room to help them break the chains. Miboshi summoned a small demon, and it began to gnaw at the chains, until finally, the bonds that held both Chichiri and Miboshi were undone.  
  
Miboshi shook Tomo awake. "Come on, you got to get up! They've drugged the others, and we have no way of bringing them back. Only you guys can do that."  
  
"Miboshi?" said a squeaky voice. He turned to see that Tasuki had woken Chichiri up. The monk know sat up, staring at him. "I don't know if Tomo will be getting up so easily, no da. He had to take some worse stuff than I did, no da. In any case . . . the old man took all of our powers for himself, no da. We are now just regular people, no da."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?!" Tasuki cried. Miboshi tried to hush him down.  
  
"Sorry," Tasuki said, a bit quieter.  
  
"Your Emperor is now the Wolf King," Miboshi told Chichiri. "And Nakago is his general. They know nothing. They have been drugged, and we need to snap them out of their spells."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help," Chichiri said, "like I said . . . the old man drained out our powers for himself, no da. He's the one who would know how to bring them back, no da, but I don't think he'll let them go back, no da."  
  
"Right," Tasuki said, "let's kill the old man, then."  
  
"You can't do that!" Chichiri explained. "He holds our powers! You would be killing off our powers, and the others would be stuck under his spell forever."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"You have to find something, something strong enough to break the spell binding the others, no da. The spell has taken away their memory, so you must find something that will bring their memory back, no da."  
  
"But what?" Miboshi asked.  
  
Chichiri reached into his hat, but found he could not pull anything out of it.  
  
"Allow me," Tasuki said. He reached in, and pulled out . . . a box of cheez its.  
  
"Well," Miboshi said, "that at least solves the problem with Nakago. But . . . what about Hotohori?"  
  
Tasuki reached in, but nothing else came out.  
  
"We'll have to think of something later," Miboshi said. "I think I hear someone coming!" He hoisted Tomo onto his back, and the three made their way to the back of the room. There was no door here.  
  
"Great," Tasuki growled. "We're stuck! Trapped! What the hell do we do now?! That old man is going to suck the rest of our powers out and then kill us!"  
  
"Wait!" Chichiri said, and went to one of the book shelves. He began pulling out books, to which Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he cried softly. "This ain't no time for reading!"  
  
Suddenly, with the pulling out of one old black book, the shelf swung open, and lo and behold! a secret passage way was revealed. The warriors slipt into the passage way, and the shelf went back in place, throwing them all into the darkness.  
  
"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Will you lower your voice?!" Miboshi hushed at him, and he bopped him on the head. The three scuttled down the passage way, heading through a long, dark tunnel that was sweeping downwards. Finally, they emerged into a room with a long table and some bottles and papers strewn across it. Sitting in a chair in the corner was Mitsukake.  
  
"Mitsukake," Tasuki hissed. The doctor turned around, eyeing the three suspiciously.  
  
"What?" he said, his voice low.  
  
"Remember us?" Tasuki asked. ;Miboshi hit him over the head again.  
  
"Of course he doesn't remember us," Miboshi said, "he's been drugged.  
  
"Do you REALLY have to keep hitting me like that?!" Tasuki cried.  
  
"Lower your voice!" Chichiri said, and hit him on the head with his staff.  
  
Mitsukake gasped. "You two . . . you were the ones who were supposed to be executed this morning!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Mitsukake!" Tasuki said.  
  
The doctor leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. Tasuki followed, and being the faster runner, jumped on top of Mitsukake, and held him there, putting a hand to his mouth.  
  
"You have to believe us, Mitsukake," Chichiri said, coming up to them. "You're not in your right mind. You are a celestial warrior of Suzaku, not a doctor for the Wolf King."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Mitsukake said, after bitting Tasuki on the hand. Tasuki gave a cry, and Miboshi bopped him on the head again.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki had an idea. He took down Chichiri's hat, and lo and behold! he brought forth Tama. The cat mewed, and Tasuki smiled.  
  
Mitsukake was confused. "A cat in the hat?"  
  
"And there's more to it than that," Chichiri said.  
  
"What is this supposed to do?"  
  
"Bring out the real you."  
  
"Will that really work?"  
  
"Just remember, you big dumb jerk!"  
  
"Do you have to be so mean?"  
  
"Could you be a bit more keen?"  
  
"We're running out of time," Tasuki said.  
  
"I guess I should finish this rhyme," Chichiri said.  
  
"So. you pulled out a cat in the hat?" That was Mitsukake.  
  
"And it's as simple as THAT."  
  
Mitsukake blinked. "Hey . . . Tama! And . . .what are you guys doing, huh? Hey . . .where are we?"  
  
"He's back!" Tasuki cried. "I'm a genius!"  
  
Three bops to the head were given to Tasuki. "Shut up!"  
  
The four made their way down the hall, and Chichiri began to talk rapidly to Mitsukake. "We have to find Hotohori and Nakago," he said, "and then . . . we must find that old man, no da."  
  
"Why the old man?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Don't ask such a stupid question," Miboshi said, ready to bop him on the head.  
  
"To get my powers back, Tasuki," Chichiri said. "Me and Tomo are powerless now, no da."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Miboshi asked. Just then, they turned a corner and ran into Nakago.  
  
Nakago blinked, and narrowed his eyes on the four. "It's you two," he growled.  
  
Tasuki was quick. He shoved the box of cheez its in Nakago's face just as his battle aura was rising within him. Nakago saw the cheez its, grabbed them, and said, "Okay, I'm back."  
  
"Whew," Tasuki said, "that was close."  
  
The five walked down the halls some more, Nakago being very happy that he had his cheez its. Tama mewed. Miboshi hit Tasuki over the head just because.  
  
Meanwhile, the Damsels were still sleeping. 


	69. breaking Hotohori's spell and meeting Sp...

Chapter 13  
  
They found Hotohori sitting upon the Wolf King's throne, looking rather regal in his new crown and robes of thick black fur. They made Nakago approach him, as the throne was surrounded by guards. The old man was standing aside as well, speaking to Hotohori.  
  
"Your Highness," the old man was saying, "I think it will be good to set you about for a name change . . . a Wolf name rather than that Ancient Chinese name. How about . . . Thorton. Sparky Thorton.  
  
Hotohori was about to open his mouth to say something, when Nakago came up to his feet.  
  
"Your Highness . . . a word?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In private, if you please," Nakago said, bowing his head low, cringing. He did not want to be bowing down to Hotohori, but what else could he do?!  
  
Hotohori got up and followed Nakago outside. There the others sat in hiding, and though they didn't like doing it, the moment Hotohori got outside of the room, they bound him and tied a scarf around his mouth to keep him from talking. Then, they ran down the halls, fighting for escape.  
  
"We've got to get as far from the castle as possible," Chichiri said, "before the guards and the old man finds out!"  
  
"And what about your powers?" Miboshi asked.  
  
"We'll have to take care of that later," Chichiri said, "but first we must take care of Hotohori!"  
  
Turning a corner, they unfortunately ran into a group of guards, who gasped at the sight of them, before the group went off running again. "After them!" they heard from the guards as they ran down the unfamiliar halls.  
  
A window could be seen down one particular long hallway, and Miboshi cried, "Jump for the window!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Tasuki cried.  
  
"Trust me!" Miboshi cried, and they all jumped out of the window. His flying demon appeared, and soon, they were soaring above the tree tops, heading out of the boundaries of the Wolf City. They came to rest in a tree, where they ripped off the scarf that bound Hotohori's mouth, and he began to yell.  
  
"Guards! Guards! They're right over here!"  
  
"Hotohori!" Chichiri cried, "you mustn't scream like that! You have to remember who you really are, no da! Please, remember Hotohori!"  
  
"Isn't there anything you could pull out of that hat for Hotohori, Tasuki?" Miboshi asked.  
  
Tasuki took Chichiri's hat, and reached inside. He pulled out a wolf plushie.  
  
"You see that," Hotohori said, "I was meant to be the Wolf King. I am the Wolf King. Now, let me go, you ruffians!"  
  
Tasuki growled, and reached into the hat again. This time, he pulled out a music box.  
  
"What's that?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Your old crown," Chichiri said, "put it on . . . perhaps you will remember then."  
  
Hotohori pulled off the Wolf crown and put on the music box. He frowned, took the music box off, and compared the two.  
  
"I prefer my Wolf crown over this silly music box!"  
  
"Wind it up," Nakago said. Hotohori wound up the music box, and his theme began to play. Silence fell over the seishi.  
  
Hotohori looked perplexed, then threw the music box down, where it landed on the ground twenty feet below them. (They are in a tree, remember?)  
  
"Silly song," he said.  
  
Nakago got mad. "Remember something, damn it!" Then, a light bulb went over his head.  
  
He grabbed the hat and pulled out two things. First, another box of cheez its. ("Nakago, this is no time for cheez its, no da!") and then, he pulled out . . . a bottle of shampoo.  
  
"Remember this?" Nakago said. "I stole this from you back in our world. Don't you remember?" Hotohori took a hold of the shampoo, looking at it delicately at all angles.  
  
"Shampoo . . . my shampoo?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes," Nakago said with his deep voice, "I stole it . . . and that same day, we were summoned by the Priestesses of Suzaku and Sieryu."  
  
"Priestess . . ." Hotohori breathed, "Suzaku . . . no miko?" His face suddenly became stern. "Kristin-sama? Where is my Kristin-sama?!" He sat up, and blinked, realizing her was in a tree . . . and wearing black.  
  
"What's going on?" he shouted out.  
  
"Shh!" Chichiri said.  
  
"It's great to have you back, Your Highness!" Tasuki said, slapping him playfully on the back.  
  
"What do we do?" Miboshi asked Chichiri. "Hotohori has finally woken from his spell . . . what about your powers, Chichiri? And Tomo?"  
  
Chichiri frowned in thought. Or maybe he was frowning because Tasuki was making Hotohori do the happy dance with him. Nakago smiled, and pushed the two out of the tree.  
  
"We better think quickly," Chichiri said, "night falls pretty soon."  
  
Just then, they heard someone walking beneath them. Everyone looked down, where Tasuki and Hotohori were laying with dizzy eyes. Two figures came out of view, both with plain faces and dots for eyes. One was blonde, the other had dark hair. They smiled, and said, "Hey we know you guys."  
  
Hotohori sat up, a look of pure horror on his face. "Where have I heard that terrible voice from?"  
  
"Hi," said the one with dark hair, "my name is Sparky Thorton. I do your English dubbed voice in the anime of Fushigi Yuugi."  
  
"And I'm Jack Hammer," said the extrememly monotone blonde man. "Guess who I play?"  
  
There was a great light from up in the tree, and Jack Hammer (the third, that is) was ki-blasted away.  
  
"Why didn't you take care of the other?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Ha, ha . . . Sparky Thorton. I'll let Hotohori deal with him," Nakago said.  
  
"You mean you just want to see him get annoyed, don't you?" Miboshi said, rather flatly.  
  
From below, Hotohori cringed. "Oh . . . nice to meet you."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Chichiri said. "I've just had an idea, no da!" And he jumped out of the tree, and took Sparky by the shoulders.  
  
"Come on everybody, gather around," Chichiri said, "I have something to talk about . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, the Damsels . . .yeah, you know that. 


	70. sparky's big role and some other stuff t...

Chapter 14  
  
And so, Sparky Thorton was put into a Hotohori costume and sent into the castle. Hiding on the roof, peering through a window, the seishi watched as he approached the old man. They knew he wasn't that great at acting, but Chichiri had a plan. And they had to do something. Chichiri and Tomo needed their powers back.  
  
"Your Highness!" the old man exclaimed, upon seeing Sparky enter the room. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I barely escaped," Sparky responded flatly.  
  
"Y-your voice," the old man stammered. "What happened to it?"  
  
Sparky began to recite the lines that Chichiri had told him to say. "I figured. since I am now a new person, I should leave behind that old voice of mine. Besides, this is an English story, so I thought my English dubbed voice would be the best to use." He said this all very boredly.  
  
The old man cringed. "Okay, I see your point. though, understand that we really did not mind your original voice, even with the Japanese accent."  
  
"No, it must change," Sparky said flatly.  
  
The old man blinked.  
  
"Take me back to the throne, please," Sparky said.  
  
With the old man distracted, the seishi snuck into the castle, and made their way to the familiar room where Chichiri and Tomo were found. There they got the strange chains ready, and they waited. Pretty soon, the old man came into the room. From their hiding places, they jumped up and tied the old man up, binding him to one of the two tables with the chains. He squirmed, trying to protest, but they had him down.  
  
Hotohori leaned over him. "So. you dare try and force the Emperor of Konan to listen to your lies and deceit? You dare force him to rule this foreign city which is not his?!"  
  
"H-Hotohori?" the old man gasped. "Then who was."  
  
"My English voice actor," Hotohori growled, smiling at the old man.  
  
"Sparky," Nakago added, "his name is Sparky Thorton."  
  
"Alright you old hag," Tasuki said, baring his fangs. "It's time for you to give back what you stole from Chichiri, no da!"  
  
The old man sneered. "Never!" he cried. "I will never give up these powers of mine! I enjoy becoming super-short-deformed, and now I can cackle!"  
  
"Get him awake," Chichiri told Miboshi, poking Tomo. "It's not going to work unless he's up, too." Miboshi dropped Tomo to the ground and slapped him hard across the face. Tomo woke with a start.  
  
"Terrible taste . . . in my mouth," he said.  
  
"Get up!" Chichiri said, and the two leaned over the old man.  
  
"Ha!" the old man laughed. "What do you think you can do, huh? How do you really think you're going to get your precious powers back, huh?" and he cackled.  
  
"That's my cackle!" Tomo cried. "Hey . . . what's been going on?"  
  
"Not now," Chichiri said. "Focus your life force as best you can, Tomo. We're going to try and bring it out, no da. Everyone else . . . back up!"  
  
Everyone backed off as Tomo and Chichiri got on both sides of the table looking down on the old man. They put their hands up as though in prayer, and began to focus their powers as hard as possible on the old man. Nothing was happening.  
  
"Hmm," Nakago said. "Why don't we get Naiidoska?"  
  
"Good idea," Hotohori said. The rest of the seishi put their hands up as though in prayer, and began to concentrate their chi, trying to call Naiidoksa down. Suddenly, there was a popping noise, and two eyes were floating before them.  
  
"Oh, great Naiidoska!" Hotohori said. "You have to help us! Chichiri and Tomo . . . they have lost their powers!"  
  
Naiidoska turned to see the two seishi, standing over the old man.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" the old man shouted. "I'm a well respected being in this castle!"  
  
"Well, I guess it's my time to intervene," Naiidoska said. Suddenly, it seemed as though the old man was glowing, and Chichiri and Tomo put their hands up, focusing their life force on the old man. Two thin jets of light started to pour out of the old man's body. One was red and the other blue. The jets of light flew upwards, then, for some reason, criss-crossed each other, and the red one went to Tomo and the blue one to Chichiri.  
  
The two had their eyes closed, and did not noticed this. They took the powers given to them, and then, they passed out from the sudden rush of energy.  
  
"Uh-oh," Naiidoska said, after all that had finished. "I think I just made a mistake."  
  
"If I saw that correctly," Hotohori said, "it appears you gave Chichiri Tomo's power, and Tomo Chichiri's power."  
  
Just then, there was a sudden POOF! and the old man was standing on the table, free from his chains.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" he cried, and jumped off the table, running out of the room through the secret passage way that the others had to use before. They followed him down the dark passage way. They emerged into a room, and noticed a door closing. They followed him down several hallways until they reached a dead end.  
  
The old man cowered against the wall, his hands going up to his face.  
  
"Don't kill me!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Nakago said, sneering.  
  
Miboshi came up from behind, panting. "You guys forgot Chichiri and Tomo . . . give me a hand, they're heavy and I only have one arm!"  
  
Mitsukake easily slung the two over his shoulders. "I'm strong," he said, smiling. Tama meowed.  
  
"It looks like your meddlesome days are over, old man!" Hotohori said.  
  
"Why do you need to kill me?" the old man pleaded. "You have those powers back! You have them back!"  
  
"You know where the Damsels in Distress are!" Hotohori cried. "Tell us now! Where are they?"  
  
"That I will not tell," the old man said, bitting his lip.  
  
"Tell us!" Hotohori said, his sword already out, pointing straight at the old man's neck.  
  
"F-fine!" the old man stammered. "If you go up the Wolf Mountains, then you'll find them. Follow the main path . . . but you have to beware . . . the Lone Wolf Warrior heavily guards the mountains, so you will have obstacles to go through. Only the brave can survive."  
  
"You question my bravery?" Hotohori said, narrowing his eyes on the old man.  
  
"Please!" the old man said. "I told you what you wanted . . . please spare my life!"  
  
Hotohori glared at the old man some more, then slowly put his sword down.  
  
"And yet . . ." the old man said, "now we don't have a King."  
  
"Have Sparky," Naiidoska said, floating above every one's head.  
  
The old man whimpered.  
  
"Let's go," Hotohori said. Everyone turned around rather slowly, and they made their way back down the hallway. Just then, the old man got up and threw himself at them. He hit Mitsukake, and simply bounced off.  
  
Then, his voice rang out loud, "Guards! Guards, they're escaping!"  
  
"Run!" said Hotohori. They all began to sprint away from the old man, running through the halls.  
  
"Must get to a window," Miboshi said. "I can get a flying demon."  
  
They turned down a hallway, and found themselves in a dead end.  
  
Tasuki cursed, kicking the wall. "Ah, damn it! Let's just face them and kick some Wolf Ass!"  
  
They all watched as the guards surrounded them, and the old man appeared in front of them. There was a deep breathing sound. Silence surrounded them all.  
  
"Hotohori . . ." the old man breathed. "Hotohori . . . I am your father."  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"Ay, Miss Uots!" Tasuki cried to the ceiling. "Enough with the stupid cross-overs!"  
  
"Sorry!" Miss Uots giggles. She just had to put that line somewhere in the story. She just had to!  
  
"Hotohori . . ." the old man breathed. "You shall not get away. And those two," he said, turning towards Mitsukake, "they belong to me . . . they have something that should be MINE."  
  
"Who gave you the right to steal their powers?!" Tasuki said. "Come on, I'm ready for you all! Come on and try to take me on! I'll bring you all down!"  
  
They guards took a step forward in unison, and Tasuki brandished his tessen, screaming, "REKKA SHINEN!!" Fire devoured all of the guards, and they fell to the ground, burnt.  
  
"FINALLY!" Tasuki shouted. "I haven't done that in AGES! DA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"But you still haven't defeated me," the old man said, sneering. "You see? I'm invincible. No one can stop me. I am the most greatest magician, illusionist, wizard . . . I am the most powerful of all! Even in your world I am the best! None can defeat me! I am unstoppable, the best of the best of the best! You think I really need those two powers?! I can do everything by myself! You! I'm a better sword master than you'll ever be! I can slice through people two by two in minutes! And you, I can devour people with fire easily! I can summon dragons that breathe such awesome fire balls! And what I can summon! Far greater than measly demons, I can summon the greatest creatures that have ever walked on this earth! I can heal anything that comes my way, so that I may never die! My healing powers make me immortal! I have magic beyond what your brains can handle, and no one can see past my illusions! And my life force--"  
  
BAM!  
  
" . . .thank you Nakago."  
Meanwhile . . . yeah, do I even have to say anything about that? 


	71. musical conversations

Chapter 15  
  
Now through the mountains they walked. It was cold and snowy, and the sky was unusually dark. A thick forest covered the side of the mountain and here they walked, unsure of where they were heading. The old man had mentioned obstacles, but thus far, they had run into no such obstacles.  
  
"If it's another Bridge." Tomo said, disgusted.  
  
He and Chichiri hadn't noticed that their powers were switched. None of the others wanted to point it out. For it meant that they would have to go back to the castle to get at the old man again. They were unusually silent during their trek through the mountains.  
  
Hotohori was beginning to miss Kristin a lot. He was starting to see her face where ever he turned, and almost kissed Tomo for thinking he was her. Silently weeping inside, Hotohori ordered them to stop and camp for the night, in which the moon had risen high in the sky, amid many sparkly stars.  
  
"My dear Kristin-sama," he said aloud, walking off by himself into the woods. "How I miss you so! When I thinkn of you, this song comes into my head." For of course, Hotohori knew music. And with this, he pulled out a flute, a wooden one, not like Katie's high-pitched one, and began to play Kristin's theme.  
  
All the others were rather confused as to where the music was coming from. But Hotohori didn't care. All he wanted to do was play his music and sooth his aching heart.  
  
Just then, as he finished her song, he thought he heard his own theme music playing back to him upon the sweet sounds of the oboe.  
  
Kristin!  
  
He played a few notes out into the air, and waited.  
  
She played back to him.  
  
Hotohori?  
  
Yes, my love, I am here! I can hear you!  
  
My dear, where art thou?  
  
In the mountains. We are steadily growing nearer to where you lay, but.  
  
But what?  
  
Obstacles. There are obstacles - traps - that the Lone Wolf Warrior has set up to ensure we do not get to you.  
  
And the others? Are they well?  
  
But of course . . . though you may not want to mention to Makiko that Miboshi's arm . . . is missing.  
  
What?! Why is his arm missing?  
  
Dragon wolf bit it off.  
  
Oh, my dear! What are we going to flu?  
  
Dear, you were a bit flat on that note. I just heard you say Flu instead of Do.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Tell me . . . where exactly are you so that I know that I draw near?  
  
In a cave, but that's all I can say. It's the only place I've seen, as I lay here in my cage, waiting for your rescue.  
  
We won't be long, sweet heart. I promise . . .  
  
"Will you cut it out with that racket?" came a low voice from behind Hotohori. It was Nakago. "If you're going to play something play the whole darn song."  
  
"I'm talking with Kristin!" Hotohori said, and put his flute back up to his lips.  
  
Nakago stared in bewilderment, and went back to the others, muttering, "He's finally starting to loose it. First Tomo . . . now his flute."  
  
I don't have long my darling, Kristin played. The Long Wolf Warrior hates it when I play. He will be back in any time soon -- and suddenly, an awful note rang out, and Hotohori got discouraged.  
  
Kristin?! he played. Kristin!  
  
Hotohori sighed. He did not go back to the others. Rather, he put his face in his arms, and tried not to cry.  
  
Meanwhile, Kristin was ready to scream.  
  
"Oh, Andrew, how could you!"  
  
"I know what you're doing," the Lone Wolf Warrior snarled. "I may not have understood any of it, but by the way you were playing . . . you've been talking to that Hotohori! Which means that he is in the mountains! He has to be that close in order for your musical sound waves to reach one another. I am sure they have just entered the mountains . . . pretty soon, my sweet, they will be facing obstacles that will make them scream and wet their pants!"  
  
"Nakago doesn't wet his pants!" Martha cried.  
  
All the girls were alert and awake, growling at the Lone Wolf Warrior standing over them.  
  
"Alright, enough of this," the Lone Wolf Warrior said. "It's time for all of you to go back to sleep. Nothing's going on yet."  
  
"We can't sleep now," Caitlin said. "We've been sleeping throughout the entire story! It's time we have our say!"  
  
"Yeah!" the other girls choursed in.  
  
"Too bad!" the Lone Wolf Warrior shouted, and turned and left the cave. There was nothing else for the girls to do but grumble and talk about the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
Somewhere else near by, Katie and Phil, walked hand in hand.  
  
Back in the cave, Kristin put her oboe to her lips, and started to play, HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP! over and over again. (that's high c# to g# over and over again in quarter notes.)  
  
With that sound, Hotohori jumped to his feet and began playing rapidly, I'm coming, Kristin-sama! Please, just endure a little longer!  
  
He cringed at the thought of anything happening to her.  
  
Katie and Phil could hear Kristin's playing, and intrigued, decided to join in, disturbing the sound waves  
  
I love you you love me, they started playing, we're a happy family with a hug and kiss (miss uots doesn't k now the words) won't you say you love me too?  
  
And then:  
  
We are Phil. La la la la la.  
  
You can call us Bill. La la la la la.  
  
We want to eat. La la la la la.  
  
Smell our feet. La la la la la.  
  
Damsels in Distress. La la la la la.  
  
Full of happiness. La la la la la.  
  
Andrew is our bud. La la la la la.  
  
Let's go play in mud. La la la la la.  
  
So we are Phil. La la la la la.  
  
Later we can chill. La la la la LIIII!  
  
"Oh, you were flat on that note, Katie," Phil said.  
  
"Sorry, Philly-willy."  
  
Hotohori was doubling over in pain. The others came running over as they heard him gave out a cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Phil's theme," Hotohori gasped, "it kills . . .!"  
  
Nakago's eyes grew wide. "I know how that feels."  
  
"Quick," Chichiri said, bending over and holding Hotohori tight, "get us some aspirin, Tasuki!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Pull it out of my hat!"  
  
Tasuki reached in and pulled out aspirin. Soon, Hotohori was sleeping in peace.  
  
"He has to be taken to the nut hospital," Nakago sneered, almost laughing. "He was talking to his flute as though it were Kristin."  
  
"Hey," Tasuki shouted, "don't you be making fun of the EMPEROR OF KONAN!"  
  
"Talking to his . . .?" Chichiri thought, then sat up, startled. "Why, he must have been communicating with Kristin through their instruments! That's why we kept hearing him only playing portions of notes. Don't you understand?"  
  
"Hmm," Nakago said.  
  
"I think I preferred it when he was going crazy," Mitsukake said. A bop to the head from Tasuki.  
  
"Let's let him rest," Chichiri said. "Then we'll figure out what to do tomorrow."  
  
"Something's different about you," Miboshi said to Chichiri.  
  
"Huh? I feel fine," Chichiri said.  
  
"Looks like we all could use some sleep, no da?" Tomo said. "Everyone's acting crazy, no da. Let's just get some shut eye, and then we'll set out first thing tomorrow morning, no da."  
  
Tomo and Chichiri went to sleep. No one wanted to say anything.  
  
Meanwhile, the Damsels . . . well, they were actually awake this time. 


	72. the first obstacle: facing Boy Wolf Warr...

Chapter 16  
  
Through the woods they walked some more, going up the mountain side. Hotohori was being rather silent than usual, perhaps due to the fact that Nakago and Tasuki pulled a rather large, eight foot horn out of Chichiri's hat and started blowing into it, asking what they had just said in Musical Language.  
  
"Yes, you're saying Ricola," Hotohori answered, not smiling.  
  
RICOLA!!  
  
RICOLA!!  
  
RIIIIICOOOOOOLAAAAAAA!!!  
  
And that went on for awhile until Chichiri urged the two to start moving along. Somewhere back in their cave, Kristin found herself waking up with a sore throat, and the sound of RICOLA! was pleasant to her ear.  
  
So, through more woods they walked on in silence. They passed by an old looking wooden gate, and through more woods, thicker this time. Just then, a young lad jumped out of nowhere, stopping them on their path.  
  
"Who dares to trod in my land?!" the young lad shouted.  
  
"Move," Nakago said, his symbol glowing.  
  
"You must pass through me first!" the young lad cried, and brandished out a sword.  
  
"Let me take care of this one," Hotohori said to Nakago, calming him down.  
  
Hotohori moved out in front of the young lad, and brandished out his sword. "Be warned, young man," Hotohori said, "I am a master swordsman, and you are merely a child."  
  
"We shall see about that," the young lad said. He rose his sword high above his head, and pronounced in a loud voice, "In the name of the Lone Wolf Warrior do I fight, with all honor, faith and trust! May this sword guide me to victory, with your blood upon its blade. With my whole soul do I promise that none shall pass unless my own blood is drawn into death. I shall guard this territory with my life, so do not think this easy, Warrior! I am . . . Boy Wolf Warrior!" And with that, he gave a squeaky, strangled cry.  
  
"Let's do this then," Hotohori said, closing his eyes. "For my Kristin-sama . . . for the Damsels in Distress!" And he opened his eyes, facing his opponent.  
  
And thus the battle began. Sword met sword in a clanging fight to the death. Steel bashed against steel, as the two ran for each other, and dodged each other as well. Hotohori was easily better than the Boy Wolf Warrior, but the Boy was not weak at all. No, he proved to be a worthy opponent, and he managed to scratch Hotohori across the cheek. Hotohori did not wince, though, and continued to fight with all his strength.  
  
But would Hotohori kill a young boy?  
  
He disarmed the young lad, and the Boy Wolf Warrior fell back on the ground, bracing for the kill. Hotohori stood up. "You have been defeated. Let us through."  
  
"You have to kill me first!" the Boy Wolf Warrior said, panting hard. "That is the test . . . you have to kill me in battle or you may not pass! Did you not hear what I was talking about just before? You shall not pass until my blood is drawn into death. Unless I am dead, I will not let you pass!" And the boy jumped to his feet and picked up his fallen sword.  
  
Hotohori and the Boy Wolf Warrior engaged in battle again. There was more clashing of steel, and the boy was panting for some air. Hotohori did not like this. It was truly the Lone Wolf Warrior's doing. Kill the boy or he could not rescue his Kristin. But Kristin was far more important than this boy! He could not let such a detail like that matter to him. It was the boy or Kristin.  
  
Even though he felt bad doing it, Hotohori allowed his aura to flare up, and with an increase of power, he advanced on the boy. Angered, he decided that he would have to do it the easiest way he could. After blocking several moves from the Boy Wolf Warrior, he stabbed the young lad clean through the heart. Quickly, he pulled the blade out, standing back in disbelief.  
  
The boy turned pale. His eyes got round. Blood began to trickle down his mouth. Then, his mouth opened slowly and he stammered out, "Y-you have beaten me . . . you shall p-p-pass . . ." And he fainted dead away. Everything became silent.  
  
Hotohori could not move. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He had just killed a kid. A young boy. His lips began to tremble.  
  
"I killed a boy," he said out loud. "I just killed a child."  
  
"And the problem with that is . . .?" Nakago said. Tasuki bopped him on the head, only to receive an equally larger bop.  
  
Chichiri approached Hotohori. "It's not your fault. You had no other choice, your highness. You didn't even know the kid. Besides . . . it was either him or your Kristin. I am sure the rest of us would have done the same thing, though perhaps one of us wouldn't have the same emotions attached to it."  
  
"What?" Nakago asked, trying to be innocent.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Anyway, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Your Highness."  
  
"We really ought to go, no da," Tomo said. "Our Damsels are in trouble, no da. We have no time to waste, no da!"  
  
Hotohori straightened himself, and started forward. The rest followed. They were emersed in silence.  
  
"Damn!" the Lone Wolf Warrior said, looking into a crystal ball and seeing all of this. "He's defeated my Boy Wolf Warrior! Oh well . . . the next obstacle for sure they won't be able to pass . . . though I was so sure that man would never kill a boy . . . and the boy was so skilled, too. Not like I'll miss him . . . he was an annoying little brat."  
  
In his room he sat, a circular room with posters of wolves all around, and a box of -gasp- cheese nips on his bed where several wolf plushies lay. In the middle of the room sat a futon with a crystal ball on it, and here is where he sat, gazing into it.  
  
A bit distraught that the Warriors had gotten through the first obstacle, the Lone Wolf Warrior walked out of his room, down a hall where he blinked feriously at seeing Phil and Katie walking hand in hand once more, and out into the cave.  
  
He came up to the Damsels, grinning.  
  
"Well, dear Kristin," he said, sneering down at Kristin. "It looks as though your man has passed the first obstacle. What a shame.  
  
"You bet he did," Kristin growled. "Nothing can defeat MY Hotohori."  
  
"Just you watch, Priestess," the Lone Wolf Warrior growled, "you will watch a slow and very painful death of your beloved right before your eyes. I will cut him to pieces with his own sword! Muh-hah ha ha!"  
  
Kristin watched, angered, as the Lone Wolf Warrior sulked away from view. "Oh yeah?" she said. She pulled out her oboe and began to play.  
  
Hotohori . . . Hotohori? Where are you? Can you hear me?  
  
Some where out in the woods, Hotohori heard the tune of the oboe, and his head snapped up. Immediately, he pulled out his flute, and ignoring the sniggering from Nakago, he began to play.  
  
My dear, are you alright?  
  
I heard . . .you've past the first obstacle! I knew you would! What happened?  
  
I . . . killed a young boy, Kristin sama.  
  
.I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to. Don't be sad. Blame the Lone Wolf Warrior for setting you up like this. Don't be sad, Hotohori. I know you are. I can hear it in your voice . . . I mean, flute.  
  
Damn that Lone Wolf Warrior! A boy! Why did he have to send a boy to do a man's job? He should've known that I would be willing to fight to the death for you, Kristin-sama. There was no way I could avoid it!  
  
I don't blame you.  
  
"How are the girls doing, Hotohori?" Miboshi asked eagerly. "Are they alright?"  
  
Hotohori played, How is everyone doing over there?  
  
We're fine. Just a little bored. And though we got plenty of Water to bathe with from Caitlin, we don't have shampoo, so I'm afraid we're going to be in a frightful sight when you come and rescue you us.  
  
I understand.  
  
There was a pause. The woods became silent. The oboe, only heard by Hotohori, started playing again, rather rapidly.  
  
Hotohori! I must tell you something about the obstacles! You must notice that . . .  
  
I AM PHILL LA LA LA LA LA  
  
YOU CAN CALL ME BILL LA LA LA LA LA . . .  
  
Hotohori dropped to his knees, holding his ears shut.  
  
"What happened?!" the Warriors cried, rushing over to him. (Well, except Nakago. He just kind of stood there, saying, "Hm.")  
  
"That Phil," Hotohori said, wincing. "He interrupted the sound waves with his tuba. Kristin . . . she was going to tell us something about the remaining obstacles, but . . . I got cut off."  
  
"Can't you try and re-contact her?" Miboshi asked.  
  
Hotohori moaned.  
  
"The sound of Phil's tuba is too much for him," Chichiri said. "Let him rest."  
  
"But our Damsels, no da!" Tomo cried. "We can't just let them wait for us forever, no da!"  
  
"Nakago?" Mitsukake asked. Nakago grunted. He lifted the body of Hotohori over his shoulder, and the group proceeded.  
  
Meanwhile . . . do I even have to keep saying "Meanwhile" anymore?! 


	73. the second obstacle: facing Wizard Wolf ...

Chapter 17  
  
Through the woods they continued to walk, with Hotohori back into a wakeful state. He led the warriors through, and soon, they came upon their second task.  
  
A hooded figure stood before a bridge. Tomo gave out a groan.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"None shall pass!" the figure bellowed. A long white beard curled under his chin. He held a staff in his hand. "None shall pass unless he can defeat me."  
  
Nakago's symbol began to glow, but Chichiri stopped him.  
  
"I'll take care of this," he said. With his staff in his hand, he approached the old figure. The figure stopped him, putting out his staff, growling.  
  
"You shall not pass," the figure said. "In the name of the Lone Wolf Warrior, none shall pass my little bridge here unless you can defeat me, the great Wizard Wolf Warrior!"  
  
"Does everything have to be 'Something Wolf Warrior'?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Seems like it," Miboshi answered.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Wizard," Chichiri said. "Your magic against mine." He put up his staff, and found that it did not feel right to him, and that the little hoops did not jingle right when he struck the ground with his staff. And then, he found that he couldn't seem to do anything with his life force. It was as though it had gone away from him.  
  
"I-Impossible!" Chichiri stammered.  
  
"Muh ha ha!" The Wizard Wolf Warrior laughed. "Prepare to die!" A great bolt of lightening streaked across the sky.  
  
"Soi," Nakago said.  
  
"Sauce," Tasuki replied.  
  
Then, the lightening hit all the warriors, pinning them to the ground. The little jets of electricity bound the warriors, and began to squeeze them tightly.  
  
"Chichiri!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness!" Chichiri squeaked. "I'm afraid my powers just aren't working!"  
  
"That's because Tomo has your powers!" Mitsukake yelled. "We didn't say it before, but when you were getting your powers out of the old man back in the castle, we saw your powers switch on each other. You don't have your magic powers anymore, monk! You're an illusionist now!"  
  
"Damn it!" Chichiri cried.  
  
Tomo cringed. "But I don't know how to use his magic powers, no da!"  
  
"Take my staff," Chichiri cried, and tried to hand the staff over. The lightening, though, was holding him fast to the ground. He could not move. He was loosing air. He couldn't breathe. The rings of electricity were getting closer and closer around his waist and neck. It was as though it was going to cut him in two.  
  
"Chichiri!" Hotohori suddenly cried. "Remember . . . you still haven't made that wish that Kristin gave you!"  
  
"That's right!" Chichiri cried. He opened his mouth to yell, but just then, the Wizard grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up.  
  
"Not so fast," the Wizard growled. "I will not live to see the day that someone defeats me and crosses my bridge into the dark forests of the Wolf Mountains. You will have to die now!"  
  
Chichiri felt something cut into his side. He closed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. Something was burning in his gut, and he found it hard to focus his life force. He could hear the others screaming his name, but the pain was far too intense for him to bear.  
  
And then, suddenly, the lightening stopped. Chichiri opened his eyes to see a look of bewilderment in the Wizard's eyes.  
  
"Tomo, you did it!" Chichiri heard from behind him. He turned to see that Tomo was in prayer mode, and soon, he had his staff in hand.  
  
"Alright, Wizard," Tomo growled. "You want a fight? I'm ready to defeat you now, no da!"  
  
The Wizard dropped Chichiri to his feet.  
  
"Tomo!" Chichiri cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Tomo put his life force into the staff, and struck the ground hard. A deep crack in the earth raced for the Wizard, but the Wizard was fast and jumped out of the way. Then the two both rose their staffs in the air, and at the same time, hit the ground with them.  
  
A big spark of light enveloped the two. They were standing still, pouring out all of their strength and life force into their staffs. The light began to flash, creating a seizure effect for those watching at home. Their clothes began to tear. Their hair hung loose, flying about in the wind. Blood was rolling down Tomo's face, as he clenched his teeth, trying to bear it. His crown toppled off his head. (Oh no!)  
  
Chichiri knew that Tomo could not hold on any longer, and that there was only one thing to do, while the Wizard Wolf Warrior was occupied.  
  
"Kai jin!" Chichiri cried. A mini Suzaku appeared before him, bowing his head.  
  
"What is it you wish?" the mini Suzaku squeaked.  
  
"I wish for my powers back," Chichiri said quickly, "I wish that me and Tomo can have our powers back to normal!"  
  
"Then it is done," the mini Suzaku replied. And then, he disappeared.  
  
Chichiri felt his power drain out of him, causing him to fall to his knees in weakness. He panted. He stared up in horror to see Tomo loose his grip due to his own power drainage, and he got the full effect of the Wizard's life force, and was blown back, where he hit Nakago.  
  
"Whew," Mitsukake said. "Good thing you were standing there Nakago. He would have died if he had hit a tree. You're too soft for him to die upon."  
  
Mitsukake found himself with a black eye.  
  
Chichiri jumped to his feet, and grabbed his fallen staff. His mask had fallen off. His face was stern and serious.  
  
"All right, old man," Chichiri growled, "Why don't you just try that trick again?"  
  
The Wizard cringed. He had taken out much of his life force simply to tackle Tomo down. He was weak now. A frown came on his face.  
  
"I know I'm too weak," he said, the straightened up. "But I can't let you pass unless you defeat me . . . with death."  
  
Chichiri plunged his staff into the ground, and blasted the Wizard away. The Wizard landed back on his bridge, trembling. He put up his staff, and blocked Chichiri's second blast.  
  
But it was quite clear that he could not defeat him. Through clenched teeth, Chichiri growled, "You just . . . can't . . . win!" and the Wizard was thrown back, where he toppled off the side of the bridge, and fell down the mountain side. Chichiri watched his body fall down the mountain side, and then, he could no longer see him.  
  
The bridge before him was long and narrow, made of rickety wooden boards and ropes. It led right into some fog, where it disappeared before it reached the other mountain it was connecting to.  
  
"Come on," he said. "We have to go."  
  
Mitsukake took up Tomo, and the Warriors moved on.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior stared in disbelief.  
  
"Inconcievable!" he cried. "How can it be?! They have defeated the great Wizard Wolf Warrior! That's impossible!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior flopped back, turning away from his crystal ball. He frowned, and rubbed his chin with a finger, showing the audience that he was plotting again.  
  
"I must make sure that the next obstacle is so hard that they will surly die from trying to conquer it!" The Lone Wolf Warrior smiled. "You may have won this battle," he said into the crystal ball. "But you haven't won the war. Just wait, Celestial Warriors. I have plenty more to do to you. You can not win. You musn't win! Realize that now you are entering the Forests of Doom! Just you wait what's lying for you in there . . . MUH HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
So what's going to happen to the Warriors? What could the next obstacle possibly be? And will the Warriors ever make it to their dear precious Damsels?! Tune in next time, folks, and don't miss the grand and fun adventures of . . .  
  
DAMSELS IN DISTRESS!!! 


	74. the third obstacle: facing Snow Wolf War...

Chapter 18  
  
The Forests of Doom of the Wolf Mountains were very dark and moist. They walked through along a beaten down path until they reached a clearing. And it was in this clearing that it happened.  
  
A low rumbling noise thundered through the ground. They all snapped up their heads just in time to see snow falling heavily for them from the top of the snow-covered cone of the mountain. Within seconds, the warriors were buried under the snow.  
  
Tasuki took out his tessen as best as he could. He Rekka-Shinened his way out of the snow, and stood on the surface, his feet falling through only a foot in. The snow was thick and hard. He had his tessen ready to get the others out, but someone was standing there, waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, you weren't supposed to survive," the person said. He was cloaked in thick, white fur, and long white, stringy hair hung down his back, along with a long, white beard. He looked very much like Saruman from Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Another obstacle, aren't you?" Tasuki growled. "Well, don't think you've defeated us yet. A little snow isn't going to kill any body."  
  
"You don't think so?" the Saruman man asked, sneering. "And what if I told you that this snow is already freezing into ice, forever burying your friends underneath? Do you realize who I am? I am the Snow Wolf Warrior, guarder of this mountain of the Forests of Doom. I am amazed that someone has actually beaten my brother, Wizard Wolf Warrior. Thus, I can not allow you to live. You must all die."  
  
"Wolf Snow Warrior, huh?" Tasuki said. "Sounds like an easy obstacle for me to handle!"  
  
"You don't have much time," the Snow Wolf Warrior said, cringing at Tasuki's name mix up. "Their breath-supply is already running thin. They will suffocate and die within minutes. Not to mention the ice will freeze their bodies into a painful, slow death. Defeat me and you and your friends might live."  
  
"Easy stuff!" Tasuki cried. And with that, he let out a yell. "REKKA SHINEN!!"  
  
The Snow Wolf Warrior leapt out of the way. Tasuki heard him shout, "OH SHO MO BO!!" and then, Tasuki was covered in snow. The Snow Wolf Warrior had just hit him with snow the way he had hit him with fire.  
  
Tasuki growled. "REKKA SHINEN!!" But the Snow Wolf Warrior was quick.  
  
A staff suddenly emerged in the Snow Wolf Warrior's hand, and he drove a great force of power in it towards Tasuki. Tasuki was thrown back. He landed on his back, hard. But he barely winced. He got to his feet again, and shouted, "REKKA SHINEN!!"  
  
The Snow Wolf dodged. With his staff, he picked Tasuki high up into the air, and slammed him back into the ground. The snow cracked underneath him. Tasuki finally winced. He got to his feet. "REKKA SHINEN!!"  
  
But the Snow Wolf Warrior was just too quick.  
  
An idea came to Tasuki. He shouted again, "REKKA SHINEN!!" but aimed his fire towards the Snow Wolf's feet. The Snow Wolf Jumped, and Tasuki continued this for some time, while the Snow Wolf would occasionally counter act him with another blow from his staff, or more snow throwing.  
  
"You're aiming too low, Fang Boy," The Snow Wolf laughed. "You think by scourging my feet that you'll be able to stop my quickness? A-ha ha ha ha! You think wrong!"  
  
"No, you think wrong!" Tasuki said, grinning.  
  
His plan had worked. The Snow Wolf didn't know what Tasuki was talking about, but as Tasuki threw some more fire at the Snow Wolf, he suddenly found that he could not dodge it. For something was holding him down. The Snow Wolf got the full effect of the blast, coughing and sputtering. He blinked, looking down.  
  
Tasuki had been melting the snow and ice. A hand now gripped tightly on to the Snow Wolf's feet. He could not move now.  
  
"This one's for my friends!" Tasuki shouted, and Rekka-Shinened the Snow Wolf.  
  
"And for making Hotohori kill a little guy!"  
  
BAM  
  
"And for getting us involved with a wizard when Chichiri didn't have his powers!"  
  
BAM  
  
"But most of all, this is for all of you for taking away MY WOMAN!!"  
  
BAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
The Snow Wolf Warrior gave a weak cough, and fell to the ground, defeated. Tasuki grabbed the hands sticking out of the snow, and pulled. It was Hotohori.  
  
"You're alive!" he shouted. (Tasuki, that is.)  
  
"Get us out of here," Hotohori cried, his lips trembling and purple.  
  
Tasuki melted all the snow and ice he could. Besides Hotohori and Nakago, he had to bring the others back to life with some heat. (Not that they were dead, mind you . . . they just passed out, is all.)  
  
Soon, the Warriors were on the move, they walked out of the clearing and right back into the Forests of Doom. The Lone Wolf Warrior was in shock.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "This can't be! Three obstacles passed . . . three! I didn't think these guys would be so good! I must find a way to stop them! They can not reach here safely to take back the Damsels! I must destroy them!"  
  
He flopped back on his bed, moaning. "Oh, what am I to do? My world is collapsing! Those Warriors are stronger and smarter than I thought, and they are easily, too easily, penetrating my obstacles! My captive Damsels are becoming dirty and won't stop playing their music! And now, Katie and Phil are going together and I can't stand this no longer!"  
  
He sat up, glaring into his crystal ball.  
  
"Just wait," he said, frowning terribly at the figures retreating into the dark forest in the crystal ball. "You will not pass my next obstacle. I will make sure of that."  
  
Meanwhile, Kristin was playing her oboe, anxious to hear from Hotohori. She had heard that great distant rumble like thunder, and wondered what was going on.  
  
Hotohori my dear! Where are you?!  
  
Kristin? I *sneeze* . . . I'm fine.  
  
You sound cold! What happened?  
  
Snow Wolf Warrior.  
  
Snow Wolf Warrior?!  
  
We got buried under snow, my love. If it weren't for Tasuki, I don't know where we'd be.  
  
Caitlin!  
  
"Kristin, I don't understand you," Caitlin said, as Kristin blew some notes in Caitlin's direction.  
  
"Right," Kristin said, putting the oboe down. "Hotohori says that Tasuki just saved the day!"  
  
Caitlin giggled and bounced. "I knew he would! I just knew he would!"  
  
"He's defeated the Snow Wolf Warrior!"  
  
"Snow Wolf?" Martha asked, piping up. "Isn't that your user name? On IM on stuff?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kristin said quickly, and put the oboe back up to her lips.  
  
When will you be here?  
  
Soon, my darling soon.  
  
How soon?  
  
As soon as - RIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kristin blinked.  
  
Uh, what was that Hotohori? I think I just heard you scream ---  
  
RIIIIIICOO - BlAHSIHIGHIHS AUGHIHNMI!!  
  
Ho. . . Hotohori?  
  
Sorry, Kristin. That was Nakago and Tasuki interrupting my sound waves. Again.  
  
That's alright.  
  
And the conversation ended as the Lone Wolf Warrior came into the cave. He gave an evil smirk at Kristin and said, "I bet you think because they passed yet another test that your Warriors are going to be rather successful in saving you, don't you?"  
  
"My Hotohori will save me," Kristin said, sitting up straight. "Just you wait." She narrowed her eyes on the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
"Yeah," Caitlin said, "and my Tasuki will defeat you just the way he defeated the Snow Wolf Warrior!"  
  
"And you know you're no match for Miboshi and his demons!" Makiko cried, joining in. The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha . . . you don't know, do you? Your Miboshi's missing a limb," he laughed. "Not to mention that dradle that summons demons. He's going to die trying."  
  
Makiko growled. "You leave my Mibibi alone!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed and left the caves.  
  
"Is it true?" Makiko finally said, quietly into the open air of the caves.  
  
"Afraid so," Kristin said, a bit sadly. "Hotohori told me . . . he's lost an arm."  
  
"My poor baby!" Makiko cried, and turned around to cry.  
  
The chapter ended on a sad note.  
  
Miss Uots wants to intervene and say: So why DOES Tasuki mix up the name of "Something Wolf Warrior" to "Wolf Something Warrior"? I don't know. He just does. Did it in the first book, so he's gonna keep doing it in this one.  
  
Tune in next time folks! 


	75. the fourth obstacle: facing the wolf pac...

Miss Uots says: FYI: Monday comes from "Moon's day", Tuesday comes from "Twi's day"= Mars, Wednesday comes from "Woden's day" = Mercury, Thursday comes from "Thor's day (. . . no, not that Thor)" = Jupiter, and Friday comes from "Frigg's day (. . . no, not Fig's, Nakago, Frigg's,)" = Venus  
  
Chapter 19  
  
. . . Yep, they were still walking through the Forests of Doom. Still walking. And randomly playing "Ricola!" on the giant horn.  
  
Then, something happened. As they walked through the dark moist woods, the Lone Wolf Warrior's voice boomed from the sky, and he yelled, "SO!! I SEE THAT YOU ARE BETTER WARRIORS THAN I THOUGHT!! ALRIGHT THEN . . . LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY WOLF PACK!! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THEM WELL . . . MONWOLF, TUESWOLF, WEDNESWOLF, THURSWOLF, AAAAAAAAND . . . FRIWOLF! MUH-HA HA HA!"  
  
"Did he just name the days of the week?" Nakago questioned. But no one could answer as five wolves jumped out from in front of them, poised and ready for action. (Yeah, Miss Uots is ready for action as she hasn't been writing anything for awhile - sorry, you guys!)  
  
"I've got Monwolf!" Hotohori shouted, taking out his sword.  
  
"Right, I've got Tueswolf, no da!"  
  
"I've got Wolfwednesday!"  
  
"I've got Thurswolf," from Miboshi, and "Friwolf!" from Tomo.  
  
Nakago growled as he and Mitsukake were left to stand behind, watching the other warriors battle out against the wolves. Hotohori was quick and cunning for Monwolf, and when he cut him in the side, the wolf howled out in pain, and suddenly, night appeared. A giant moon hung in the sky, so large it looked as though it was going to crash into the Wolfdom. A symbol shaped like a moon glowed on Monwolf's head as he gained power and tried to catch Hotohori off guard.  
  
Chichiri was doing quite fine against Tueswolf, until the wolf grew in size and became a werewolf, resembling Ashitare, but lacking the scar, meaning that it wasn't Ashitare, but that it looked like him. (If you want to know why Tueswolf gets to become a werewolf, think Men come from Mars, Women from Venus . . . there you go!)  
  
Wedneswolf turned out to be a fire-breathing wolf, and Tasuki was actually having more fun with him. It was more like they were rough- housing, you know, just playing. Tasuki thought it was really cool that a wolf could breathe fire. They shot fire balls at each other, trying to scorch one another in a rather playful way.  
  
Miboshi had summoned a demon wolf, but it didn't work out too well, as he did not have his dradle, and had to summon it with his mind and symbol. He fell weak right away, and Thurswolf suddenly grew very large and powerful. Miboshi had to summon himself into a very large demon, and was trying very painfully hard to defeat the wolf.  
  
Friwolf had turned into female were-wolf. Tomo cackled, and fell to the ground, laughing, his sides splitting. It was really funny. It reminded him too much of the games he and Nakago would play on Ashitare back in Kutuo, while Ashitare was asleep. They'd put make-up and everything on him, just for laughs. That was before Ashitare nearly killed Tomo and the two had to stop doing that game.  
  
The female were-wolf (look at note at top of chapter) pounced on Tomo and he had to force himself into a fight, and found himself greatly loosing. Soon, he lay on the ground, screaming for defeat, and trying to yell, "I'M SORRY!!"  
  
Miboshi fell hard. Friwolf and Tueswolf got mad at Wedneswolf for not trying to kill Tasuki, and pounced upon the bandit, after Tueswolf managed to horribly injure Chichiri in such a way that he couldn't seem to move from the ground. Monwolf managed to toss Hotohori's sword away and the Emperor was trying to fight the great wolf off of him with his own hands.  
  
Soon, all the warriors, minus Nakago and Mitsukake, were lying on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. A large laugh echoed in the sky.  
  
"HA HA HA!! YOU HAVE FINALLY BEEN DEFEATED!! NOW, MY WOLVES!! AS WEARY AS YOU ARE . . . FINISH THEM OFF!!"  
  
Nakago's symbol began to glow.  
  
"I can take care of this," Mitsukake said, and Nakago growled. Mitsukake healed the warriors in a snap, and suddenly, the battle was going on again. The Lone Wolf Warrior screamed in disgust.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
Hotohori defeated Monwolf. The wolf gave a yelp and the sky turned back into day, the giant moon fading into the distance. Monwolf limped away, whimpering.  
  
Chichiri and Tomo combined their powers to fend off Tueswolf and Friwolf. The couple of wolves slunk off into the woods, whimpering after Monwolf.  
  
Miboshi's demon easily defeated Thurswolf, though Miboshi himself collapsed from the use of too much energy without his dradle to channel his life force.  
  
Tasuki decided to keep Wedneswolf. The wolf barked happily.  
  
"Only you would keep a wolf like that," Hotohori stated.  
  
"Only you can prevent forest fires," Smokey the Bear said somewhere in the depths of the Forests of Doom. Why? I'm not sure . . .  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior gave out a cry of anguish. "WOLVES!!! COME BACK!!"  
  
The wolves turned their heads up, facing the sky. They shook their heads. They did not want to deal with these warriors. They were too good.  
  
"GET THE HEALER, THEN!!!" The Lone Wolf Warrior screamed.  
  
"Uh-oh," Mitsukake said, as the wolves turned their heads towards him. Mitsukake gave a yelp and ran off in the opposite direction, with Monwolf, Tueswolf, Thurswolf and Friwolf following close behind. The others watched in amazement.  
  
"He'll be back," Hotohori said, and they all turned to walk on through the dark Forests of Doom. Yeah, more walking.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was in an out rage.  
  
"How DARE they!" he cried into the crystal ball, turning off the mega speaker. "My brilliant and most cunning wolf pack! Now I see . . . I must stop playing with them. I must bring out the best of the best of the best of the Best of the BEST of the best that I have! No one can dare to stop my . . ."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
So the dramatic music started to play and the audience began to boo as they weren't allowed to hear what the possible next obstacle would be. Hint: try and notice a pattern within the battles . . . you will find it most obvious of what might be coming up next . . . MUH-HA HA!!! I'll try for a longer chapter next time!  
  
And meanwhile . . .  
  
. . . the Damsels . . .  
  
. . . were STILL . . .  
  
. . . no, wait . . .  
  
. . . can it be? . . .  
  
. . . THEY'RE AWAKE!!  
  
But as the chapter has come to a close it doesn't really matter any way. 


	76. the fifth obstacle: facing the wolfbeast...

Chapter 20  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was sure that they would not pass his next obstacle. He was so sure that this was going to be the one that would kill them all.  
  
As the warriors walked through the woods, they ran into a cave. They all stopped, wondering whether to go in.  
  
"Kristin said she was trapped in a cave with the others!" Hotohori exclaimed. "Perhaps this is it!"  
  
"We're going in, then?!" Tasuki cried. "Let's go!" He made some light and they followed Tasuki into the cave.  
  
For a long time they walked in darkness. Hotohori gave a shout.  
  
"Kristin!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Maybe this is the wrong cave," Miboshi said.  
  
"Maybe this is a trap, no da," Chichiri said.  
  
A low growling came from behind them.  
  
"Nakago, shut up."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"It IS a trap," Tomo said.  
  
Tasuki shone his fire out behind them, and from the shadows, a massive wolf-beast came, blocking their way out. It had two large horns on its head, and was very thick set. He gave a horrid roar, and Nakago growled at him, his symbol lighting up.  
  
"No," Miboshi said, stepping forward. "I'll take this one."  
  
"Miboshi!" Hotohori said. "You shouldn't! You don't have your dradle and you're missing a limb!"  
  
"That beast is far too great for a mere sword to pierce him," Miboshi said. "His hide is too thick and strong. Fire will not hurt him, only the power of another like him will. So . . . stand back. Let me take him down."  
  
"You just only came to," Chichiri said. "You'll collapse again, just like you did with the last wolf, Thurswolf!"  
  
"And Mitsukake hasn't come back yet," Tasuki said. "He won't be able to revive you!"  
  
"I can do this!" Miboshi shouted. Nakago growled.  
  
The wolf beast was getting impatient with their talk and lunged at Miboshi. Miboshi was thrown violently to the floor, un prepared. Hotohori got out his sword to fight, but suddenly, Miboshi had summoned himself inside a huge demon, and began to fight the wolf beast.  
  
He was three times his height. He was three times his weight. Miboshi crushed the wolf beast, and the others cheered. Miboshi fell out of his demon spell, shaking his head. He hadn't collapsed. He didn't feel dizzy or faint. He felt FINE.  
  
"I'm still here," Miboshi said, jumping to his feet. "Oh, I'm ready for another attack! I can feel it! My life force is strong NOW!!!"  
  
With that, a whole slew of wolf beast charged from the shadows. Miboshi re-summoned his giant demon, and shielded the others from the wolf beasts. With the large arms of the demon, Miboshi began knocking wolf- beasts aside, throwing them against the walls of the cave.  
  
But he was weakening. He could feel it. Somewhere deep in side, his heart was hurting very badly, and he didn't know if he could go on. What had happened? He had just felt that great spurt of energy and now it was failing him!  
  
The giant demon began to fade, and the wolf beasts jumped on the fading image, until it was gone, and they were tearing Miboshi apart.  
  
"Damn it!" Hotohori cried.  
  
"Wait for it!" Tasuki shouted, and screamed, "REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
But Miboshi was right. The fire did nothing. Nakago was ready to ki- blast when Tomo spoke up.  
  
"Wait, Hotohori . . . don't you have a wish left?"  
  
Hotohori sighed, cringing. Yes he did, but he was hoping to use it on something that would benefit him and Kristin. "Has everyone here used their wishes?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Hotohori sighed. "I guess it would be selfish of me if I didn't . . ."  
  
With that, Hotohori yelled out, "KAI JIN!!"  
  
The wolf beasts stopped, watching the mini phoenix god pop up right before them. They growled at the phoenix god, who gave a gulp, and popped out of sight.  
  
But, in the confusion of the god showing up, Hotohori had managed to run over to Miboshi, where he picked up the fallen body, and the others turned and they all ran from the wolf beasts as they shook their heads in realization of what had happened, and turned to chase them.  
  
For days they chased the warriors in the long dark tunnels of the cave, and everyone believed that they would never escape the cave alive, but would die here because of the terrible wolf-beasts.  
  
Suddenly, the animator had a heart attack and died, and the wolf beasts were no more.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was in an outrage.  
  
"How dare he!" he shouted. "Those wolf-beasts were going to devour the warriors once and for all! How dare he!!"  
  
But there was nothing left for the Lone Wolf Warrior to do about it.  
  
"Perhaps," he thought, "perhaps I'll get an evil white rabbit with sharp, pointy teeth . . . no, that would put TOO much Monty Python in this story. Oh!"  
  
And a smile crossed his face.  
  
"I know what to do. I have a warrior who will surly not allow these ruffians to live anymore. Let's see how these warriors can deal with my friend -  
  
RIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
So, someone played the Ricola horn just so the audience couldn't hear what the Lone Wolf Warrior was going to say, and it appeared as though the chapter was coming to a close, but not before Miss Uots concluded it with:  
  
Meanwhile . . . yeah. 


	77. the sixth obstacle: facing Kale Wolf War...

Chapter 21  
  
They were back in the dark woods again. Night had fallen. A large moon hung in the sky, stars glistening down upon them. Everything was quiet as the warriors steadily and tiredly made their way through the dark woods, angered and upset that the Damsels had not been found yet.  
  
From the shadows ahead, a figure appeared.  
  
"Now who is it?" Hotohori asked aloud, tired. "Are you yet another Wolf Warrior?"  
  
"Indeed I am," came a female voice. Suddenly, the trees around them faded, and they found themselves in a desert, with nothing around them but sand and the strange female figure standing before them, cast in shadow.  
  
"Who are you?!" Hotohori asked, taking out his sword.  
  
Nakago growled, and his symbol lit up. Tomo touched him gently on the arm, saying, "No . . . can't you see? It's all just an illusion. Let me take care of this one."  
  
Tomo walked passed Hotohori, who put down his sword.  
  
"Very funny," Tomo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can see through your little illusion rather easily. Your power is weak." And with a snap of his fingers, they were back in the woods again.  
  
The female figure growled and stepped forward, the moonlight hitting her features. She was tall and slender with long, dark hair and a strange crown atop her head. Why, she looked like Lady Kale from Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. (Well, at least Kristin knows what I'm talking about with that one.)  
  
"I am Kale Wolf Warrior," the illusionist said, "and none may go forward unless through me. You have seen the works of my brothers, and you have seen how horribly weak and frail they were. I, on the other hand, am a master at what I do, and I shall see to it that you do not pass my defenses, but rather, DIE."  
  
"We shall see about that," Tomo said, rather boredly. "Try your worst."  
  
Vines shot up from the ground and strangled all the warriors. Tomo gave a simple, "Hm," and closing his eyes, concentrating, made the vines disappear.  
  
Growling with anger, Kale Wolf sent daggers at each of the warriors, piercing them through. They all screamed in anguish and pain, except for Tomo, who stood his ground, snapped his fingers, and the daggers faded, and the warriors felt nothing.  
  
"Step aside," Tomo said, "unless you want me to kill you."  
  
"You would never kill a woman," Kale Wolf cried. "Just try!"  
  
Suddenly, there were a million Tomo's standing around Kale Wolf, cackling loudly. She put her hands to her ears.  
  
"Augh!" she cried in agony, dropping to her knees. "That sound . . . stop it! That's the most horrid laugh I've ever heard!"  
  
Even the other warriors were down on their knees, their hands over their ears. But they didn't ask Tomo to stop. He was on a roll.  
  
All the Tomos got tighter around Kale, cackling all the while. Then, their feathers rang out, and Kale Wolf was stabbed through many, many times. She cried in pain, and fell over. The Tomos stopped, cackling still, and one of them walked up to her.  
  
"You see?" he said. "You are weak. You are no illusionist. Let us go and I'll spare your life."  
  
"Kill me first!" Kale Wolf roared, jumping to her feet. "I shall not let any pass unless I die!"  
  
"Very well," Tomo said, bowing his head, "Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori looked stunned. "I . . . I can't kill a woman! Why do you ask me?"  
  
"You have a sword!"  
  
Hotohori tossed his sword at Tomo. "Do it yourself, then. I hate to spill blood."  
  
Tomo put the sword next to Kale Wolf's throat. She breathed heavily.  
  
"Go ahead," she growled, smiling. "Just try and do it."  
  
He started moving the blade across her throat, blood appearing, thick and dark. Kale Wolf winced in pain, then jumped up, grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
Tomo toppled back onto the ground, with Kale Wolf on top of him. She tried to get the sword out of his grip. He kicked her off of him, holding the sword tightly. Then, he ran forward, sword poised for killing, but she jumped out of the way . . . and disappeared.  
  
Tomo looked stunned. Then, he laughed out, "Ha! That's weak! Hiding, aren't you?"  
  
Suddenly, Tomo found himself being strangled. He could not see where Kale Wolf was, and suddenly, the sword was wrenched form his grip and the point of it was at his throat.  
  
Kale Wolf appeared, holding him with the sword at his throat.  
  
"If any of you make a move," she hissed, "then the illusionist gets it."  
  
Nakago's symbol began to glow, but Hotohori stopped him.  
  
"Don't," he said, "you'll end up blasting Tomo out, too. There must be another way."  
  
"Ha!" Kale Wolf laughed. "There is no other way! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Over my dead body there isn't!" Tasuki shouted, and sent fire over at Kale Wolf. He scorched Tomo as well, who didn't look too happy.  
  
"Idiot!" Mitsukake said. "You're just gonna kill Tomo that way, too."  
  
"And when did you start caring whether Tomo dies or not, huh?" Tasuki asked. "And when did you come back?"  
  
"Got here just in time," Mitsukake said. They could see he looked rather worn out. "Don't know how I escaped them wolves. I just did, I guess."  
  
"We can't move a finger," Miboshi groaned. "We'll just kill Tomo if we do."  
  
"Will anybody really miss him?" Nakago said.  
  
"NAKAGO!!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ha, you're all pathetic!" Kale Wolf laughed. "Your precious Tomo will die, and you will not have the power to come past me and save those damn Damsels of yours! Finally, the Wolfdom will be complete! The Lone Wolf Warrior will take the throne and all will bow to him and love him. All will see the magnificent power of the Wolf Warriors! None shall be able to come against us, as we will be all-powerful, the best of the best of the best! What ever you do will not stop us for carrying out our plans! Whatever you do will not stop the destiny that was meant to be for our world! Whatever you do -"  
  
But whatever else they did they never found out, for Tomo stabbed Kale Wolf with his feathers then, causing her to loose her train of thought, and scream and howl in sudden pain. He grabbed the sword from her hand, swooshed around, and quickly, cut off her head.  
  
Everyone was in shock.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "Though a woman, she was evil, and I congradulate you, Tomo, for doing something that was very hard for me to do."  
  
"Nothing to it," Tomo said. He looked down at the headless corpse. "I've had . . . a rather terrible childhood, truly. I've killed people before. I'm . . . I'm not too proud of it, but . . . when it has to be done, it has to be done. It was either her or the Damsels, you know? And if you do it fast enough . . . without thinking . . ."  
  
"It's alright," Chichiri said, noticing that Tomo was about to cry. He put an arm around his shoulder, and lead him away.  
  
"Let's go," Hotohori said. "We must reach the Damsels as soon as we can!"  
  
"Night has fallen," Miboshi whined. "Can't we at least stop to rest?"  
  
Hotohori sighed. "We should, I guess. But we must be on guard."  
  
"I can stay up," Nakago spoke up. Everyone turned and looked with bewilderment at Nakago.  
  
"You're actually going to do something nice for us?" Tasuki asked, surprised.  
  
Nakago grunted.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was in shock and rage. He was nearly tearing his hair out. How did they manage to pass Kale Wolf Warrior? She was one of the best of the best of the best of the Best of the BEST of the best! They shouldn't have been able to kill a woman, afterall. The Lone Wolf growled.  
  
"That's it," he said. "No more fun and games. It's time to settle this once and for all. You Warriors of the Damsels in Distress . . . be prepared. Be warned. You are not going to wake up tomorrow morning, I will see to that . . ."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
So, what's going to happen to the Warriors of the Damsels in Distress? I don't know . . . I always just sit down and start writing without really thinking about what I'm doing.  
  
Meanwhile the Damsels slept, woke up, ate, slept some more, and played a never ending game of war between themselves. (Kailein had illusioned up some cards.) 


	78. the Lone Wolf Warrior's Secret Layer

Chapter 22  
  
They walked through the dark woods, tired. Suddenly, they saw a cave far up ahead of them, and then, a large tree standing before it with a dishevled looking tree house built within the branches.  
  
"This must be the Lone Wolf Warrior's Secret Layer," Hotohori mused.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Chichiri wondered.  
  
Hotohori pointed at the large banner hanging on the tree trunk that read, "The Lone Wolf Warrior's Secret Layer."  
  
"So THAT must be the cave where the Damsels are," Tasuki growled.  
  
The men stepped forward to the cave, but just then, lightening issued from the sky, and as Nakago muttered "Soi" and Tomo followed up with "Sauce," the Lone Wolf Warrior appeared.  
  
Nakago growled, his symbol glowing. Everyone put up their weapons.  
  
"So?" the Lone Wolf Warrior barked. "You thought you could pass through my obstacles and get to your precious Damsels to save them, didn't you?"  
  
"We DID get through your stupid obstacles," Tasuki reminded the Lone Wolf Warrior.  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior cleared his throat.  
  
"You are all pathetic. You may have passed the other Wolf Warriors, but you shall never get past me. What's this? WednesWolf, what are you doing with that Warrior?"  
  
WednesWolf cowered behind Tasuki, growling slightly.  
  
"HA!" Tasuki shouted. "Got me self my own wolf! How's THAT for you, mister Wolf Lone Warrior?!"  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior sighed, shaking his head. "How sad. You made your self a friend, Tasuki, but soon, you are going to die. You will all die. None shall survive the wrath of the Lone Wolf Warrior!"  
  
Hotohori stepped forward, though Nakago's symbol was glowing.  
  
"Let me handle this one," Hotohori said. "My sword has never failed. I shall defeat the Lone Wolf Warrior once and for all, his death will be on my sword, it shall run with his blood."  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed. "And yet, I have been able to injure you countless times in all of our previous battles! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Nakago's symbol was glowing. Chichiri stepped forward.  
  
"Let me take care of him, Your Majesty," Chichiri said, "he's right, no da. He has injured you countless of times, and we don't want to loose you, no da. But I am skilled with my magic that I have learned from the great Naiidoska. I shall take him down."  
  
"Ha!" the Lone Wolf Warrior cried. "You've forgotten that I have my OWN brand of magic! Do you not remember me turning dear Kristin-sama into a wolf? You can't defeat me!"  
  
Chichiri started to growl, but Tasuki stepped forward, shouting, "Oh no you don't! Anyone who messes with MY woman is going to get it from me! I'm going to be the one who takes this damn Wolf Lone Warrior down. I ain't backing down a fight with YOU."  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed. "Go ahead . . . be don't forget my own brand of fire. I shall scorch you until you are dead!"  
  
Nakago's symbol was glowing, but Mitsukake stepped forward.  
  
"Tasuki, it is almost pointless for you to fight him," Mitsukake said, "you've seen his . . . um . . . fire power. It would be too easy. And you might hurt more than you mean to. Allow me to take care of him."  
  
"YOU?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yes," Mitsukake said, sighing. "No one cares about me anyway, I'm such a minor character, no one will care if I die. I'll distract him. You can go get the Damsels."  
  
"No!" Hotohori cried. "We shall not let you do such a thing, Mitsukake!"  
  
"I have no fans!" Mitsukake cried. "Why does it matter?!"  
  
"You have fans, Mitsukake!" Tasuki cried. "Loads of them!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Name them!"  
  
Everyone became silent.  
  
"Perhaps," Miboshi said, "one of us Seiryu should take care of this sticky mess."  
  
"Miboshi, don't!" Hotohori said, but Miboshi was stepping forward.  
  
"I've lost an arm, I know. But I can still summon the greatest of all demons, and I will defeat you, Lone Wolf Warrior. You have taken my love from me, and I will have her back."  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior laughed. "But you always collapse when you summon your demons! Very well, try! We'll see who STILL STANDING when the battle is over, Ha ha ha!"  
  
Nakago's symbol was still glowing.  
  
Tomo stepped forward.  
  
"No, Miboshi," he said. "You can't handle this. The Lone Wolf Warrior's right. You're too weak. You're missing an arm. You'll die in vain, and never be able to see your Makiko again! Let me take care of this, you guys. The Lone Wolf Warrior has never been too good with the Illusionary arts."  
  
"HA!" the Lone Wolf Warrior cried. "If I can do magic, I can do illusions. Just you watch me . . . try and defeat me, Tomo. If you are the one who shall battle me."  
  
There was an uproar within the warriors, before Hothori shouted, "That's it! It's either all of us, or none. Let us defeat this Lone Wolf Warrior once and for all! Our Damsels need us!"  
  
The Warriors all thrust their arms into the air, giving a triumphant shout. The Lone Wolf Warrior grinned.  
  
"This will be easy," he said, "I can get rid of you all at once, then!"  
  
Everyone's weapons were out, and the Lone Wolf Warrior changed himself into his Wolf form.  
  
Nakago snapped.  
  
"That's it!" he shouted. "It's MY turn, damn it! You guys have already taken all the battles!"  
  
"Nakago, don't be silly," Mitsukake said. "You've been doing every single of the obstacles for us. It's time we have a turn at fighting."  
  
That did it. Nakago not only ki-blasted the Lone Wolf Warrior, but he ki-blasted the other Warriors, where they flew back on to the wall of the cave. The Lone Wolf Warrior vanished from sight, defeated for the moment.  
  
The Warriors staggered to their feet, and noticed that the Lone Wolf Warrior was gone.  
  
"He's gone!" Tasuki shouted happily! From Chichiri's hat he pulled out a Mexican hat, and out of nowhere, Koji appeared, and the two did their happy dance.  
  
Hotohori gasped. "Oh no! LOOK!"  
  
The cave wall was cracking from where Nakago had ki-blasted everyone against it.  
  
"The Damsels!" all the Warriors shouted, and they ran into the cave, as it started to crumble down on them, hoping that they would be able to get their Damsels out in time . . . 


	79. The rescue finally!

Chapter 23  
  
The warriors rushed through the tunnel of the cave until they reached a small, cavern room. There were the Damsels, sitting in their cages, horrified at the sight and sound of the cave starting to crumble down all around them.  
  
"We have to get them out, hurry!" Hotohori yelled. He ran over to Kristin's cage and used his sword to break off the heavy lock. Kristin immediately jumped into his arms, crying with joy and fear.  
  
Tasuki banged his tessen on the lock on Caitlin's cage, and she bounded out happily, yet with worry in her eyes. Nakago ki-blasted Martha's cage apart, and the poor girl was shaking in fright, yet cowered herself inside Nakago's arms. Nakago also ki-blasted Kailein and Makiko out, and the warriors turned to run out . . .  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was standing there, waiting, and behind him, stood Phil and Katie, hand in hand.  
  
"Thought you could escape the great and powerful Lone Wolf Warrior, huh?" The Lone Wolf Warrior growled. "I will not let you escape - you will remain in this cave and die, even if that means my Damsels must perish with you! I will not let you change the fate of the Wolfdom, to which I shall become king!" And he gave a strangled cry, which was cut off abruptly by a large piece of rock falling from the ceiling and hitting him on the head.  
  
"There's no time for this!" Hotohori cried. "Let's go!"  
  
But, the tunnel caved in from behind Phil and Katie, and they both gave squeals of fear, and ran past Hotohori. The entrance had been blocked off, and there was only one thing left to do - follow Phil and Katie out of the cave.  
  
The cave continued to crumble in upon them. They ran as hard as they could, trying to avoid being squashed by the cave disintegrating before them. Through a long and dark winding tunnel they ran, until they saw, far ahead of them, Phil and Katie emerge into light from the end of the tunnel. But the two were surprisingly quick, and Katie had pulled out her flute and gave one quick, sharp note that sent the tunnel exit crashing down, trapping the warriors inside.  
  
"Damn it!" Tasuki shouted. "What do we do NOW?!"  
  
Nakago's symbol began to glow and he tried to ki-blast the blockage out of the way, but just then, the floor beneath their feet gave way, and they fell for a long time in darkness, not knowing what was going on around them, just hearing each other scream and the falling rock beating against them.  
Silence.  
  
Everything was silent as the warriors and their Damsels slowly brought themselves back into consciousness.  
  
"W-where are we?" Kristin stammered.  
  
It was too dark to see. Tasuki muttered, "Rekka Shinen," and suddenly, there was light.  
  
They were in a small cavern which appeared to have no openings whatsoever. A lump formed in Hotohori's throat as he choked out, "W-we're trapped!"  
  
Mitsukake went around, healing all who were hurt, as the Damsels clung on to their beloveds, finally glad to be saved.  
  
"Oh, Hotohori," Kristin cried. "I missed you so much! Everyday your song was stuck in my mind, and it would bring tears to my eyes. I'm just so glad to be here with you, even if we are stuck in this cave."  
  
"So long as I can die with my love at my side," Hotohori said gently, "so long as I can have you in my arms again. I don't ever want to let you go, Kristin-sama! Promise me you'll never leave!"  
  
"No, never," Kristin said, "make me your bride. Make me your Empress. Just make it be so that we don't have to be apart any longer."  
  
And with that, they embraced and kissed longingly.  
  
It was the same for the others, too. "Oh, Tasuki!" Caitlin cried, holding him tight. "I missed you so much! I knew you'd be able to pass those stupid obstacles! I knew you'd come to rescue me!"  
  
"Of course I would!" Tasuki said. "I ain't gonna let my woman down, you know that. Come here." And they kissed for a long time.  
  
Kailein and Tomo didn't need to say anything. There was just a "Oh, Tomo!" from Kailein and Tomo's response of "Oh, Kailein!" and they were all over each other.  
  
Makiko cradled Miboshi in her arms, tears in her eyes. "My poor Mi- bibi," she moaned. "What did they do to your arm? My poor, brave Miboshi! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you made it, even with your arm severed."  
  
"I'm fine," Miboshi said, though he looked paler than usual and sounded a bit faint. "So long as I'm with you now . . . everything's fine . . ." And they kissed.  
  
"Martha . . . hi. Nice to see you alive."  
  
"Thanks, Nakago."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Nakago and Martha. There was a spazm of anger twitching in Tasuki's left eye. "At least hug her, you baka!" he said.  
  
Nakago gave Martha a rather stiff hug.  
  
Martha giggled in joy and stayed in his arms, though he seemed rather rigid. Chichiri had been looking around the cave, but no sign of escaping had come up. There were no openings, nothing. They were certainly doomed.  
  
"I could magic our way out," he said, taking off his cloak and getting out his staff.  
  
"Not now, Chichiri," Hotohori said. "It's been a rough day. Why don't we take the time to rest before moving on? It's safe here . . . and at least the Lone Wolf Warrior's convinced that we're dead." Kristin squirmed happily in Hotohori's arms.  
  
"Hotohori's right," Tasuki said. "We oughta let that Wolf Lone Warrior think we're dead before moving out. Besides . . . it HAS been a long day. Let's go to sleep, okay?"  
  
Everyone muttered in agreement. They all turned over on their sides to get some rest.  
  
As soon as everyone had fallen asleep, Nakago gently woke Martha.  
  
"You know I love you," he said in soft, quiet voice so that no one could hear. "You know I missed you. I'm just relived to see you alive again."  
  
"Oh, Nakago," Martha breathed. He pulled her in and kissed her, certain that no one could see him going soft and kissing his beloved. Unfortunately for him, Mitsukake was still awake. 


	80. going back

*Miss Uots says: Sorry everyone, I've been having a bad case of writer's block. . . but I'm back now, thanks to Kristin. . . got some ideas, thankies!*  
  
Chapter 24  
  
So, they were stuck in a cavern, no openings of any kind giving them any escape. Chichiri tried to magic them out, but it didn't work. Apparently, the Lone Wolf Warrior had set up a shield of some kind. Then, Nakago was ready to ki-blast them out, but Hotohori feared that the blast would send the cave tumbling upon them all. That's when Tasuki suggested they use Wedneswolf, who was still by his side. Wedneswolf happily began to dig a hole in the ground, and soon, the gang was following the wolf, talking in the tight darkness of the tunnel he was making, crawling along.  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked Kristin as they crawled after Wedneswolf. "Tell me . . . what did that horrid Lone Wolf Warrior do to you?"  
  
"He tried to sacrifice me, you know," Kristin said, "but it didn't work. You see, he had to transform me into wolf form, but I wasn't going to transform for him, so he got out all the magic powders he had. He only succeeded in turning me into a cheez it twenty times."  
  
"Cheez its," Nakago whined. "Damn it, I need food."  
  
"Hey," Mitsukake said, "at least now you can fit through this little tunnel Wedneswolf has made for us, you know? You would've gotten stuck like you did before at the tree in Maybury."  
  
BAM!  
  
Mitsukake found himself with a black eye.  
  
"Did that Wolf Lone bastard try anything to you, Caitlin?" Tasuki growled.  
  
"He kept flashing his lighter at me," Caitlin grimaced. "Until he finally scorched my fingers."  
  
"That bastard!" Tasuki growled. "Him and that stupid little lighter of his! Why I oughta . . ."  
  
"Calm yourself, Tasuki," Hotohori said. "He's been defeated."  
  
"But he's still alive," Miboshi groaned.  
  
"Oh, Mibibi!" Makiko squealed. "Your arm! What shall we ever do about your arm?!"  
  
"I'm fine, really," Miboshi said. "You get used to not having an arm after awhile. Don't worry about me, Makiko." *Miss Uots says: he, he! Guess what other character of anime got his arm severed?!*  
  
"Oh, Tomo," Kailein said. "I've been feeling ill, you know . . . morning sickness. I can't wait until our son is out! I've been thinking of a name for him while in that cage . . . what do you think about Aiko, Tomo? And if it's a girl, we can call her Akiko."  
  
"Hey," Makiko said, "that's my mother's name."  
  
"Hey," Kristin said, "if you guys are going to have a baby in nine months . . . shouldn't you be getting married soon?"  
  
There was a pause from Tomo. ". . . well, yes."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait!" Kailein squealed.  
  
"Tasuki . . ."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
The men were suddenly tense, knowing what the Damsels wanted. Only Hotohori seemed rather open about it.  
  
"Of course, my dear Kristin . . . I'll have to make you my bride as well, if you are to join me as my Empress back in Konan. It will be a large wedding, and I'll have the best of the best of the country there, to help fashion it out and make it the grandest wedding that Konan has ever seen!" *Miss Uots butts in to say: mind you, I'm sure in ancient China they didn't have weddings they do now-a-days in America, but as I don't know how their wedding ceremonies went, we're just going to stick with the old fashioned type . . . besides, in the anime, Tamahome and Miaka had a regular American wedding and none of the warriors seemed to object it.*  
  
"Oh, Hotohori!" Kristin said, blushing, glad that it was dark. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Who gets to be Best Man?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I was hoping to give that privilege to Mitsukake," Hotohori said.  
  
"Oi," Tomo said, "you gots to be our Best Man, too, Mitsukake."  
  
"And ours, too!" Caitlin squeaked.  
  
Tasuki gave a weak laugh.  
  
Martha began to say, "Mine, too!" but did not feel like embarrassing Nakago. In fact, later, long after finding their way out of the hole, Nakago asked rather quietly to Mitsukake, "I'll need you as a Best Man, too." Mitsukake was feeling rather popular and happy that evening.  
  
Finally, after traveling in the dark for so long, the gang emerged out into the light of the Forest of Doom, where the moon was shinning down at them, accompanied by stars.  
  
They took to sleep, (after Nakago asked Mitsukake his personal question), and when they woke up, it was morning.  
  
Through the dark Forest of Doom they walked, not knowing where to go. Wedneswolf took the lead, and Tasuki encouraged the others that Wedneswolf knew where he was going. For a few days they traveled behind Wedneswolf, and as they did, they passed by the Wolf City. They did not go inside the city wall, but walked around it, retracing their steps from when they first arrived here in the Wolfdom.  
  
They were talking, of course, and the subject turned over to voice actors.  
  
"Dose any one notice that the English voice actors of Tasuki, Eiken, and Koji all sound as though it's the same person?" Miboshi asked.  
  
"I think it is the same person," Tasuki growled, growing red in the face.  
  
"Does anyone know that Hotohori's voice actor's name is Sparky?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
BAM!  
  
Mitsukake found himself with a black eye, but not before he went on to say, "And have you ever noticed how terribly dull Jack Hammer's voice is? You know, the English voice of Nakago? He doesn't know how to express his emotions."  
  
BAM BAM!  
  
Both Mitsukake's eyes were black now.  
  
Past the Wolf city they walked. They got back into some more woods, crossed a bridge or two, and soon, Wedneswolf stopped, four days later of traveling. They had approached a gaping cave, and the moon was high in the dark blue sky.  
  
"That's where we came out, no da," Chichiri said. "Remember? We fell through the tree, and found ourselves walking through a long tunnel until we emerged into the forest. That's the long tunnel. We've got to go in there."  
  
"Let's rest first, okay?" Mitsukake whined.  
  
"No," Hotohori said, firmly. "I don't want to stop until we are out of the Wolfdom. Who knows what might happen in our sleep while we are so close to home? We are not going to rest until we are back in the world of Maybury!"  
  
"Just you try," a voice croaked out from behind them. The warriors and their Damsels spun around, horrified.  
  
There he stood, the Lone Wolf Warrior. A smile smirked his face, his eyes searching each and every face before him. "So, you think you're going to make it home alive, huh? You think you can outsmart the greatest of all the greatest villains there are out there?! No one can defeat the Lone Wolf Warrior, I will make sure of that!" And with a snap of his fingers, Phil and Katie both appeared, and soon, both Phil's theme and Katie' theme were belted out at top speed and volume, from a swarm of men hiding in the trees around them. Phil's army of tube players had increased greatly, and the warriors fell to the ground, holding their ears in pain.  
  
"Stop!" Hotohori cried.  
  
"The pain!" Kristin cried.  
  
No one could move. The Lone Wolf Warrior strode forward, and smiled down at the helpless warriors. "You call yourselves great?!" he cried. "Look at you! You can't even stand because of the awesome power of Phil and Katie combined, and they are but flies to me in power! Not, watch as I unfold my wrath! You shall now know who is the greatest warrior of them all! It is the Lone Wolf Warrior, and you will not be leaving this Wolfdom alive! Feel my glory, feel my power! FEEL THE TASTE OF DEATH THAT CAN ONLY COME FROM THE GREATEST OF THE GREATEST OF THE GREATEST OF THE GREATEST!!!!!! YOU - SHALL - ALL - DIE!!!!"  
  
BAMMMM!!!!!  
  
The Lone Wolf Warrior was thrown backward, soaring high above Phil's and Katie's heads, disappearing into the woods behind him. The Tubas stopped, shocked.  
  
"Good work, Nakago!" Kristin cried, and she turned into her wolf form.  
  
"Right," Hotohori said, "let's get out of here, quick, before the Lone Wolf Warrior catches up to us!"  
  
And they turned and fled down the long dark tunnel, running as fast as they could, with Tasuki easily in the lead. They all collided at the end of the tunnel, and looked up, realizing that they didn't know who to get back up the tree. From somewhere behind them, they could hear the Lone Wolf Warrior screaming in disgust chasing down the tunnel after them.  
  
"How do we get up?!" Hotohori cried.  
  
Everyone was tense, trying to figure out what to do, as the sounds of the Lone Wolf Warrior got nearer and closer to them, a terrible strangled cry that was hurting their ears and minds. Even Nakago was a tiny bit worried. A tiny bit.  
  
"Your Highness!" Chichiri finnaly said. "Your wish! You never had your wish made!"  
  
"Then this is it!" Hotohori cried. "Kai-jin!"  
  
A mini Suzaku appeared before them, beaming down at the warriors. The Lone Wolf Warrior was drawing closer.  
  
"I wish for you to send us back into Maybury, at once!"  
  
"It is done then!" the mini suzaku cried, and suddenly, it felt as though a great force had kicked the warriors up, up, up the tree, and then, they were all spilling out into the moon light of the other world, where they landed in a heap, panting and swearing, and relieved that they were finally back. 


	81. and what does the family have to say abo...

Chapter 25  
  
Naiidoska said he would try his best . . .  
  
Hotohori lead Kristin home, the streets dark and nearly empty. No one could see them walking back home to where Kristin lived in the unpaved road off of seven mile. Full of scratches and tears, and flecks of blood on their clothing, but their hair still looking as gorgeous as ever (don't ask me why) they made their way to Kristin's door, and knocked.  
  
Kristin's mother almost cried when she opened the door.  
  
"Kristin! You're alive!" she gasped. She ignored the Emperor standing behind her daughter, and bustled Kristin through the door. Hotohori followed through.  
  
"Look, Kristin's home!" she shouted for the whole house to hear. Suddenly, Kristin found herself surrounded by all the familiar faces she had known growing up as her family, and she was being given many hugs. It was her dad who noticed the Emperor standing behind her.  
  
"You," he said, "aw. . . you're the fellow who saved my daughter, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, indeed I am," Hotohori said regally, slightly bowing his head.  
  
"Crazy get up you got there," Kristin's dad joked. He was too happy to have his daughter back home to say anything else, however . . .  
  
"Mom, Dad," Kristin said, as her brother sort of stood off to the side, grinning. "I want you to meet Hotohori. He's . . . well, I don't know how to explain this, but . . ."  
  
Now, you all know how it goes in the anime when Miaka is telling her brother about the Universe of the Four Gods. That's what's going on right now, as Kristin's theme starts playing in the background and she's telling her family all about Andrew, the Lone Wolf Warrior, and Phil and Katie, and how she was sucked into the world of the Four Gods along with Martha, Caitlin, Kailein and Makiko. And then, as she gets to the part where Hotohori resuces her and promises to make her his bride . . .  
  
ZZZZZT. (zipper noise that abruptly ends the musical recapturing)  
  
"W-what?" Kristin's dad stammered. "You mean . . . you want to marry this fellow and go live as an Empress in a different world?"  
  
"You can come too, if you want," Kristin said, "oh, I'm sure Naiidoska could arrange for you guys being able to visit me and stuff. I will be Empress, you know. I have the power to do so."  
  
If you don't know Kristin's mom, she doesn't flinch a bit when I go to Kristin's house and say, "I'm kidnapping Kristin right now." So that's why I think she would be rather laid back and cool about the whole prospect of visiting Kristin as an Empress in Konan.  
  
"Wow, my daughter the Empress," Kristin's mom says. "That's wonderful! You will invite us to the wedding, right? We ARE your parents."  
  
"But of course!" Kristin said, giggling. She was so happy. Even her brother's glazed looks of confusement weren't bothering her. Even her father's stammering wasn't effecting her. She was going to marry Hotohori and become Empress of Konan, away from the boring world she used to live in.  
  
It wasn't as easy for Martha. Sure, when she came home her parents and sisters greeted her in the same manner, all hugging and kissing and being absolutely happy, until her dad noticed Nakago standing behind her, towering over him and glaring. Her dad smiled and said, "oh, thank you so much for finding our daughter! Come in, come in! Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Do I get to be fed?" Nakago said.  
  
"Nakago!" Martha said, and then, gulped nervously. Her theme music did not play in the back ground as her parents sat her and Nakago down and asked her to explain what had happened. Rather, the song that plays at Nakago's death in the anime (yeah, the cool sounding one with the organ) plays now, as Martha is telling her family all that happened since she first was sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods. Her father did not look convinced.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, laughing. "Maybe you've gone ill, and you need some rest. I think you just had a dream, that's all."  
  
"No," Martha said, sighing, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. But Naiidoska said that the anime tapes would have changed because of this, so wait while I get them, and you'll see."  
  
Sure enough, when Martha put in the first tape of Fushigi Yuugi, the theme for Damsels in Distress came up, and everything was now different. Miaka and Yui no longer existed. Instead, they watched 52 episodes of what had happened to the Damsels, only animated. Both parents were still a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"No, that's can't be right," her dad said, getting a bit angry. "You're just making it all up. You were just telling us what happened in these movies."  
  
"Fine," Martha said, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "I - I'll prove to you that it's all true. When me and Nakago get married . . . you'll have to come back to Kutou with us."  
  
Her father sighed. "You're talking nonsense."  
  
Caitlin was lucky that her parents were too shocked to say anything about her story. They stared at Tasuki who was rough housing it out with Caitlin's little brother, and both parents stared avidly at her daughter, and finally, her mother shook her head and said, "Whatever you say, Caitlin." Of course, Miss Uots doesn't really know Caitlin's parents that well, so I'm only assuming that this is how they would take the news.  
  
Caitlin bounced up and down where she sat on the couch in her living room. "Oh, I knew you'd understand!" she squealed as Tasuki successfully bopped the little boy on his head and sent him into unconsciousness.  
  
Kailein . . . oh my. The moment her parents opened the door, they started forward, ready to welcome and hug their daughter, so glad to see she was safe and alive, but unfortunately Tomo frightened them. They slammed the door shut on the both of them, and it was through much coaxing that Kailein got her mother to open the door again.  
  
Tomo sat rather quietly in the corner of the living room, playing with Kailein's ferret as Kailein explained her story to her parents and older brothers, who kept laughing as she went along. Yes, in the back ground her theme played, and Caitlin's played for her, as well. Then, Kailein mentioned Tomo marring her, but did not dare to mention she was with his child.  
  
Her mother seemed dazed, and said, "What? Are you sure you want to marry this man? I think you got hit over the head too many times, Kailein. Now tell us, what really happened?"  
  
"That IS what happened!" Kailein cried. "Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Prove it," one of her brothers snarled at her.  
  
"Where do you think I'd always go off to?" Kailein said.  
  
"You were at work," her mother said, but her brother said, "no, I barely would see her at work. I thought she was with her friends."  
  
"No," her father said, "cause her friends are always calling or randomly showing up to the door ASKING for Kailein."  
  
They all stopped and looked oddly at Kailein. The ferret squeaked in Tomo's hands.  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do, missy!" her mother yelled. "Running off all this time with this . . . weirdo!" She pointed her finger at Tomo, who was too interested in the ferret to care that they were all insulting him.  
  
"Mom, we're getting married," Kailein said. "And if you don't want to come to the wedding, then don't. You can't change the way I feel. I love Tomo. We've been in love for the longest time. You can't take him away from me. We're getting married, and that's it. You can either come to the wedding or not."  
  
Her parents looked dazedly at Kailein. They seemed mad. Was their daughter nuts? Was she really going to marry this clown?  
  
"Fine then," Kailein's mother said. "We'll see whether this wedding is real or not."  
  
"Good."  
  
Makiko's parents were in Japan. Makiko did not have to worry. She let Miboshi come to her dorm at U of M, and she called her parents, telling them that she was going to be getting married soon, would they like to come to the wedding?  
  
"But of course," they answered in Japanese.  
  
"Don't you want to tell them about your story of being in the Universe of the Four Gods?" Miboshi asked.  
  
Makiko gently explained to her parents about the Universe of the Four Gods. They did not get it, and decided it was an American joke. They would still come to see the wedding, of course, and to meet their son-in- law, Miboshi.  
  
Makiko later told her sisters Sachiko and Fumiko the story as well. Sachiko did not get it, though Fumiko did, as Fumiko was around at Michigan State and could see Miboshi face to face. Sachiko was in Japan, so she couldn't.  
  
So, Miboshi stayed with Makiko in her dorm, waiting for Christmas break, when they all decided would be a good time to finish up their last terms of classes, and move into the world of the Universe of the Four Gods. There they would be married and their new lives would begin, and possibly new adventures.  
  
Tomo stayed in the trees around Kailein's house as her parents did not want him living with them. Tasuki lived with Caitlin in her dorm up at Marquette, and after much arguing, Nakago was allowed to live in the basement of Martha's house, which is furnished so it's not punishment. And every once in awhile, the whole gang, minus Chichiri and Mitsukake who had gone back to their own world with Naiidoska, would come to Martha's basement, where she still had Dani's Fushigi Yuugi tapes (and I still do) and they would watch themselves, eating cheez its. With this going on, Martha's parents slowly began to see themselves believing in Martha's strange tale . . .  
  
Coming up next time . . . weddings! The long awaited weddings! 


	82. Kristin's Wedding

Chapter 26  
  
The entire palace of Konan was gleaming in white and red decorations, with an abundance of flowering decorations trimmed with gold ribbons. The great hall of the palace seemed to sparkle, for indeed, it was full of glitter. The day had finally come.  
  
Kristin wore a long gown of white, with a simple veil over her head. She stood in front of her mirror, waiting for the signal for her to get ready to walk down the long aisle. They were all waiting for her. In her hands she held a bouquet of red and white flowers, tied together with gold ribbon. Her hair had been brushed many times over, and fell gently over her back. Beneath the veil she had flowers stuck in her hair above both ears, and red and white ribbon sailed down her hair from the flowers. These flowers were held there by bobby pins, which in effect, held the veil in place.  
  
Kristin gave out a nervous sigh.  
  
"This is it," she said to herself, speaking to the mirror. "I'm going to be the Empress of Konan now. There's no turning back. I'm . . . I'm going to be Hotohori's wife." Kristin began to blush.  
  
A door creaked open behind her, and a head popped in. It was Boboshi 2, smiling. He was cloaked in white today. All the men were dressed in white for the special occasion, while the ladies were clothed in a light pink, red being too flashy for a royal wedding, such as this one.  
  
"They're ready for you, Kristin-sama," Boboshi's voice rang out.  
  
Kristin gave out another sigh. "This is it," she said. A smile crossed her face. She had never been so excited and nervous all at once! She pulled the veil down before her face, hiding it, and followed Boboshi out to the court yard where the wedding was to take place.  
  
Nearly the whole of Konan was there, standing out in the courtyard, itching in nervousness, awaiting to see their new Empress. Hotohori was already there, standing before an alter, dressed in a white suit, his hair tied loosely back. A few strands fell over his face. Behind him stood Mitsukake, looking a bit awkward in white, with Tama perched on his shoulder, a pillow strapped to his head.  
  
The theme music began as soon as the great doors opened, and there was Kristin, gleaming in all her happiness and joy. Everyone gaped and awed as the music started to play the traditional Bridal March, and she walked down the aisle, just the way an Empress would. Her head was up, her steps were slow and flowing. She was gentle and did not rush or sway. She made it up to where her father stood besides Hotohori, also looking a bit awkward in white suit, but meeting his eyes and smiling.  
  
He gave Kristin to Hotohori as the Priest told him to, and she took Hotohori's arm, and now, they were standing before the Priest, before everyone of the courtyard, listening to the long, touching speech.  
  
Finally, the moment came.  
  
" . . . do you, Hotohori take this woman to be your wife, as the new Empress for our Kingdom, swearing to keep her, by all bonds of faithful love, until you two do part?"  
  
"I do." It was clear and crisp, and Kristin felt her nerves melt away. Finally!  
  
"And do you, Kristin, take this man to be your husband, swearing to keep him, by all bonds of faithful love, until you two do part?"  
  
"I do!" Kristin said. She could feel herself blushing.  
  
"If there is anyone here who does not feel these two belong to one another, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I, therefore, pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And what a kiss it was! Kristin let herself melt into Hotohori's arms, and she knew she was never going to have a happier moment than the one she was in right now. This day she would cherish for all memory. Hotohori scooped up his bride, and took her away, as the crowd cheered heavily, and bubbles (thanks to Caitlin) danced around the departing couple.  
  
And how did it get so perfect? How did this day come to pass? The screen begins to fuzz, and we all know, that it's time for a flash back . . .  
  
. . . They were lying in a heap, Nakago pinned on the bottom, and Hotohori sitting gracefully on top of them all. With a small pop, Naiidoska appeared. "You're back, your Highness!" he squeaked. "back in the world of Maybury . . . and look! you've saved the Damsels, just as I thought you would!"  
  
"Dear Naiidoska," Hotohori said, ignoring the grunts of the mass of people lying underneath him. "You will be able to take us back to our world, right?"  
  
"I believe," Naiidoska said, "that the Damsels will want to return to their own homes here, in their world, first. You should stay here as well, young warriors. I . . . I have some problems to work out first . . ."  
  
"Problems?!" Hotohori asked, horrified. "What sort of problems?! Nothing has gone wrong back in my kingdom, has there?"  
  
"Oh, no, no," Naiidoska said, shaking his head, "it's not like that it's . . . it's the time situation, Your Highness. I have to be able to fix the Link back so that you will appear back when you left. It's . . . it's been a few years since you've left. The others worry. They think you and Tasuki are dead. They think the mission failed, since it has been so long. But I reassured them . . . it's only because time runs differently in the world of the Wolfdom and in the world of the Four Gods. Time here takes longer. So, they have felt at least twelve years gone by since you left (I calculated it out, and one day equals roughly a year, so, it seems to me that the warriors and the Damsels were in the Wolfdom for a week and a half, I think, so this is as close as the time gets to accuracy . . . )"  
  
"Twelve years!" Hotohori exclaimed. "How dreadful! They shall be all old by the time we get back!"  
  
"That's way I'm fixing the Link," Naiidoska said. "So that you will go back, all of you, to the time you left . . . or at least around it. Give me some time. Stay here with the Damsels."  
  
"And what shall we do in the meantime?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Don't you have a wedding to plan?"  
Indeed, they had a wedding to plan. Flowers were bought, and cake was made, (with a taste of approval from Nakago, who said it would be better with cheez its, but Hotohori and Kristin refused to have the cake cheez-it flavored - it just wouldn't work out that way! But, they did decided that they would serve Cheez its at the wedding, of course, not merely for Nakago but for all.)  
  
"The most exciting part is the dress," Martha said to Kristin one day, as the girls sat in her house, flipping through a catalog for bride dresses.  
  
"You should wear something more Chinese than these dresses, though," Caitlin said. "I mean, you're going to be the Empress of Konan, Kristin. You must have regal looking wedding robes, not a mere gown of lace."  
  
"You're right," Kristin said. "I want it to sparkle. But where do I find a sparkly Chinese wedding robe?"  
  
So, to the Internet they went. After going on a google search, they found it. The perfect dress for Kristin. White, shimmering robes, large at the sleeves, hiding the hands. A large, wide, white sash to tie it with, creating a lovely bow in the back. And the back of the dress was long, dragging a bit, like a train of a modern wedding dress. Then, they found a veil with some white glitter set in it, and white flowers to put in her hair with ribbon dangling from it.  
  
It was too perfect. They even found her some matching white shoes, that glimmered in the sunlight.  
  
Kristin wouldn't let Hotohori see her in her wedding dress, deciding to go the traditional way of not showing herself like this incase of bad luck. Hotohori helped in picking out flowers and other stuff, and then, of course, his own suit.  
  
"I must have white," Hotohori said. "For it looks stunning on me, but ridiculous on everyone else."  
  
"Does that mean I have to wear white?" Mitsukake asked. He was, after all, the best man.  
  
"Yes!" Hotohori said. "You must! And do something with your hair . . . smooth it down a bit."  
  
"Mitsukake," Kristin told Mitsukake later, "you don't have to do anything with your hair. I like it the way it is. It reminds me of those little troll dolls."  
  
"Troll dolls?"  
  
And Kristin gave Mitsukake his first troll doll, with red hair that stuck up just like his. This, thus, started his troll doll collection. The red haired troll Mitsukake neatly tied to the front of his white suit for the wedding, with gold ribbon, and he put glitter in his hair, and made him hold tiny, white flowers in his hand. Hotohori was just glad that Mitsukake didn't dye his hair red as well to match the troll.  
  
And now the wedding was on a roll. Hotohori was fitted with white robes, layered upon each other with giant sleeves. He continued to refer to it as his 'suit' though it really wasn't a suit, and was happy to see that all the men were wearing white suits, not robes, to make his look better.  
  
Nakago looks bad in white suit.  
  
Tasuki looks bad in white suit.  
  
Tomo looks horrid in white suit.  
  
Miboshi's hair is white and blends too much with white suit, therefore making it look terrible on him, especially since he has lost an arm as well, and had to fold up the left sleeve.  
  
Nuriko was the only one there who looked good in a white suit.  
  
Even the Seiryu Seishi were invited to the wedding, and it was quite a sight to see Ashitare in a little white suit, glasses perched on his face, sitting cross legged in his chair during the wedding. Several times, Kristin had to bite her lip hard from not laughing while the Priest spoke on.  
  
The girls, though, did not have to wear white suits (though Nuriko did, probably reminiscing to the days that she was a he because we all remember what Nuriko's wish got him, right?) They had their pink dresses, not a bright, lurid pink, but a light red, since regular red would be too bright for the wedding. They matched nicely with the red flowers among the white, as well as with the red of the troll on Mitsukake's suit.  
  
And so, the perfect wedding had been made, and Kristin was finally wed to her beloved, whom she had longed for ever since they had first met. The screen grows fuzzy, and we are back to the present, where Kristin and Hotohori sit in a darkened room. Outside, the sun is dipping ever lower into the horizon, creating pink and purple strips against the dark blue sky. The two happily wed couple sit on the balcony, overlooking the sunset, Kristin pressed against Hotohori's body.  
  
"I never been more happy," Kristin sighed.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Hotohori said. He smelled her hair deeply, and kissed her gently behind the ear. The wedding party had ended already, all the cheez its gone thanks to Nakago. There was still a crowd outside the palace, and some kids got fire crackers ready, and soon, a shower of lights lit up the city sky. It was a very beautiful sight, and a beautiful end to the night.  
  
Kristin stayed in Hotohori's arms for a very long while, not moving, but letting herself melt into his warm arms, his robes hugging her. The two did not speak for a long time. They watched the sun go down, and then, the brilliant display of fireworks from over head. The people were happy. Finally, they had an Empress. Their Emperor was back from what they believed had been a two day journey, (thanks to Naiidoska), and Konan was in peace.  
  
"Kristin-sama?" Hotohori whispered, his voice gently breaking the silence around them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He pulled her chin up to hers and kissed her longingly. Then, he scooped her up into his arms, and moved her away from the window, taking her to the large, royal bed, and we all know what happens then.  
  
The End . . . for Kristin's part, that is. Tune in next time for . . . oooh, who do you think is going to get married NEXT?! 


	83. Caitlin's Wedding

Chapter 27  
  
Spring was in the air, and a short while after the grand wedding of Emperor Hotohori and his new Empress, Kristin, more celebrations began to occur across the land of Konan. Of course, the wedding of Tasuki the Mountain Bandit and his lover, Caitlin, nicknamed the Queen of the Water Slap, was no where near as big and grand as the wedding of the Emperor and his Empress. But, the two were present at the wedding, of course. After all that the four had been through together, Kristin and Hotohori, along with Kailein, Tomo, Makiko, Miboshi, Martha and Nakago, found themselves seated and dressed up at an outside wedding. Benches had been set up on the grassy mountain side, over looking the whole of the Konan kingdom. It was truly a wonderful site, and Caitlin was over joyed that this was soon to be her new home.  
  
Her parents were fond of her new home, but decided to live back in their own home, in the world of Planet Earth, as the mountain bandits and Tasuki seemed to roudy for them. If Caitlin wanted to marry him and live here in the mountains, it was fine with them, so long as they didn't have to get involved with the mountain bandits themselves.  
  
It was a fantastic wedding. Flowers of light blue and white were hung everywhere on lattices that Caitlin had set up around a small wooden altar painted white, and all the Damsels were glad that Caitlin hadn't gone with Martha's idea of putting in orange flowers as well, for the blue and orange would clash terribly. It was okay for Tasuki, as he didn't care too much about what COLOR the flowers were going to be. Sheesh. Caitlin's bouquet held light blue flowers, and she wore a lovely bridal gown of white satin, cut at the shoulders with long, wide sleeves like a Chinese robe. There was a lovely criss-cross pattern along the front of the dress at the bust, and a long train at the back. She also had a veil to cover her face, and her hair was adorned with little light blue flowers.  
  
I'm going to make drawings of these wedding dresses, gosh darn it! If it sounds odd to you, I'll have pictures that'll prove just how beautiful this dress is.  
  
Around noon, Caitlin found herself walking - no wait, Caitlin doesn't walk when it concerns Tasuki - bouncing down the aisle in happiness, her heart bursting with joy, knowing that her long awaited day had come. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. Tasuki was going to be hers, and she was going to be Tasuki's. Caitlin bounced happily down the aisle, thinking she was merely walking, but her step was too light and flouncy, and if you ask any of the guests who were at her party, they will tell you that she bounced down the aisle, not walked.  
  
There was Tasuki, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He was dressed in a black suit, looking very handsome and sharp. Behind him stood Mitsukake, a troll with light blue hair sown on his pocket this time to match the decorations, and dressed in a black suit which made him look rather cute. (Hey, I think Mitsukake would look cute in a little suit, don't you?!) Once again, Tama held the ring on a pillow strapped on his back. Koji sat a bit ways away, a bit upset at Mitsukake beating him to the best man position. Mitsukake found himself with two black eyes after pointing this out to Koji many, many times.  
  
"Do you, Tasuki, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish her, love her, and never till death do you part?"  
  
The time had come!  
  
"I do," went Tasuki.  
  
"Do you, Caitlin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish him, love him, and never till death do you part?"  
  
"I do!" Caitlin squeaked, un able to keep down her happiness.  
  
The ring was placed on her finger. And then, finally, the magic words were said . . .  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And what a kiss! Tasuki raised Caitlin's veil as gently as he could, and then, took her in his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The crowd went wild. (Except for Nakago. Sorry Caitlin.) Kristin popped a cracker that emitted fan shaped confetti in blue and orange colors. The confetti fell thickly in the air, covering Caitlin and Tasuki, as he took out his tessen, and -  
  
"Tasuki!" Caitlin said. "I told you - NO FIRE AT THE WEDDING!! You'll burn something!"  
  
Only a tad bit bummed out, Tasuki put away the tessen, then hoisted the back-to-grinning Caitlin in his arms, and walked her back down the aisle amidst the shower of confetti.  
  
The wedding party was even better.  
  
There were more than enough o'durs, and so many cheez its, Caitlin was sure Nakago could not finish them off. Think again. Oh, well. She tried. Nakago had a tummy ache coming back from the party, but that's nothing pepto bismol can't cure. Back to the party.  
  
Besides the rest of the Suzaku Seishi and the few Seiryuu, not to mention the Damsels, the party was loaded with mountain bandits from all over the country. Several times was Caitlin hoisted up on their shoulders, as they rose glasses to her, and toasted Tasuki in congradulations of his big day. There was as much beer in the place as there were cheez its. (Nakago had too much of that as well. This caused him to actually enjoy the party, where he made friends with Bandits 5, 6, and 3, the bandit who fell for Hotohori in the anime.) The happy bandit dance was performed more than once. Tasuki danced it with Caitlin first. Then Koji. Then, he went through all the bandits, then the members of the Suzaku Seven. Next came the two Seiryuu, Tomo but not Miboshi, as he was missing a limb and couldn't perform it correctly. No, as Nakago was drunk, he got to dance the happy dance with Tasuki, which was followed up by the Mexican Hat dance performed by both.  
  
To this day, if Martha wants Nakago to do something for her and he refuses, she puts in the video tape she made of Caitlin's wedding, and threatens to show everyone Nakago knows the scenes in which he's dancing. As Nakago wants to keep his rep amongst the other soldiers of the Kutuo army, he agrees to whatever Martha asks of him then. (  
  
Tasuki tried to dance the happy dance with Caitlin's dad, but even as son-in-law, Mr. Caitlin's dad (we're gonna keep last names confidential) refused every offer.  
  
The party lasted from one until midnight. After all the dancing, karaoke was put in place thanks to Tamahome and Nuriko. Chiriko and Chichiri set off fireworks, and Mitsukake fed everyone chaser pills for the morning's guarrenteed hang-overs.  
  
As the last guests left, Tasuki hoisted Caitlin into his arms again and carried her inside the Mountain Bandit Building, Headquarters of the CMB. In the large master bed room they went, where Tasuki tossed Caitlin gleefully on the bed. For awhile they were lost in each other's kisses, embraced in one another's arms. Then, as the silence dawned on them, Tasuki pulled a way, his face oddly red.  
  
"Wow," he said, sitting back. "I can't believe I'm married. Never thought I'd ever be."  
  
"It's great, though, isn't it?" Caitlin asked, getting to her knees. "We're joined as One, Tasuki. This is the first day of our new happy life together. I'm so happy!"  
  
"I know," Tasuki said, grinning and blushing. He slowly began to un button his shirt. Caitlin watched in awed silence, as flesh became exposed, and a rippling abdomen stood before her.  
  
"It's time . . . for that . . . special . . . moment . . ." Tasuki whispered, then went red. "I know what it might . . . lead to but . . . hey, they always say . . . making the kids is the best part."  
  
Caitlin blanched. "Uh, Tasuki? Before we initiate our love with one another on a more intimate level, can I introduce you to the condom?"  
  
Mind you, there probably weren't condoms back in Ancient China.  
  
Que music and neighing horse for embarrassing Trojan commercial.  
  
We don't need to know exactly what happened next beside the fact that Caitlin knew that she had finally found true happiness in her life, and that she would never regret the day that she had let herself fall in the arms of the Mountain Bandit. That night, Caitlin felt for the first time, truly, what it meant to really be in love, and so did Tasuki, as the two let their hearts control their bodies in a moment of pure love.  
  
Caitlin has now become a bandit along with Tasuki. They roam the mountain sides together, doing . . . bandit things. In later years, they had a daughter, An mei, doubling the joys in their lives, living up in the mountains of Konan.  
  
The End . . . for Caitlin's part, that is. Hotohori and Kristin had a child, too, a son named Tsorunami (yeah, I made it up - don't know any Japanese/ Chinese names that sound fitting for the heir to the throne. Tsorunami is a cool name, though, don't you think?)  
  
Tune in tomorrow to see who's getting hitched next! 


	84. Makiko's Wedding

Chapter 28  
  
In a little church building somewhere in the middle of Kutou (if they have church buildings back in Ancient China, that is) a wedding was taking place. The walls had been decorated in green and yellow flowers, and little balloons floated outside with faces on them. It was time for Makiko and Miboshi to marry.  
  
The young warrior was dressed in black (because dressing in green would look terrible, really) with the left sleeve pinned up. Many of the guests, including Makiko's parents, felt very sorry for Miboshi's loss of an arm. But he didn't mind. He felt tough, cool. It was like a scar from war that he proudly bore. A scar that reminded him that nothing could stop him, nothing could defeat him. And his proof was in the fact that his beloved was with him now, and they were going to be married soon. Mitsukake stood behind him, the troll on his pocket with green hair.  
  
Miboshi's face was not painted today, revealing a beautiful face that none had really seen before. Many wondered whether Tomo would do the same at his wedding.  
  
Ka, ka! Yeah RIGHT!  
  
Makiko was getting ready for her walk down the aisle. She was very excited. She couldn't believe that she was going to be marrying the demon summoner. Despite the fact that all she could summon was a giant cheez it, she felt as if the two had an obvious connection. She had summoned him that one day, hadn't she? And now, love had shone through to them, and they were going to be married and have a butt-load of kids.  
  
Well, maybe not a butt-load. That's Kailein and Tomo. One or two sounded fine to Makiko.  
  
Makiko was dressed in a simple wedding gown, cut off at the shoulders, a light green pendent at the top of the dress, and it was made of satin. A veil covered her face, and in her hands was a bouquet of light yellow flowers.  
  
A Boboshi stuck his head in the room. "It's time!"  
  
Makiko gave a large sigh. This was it, she thought. Her nerves got the better of her, growing too excited to even walk. She didn't know how she managed it, but soon, she was out of her little dressing room and into the main room of the building, and then, there she was, walking down the aisle, Miboshi standing up near the alter, smiling.  
  
Makiko had never seen his with out the face paint. She uttered a little gasp. He was so beautiful! She made her way to his side, and the wedding began, as her theme song died down.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today . . ."  
  
Makiko was growing tense. When was it going to happen? Why did the ceremony have to be so long? But soon, before she knew it, she heard the words she had been longing to hear ever since Miboshi had muttered the words "I love you" to her.  
  
"Do you, Miboshi, demon summoner (gasp from parents, knowing their daughter is about to go off with a DEMON SUMMONER!!) take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you two shall both live?"  
  
"I do." It was cool and sweet sounding.  
  
"And do you, Makiko, Summoner of the Great Cheez it, (gasp of confusion from parents, as they still haven't seen the Great Cheez it that their daughter can summon) take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as the two of you shall both live?"  
  
"I do." She tried to sound as cool and calm as Miboshi, but knew that all could sense her jumpiness. She was too excited.  
  
At least I didn't bounce down the aisle, Makiko reminded herself.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, and Makiko was on her toes. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
And so, Makiko found herself getting lost in Miboshi's kiss, and soon, he had scooped her up to the best of his one-arm ability, and was walking back down the aisle. Martha had made mini dradles out of mini marshmallows and colored tooth picks, and was showering Makiko and Miboshi with them as they left the building.  
  
And then, another party began. It was situated outside, on a hilly terrain, where tables of food had been prepared, and (once again) plenty of cheez its, which yes, Nakago took the joy in finishing them off. Makiko summoned giant cheez it for her parents to take home, but apparently they lost it.  
  
"How could you loose giant cheez it?" Makiko told her parents, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll make you another."  
  
She made five more before they all realized that it was Nakago taking all the cheez its. The general had to be taken home early, to have his stomach pumped by Mitsukake.  
  
Miboshi received a new dradle from Naiidoska, who randomly decided to appear at the wedding. With it, Miboshi summoned mini demons as entertainment for the guests. Many were scared, but as the day wore on, they got used to it.  
  
At the mention of beer, many of the bandit friends of Tasuki and Caitlin came to the party as well. There were lots of wrestling matches between bandit and mini demons, and in the end, there was so much rough housing going on that Miboshi knew he had to either get rid of the demons or send the bandits back to the mountains.  
  
Bandits went bye-bye.  
  
Tasuki gave Miboshi a happy bandit dance which failed as Miboshi had only one arm. So, Tasuki gave one to Makiko instead.  
  
As soon as Nakago had left, Makiko summoned two giant cheez its. One for her parents (finally!) and one made of rubber and full of air, so that all the guests could jump on it. It was like a giant trampoline, or one of those moon-jump-things.  
  
The giant rubber cheez it, though, didn't last long, as when Kristin persuaded Hotohori to jump on it with her, his sword accidently poked it and  
  
POP!!  
  
giant rubber cheez it went bye-bye.  
  
When evening fell, fire works rang out in the sky, and Martha came back to watch, stealing cheez its for Nakago. And when the fire works display was done, everyone slowly began to leave. In a little inn near by, Makiko and Miboshi stayed the night.  
  
"Where do we go after this?" Makiko wondered aloud.  
  
"I was hoping to go back to Byakko Temple, actually," Miboshi said, as the two lay naked under the sheets of their bed. (Yeah, you know what they just did.) "I lived there for so long . . . It's a nice place, really it is. To have the whole Temple to ourselves."  
  
"But it's the Temple of Byakko," Makiko insisted. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It's the best place for demons," Miboshi said.  
  
"And what about . . . having children?"  
  
"We can raise children in the Temple," Miboshi said. "It's such a big place. We can have lots of children."  
  
"Oh, yes," Makiko said, squirming under the sheets. Miboshi looked at her.  
  
"You don't want children?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," Makiko said, "it's not that, it's just . . . I don't want LOTS of children."  
  
"Why not?" Miboshi said, looking back up at the ceiling. "The more the merrier, you know. It could be fun, training them like students to become demon summoners . . . wouldn't that be fun? We could have eight or nine. Ten, preferably."  
  
"I was hoping for one or two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two lay next to each other, in silence, watching the ceiling above their heads. A fly crawled from one corner to the next, and Miboshi cringed.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Four?"  
  
Miboshi looked at Makiko. Then, he smiled.  
  
"Oh, all right. Four."  
  
He rolled over on top of her and kissed her gently.  
  
"We'll have a happy life together, though, no matter how many kids we have," he said.  
  
"I know," Makiko said, smiling. "That's why I love you. You make me so happy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And the room grew hot again, as mouths and tongues began to dance.  
  
The End . . . for Makiko and Miboshi, that is. The two lived in the Temple of Byakko and had four children. Two pairs of twins. The two girls they called Amiko and Sukiko, and the two boys were called Okima and Okiku. Will these little demon summoning terrors make friends with Tsuonami and An mei? You have to wait for the third book, Damsels in Distress: the New Generation. When will it be up? As soon as I'm done with this book and have some ideas for it . . . Ah, the Damsels will never end, will they?! 


	85. Kailein's Wedding

Chapter 29  
  
Somewhere deep in the woods of Kutou, under the trees, a small party had been gathered together. Someone was going to marry. I wonder who.  
  
The guests were all decked out in feathers and face paint, wearing red, gold, and black costumes. This was not your ordinary wedding. Benches were set up underneath the trees, and there was the altar, rather plain looking. Tomo stood there, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle, her theme song running through his head now. He began to hum it, since he did not have a theme song - yet. (Kristin, we HAVE to make Tomo a theme song!)  
  
Mitsukake stood behind Tomo, feathers in his hair (Tomo was the only one wearing a crown, signaling him out as the special guy of the day) and face paint. His troll, fastened to his Tomo-like costume, had its face painted and had black hair with mini feathers in it. Mitsukake had a lot of fun getting that troll ready for Tomo's wedding celebration.  
  
Nakago was in costume, feathers and face paint, and . . . he appeared to be enjoying himself. He kept playing with his feathers, and Martha couldn't help but agree that he was absolutely adorable in a Tomo outfit!  
  
Even Hotohori was dressed up. With the face paint on, he could pass as a Tomo twin, for his hair, though not as long as Tomo's, was still rather dark and long. Unfortunately, Hotohori could not cackle. I don't think Kristin would want him to cackle.  
  
Tasuki, like Nakago, was having fun with his costume, though he made Caitlin promise not to tell any of the bandits about his little Tomo costume.  
  
The girls had Kailein costumes. In other words, Tomo costumes with a girly twist. They were skirts, and lots of pretty feathers were braided into their hair.  
  
Kailein's parents and brothers were forced into wearing Tomo costumes. They were not happy about it. Beer was promised for them all so that they could enjoy it.  
  
Kailein, though, was not wearing a Tomo-like costume. As her theme music began to play, and she started walking down the aisle, all stared in awe at the beautiful, white wedding gown she wore. It was sleeveless, fastened around the neck, and coming down the front, exposing the back. A wonderfully done criss cross pattern went all the way down her dress, which was made of white satin. In her hands were red flowers tied with gold and black ribbon. Her long, long, long, loooooong blonde hair acted more like a train than anything else. Little red and black flowers were stuck in to it, as it flowed down her back and on to the grassy floor. The veil covered her face, so none could see whether she was wearing face paint as well.  
  
The ceremony commenced.  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married," Kailein thought. "After all these years with Tomo . . . and everyone thought I was simply going to work or school! My dear beloved Tomo - he's the center of my life. And now, no one can take us apart! We're going to live together and have a big family, living in the trees of this very forest. We're going to be so happy together . . .!"  
  
Kailein felt something kick from inside her. Her dress covered her pregnancy quite well, which was a good thing, since she STILL hadn't told her parents about it. She was going to wait until the party, when her parents and brothers were drunk, so that they could not freak out on her. But, at least now she and Tomo were married, so there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
And then, the words came. . .  
  
"Do you, Tomo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you two both shall live, loving her in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do, KA."  
  
"And do you, Kailein, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you two both shall live, loving him in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"KA, I do."  
  
"If there is anyone here who does not wish for these two to be joined together in marriage, please voice now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
"Kailein!"  
  
Kailein spun at the mention of her name. Her mother was fuming under the face paint. With a heavy sigh and anxiety in her voice, she asked, "Are you SURE you want to go through with this?"  
  
"I'm sure!" Kailein hissed, up set at the interruption of her wedding.  
  
She turned back to the priest, waiting for him to go on, when . . .  
  
"KAILEIN!"  
  
"WHAT??!!!"  
  
It was the guy from work who seemed to stalk Kailein. Kailein gave a shudder as he said, "You can't marry that man, because I love you! If you do, you'll be breaking a heart, Kailein. Think about it! Do you really want to break the heart of the man who loves you so dearly, the man who wants to cherish your body, the one who buys you all those friggin hotdogs at work like a secret admirer, the man who -"  
  
BAMM!!  
  
"Thank you, Nakago."  
  
There was a pause of silence, before the priest went on to say, "I therefore pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And so they kissed, falling into each other's arms. The crowd cheered, and Makiko and Martha threw out a bunch of feathers, covering the entire crowd, and the now departing happy couple of Kailein and Tomo.  
  
Of course there was a party afterwards. Still in their costumes, everyone ran tot eh moon jump thing that had been set up deep in the woods, and began to jump on it, (Hotohori's sword was put aside as to not to pop the thing again) and a game was issued of King of the Moon Jump Thing. The last person standing was, of course, Nakago, who easily bumped everyone off. He and Tasuki were neck to neck in the midst of the game, but Nakago won. He won because they stomach bumped, and guess who's bigger?  
  
Cheez its were provided, and Martha tried to take Nakago home early, but that didn't work. The cheez its were all gone by three o clock.  
  
Tasuki gave Tomo a happy bandit dance, of course, and gave one to Kailein as well.  
  
As soon as Kailein's family were in high spirits, Kailein decided to spill the good news. She clinked her fork against her wine glass (which shattered) and got everyone's attention, standing up.  
  
"I have a special announcement to make," Kailein said. Everyone grew quiet. Tomo sat next to Kailein, where a long table had been set up with two chairs in the middle for the happily wed couple.  
  
"For all of you who don't know already, I am proud to announce . . . that me and Tomo . . . well, I'm pregnant. Eight months already. Yeah, I'm due soon. Very soon. I've been hiding it rather well, though, wouldn't you agree? Mother. . .?"  
  
It was a good thing Kailein's mother had face paint on. Kailein could not see that her mother's face was going red under the face paint. But they were pretty drunk, and only swayed a bit, blinking at Kailein while the rest of the crowd cheered happily for the couple.  
  
"Good thing you got hitched while you did!" Some one cried out. Probably a Boboshi.  
  
Kailein smiled. Now that THAT was over with . . .  
  
The wedding ended with a fire works display, and soon, the guests had retired to their homes. Tomo and Kailein climbed up a giant tree to where their little home had been built, looking much like a club house. It was dark outside, and the two were in each other's arms, hiding under their sheets, sweating but happy.  
  
"I love you, Tomo.  
  
"I know. I love you, too."  
  
"And I love our baby."  
  
"I . . . love it, too."  
  
"Maybe it'll be twins."  
  
"Too small for twins," Tomo replied rather shakily.  
  
"Hmm, we really should think of our family life, Tomo. We need to expand our house to fit our children in."  
  
"Child," Tomo croaked. "Child, Kailein. We're having a child."  
  
"I meant the other children were obviously going to have in the future, dear," Kailein said, smiling.  
  
Tomo smiled back. There was no turning around now.  
  
The End . . .for Kailein, this time. The two ended up having nine kids, living up in the trees of the forest of Kutou. Their eldest child, Aiko, is the best friend of Yoshi, son of Nakago and Martha . . . whoops, said too much. 


	86. Martha's Wedding and THE END

Chapter 30  
  
It was a small wedding, for he did not want the solidiers of Kutou to think that their general had gone soft and had actually fallen in love and was now getting married. So, naturally, they were not invited. Certaintly, sometime in the future, they would find out, but so long as they did not have to turn up at the little chapel where Nakago and Martha were to be wed.  
  
The guests consisted of Martha's immediate family, Mitsukake as best man, and the four other Damsels. Nakago did not want the other warriors to see him dressed in a tux. He did not want them to see him kiss her. He did not want them to see how much he had changed. He no longer was a bad guy. He was going to have to try very hard to be bad among his solidiers. He could not be bad around Martha. He could not be bad around their future children.  
  
The wedding took place in a little chapel within Kutou. Yellow and blue flowers decorated the place, and everything was very simple and almost plain. Martha even had a rather plain, white wedding gown, which sat below the shoulders, and had long sleeves. She had a long veil and a batch of blue and yellow flowers as a bouquet in her arms.  
  
Her theme was played very slowly and melodically on the organ as she walked down the aisle. There was Nakago, dressed nicely in black. And there was Mitsukake standing behind him, in black suit, with a troll with blue hair on his pocket. And of course, there was Tama, with the ring on a pillow strapped to his back.  
  
The ceremony began.  
  
Martha's heart was pounding. She could not hear what the priest had to say. All she knew that FINALLY she was going to be marrying the man of her dreams. She would be living in Kutou with him, in a nice house besides some rolling hills, with the palace in view. Martha would stay at home while Nakago attended the Emperor as his general. Perhaps, when they had a son, he would become a general of an army, just like his dad.  
  
Martha was standing there, slightly swaying, already picturing what their children were going to look like, when the words came up, and her ears snapped into attention, and her heart began pounding like mad.  
  
"Do you, Nakago, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you two shall both live?"  
  
"I do," he said, in his deep, soothing voice. No Jack Hammer could do a voice like that.  
  
"And do you, Martha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you two shall both live?"  
  
"I do!" Martha squeaked.  
  
There was a pause for objections. No one did, though Martha saw her dad fidget for awhile, his hand itching to come up, but he held his tongue.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."  
  
Martha didn't think he'd do it, but he did. Very slowly, very gently, as though he wasn't sure how to kiss a woman, Nakago pulled Martha closer and bent down to give her a slow, quiet kiss. All the Damsels awed and giggled. Nakago's face turned red.  
  
He did not scoop Martha up at first, but when she began to whimper, he did, and they were showered by mini tessens from Kristin, bubbles from Caitlin, mini feathers from Kailein, and mini dradles from Makiko. Apparently, they didn't know what to do for the two, so they recycled their material and used it again. It wasn't until later in the small party that they realized they could have made mini claw confetti.  
  
The party was small. It was held in a little banquet hall next to the chapel. There was food there, but more importantly cheez its. Martha thought Nakago would be sick of them by now, but no, she was wrong. He was rather quiet, though, throughout the whole party, and Martha could sense there might be something wrong.  
  
"Nakago?" she asked him, where they were sitting at the front of the room, watching the small amount of guests interacting with one another. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, and did not meet her eye for the rest of the evening.  
  
Nothing much happened at the party. Nakago did not want a party. He seemed glad to see the guests go. Martha's parents were giving weary looks at Nakago as they left, heading back to their own world with their other very confused daughters.  
  
Nakago and Martha went to their little home in the hills, Nakago silent on the trip back. Martha waited until they were back at home to speak again.  
  
"Nakago, what's bothering you?" Martha asked, as he sullenly made his way back up stairs.  
  
"Nothing," he said, with a heavy sigh.  
  
But Martha knew it was not Nothing. She followed him upstairs. They slowly got undressed and got into bed. Nakago did nothing. Martha wanted to explode.  
  
"DA! What is the matter, Nakago?! Why won't you tell me what's the matter? Huh? I'm your wife! You can tell me."  
  
"I've gone too soft," he finally said, rather quietly. "I'm not me anymore. I've lost my reputation. I'm not the same man I used to be." He frowned at the ceiling.  
  
Martha cuddled into his arms and said softly, "Do you really want everyone to hate you, Nakago? Do you really want them to fear you?"  
  
"I'm a general of an army," Nakago said, "that's what I do."  
  
"Then quit!" Martha said, shoving herself off of him, and scowling. "I don't want you to do the stuff you used to do. I don't want you killing anyone one. I don't like war, I don't like hate, I don't want you to be like that!"  
  
"But that's who I am," Nakago said.  
  
"No it's not!" Martha said. "That's not the way you have to be! Don't kid yourself Nakago. Being evil will just make you depressed. No friends. And you wouldn't have me. Do you really want to not have me?"  
  
Nakago said nothing.  
  
Martha sighed. "We can always get anolled. (no, I didn't spell that right, but you get the drift.) We only just got married. If you don't want to be the way you are now, then go ahead and go back to your evil self. But I can't let you marry me then, because I can't live with a man who enjoys killing innocent people. I can't live with an evil man. It's either you or me, Nakago. I'll give you the night to think about it."  
  
And Martha turned over on her side, ready to sleep.  
  
Hours of silence passed. Martha could not fall asleep. All she could hear was the light breathing of Nakago, and she wished he would wake up and say something. She loved the man dearly but knew that she could not be married to a man who wanted to be evil.  
  
Then, as the sun began to poke its head into the sky, and Martha groaned aloud, wishing sleep would come to her at last, she felt Nakago turn besides her, and his arms wrapped around her body. She felt his lips gently kiss her down the neck, and her face. His fingers gently storked through her hair, and his deep voice came into her ear.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
That was all it took. Martha didn't need him to go on. She knew. She let him take control of her body and they made sweet love as the sun came up.  
  
They moved out of Kutou and found a distant land where they lived as foreigners. Nakago got a simple job as a chef in the small downtown area of this new land, wow Martha didn't know he could cook but yes, he does. And it's not merely his wonderful cheez its.  
  
His cheez its, though, he managed to sell and trade with the mountain bandits of Konan, and he got his own business up. His eldest son, Yoshi, nearly almost followed in his daddy's footsteps. Yohi was a very round boy. He was the eldest of six children.  
  
Martha did stay at home, watching her children and making friends with the locals. She and Nakago learned the language of the foreign land, and invited Kristin, Caitlin and all the others for frequent visits. (Well, Martha invited them.)  
  
And thus, the Damsels were all happily married, and went on living their lives, happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
Whether or not I'll actually write Damsels in Distress 3: the Next Generation, you'll have to see for your self. Watch for it this summer if it ever comes out. I'm fresh out of ideas, people, come on! 


End file.
